Harry Potter und das Auge der Angst
by Natascha
Summary: Fortsetzung von Das Herz der Dunkelheit. Ist die Sicherheit, in der sich die Zauberwelt wiegt nur ein Schwindel? Und was für eine Zukunft hat eine Liebe, die unter keinem guten Stern steht? [HarryDraco][lemon]
1. Ich will dich sehen

Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit". Für alle die die Geschichte nicht kennen, hier ein paar kurze Erklärungen. Es spielt im fünften Schuljahr und lässt die Ereignisse aus Rowlings Buch fünf außer acht. Ganz einfach, weil es noch nicht erschienen war, als ich "Das Herz der Dunkelheit" geschrieben habe.  
  
Harry und Draco sind zusammen. Ebenso Hermione und Ron. Der dunkle Lord hielt Dracos Vater gefangen, um mit diesem einen Körpertausch zu vollziehen. Bei dem Versuch ihn zu retten, gerieten Draco, Harry, Hermione und Ron ebenfalls in die Hände von Lord Voldemort. Mit der Hilfe von Severus Snape konnten sie jedoch entkommen. Harry wäre fast von Voldemort getötet worden, wurde aber vom Talisman des Salazar Slytherin, den Draco ihm ohne sein Wissen gegeben hatte gerettet. Voldemort konnte jedoch wieder knapp entfliehen. "Das Auge der Angst" setzt eine Woche nach "Das Herz der Dunkelheit" ein. Es ist also Anfang Dezember. Wer die Vorgeschichte (ebenfalls auf ffnet) nicht gelesen habt und etwas nicht versteht, kann mich gerne fragen.  
  
Noch mal vielen Dank an alle, die bei meiner letzten Geschichte reviews geschrieben haben! Und ganz besonders bedanken muss ich mich bei Maxine, Ten und Yama, die mir echt Mut zum Weiterschreiben gemacht haben. Und natürlich bei meinen Betalesern Jenny Julia und Kathrin.  
  
Ich werde die authors notes von jetzt an am Ende des Kapitels schreiben.  
  
Prolog  
  
Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt dieses Mal, um ihm wirklich den Garaus zu machen. Für eine Weile war nicht klar gewesen, ob etwas von ihm übrig bleiben würde, oder ob er dieses Mal völlig zerfallen würde. Wäre der Junge ihm gefolgt, dann hätte er ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Und dabei war er seinem Ziel so nahe gewesen . . . so nahe . . .  
  
Aber es bedeutete nichts. Das einzige von Bedeutung war, dass etwas überlebt hatte. Ja, etwas hatte überlebt und war entkommen. Die Regeneration war seine beste Fähigkeit. Seit Urzeiten überlebten jene Kreaturen auf Erden, die in der Lage waren in Notzeiten abzuwarten. Jene Parasiten, die sich in sich selbst zurückziehen konnten, scheinbar leblos und zerstört ausharren konnten, lange und immer länger. Länger als alles andere, bis etwas kam, das sie wieder zum Leben erweckte. Nicht die stärksten und strahlendsten Kreaturen überlebten, sondern jene, die in der Lage waren sich selbst zurück zu nehmen und abzuwarten. Die mit einem Minimum an Energie existieren konnten.  
  
So lange ein Funken seines Verstandes überlebte, konnte er sich selbst aus den Trümmern wieder beleben, konnte er sich aus der Asche neu erschaffen. Es gab so viele Formen in denen er überleben konnte, so viel Halbexistenzen die er führen konnte. Und auf diese Art konnte er verharren so lange es nötig war. So lange bis etwas seines Weges kam, das ihm Kraft geben konnte, das ihn nährte. Und dann konnte er zuschlagen.  
  
Auch dieses Mal würde es so sein. An diesem Ort an den er sich zurückgezogen hatte konnte ihm nichts etwas anhaben. Er konnte zwar nicht leben, aber er konnte auch nicht sterben und das war alles was zählte.  
  
Und dieses Mal hatte er nicht lange warten müssen. Er sah die Gestalt durch den Schatten auf sich zu kommen. Sie kam näher, sie rief nach ihm. Und es war ein starker Diener, der dieses Mal nach ihm suchte. Abwartend bleckte er die Zähne. Ergeben kniete die Gestalt vor seiner Welt nieder.  
  
"Meister. Ich habe euch gesucht und nun stehe ich euch mit all meinen Kräften zu Diensten." Er fühlte, wie sich der Lebensfunke in ihm regte. Er hatte keine Stimme mehr, aber die Kraft seiner Gedanken reichte noch aus, um einen letzten Satz im Bewusstsein seines Dieners zu formen, bevor er völlig in die Dunkelheit und das Nichts glitt. "Ich brauche . . ."  
  
1. Ich will dich sehen  
  
"Und wie lange musst du diese Verbände noch tragen?" fragte Ron mit einem Blick auf die weißen Bandagen um Harrys Oberkörper.  
  
Harry knöpfte schnell das Oberteil seines Schlafanzugs zu. "Wahrscheinlich noch eine Woche. Meinte jedenfalls Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Er schlüpfte unter seine Bettdecke. Immer noch war er jeden Abend früh erschöpft. Es war erst acht Uhr und daher war auch noch niemand außer ihm und Ron im Schlafraum.  
  
Er war zum Umfallen müde. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er die Krankenstation verlassen dürfen. Es war mittlerweile Anfang Dezember. Eine Woche war es her, dass Draco wieder aufgetaucht war und fast drei Wochen, seit sie aus dem Herz der Dunkelheit gerettet worden waren.  
  
Harry wollte sich auf die Seite drehen und vor dem Einschlafen noch eine Weile an Draco denken, aber Ron setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. "Und stimmt es wirklich mit dem Drachen? Wirst du das Zeichen jetzt für immer behalten?"  
  
Harry nickte und lachte leise über Rons mitleidigen Blick. Er mochte das Siegel in Form eines kleinen Drachen, das sich unterhalb seines Halses eingebrannt hatte, als Dracos Talisman ihn vor dem Todesfluch Voldemorts beschützt hatte. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass Draco seine eigene Sicherheit aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um ihn zu beschützen. Außerdem konnte er dieses Zeichen besser verstecken, als seine Narbe.  
  
"Wirklich Ron, es gefällt mir", lächelte er.  
  
"Na dann ist ja gut", murmelte Ron. Er sah auf Harry hinab. Harry wusste, dass er ihn irgendetwas fragen wollte. "Was ist denn noch Ron?" fragte er gähnend.  
  
"Naja." Ron zögerte. "Was meinst du, wie es jetzt weitergeht?" Ron spielte nervös mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke. "Darüber denke ich schon die ganze Zeit nach. Ich meine du hast . du hast ihn nicht getötet, oder? Du-Weißt- Schon-Wer lebt noch, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurücksinken. Rons Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich in der Brust. "Das nächste Mal werden wir besser auf ihn vorbereitet sein. Hoffe ich jedenfalls", sagte er düster. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie gut man sich auf so etwas vorbereiten konnte. Im Moment war er froh über jede Minute in der er nicht darüber nachdenken musste. Dumbledore hatte selbst gesagt, dass sich Voldemort jetzt eine Weile ruhig verhalten würde und er wollte einfach noch eine Weile . . . so lange es ging . . . in Ruhe leben.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Harry, aber der Gedanke lässt mich einfach nicht los. So knapp wie letztes Mal war es noch nie. Und schließlich war der Krieg schon ausgebrochen. Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass wir gerettet worden sind. Ich war mir so sicher, dass es vorbei war mit uns . . . und manchmal habe ich Alpträume von diesem Raum." Er sah Harry zögernd an. "Hast du die auch?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Träume hatten aufgehört seit sie aus dem Herz der Dunkelheit zurückgekehrt waren. Er hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen. "Ich hab keine Träume Ron. Aber ich bin jetzt todmüde."  
  
Ron stand sofort auf. "In Ordnung, Harry. Tut mir leid. Sirius sagt ständig, dass du dich erholen musst. Ruh dich also aus." Er grinste Harry noch einmal schief an, ging aus dem Zimmer und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Harry drehte sich zur Wand. Er hatte keine Alpträume mehr, aber er dachte oft darüber nach, was im Herz der Dunkelheit geschehen war. Im Nachhinein verschwammen die Ereignisse in seiner Erinnerung. Manchmal erschien ihm alles wie eine einzige düstere Masse und manchmal erinnerte er sich an einzelne Details ganz klar und deutlich. Es war schwer seinen Geist davon abzubringen, das alles wieder und wieder durchzugehen. Es war wie ein Strudel in den er hineingerissen wurde und er musste zusehen, wie sich alles noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte. Er sah die versteinerten Körper, von Oliver, den Zwillingen und Dracos Vater. Er hörte Voldemorts grässliches Lachen, er fühlte die Schmerzen, als der Fluch ihn traf . . . Immer und immer wieder musste er das alles durchleben. Nur wenn er an Draco dachte fiel es ihm leichter sich abzulenken.  
  
Draco hatte ihn während seiner Zeit im Krankenflügel jede Nacht besucht. Meistens hatten sie einfach dicht nebeneinander in seinem Bett gesessen. Es war ihnen schwer gefallen, über die Ereignisse zu reden, aber es hatte ihn sehr beruhigt Draco neben sich zu wissen. Jede Nacht hatte er auf Dracos Erscheinen gewartet. Die Hoffnung, dass er tatsächlich wieder kommen würde hatte ihm über die Tage hinweggeholfen, an denen die magischen Brandwunden an seinem Körper schmerzvoll zu heilen begonnen hatten.  
  
Noch immer kam ihm ihre Beziehung manchmal wie ein Traum vor. Wie etwas Unmögliches und sehr Zerbrechliches. Durch die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Zeit hatte er vorher selten Gelegenheit gehabt wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Und jetzt, da er im Krankenbett mehr als genug Zeit dazu gehabt hatte, machte es ihm oft . . . Angst. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht weiter darüber nachgrübeln. Er befürchtete fast, durch zu viel Nachdenken alles zerstören zu können.  
  
Von all den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit war das was er jetzt mit Draco hatte das einzig positive. Und doch schien ihm ihre Beziehung seltsam verletzlich. Jedes Mal wenn Draco tatsächlich wieder zu ihm kam, jedes Mal wenn er ihn anlächelte erschien ihm das wie ein Wunder, mit dem er eigentlich nicht gerechnet hatte.  
  
Außer Ron, Hermione und Sirius und vielleicht Remus Lupin wusste niemand davon was zwischen ihnen war. Dumbledore und Arabella Figg dachten sich wahrscheinlich ihren Teil. Aber sonst wusste niemand Bescheid. Das war wie ein stillschweigendes Abkommen zwischen Draco und ihm. Draco hatte schon immer deutlich gemacht, dass er ihre Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen wollte und Harry fand, dass er selbst als 'Erretter der Zauberwelt' und mit seiner Narbe als Zeichen schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. So war ihm Dracos Entscheidung mittlerweile nur recht.  
  
Trotzdem hatte er die letzten zwei Tage, an denen er Draco nur bei den Mahlzeiten gesehen hatte, als äußerst unangenehm empfunden. Er hatte sich schon so daran gewöhnt, ihn jede Nacht zu sehen. Auch wenn er sich kaum rühren konnte, war es wunderschön gewesen in Dracos Armen zu liegen und seine Wärme zu spüren. Er seufzte leise. Treffen gestalteten sich jetzt, da sie beide die Krankenstation wieder verlassen hatten, als äußerst schwierig. Sie sahen sich nur in der Großen Halle, weil noch nicht einmal der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte. Und dort hatte es Draco so sehr perfektioniert, ihn nicht zu beachten und wenn doch, dann nur mit seinem hinterhältigen Grinsen, dass es Harry fast zur Weißglut trieb. Draco schaffte es immer noch wunderbar ihn zu verärgern. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Allerdings löste er jetzt auch noch ganz andere Gefühle in ihm aus.  
  
Harry seufzte leise und drehte sich im Bett um. Immerhin würde morgen der Unterricht wieder beginnen. Neue Möglichkeiten Draco zu begegnen . . .  
  
Dumbledore war es anscheinend wichtig gewesen, den normalen Lauf der Schule so schnell wie möglich wieder herzustellen. Aber Harry sah ein, dass es auch noch aus anderen Gründen notwendig war, dass der Unterricht wieder begann. Magische Kriegsführung und Magischer Schutz waren jetzt extrem wichtige Fächer. Er nahm sich ganz fest vor, in beiden von jetzt an besser aufzupassen und sich wirklich Mühe zu geben. Wenn er das früher getan hätte, hätte er ein paar der Sachen, die geschehen waren sicher früher verstehen können.  
  
Dieses Mal war es wirklich nur Glück gewesen, dass alles gut ausgegangen war. Und ausgerechnet den drei Personen von denen er es noch vor ein paar Monaten als letztes erwartet hatte verdankte er sein Leben: Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy. Und nur bei Draco hatte er sich bisher bedankt, fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein.  
  
Schon lange hatte er sich bei Snape bedanken wollen, es aber immer wieder vor sich her geschoben. Die Situation kam ihm so unglaublich absurd vor. Wie sollte er sich bloß bei Professor Snape bedanken? Und im Grunde waren auch noch einige Entschuldigungen für unberechtigte Verdächtigungen fällig.  
  
Er wälzte sich unruhig im Bett herum. Obwohl er so müde gewesen war konnte er einfach keine Ruhe finden.  
  
Bei Dracos Vater hatte er sich noch nicht bedanken können, da dieser auf der Flucht war. Ironischerweise war Draco jetzt fast in derselben Situation, wie Harry vor einem Jahr, als Sirius auf der Flucht gewesen war. Er konnte also gut verstehen, wie Draco sich jetzt fühlen musste.  
  
Draco. Hoffentlich würde er ihn Morgen in einer Situation treffen, in der es nicht nötig war so zu tun, als wären sie immer noch Todfeinde. Vielleicht konnten sie endlich mal wieder normal miteinander reden. Hoffentlich sehnte sich Draco auch danach . . .  
  
Mit dem Gedanken an Draco schlief er ein.  
  
Seamus und Dean standen grinsend an seinem Bett, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Harry sah sie einen Moment ungläubig an. Die beiden Jungen hatten zu denen gehört, die nach dem Angriff auf Azkaban die Schule verlassen hatten. Harry rieb sich die Augen und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. "Ihr seid zurück?" fragte er.  
  
Seamus nickte. "Irgendwie hat Dumbledore es geschafft unsere Eltern zu überzeugen, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist und es besser für uns ist, wenn wir in die Schule zurückkehren. Ich bin ja so froh darüber." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Es war so langweilig zu Hause. Man hat überhaupt nichts mitbekommen."  
  
Harry zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Seamus den Ernst der Lage immer noch nicht verstanden hatte?  
  
"Sei froh" sagte Ron sofort scharf. "Dir ist vielleicht entgangen, dass wir nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen sind?" Er sah ziemlich wütend aus.  
  
"Nein, das wissen wir natürlich" sagte Dean beschwichtigend. "Seamus meinte nur, dass wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben. Vor allem, als Hogwarts durch die Phoenix-Barriere abgeschottet wurde."  
  
"Ja, natürlich", stimmte Seamus zu und sah Harry neugierig an. "Was ist denn nun eigentlich genau passiert?"  
  
Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte die Geschichte so oft vor Dumbledore und Arabella Figg wiederholen müssen, dass er einfach nicht mehr konnte. Die offizielle Version war sowieso etwas anders. Viele Dinge wurden verschwiegen. Draco und Lucius Malfoy wurden in den Berichten, die nach außen drangen gar nicht erwähnt. Ausnahmsweise war das Draco, der sonst immer gern die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog sogar recht. Offiziell wurde das ganze wie eine neue mutige Rettungsaktion dargestellt, in der Voldemort wieder einmal von Harry Potter besiegt worden war.  
  
"Ich erzähle es dir später, Seamus. In Ordnung?" fragte Harry. Er hoffte, dass er irgendwie darum herumkommen könnte.  
  
Seamus nickte etwas enttäuscht. "Kommt ihr mit in die Große Halle?" fragte er. "Wir sind ganz früh angekommen und hatten noch kein Frühstück."  
  
Harry wühlte sich aus seinem Bett und zog sich an. Er zog zwei besonders dicke Pullis übereinander, da es immer noch erbärmlich kalt war. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren mit Schnee bedeckt und der See war zugefroren. Sehnsüchtig dachte er daran, gleich einen heißen Kakao trinken zu können. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als er daran dachte, dass er gleich Draco wieder sehen würde.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah Hermione von ihrem Buch auf, das sie in einem Sessel gelesen hatte. Seit sie mit Ron zusammen war, wartete sie jeden Morgen auf ihn. Sie schubste ihren fetten Kater Krummbein von ihrem Schoß und stand auf. "Guten Morgen", sagte sie und umarmte ihren Freund. Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu. "Hast du gut geschlafen, Harry? Keine Schmerzen?" fragte sie besorgt.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es eilig zum Frühstück zu kommen. Die Große Halle war ungewöhnlich voll. Die Plätze an den Tischen, die noch vor einer Woche leer gewesen waren, da viele Schüler nach dem Angriff auf Azkaban die Schule verlassen hatten, waren jetzt wieder besetzt. Offensichtlich waren die meisten Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Irgendwie freute Harry sich unwahrscheinlich darüber.  
  
Seine Augen fanden Dracos fast im selben Moment als er die Halle betrat und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Einen winzigen Moment lang lächelte ihm Draco zu, bevor sich seine Lippen zu dem üblichen höhnischen Grinsen verzogen.  
  
Aber das genügte Harry. Der Tag fing gut an. Er warf Draco ebenfalls noch einen missbilligenden Blick zu und ging dann, um sich neben Ron und Hermione am Tisch niederzulassen.  
  
"Lavender, Parvati!" rief Hermione erfreut, als sie die beiden Mädchen am Gryffindortisch sitzen sah. "Ihr seid wieder da!"  
  
Harry nickte den beiden Mädchen ebenfalls freundlich zu. Rons Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Offensichtlich hatte er ihre spitzen Bemerkungen über ihn noch nicht vergessen. Er hob nur kurz die Hand, um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
"Ja, wir sind so froh, dass es euch gut geht", deklarierte Lavender ein wenig theatralisch. Ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch schien allerdings darauf hinzudeuten, dass sie noch viel froher war, dass es jemand anderem gut ging. "Charlie Weasley unterrichtet doch weiter Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe?"  
  
"Ja" bestätigte Harry. "Von Hagrid gibt es immer noch keine Neuigkeiten" fügte er traurig hinzu.  
  
"Gut" sagte Lavender aufrichtig erleichtert.  
  
"Überhaupt nicht gut", dachte Harry und setzte sich mit Ron etwas abseits von den andern. So sehr es ihn auch freute, dass die Schüler zurückgekehrt waren, vor ihren Fragen fürchtete er sich etwas. Er sah zu Draco, aber der war gerade damit beschäftigt äußerst enthusiastisch Blaise Zabini zu begrüßen, welcher nun offensichtlich auch nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Blaises Vater hatte ihn vor zwei Wochen, nachdem die Phoenix-Barriere aufgehoben worden war zu sich nach Hause geholt.  
  
Nun, auf ihn hätte Harry gut verzichten können, um ehrlich zu sein. Eine Weile sah er zum Slytherintisch hinüber, aber Draco schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, so sehr war er in sein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini vertieft. Missmutig sah Harry auf seinen Teller. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen.  
  
Plötzlich griff von hinten ein Arm über seine Schulter und legte ihm ein fertig geschmiertes Honigbrötchen auf den Teller.  
  
Er schaute sich überrascht um. Hinter ihm stand ein fröhlich grinsender Sirius. "Du musst genug essen, hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt."  
  
"Danke" murmelte Harry.  
  
Sirius strich ihm durch die Haare. "Was ist denn? Ach ich verstehe. Der Unterricht fängt wieder an, hm? Du hast keine Lust auf die Schule?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Auf den Unterricht freue ich mich. Besonders auf deinen und Professor Lupins." Er biss gehorsam von seinem Brötchen ab.  
  
Sirius beugte sich dichter zu ihm runter. "Was ist es dann? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
"Quatsch" antwortete Ron für Harry. Er nickte unauffällig zum Slytherintisch hinüber, wo jetzt gerade Pansy Parkinson Draco umarmte.  
  
Harry sah Ron entsetzt an und Hermione gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs. Sirius legte noch einen Muffin auf Harrys Teller. "Mach dir nichts draus" sagte er leise. "Er freut sich doch nur seine Freunde wieder zu sehen."  
  
Harry nickte schnell. Es machte ihm ja gar nichts aus. Naja fast nichts. Auf jeden Fall wollte er das jetzt nicht mit Sirius diskutieren. "Ist schon okay. Ich habe eigentlich nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, was ich auf die vielen Fragen antworten soll, die mir die anderen jetzt bestimmt stellen."  
  
"Sag ihnen einfach du hast keine Lust darüber zu sprechen." Sirius legte einen Apfel auf Harrys Teller.  
  
"Obst ist wichtig" erklärte er auf Harrys leicht genervten Blick hin. "Also ich muss zum Lehrertisch. Wenn du Zeit hast, komm heute Nachmittag bei mir vorbei. Ich habe ein paar Sachen mit dir zu besprechen."  
  
Harry stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sirius Besorgnis war rührend. Wirklich. Aber manchmal ein wenig übertrieben.  
  
"Würdest du das lassen, Ron?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Ron ahnungslos.  
  
"Na, diese Bemerkungen über Draco und mich. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass noch jemand es weiß."  
  
"Entschuldigung" murmelte Ron grinsend.  
  
Harrys Laune hob sich wieder, als er aufsah. Draco blickte zu seinem Tisch hinüber und hatte ihn vielleicht schon länger beobachtet. Er sah schnell weg, aber ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. "Ich bin gespannt, welches Geschöpf wir heute in Charlies Unterricht besprechen", sagte er fröhlich.  
  
"Ja, ich bin auch so froh, dass der Unterricht wieder anfängt" sagte Hermione. "Wir haben so viel aufzuholen. Immerhin sind dieses Jahr die ZAGs! Wir müssen jetzt unbedingt anfangen zu lernen. Ich habe mir schon einen Zeitplan gemacht. Das solltet ihr auch tun. Man verschätzt sich so leicht."  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen, so dass nur Harry es sehen konnte. Harry lächelte. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Hermione immer noch ganz die Alte war.  
  
Gerade wollten sie vom Tisch aufstehen, um langsam zum Unterricht zu gehen, als sich Professor Dumbledore erhob. Harry sah gespannt auf.  
  
"Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler", begann er. "Es freut mich sehr, dass die meisten von ihnen zurückgekehrt sind und ich sie wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen darf. Die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit, die sich nur mit viel Glück letztendlich zum Guten gewendet haben, möchte ich als eine Warnung für uns alle ansehen. Nur sehr knapp sind wir diesmal einer Katastrophe entronnen. Der Wunsch, das nächste Mal besser vorbereitet zu sein, hat mich den Betrieb dieser Schule wieder aufnehmen lassen. Einige Dinge werden sich allerdings ändern." Er wartete einen Moment, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. "Wir werden versuchen, ihnen in den verschiedenen Fächern vor allem beizubringen, wie sie sich verteidigen und schützen können. Daher bitte ich sie in ihrem eigenen Interesse, von nun an dem Unterricht besonders aufmerksam zu folgen. Trotzdem ist es wichtig, dass wir gerade in dieser Zeit den Mut nicht verlieren. Es ist wichtig die Dinge zu sehen, die das Leben lebenswert machen. Daher habe ich ihnen auch einige erfreuliche Mitteilungen zu machen: Dieses Jahr wird, wie auch im letzten, der beliebte Weihnachtsball stattfinden."  
  
Die Schüler applaudierten freudig. Lavender und Parvati fielen sich in die Arme, wie nach einem gewonnenen Quidditch-Spiel. Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Nicht schon wieder. Die Erlebnisse des letzten Weihnachtsball waren ihm nur zu gut im Gedächtnis geblieben. Auch Ron sah nicht unbedingt sehr begeistert aus.  
  
"Außerdem" fuhr Dumbledore fort "Werden wir die versäumten Quidditchspiele nachholen. In zwei Wochen findet das aufgeschobene Spiel Gryffindor versus Slytherin statt." Jetzt fielen sich mehrere Schüler um den Hals, einige erhoben sich sogar vor Freude. Harry schloss entsetzt die Augen. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Ausgerechnet Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Daran, dass er irgendwann wieder gegen Draco spielen musste, hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Und nicht nur das: Sein Team war extrem schlecht vorbereitet. Sie hatten ja kaum geübt und das obwohl sie zwei neue Spieler hatten. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Hoffentlich würde das keine komplette Blamage werden. Und dann vor Draco . . .  
  
"Als letztes möchte ich ihnen noch mitteilen" erhob Dumbledore wieder seine Stimme, als sich der Aufruhr in der Halle etwas gelegt hatte, "dass das nächste Wochenende ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist."  
  
Harry sah erleichtert auf. Das war die erste Mitteilung, die ihn selbst auch freute. In diesem Schuljahr war er erst einmal in Hogsmeade gewesen und er freute sich wirklich darauf. Zum ersten Mal applaudierte er auch.  
  
"Mit diesen Ankündigungen möchte ich sie in den Unterricht entlassen." schloss Dumbledore seine Ansprache.  
  
"Ist das nicht toll?" fragte Lavender begeistert. "Es gibt wieder einen Ball!" Sie sah zum Lehrertisch hoch. "Wer mich wohl einlädt?"  
  
Parvati nickte. "Was ziehe ich nur an? Ein Glück, dass nächstes Wochenende ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist. Ich brauche unbedingt neue Tanzschuhe."  
  
Ron klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. "Guck nicht so bedröppelt. Wir werden sie schon schlagen. Wir haben ja noch zwei Wochen Zeit bis zum Turnier."  
  
"Ja das stimmt. Wir haben aber auch noch einiges aufzuholen. Die Slytherins hatten eine geniale Taktik beim Spiel gegen Ravenclaw."  
  
Das viel größere Problem, von dem er Ron lieber nichts erzählte war allerdings, dass er sich diesmal nicht nur Sorgen darum machte zu verlieren, sondern auch darüber zu gewinnen. Wie würde Draco reagieren, wenn er schon wieder den Schnatz fing?  
  
Hermione schien ebenfalls nicht so begeistert zu sein von den Ankündigungen. Sie lief geknickt neben Ron und Harry her. "Wann sollen wir denn bei dem ganzen Tumult Zeit zum Lernen haben?" fragte sie. "Haben die daran auch mal gedacht? Ich habe keine Zeit mich auch noch auf einen Ball vorzubereiten."  
  
Ron sah sie leicht schockiert an. "Hast du etwa keine Lust auf den Ball zu gehen?" "Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Hermione missmutig.  
  
"Oh" sagte Ron enttäuscht. Hermione war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um darauf zu reagieren.  
  
Harry ebenfalls. Ihm machte allerdings das Quidditchspiel mehr Sorgen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie rasend es Draco jedes Mal gemacht hatte, wenn Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Aber trotzdem musste er doch diesmal auch gewinnen. Er konnte es seinem Haus nicht antun zu verlieren. Snape hatte ihnen dieses Semester bereits so viele Punkte abgezogen, dass sie weit hinter Slytherin im Rückstand waren.  
  
Professor Snape. Er musste sich immer noch bei ihm bedanken fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein. Heute würde er es endlich hinter sich bringen. Gleich nach dem Unterricht.  
  
Er zog seinen Umhang fester um sich, als sie in den Schnee hinaus traten. Zwar sah Hogwarts so verschneit wunderschön aus und selbst der Verbotene Wald hatte unter der weißen Decke etwas von seiner Bedrohlichkeit verloren, aber umso schwerer war es sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Der Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, in der jetzt wieder Charlie wohnte, kam ihm doppelt so lang vor wie sonst.  
  
Als sie endlich angekommen waren, sah er sich nach Draco um und entdeckte ihn auch sofort. Er war an seinen Zaunpfahl gelehnt und von Blaise und Pansy flankiert. Um den Hals hatte er seinen grün-silbernen Schal geschlungen, aber er schien lange nicht so dick angezogen zu sein, wie die anderen Schüler. Er wirkte immer noch schlank und nicht schneemannartig aufgequollen, wie die anderen. Kurz schoss der Gedanke durch Harrys Kopf, dass es schön wäre, jetzt zu ihm zu gehen, mit ihm über Dumbledores Ankündigungen zu reden und einfach zu fragen, ob er Lust hatte am nächsten Wochenende mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Aber so lief ihre Beziehung nun mal nicht.  
  
"Was denn, Potter?" fragte Zabini der seinen Blick bemerkt hatte giftig. "Was starrst du uns so an? Hast du jetzt schon Angst vor dem Quidditchspiel?"  
  
Harry sah schnell weg. Zabini war wirklich ätzend. Wieso gab sich Draco eigentlich mit ihm ab?  
  
Charlie kam durch den Schnee auf seine Schüler zugestapft. Hinter ihm tappte Vesta, sein kleiner Drache. Sie versank bei jedem ihrer Schritte fast im Schnee und sah darüber äußerst ungehalten aus.  
  
Harry lachte leise darüber, während Lavender und Parvati vorgaben von dem putzigen Drachen völlig hin und weg zu sein. Charlie hob Vesta schließlich auf einen Holzstapel, wo sie sich ein wenig beleidigt zusammenrollte. Sie schien in ihrer Ehre ein wenig gekränkt zu sein.  
  
Harry war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Charlie wieder ganz der Alte war. Von den Auswirkungen, die die Dementoren, die sich im Dunklen Wald aufgehalten hatten, auf ihn gehabt hatten, war nichts mehr zu bemerken. Er grinste seine Schüler fröhlich an. "Schön, dass ihr alle wieder hier seid", sagte er nur.  
  
"Wir freuen uns auch sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Weasley." Lavender strahlte ihn an. "Beginnen wir also mit dem Unterricht. Wir waren bei den Geflügelten Pferden stehen geblieben. Wer kann noch einmal wiederholen, was wir bislang über sie gelernt haben?" Lavender und Parvati hoben begeistert die Arme. Die meisten anderen folgten. Harry versuchte sich unauffällig ein Stück zurück zu ziehen. Als sie mit den Geflügelten Pferden angefangen hatten, war er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen. Er hatte eigentlich nichts von dem mitbekommen, was Charlie über die Tiere erzählt hatte.  
  
"Ron." Ron hatte sich ebenfalls nicht gemeldet und sah seinen Bruder, der ihn gerade aufgerufen hatte etwas hilflos an. "Ähm, jaaaaa . . . also, die Geflügelten Pferde . . ." "Kannst du uns vielleicht ein paar der unterschiedlichen Arten nennen?" fragte Charlie aufmunternd.  
  
"Verschiedene Arten?" fragte Ron unsicher.  
  
Charlie runzelte die Stirn. "Nur, dass kein Unterricht stattfindet heißt nicht, dass man auch selbst nichts tun muss Ron." Seine Stimme klang jedoch freundlich. Er rief als nächstes Parvati auf, die freudestrahlend alle unterschiedlichen Arten aufzählte.  
  
"Musste er ausgerechnet mich aufrufen?" fragte Ron wütend aber leise. "Seit wann ist Charlie genauso gemein wie Professor Snape?"  
  
"Ist doch klar, dass Charlie dich nicht anders behandeln kann als die anderen Schüler, nur weil du sein Bruder bist." flüsterte Hermione zurück.  
  
"Jaja, nimm ihn ruhig in Schutz", murmelte Ron missmutig.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht. Schließlich hatte er sich nach Dumbledores Ansprache fest vorgenommen, sich im Unterricht mehr Mühe zu geben. "In der nächsten Stunde werden wir einige Irische Aethonan hier haben. Diese Art ist recht friedlich und vielleicht kann der ein oder andere von ihnen versuchen eins zu reiten", sagte Charlie zum Abschluss. "Als Hausaufgabe habt ihr nur auf, den Stoff zu wiederholen." Harry war froh, wieder zum Schloss zurückgehen zu können. Seine Gliedmaßen waren steif gefroren und er zitterte vor Kälte. Außerdem schienen seine Wunden in der Kälte stärker zu schmerzen.  
  
"Na Weasley? Schaffst du es nicht einmal im Unterricht von deinem Bruder einen halbwegs guten Eindruck zu machen?"  
  
Ron fuhr herum und sah fassungslos in Dracos kaltes Lächeln. Er war so schockiert, dass er nicht einmal eine Erwiderung fand.  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu den Malfoys werden die Weasleys eben nicht von ihren Familienangehörigen protegiert", antwortete Hermione an seiner Stelle.  
  
Draco warf ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Harry. "Na Potter? Ist dir kalt? Lässt sich der strahlende Held der Zauberwelt von ein bisschen Schnee unterkriegen?" fragte er scheinbar schadenfroh. Harry bildete sich jedoch ein, einen winzigen Funken von Sorge in seinem Blick zu sehen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wie Draco fortan mit ihm umgehen würde. Jetzt wusste er es. Nach außen hin hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert.  
  
"Nur wenn ich dich sehe wird mir kalt Malfoy", seine Stimme war fest. "Kalt vor Abscheu, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Der Schnee macht mir nichts aus."  
  
"So? Dann macht es dir ja bestimmt auch nichts aus, nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihm zu machen, oder?"  
  
Er gab ihm einen festen Schubs und Harry, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, landete rückwärts im Schnee. Es tat nicht weh, da er weich gefallen war, aber der Schnee rieselte in seinen Ausschnitt. Er starrte Draco erschrocken an. Der streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Harry griff ohne nachzudenken danach. Bevor er sich jedoch hochgezogen hatte, ließ Draco los und er fiel wieder zurück.  
  
Zabini und Parkinson lachten schadenfroh. Draco sah ihn nur eindringlich an. Und drehte sich dann um. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm, immer noch fröhlich lachend. "Du verdammter Mistkerl!" reif Ron Draco hinterher. "Hast du etwa schon vergessen . . ." "Ron sei still!" rief Harry, der sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte scharf. Hermione klopfte den Schnee von seinen Roben.  
  
"Was?" Ron drehte sich überrascht zu Harry um.  
  
"Blaise und Pansy dürfen nicht wissen was los ist!"  
  
Ron atmete tief ein. "Okay. Aber wieso benimmt dieser Bastard sich so? Ich denke ihr seid zusammen?" Er sah Harry an. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut gerötet. "Will er dich jetzt einfach immer noch wie den letzten Dreck behandeln? Und das lässt du dir gefallen?"  
  
Hermione nahm Rons Hand. "Komm schon. Das ist schließlich Harrys Entscheidung", sagte sie besänftigend.  
  
Harry wartete, bis seine Freunde sich umgedreht hatten. Dann öffnete er seine behandschuhte Hand, die Draco eben ganz kurz festgehalten hatte. Ein kleines beschriebenes Stück Pergament lag darin. Er hatte kaum gemerkt, dass Draco es ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Kleine silberne Buchstaben in Dracos Schrift liefen darüber.  
  
Harry  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich sonst mit dir verständigen soll, ohne dass jemand etwas merkt. Wir waren lange nicht mehr zusammen. Ich will dich sehen. Komm heute Abend um acht in den Gang links vom Astronomieturm. Ich warte auf dich.  
  
Draco 


	2. Gegen die Kälte

2. Gegen die Kälte  
  
Am Nachmittag stieg Harry die Stufen zu Sirius Turm hoch. Wenn er jetzt gleich zu ihm ging, würden sie bestimmt vor acht alles besprochen haben. Selbstverständlich hatte er fest vor, sich anschließend mit Draco zu treffen. Zwar war er ein bisschen wütend, dass dieser ihn in den Schnee geschubst hatte, aber in der Situation hatte es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben, miteinander zu kommunizieren. Er lächelte. Eigentlich war es ein Glück, dass Draco so erfinderisch war.  
  
Er hatte Ron und Hermione nichts von dem wahren Grund für Dracos Verhalten gesagt. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum. Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust, seine Beziehung mit ihnen zu diskutieren. Ron hätte Dracos Verhalten sicher trotzdem nicht gutgeheißen.  
  
Warum wohnte Sirius eigentlich immer noch auf diesem Turm? Dazu war es nach Harrys Meinung mittlerweile wirklich zu kalt. Er nahm sich vor, heute mit seinem Paten darüber zu reden. Schließlich war niemandem damit geholfen, wenn Sirius sich dort oben auf dem Dach den Tod holte.  
  
Und worüber wollte Sirius eigentlich mit ihm reden? Er hoffte, dass es nicht wieder um die Ereignisse vor drei Wochen ging. Im Moment versuchte er eigentlich nur, das Ganze zu vergessen. Er würde sich früh genug wieder damit auseinander setzen müssen, aber jetzt hatte er einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Harry hatte selbst etwas, das er schon seit längerer Zeit mit Sirius besprechen wollte, aber sein Pate war gezwungen gewesen wieder zu fliehen, bevor er dazu gekommen war. Vielleicht war heute der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Höflich klopfte er von unten an die Luke.  
  
Sirius öffnete sie und bot sogleich seine Hand, um ihm hinauf zu helfen. Der Wind pfiff Harry um die Ohren, sobald er aus der Luke gestiegen war. "Bei Merlin, ist das kalt hier", sagte er fröstelnd. "Wie hältst du das bloß aus? Du musst lebensmüde sein."  
  
Sirius grinste. "So schlimm finde ich es gar nicht. Hier mitten auf dem Turm ist es vielleicht etwas windig, aber dort hinten ist es geschützter. Komm."  
  
Harry folgte ihm zu einer Stelle an der Mauer, wo eine Plane aufgestellt war. Darunter lag zufrieden schlummernd Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif und neben ihm waren einige Decken aufgeschichtet. Davor prasselte ein kleines Feuer auf einer offenen Feuerstelle.  
  
Harry ließ sich neben Seidenschnabel nieder und Sirius legte ihm eine Lammfelldecke um die Schultern, bevor er sich zu ihm setzte. So war es tatsächlich ganz gemütlich. Von vorne wärmte ihn das Feuer und seinen Rücken konnte er an Seidenschnabel lehnen, der auch angenehm warm war.  
  
"Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich geschlossene Räume verabscheue", sagte Sirius entschuldigend. "Aber nachts muss es hier doch wahnsinnig kalt sein." "Nachts?" fragte Sirius und schien sehr überrascht. "Na ja es geht so. Wie war dein erster Schultag?"  
  
Harry kam es so vor, als wolle er schnell das Thema wechseln. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Es ging so. Ich hab so sehr versucht in Magischem Schutz aufzupassen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich weiß, dass Arabella Figg eine äußerst talentierte Zauberin ist, aber als Lehrerin ist sie eine Schlaftablette."  
  
Sirius lachte. "Was hat sie denn heute verlegt? Ihren Zauberstab? Ihre Brille?"  
  
"Nein. Den Talisman, den sie uns vorführen wollte. Bis sie ihn schließlich unter ihrem Hut gefunden hat, war ein Viertel der Stunde herum und die Hälfte der Klasse eingeschlafen." Sirius lachte fröhlich. Ihm schien es in letzter Zeit ganz gut zu gehen, bemerkte Harry erfreut. Er lächelte ebenfalls. "Sag mal, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir Sirius? Kannst du wirklich gefahrlos hier bleiben? Wirst du nicht mehr gesucht?"  
  
"Vorerst hat das Ministerium ja einen neuen Sündenbock. Sie hetzen jetzt alle auf Lucius Malfoy, der nach ihren Aussagen dem Dunklen Lord zur Rückkehr verholfen hat. Irgendwen, dem sie die Schuld zuschieben können brauchen sie anscheinend immer, diese Kriecher." Er schnaubte abwertend. "Außerdem habe ich in Azkaban gekämpft und dort wollten sie auch nicht auf meine Hilfe verzichten. Da war es plötzlich egal, ob ich schuldig oder unschuldig bin. Hauptsache, ich habe meinen Kopf für sie hingehalten." Sein missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich wieder in ein Grinsen. "Aber dafür können sie mich jetzt nicht einfach wieder zum Mörder erklären. So unglaubwürdig wollen sie auch nicht erscheinen."  
  
"Schön. Dann brauche ich mir also erst mal keine Sorgen mehr um dich machen", sagte Harry erleichtert.  
  
"Und ich? Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen? Du siehst blass aus. Isst du genug? Bekommst du genug Schlaf?"  
  
Harry winkte ab. "Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich muss mich nur noch etwas . . . erholen. Über was wolltest du heute mit mir reden, Sirius?"  
  
"Richtig." Er sah Harry ernst an. "Du hast ja bereits mitbekommen, dass Hogwarts das Hauptquartier des Phoenix Ordens ist. Die meisten der Mitglieder sind hier versammelt: Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Remus, Snape, Charlie und ich selbst. Die anderen Mitglieder kommen einmal im Monat zu Besprechungen hierher."  
  
Harry nickte. Das wusste er alles bereits.  
  
"Nun, am nächsten Mittwoch ist wieder eine Versammlung und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du daran teilnehmen willst."  
  
Harry sah überrascht auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Es war meine Idee" erklärte Sirius. Dumbledore und auch die meisten anderen sind der Meinung, dass du aus diesen Dingen herausgehalten werden solltest, aber ich denke das ist falsch. Du steckst sowieso tief drin. Meiner Meinung nach ist es besser, wenn du alles weißt, was vor sich geht. Wir haben uns letztendlich darauf geeinigt, dir selbst die Entscheidung zu überlassen.  
  
"Natürlich will ich teilnehmen, wenn ich darf" sagte Harry entrüstet. Zwar wünschte er sich eigentlich, alles für eine Weile ruhen zu lassen, aber er würde auf keinen Fall seinen Kopf in den Sand stecken. Den Fehler hatten sie alle schon zu lange gemacht.  
  
"Das wusste ich" sagte Sirius einfach. "Die Versammlung ist am Mittwochabend um acht. Du kannst vorher zu mir kommen und wir gehen dann mit Remus zusammen hin." "In Ordnung."  
  
Sirius nahm einen Kessel vom Feuer und goss das kochende Wasser in einen Becher. Möchtest du auch einen Tee? Gut gegen die Kälte."  
  
Harry nickte und nahm den Becher, den Sirius ihm hinhielt. Vorsichtig nippte er an dem Gebräu. Fast hätte er es wieder ausgespuckt. "Das schmeckt furchtbar Sirius", sagte er gequält.  
  
"Ich weiß" sagte Sirius grinsend. "Den Tee hat Remus für mich zusammengemischt. Er meinte. er helfe gegen die Kälte, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mich vielleicht doch damit vergiften wollte. Normalerweise kann Remus besser kochen."  
  
"Was hat Tee zusammenmischen mit kochen zu tun?" fragte Harry. "Das Zeug hier kann man jedenfalls kaum trinken." Im gleichen Moment fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme, die sich von seinem Magen ausgehend in seinem Körper ausbreitete. "Aber er hält tatsächlich warm", sagte er überrascht und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
  
Er sah Sirius an. Irgendwann musste es sein. Das hier war der richtige Moment, um mit ihm darüber zu reden. "Sirius?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Es gibt da etwas, über das ich schon länger mit dir reden wollte. Schon bevor du wieder auf der Flucht warst. Aber ich bin nie dazu zu kommen."  
  
Sirius sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Harry überlegte wie er beginnen sollte. So ganz einfach fand er das nicht. Er hoffte, dass er bei Sirius keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen wecken würde. Immerhin hatte ihn der Animagus Peter Pettigrew nach Azkaban gebracht. "Du bist ein Animagus" begann er. "Und mein Vater war ebenfalls einer . . ."  
  
Sirius lächelte ihn an. "Ich hab schon darauf gewartet, dass du fragst, ob ich dir beibringe einer zu werden."  
  
Harry sah auf. "Ja. Genau darum geht es."  
  
Sirius schwieg einen Moment. "Wir haben es damals gelernt, um Remus beistehen zu können. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund aus dem du es lernen möchtest?"  
  
Harry überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie habe ich Sehnsucht danach, mich zu verwandeln und manchmal für eine Weile . . . nicht ich selbst zu sein. Und außerdem . . . dachte ich, ich kann dadurch vielleicht mehr über mich erfahren . . ."  
  
"Weißt du schon irgendetwas über diese Art der Magie?" unterbrach Sirius ihn.  
  
"Ich . . . nein" gab Harry zu. "Ich habe mich noch nicht darüber informiert." Er sah auf den Boden. Jetzt glaubte Sirius bestimmt nicht mehr, dass er es ernst meinte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass er etwas darüber hätte lesen können. Manchmal wünschte er sich tatsächlich, ein bisschen mehr wie Hermione zu sein.  
  
"Macht doch nichts" sagte Sirius tröstend. "Du kannst mit allem zuerst zu mir kommen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du schon über die Schwierigkeiten bescheid weißt." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Warum glaubst du, dass du dadurch mehr über dich selbst erfahren könntest?" "Ich dachte, es sagt etwas über den eigenen Charakter aus, in welches Tier man sich verwandelt", sagte Harry heiser.  
  
"Und was glaubst du, in welches Tier du dich verwandeln würdest?" "Mir ist alles recht, so lange es keine Ratte oder Schlange ist", sagte Harry schnell. "Aber du willst nicht nur zum Animagus werden, um zu sehen, ob du eins dieser Geschöpfe werden würdest?"  
  
Harry zögerte einen Moment. Das war tatsächlich ein wichtiger Punkt. Aber er hatte noch andere Gründe. "Nein."  
  
"Gut. Du musst wissen: Kein Tier ist gut oder böse. Jedes hat seine für uns positiv und negativ wirkenden Eigenschaften. "Wenn sich jemand beispielsweise in eine Spinne verwandelt, kann das heißen, dass er feige und hinterhältig ist. Man könnte es aber auch so deuten, dass er äußerst geschickt ist und sich gut anpassen kann, verstehst du?" Harry nickte. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen eine Spinne zu sein."  
  
"Wir haben Peter damals vertraut, da wir dachten, dass er eine Ratte geworden war, weil er zwar nie besonders mutig, aber sehr gerissen war. Dass bei ihm seine Selbstsüchtigkeit die stärkste Eigenschaft war haben wir nicht gewusst." Er sah Harry an und der Schmerz spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. "Wenn ich das geahnt hätte, hätte ich niemals vorgeschlagen, dass er der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern wird."  
  
"Ich weiß Sirius" sagte Harry schnell. Sirius starrte einen Moment lang ins Feuer. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "Die Kunst sich in das Tier zu verwandeln, das der eigenen Seele am nächsten steht, stammt von den Schamanen. Ein alter Indianerzauber also."  
  
Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte schon mal gehört, dass Zauber unterschiedliche Ursprünge hatten, aber dass es auch welche gab, die von Indianern stammten, überraschte ihn. Dabei war es eigentlich nachvollziehbar. Schließlich waren es die Urvölker, die sich schon immer mit Zaubern und Wundern beschäftigt hatten.  
  
"Das wichtigste bei ihrer Art von Zauber", fuhr Sirius fort. "ist, dass du deinen eigenen inneren Weg findest. Man kann ihre Magie nicht mit Tränken oder Zaubersprüchen beeinflussen. Es kommt ganz allein auf deine eigene innere Kraft und deinen Willen an." Harry hörte gespannt zu.  
  
"Darum habe ich keinen Zweifel, dass du es schaffen wirst, ein Animagus zu werden. Deine größte Schwierigkeit wird sein, deine innere Furcht zu überwinden, in was du dich verwandeln wirst." Harry seufzte leise. Sirius hatte gut reden. Schließlich war er ein Hunde- Animagus. Er verwandelte sich in ein Tier, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass es aufrichtig, gutherzig und treu bis in den Tod war.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst haben", sagte Sirius sanft. "In was auch immer du dich verwandelst, es wird nicht wegen der negativen Eigenschaften des Tieres geschehen."  
  
Harry sah ihn dankbar an. "Aber woher weiß man in welches Tier man sich verwandeln wird?"  
  
"Das ist eigentlich das Schwierigste an diesem Zauber" erklärte Sirius. "Um dich zu verwandeln musst du dich sehr stark auf das Tier konzentrieren, in das du dich verwandeln wirst. So stark, dass du schließlich seine Form annimmst."  
  
"Aber dazu muss ich doch wissen, zu welchem Tier ich werde", warf Harry ein.  
  
"Ja, das musst du vorher herausfinden. Du musst in dich hineinhorchen, auf dein Innerstes hören. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du weißt, welches dein Tier ist, aber das musst du selber herausfinden. Keine Sorge. Wenn du dich nicht verschließt und dich viel damit beschäftigst, wird es ganz von allein zu dir kommen. Und wenn du es weißt, wird es für dich nicht schwer werden, die Kunst zu erlernen, da du ein sehr starker Zauberer bist, Harry."  
  
Harry sah in die Flammen. Er hatte gehofft, dass es einen einfacheren Weg gab um herauszufinden, welches sein Seelentier war. Er wollte die Bestätigung, dass er keine Schlange war. Früher hatte er Schlangen sogar gemocht. Er erinnerte sich an das schöne Tier, das er damals kurz vor seinem elften Geburtstag aus dem Zoo befreit hatte. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall noch eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit mit Voldemort haben.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry."  
  
Harry nickte. Er trank den Rest seines Tees aus und stand auf. Wenn er noch zu Abend essen und dann rechtzeitig am Treffpunkt mit Draco sein wollte, musste er langsam los. "Ich werde dann am Mittwochabend hier sein" sagte er. "Pass bitte auf, dass du hier oben nicht erfrierst."  
  
Sirius hielt ihm die Luke auf, so dass er hindurch klettern konnte. "Keine Angst, das werde ich schon nicht."  
  
Harry war nervös während des Abendbrots. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er sogar ziemlich nervös. Die Zeit schien nur so dahin zu kriechen. Er saß zwischen Ron und Hermione. Hermione hatte ihre Nase in einem Buch vergraben. Sie schien wirklich fest entschlossen zu sein, sich in jeder freien oder auch nicht freien Minute auf die ZAGs vorzubereiten. Daran zu denken hatte Harry nun wirklich überhaupt keine Zeit.  
  
Die Decke der Halle, die den Himmel widerspiegelte, hatte ein düsteres blau. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde es heute Nacht wieder schneien. Hoffentlich blieb Sirius nicht auf dem Turm. Harry hatte sich vor dem Abendbrot noch einen dritten Pullover übergezogen. Nachdem die Wirkung des Tees nachließ, hatte er erbärmlich gefroren. Der Pullover half allerdings nicht besonders viel. Er fröstelte immer noch. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde die Kälte von innen kommen.  
  
Endlich näherte sich der Zeiger der großen Uhr über dem Lehrertisch der acht. Er atmete tief ein und stand auf. Hermione konnte nur sehr langsam essen, da sie nebenbei las und Ron würde natürlich auf sie warten. Es würde also kein Problem sein, allein aus der Halle zu kommen. "Ich geh dann schon mal vor."  
  
"Bis gleich" sagte Ron seufzend und schielte zu Hermione. Der kleine Gang links vom Astronomieturm, wo Draco sich mit ihm treffen wollte, war Harry noch nie aufgefallen. Als er die Treppen hochstieg überlegte er sogar, ob so ein Gang überhaupt existierte. Seine Knie zitterten ein wenig, aber das kam bestimmt nur von der Kälte. Schließlich hatte Draco sich einiges einfallen lassen, um ihm den Zettel zukommen zu lassen. Also würde er jawohl auch da sein.  
  
Draco war nicht da.  
  
Harry fand sofort den kleinen Gang kurz vor dem Eingang zum Astronomieturm. Er war nicht viel mehr als eine kleine Nische, die hinten etwas breiter wurde. Sie führte zu einem großen Fenster mit einer breiten gepolsterten Fensterbank davor. Es wirkte wie eine Art Ausguck. Er konnte die Flocken vor der Scheibe tanzen sehen, da es in der Nische ganz dunkel war. Aber er war allein. Draco war nicht gekommen.  
  
Vielleicht war es noch nicht ganz acht Uhr. Er hatte keine Uhr dabei und es konnte ja gut sein, dass es noch eine Minute vor acht war. Und selbst, wenn es bereits acht war: es machte ja nichts, wenn Draco etwas zu spät kam. Vielleicht war ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen. Harry setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und zog die Beine an. Er starrte nach draußen. Hatte er sich vielleicht falsch erinnert? Waren sie gar nicht um acht verabredet, sondern erst um halb neun? Das konnte durchaus sein, versuchte er sich einzureden. Aber eigentlich konnte er sich genau daran erinnern acht Uhr auf seinem Zettel gelesen zu haben.  
  
"Wartest du schon länger?"  
  
Harry fuhr erschrocken herum. Er hatte Draco nicht kommen hören. Aber mittlerweile sollte er daran gewöhnt sein, dass Draco sich so leise bewegte wie eine Katze. Er war ein wenig atemlos, als hätte er sich beeilt. "Blaise und Pansy waren bis eben bei mir" erklärte er. "Macht doch nichts" sagte Harry lächelnd. Er überlegte, ob er sagen sollte, dass er froh war, ihn zu sehen, aber wie immer wenn sie sich lange nicht gesehen hatten, war diese Distanz zwischen ihnen.  
  
Draco setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Fensterbank und sah ihn an. "Hab ich dir vorhin weh getan?" fragte er schroff.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sich um. "Dieser Gang ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. Eigentlich ganz gemütlich hier."  
  
"Ich bin früher schon öfter hergekommen, wenn ich allein sein wollte." Draco hatte ein Bein auf die Fensterbank gestellt und einen Arm lässig darüber gelegt. Sein Blick war allerdings sehr ernst. Harry musste schlucken bei dem Anblick. Dracos Haar leuchtete silbern im Mondlicht und er wirkte fast unwirklich mit seiner hellen Haut. Er hätte gerne die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt und . . .  
  
Durch Draco ging plötzlich ein Ruck und er sah ihn an. "Dir ist doch klar, dass niemand wissen darf, dass wir zusammen sind?" Sein Ton war ungewohnt scharf. Na ja, eigentlich nicht ungewohnt. In der Öffentlichkeit redete er immer so. Aber wenn sie allein waren, hatte Dracos Stimme normalerweise einen ganz anderen Klang.  
  
"Aber es wissen doch schon einige Bescheid. Sogar dein Vater."  
  
Dracos Augen wurden schmal. "Ja. Es wissen vielleicht schon zu viele. Meinst du, deine Freunde können die Klappe halten?"  
  
Harry nickte zögernd. Weder Hermione noch Sirius würden jemandem etwas verraten, wenn er es nicht wollte. Bei Ron war es möglich, dass er sich vielleicht verplapperte, aber auch das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
  
Draco schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. Er sah ihn immer noch prüfend an. "Wenn du meinst, dass sie nicht dicht halten können, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn wir so tun als hätten wir uns wieder getrennt."  
  
Harry fühlte eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen greifen. Warum war Draco heute so kalt? "Was ist denn überhaupt los?" fragte er aufgebracht. "Es kommt schon nicht heraus. Hast du solche Angst davor, dass deine Freunde sich vielleicht über dich lustig machen?"  
  
Draco sah ihn schweigend an und Harry wusste plötzlich, dass es darum nicht ging. Er schlug die Augen nieder. "Draco. Ich verspreche dir, dass es niemand herausfindet. Wenn nötig erzähle ich eben Ron und Hermione, dass wir uns wieder getrennt haben. Oder, ich erzähle am besten gar nichts mehr von uns, in Ordnung?" Er sah auf.  
  
"Okay", auf Dracos Lippen zeigte sich ein ganz kleines Lächeln. "Versteh das nicht falsch. Es ist einfach sehr wichtig, dass nicht noch mehr Leute von uns wissen." Er erhob sich und stellte sich vor die Fensterbank. Sanft drehte er Harry zu sich.  
  
"Ich verstehe" sagte Harry heiser und sah gebannt zu Draco hoch. Der stand jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen und strich über seine Haare. "Wie geht es dir denn?" fragte er. "Tun deine Verletzungen noch weh?"  
  
"Kaum noch" flüsterte Harry. Draco stand dicht vor ihm und seine Lippen waren Harrys so nahe. Nur noch ein kleines Stück und sie würden sich berühren. Draco beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich.  
  
Warme Schauer rannen Harrys Wirbelsäule hinab. Die Kälte in seinem Körper wich zurück und ihm wurde warm. Draco strich über seinen Pullover bis zu dessen Bund. Er zog ihn ein Stück nach oben und glitt mit seiner Hand darunter. Nur, um natürlich noch einen Pullover zu fühlen. Ohne zu zögern schob er diesen auch nach oben und fühlte darunter den Stoff des dritten Pullovers. Etwas irritiert sah er Harry an. "Sag mal, wie viele Oberteile hast du an?" fragte er. "Ich hab heute Abend nicht ewig Zeit dich auszuziehen."  
  
Harry grinste entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid. Mir ist in letzter Zeit immer so kalt."  
  
Draco hatte inzwischen auch den dritten Pullover aus dem Weg geschoben und seine geschickten Finger glitten jetzt über Harrys nackte Haut. Sie waren warm und angenehm und verursachten ein starkes Prickeln. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren. Wer wusste, wann er diese Hände wieder fühlen würde? Er musste sie sich gut einprägen, um sie jederzeit in seine Erinnerung rufen zu können.  
  
"Das kommt daher, weil du so dünn bist" erklärte Draco. Du musst mehr essen."  
  
"Ich bin nicht dünner als du" flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Ich bin schlank. Du bist knochig. Das ist ein Unterschied."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht darauf. Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als auf Dracos Hand, zu der sich jetzt noch eine zweite gesellt hatte. Er rückte näher zu ihm. Es war so schön, von Draco gestreichelt zu werden.  
  
Draco stockte plötzlich. Er hatte Harrys Verbände berührt. Schnell zog er seine Hände zurück. Harry öffnete die Augen. "Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr."  
  
Draco grinste. "Trotzdem. Das ist immer noch nicht ganz verheilt. Besser wir warten noch eine Weile."  
  
Harry nickte ein wenig enttäuscht, aber als Draco sich hinter ihn setzte und ihn an sich zog verflog seine Enttäuschung. Genauso hatten sie nachts immer da gesessen, als sie auf der Krankenstation gewesen waren.  
  
"Ist dir jetzt noch kalt?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Nein. Überhaupt nicht." Harry kuschelte sich an ihn. Die Kälte war wirklich völlig verflogen.  
  
Es gab einige Sachen, über die er mit Draco reden wollte. Vor allem das Quidditch Spiel und vielleicht auch der Abschlussball, aber er wollte nichts kaputt machen. Draco war unberechenbar. Man wusste nie, wann er plötzlich über irgendetwas wütend würde. Es war schon oft passiert, dass er ihn verärgert hatte, ohne den Grund zu kennen.  
  
"Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von deinem Vater?" fragte er stattdessen.  
  
"Ich habe eine Eule von ihm bekommen. Er hat geschrieben, dass alles in Ordnung ist und, dass er ein gutes Versteck gefunden hat. Das ist allerdings schon drei Tage her", Draco zog ihn näher an sich, so dass Harrys Kopf jetzt an seiner Schulter lag. "Aber das ist ja klar. Für ihn ist es sehr gefährlich, sich bei mir zu melden", fügte er hinzu, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ja, natürlich" sagte Harry schnell. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehnsüchtig er auf Nachrichten von Sirius gewartet hatte.  
  
Dann saßen sie einfach aneinandergekuschelt da und sahen aus dem Fenster. Alles worüber man hätte reden können, kam Harry plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig vor. Er fühlte die Müdigkeit durch seinen Körper kriechen. Jetzt in Dracos Armen fühlte er sich endlich wieder ganz ruhig und geborgen. Plötzlich schien die Zeit wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Ihm war warm und er fühlte sich wohl und sicher. Die Flocken tanzten draußen vor dem Fenster und langsam verschwamm alles ineinander.  
  
"Hey!" Draco rüttelte ihn ein bisschen. "Schlaf nicht ein. Oder soll ich dich vielleicht in deinen Schlafsaal zurücktragen?"  
  
"Nein, ich bin ja schon wach", murmelte Harry schläfrig.  
  
"Wir gehen wohl besser zurück. Du kannst ja kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Und außerdem brauchst du deinen Schlaf."  
  
Harry war überrascht, wie sehr Draco wie Sirius klang. Das sagte er ihm allerdings lieber nicht. Verdammt. Warum hatte er einschlafen müssen? Er hätte gerne noch eine Weile mit Draco hier gesessen.  
  
"Du gehst zuerst" sagte Draco. "Ich warte noch eine Weile hier." Er zog Harry noch einmal an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Sehr oft können wir uns nicht sehen. Sonst schöpfen Pansy und Blaise Verdacht. Wenn du willst, versuche ich nächstes Wochenende von ihnen los zu kommen und wir treffen uns in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Ja natürlich!" sagte Harry sofort.  
  
"Gut. Dann hab eine schöne Woche" Draco zögerte. "Und pass auf dich auf."  
  
"Du auch auf dich."  
  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal. Er würde Hermione und Ron erzählen, dass er bei Sirius gewesen war. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum es Draco so wichtig war, dass ihre Beziehung geheim blieb, aber er würde kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Desto weniger er von Draco erzählte, desto kleiner war die Chance, dass etwas herauskam, oder Ron sich verplapperte.  
  
Warum hatte er bloß immer noch das Gefühl, Draco so wenig zu verstehen und zu durchschauen? Er kam ihm vor, wie eines dieser Kaleidoskope, durch die er als Kind manchmal geschaut hatte. Sobald man glaubte, ein Bild darin zu erkennen fiel alles in sich zusammen und wurde von einem neuen abgelöst. Bevor man ein Bild jemand anderem zeigen konnte war es längst durch ein neues ersetzt worden.  
  
Er wischte den Gedanken zur Seite. Er konnte nicht ständig über Draco nachdenken. Das war gefährlich. Es gab andere Dinge, die seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten.  
  
***  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Erstmal muss ich mich wieder ganz herzlich bei meinen Betalesern Kathrin, Julia und Jenny bedanken. Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Und dann: Vielen, vielen Dank für eure reviews. Es freut mich so, dass einige sich noch an "Das Herz der Dunkelheit" erinnern.  
  
@Shenendoah: Na dann kommt die Fortsetzung ja gerade richtig. Freut mich.  
  
@aloah: Na dann hoffe ich mal,dass das Kapitel dir auch wirklich gefallen aht!  
  
@ Chibi-Kyoko: Vielen Dank für das Lob. Freut mich wirklich zu hören!  
  
@SilentRoses: Ahh wie lieb, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast. Ich habe ein paar andere Sache geschrieben. Brauchte eine kleine Pause und den plot musste ich mir auch erst ausdenken. Darum hat es etwas länger gedauert.  
  
@Chrysothemis: Ja ich hab mir auch gedacht, dass das nicht so einfach ist.  
  
@Tinkalili: Ja, ich denke auch, diese ff wird düsterer. Schön, dass du die Fortsetzung liest (knuddel)  
  
@Virginia: Stimmt. Sie spielen ihre Rollen fast zu gut. *seufz* 


	3. Die Versammlung des Phoenix

3. Die Versammlung des Phoenix  
  
Sie hatten eindeutig viel zu wenig trainiert, fiel Harry auf, als er am Mittwoch-Abend mit seinem Quidditch-Team übte. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Strategie hatten, selbst das ganz normale Spielen klappte nicht sonderlich gut. Und dafür konnte man wirklich nicht nur den neuen Mitspielern die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. Viola und Ron hielten sich ziemlich gut. Harry gab ganz offen zu, dass er selbst das Problem war. Unter Olivers strenger Führung waren sie ein wirklich gutes Team gewesen. Er selbst hatte als Kapitän offensichtlich bislang ziemlich versagt. Bis in zwei Wochen konnten sie diesen Rückstand unmöglich aufholen.  
  
Außerdem hatten sie nicht gerade das Glück auf ihrer Seite. Heute war es ihnen ausnahmsweise mal gelungen, das Quidditchfeld für den ganzen Abend zu reservieren, ohne dass die Slytherins es ihnen vor der Nase wegschnappt hatten. Aber ausgerechnet heute fing es mitten im Spiel so stark zu schneien an, dass man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Alles war weiß. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem Schneegestöber vielleicht noch den Schnatz auszumachen, aber es war unmöglich. Er konnte ja nicht einmal mehr die Torringe sehen.  
  
Ron flog neben ihn. "Ich glaube, es hat keinen Sinn weiter zu machen." Er musste schreien, um sich verständlich zu machen. Das Wetter versprach sich in einen ausgewachsenen Schneesturm zu verwandeln. Harry nickte ergeben. Um ehrlich zu sein war er froh darüber, dass Ron ihm bei der Entscheidung zur Hilfe kam. "Wir machen für heute Schluss" brüllte er so laut er konnte über das Feld.  
  
Die Spieler ließen sich erleichtert zu Boden sinken. Ron landete neben Harry. "Mach dir nichts draus" sagte er aufmunternd. "Wir schaffen das schon noch. Immerhin haben wir noch fast zwei Wochen bis zum . . ."  
  
"Na? Ist sich Gryffindor zu schade bei dem bisschen Schnee weiter zu üben?" fragte Draco. Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und sah in sein hinterhältiges Grinsen. Er erstarrte. "Um so besser." Draco klang sehr zufrieden. "Dann haben wir den Platz ja heute doch noch für uns." Seine Mannschaft, die hinter ihm hertrottete, wie die Kälber zum Schlachthof, sah allerdings weniger erfreut aus.  
  
"Ihr wollt doch nicht bei diesem Wetter spielen?" fragte Harry aufgebracht. "Das ist doch Wahnsinn."  
  
"Meinst du Potter? Und was wenn es bei unserem Spiel auch so schneit? Quidditch wird bei jedem Wetter gespielt. Gewöhn dich besser daran, wenn du ernsthaft vorhast weiter zu spielen."  
  
Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er sich in Wirklichkeit nicht über Draco ärgerte, sondern sich Sorgen machte. Manchmal übertrieb der Slytherin mit seinem Ehrgeiz.  
  
"Wenn ihr euch unbedingt die Hälse brechen wollt, soll uns das nur Recht sein" sagte Fred Schulter zuckend.  
  
"Ja. Wenn ihr es so bitter nötig habt zu trainieren, bitte" George machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung des Spielfelds.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Seltsam, dass den Gryffindors nachgesagt wir, sie wären mutig, wenn sie sogar vor ein paar Schneeflocken Angst haben." Er stieg auf seinen Besen und seine Mannschaft folgte ihm ohne zu zögern in die Luft.  
  
Harry sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Mittlerweile war der Sturm so stark geworden, dass es schwierig sein musste, sich überhaupt auf dem Besen zu halten, auch wenn man Draco nichts davon anmerkte. Er wirkte elegant wie immer. Als sei er dafür gemacht in der Luft zu sein. Trotzdem. Bei diesem Schneegestöber konnte Fliegen äußerst gefährlich werden. Hoffentlich wusste Draco was er tat. Offensichtlich war es ihm unheimlich wichtig, das Quidditch-Spiel zu gewinnen.  
  
"Ach, lass sie doch." versuchte Ron ihn abzulenken. "Es wird ihnen sowieso nicht viel nützen jetzt zu üben. Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Wir wollen Marshmallows im Feuer rösten."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die Vorstellung nach der eisigen Kälte im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, war eigentlich zu verlockend, aber er hatte etwas anderes vor. "Ich muss mich endlich bei Professor Snape bedanken. Gestern habe ich mich schon wieder davor gedrückt und desto länger ich warte, desto schwieriger wird es."  
  
"Ach so, ich verstehe", sagte Ron schnell. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Mitleid wieder. "Ich will es unbedingt hinter mich bringen, bevor ich Snape morgen im Unterricht gegenüber stehe. Das wäre mir unangenehm."  
  
Ron nickte. "Ich verstehe. Dann . . . wünsche ich dir viel Glück."  
  
Er sagte Ron nicht, dass er den Professor schon heute Abend bei der Sitzung sehen würde. Er hatte Sirius fest versprochen mit niemandem über die Versammlungen zu reden.  
  
Harry war sehr mulmig zumute auf dem Weg zu Snapes Büro. Es war ja nicht nur, dass er sich für seine letzte Rettung bei ihm bedanken musste. Sie hatten ihn auch schon sehr oft falsch verdächtigt und geglaubt, dass er gegen sie arbeitete. Snape hatte allen Grund wütend auf ihn zu sein. Und dann hatte er auch noch sein Leben für ihn riskiert. Er atmete tief ein, bevor er an die schwere Holztür, die zu Professor Snapes Büro führte, klopfte. "Herein?" hörte er die bekannte strenge Stimme.  
  
Entschlossen trat er ein.  
  
"Harry Potter" Snape klang nicht besonders überrascht. "Was führt Hogwarts gefeierten Held in mein bescheidenes Büro?" Snape hatte noch einen schmalen weißen Verband um die Stirn. Er hatte die Ellenbogen aufgestützt und die Hände ineinander verschränkt. Und er schien nicht im Mindesten erfreut über Harrys Auftauchen.  
  
Bei seinen Worten musste Harry sich zusammenreißen, um nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, weswegen er hierher gekommen war. "Ich . . . ich wollte mich bei ihnen bedanken Professor Snape. Sie haben mir . . . uns das Leben gerettet."  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Und du glaubst natürlich, dass ich das für dich getan habe?"  
  
"N . . . nein." Harry sah erschrocken auf.  
  
"Natürlich denkst du das. Bist du mittlerweile tatsächlich schon so eingebildet, dass du wirklich glaubst, alles würde sich nur um dich drehen? Denkst du vielleicht, du mit deiner strahlenden Güte hättest mich zur richtigen Seite bekehrt?" Snape sah ihn hasserfüllt an. "Das ist es nicht", sagte Harry aufgebracht. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie das für mich getan haben."  
  
"Dann gibt es auch keinen Grund sich zu bedanken." Snape machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür hin, wie um ihn zu verscheuchen.  
  
Harry atmete tief ein. "Gut. Dann entschuldigen sie mich, Professor." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich neben dem Büro an die Wand. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass es schlimm werden würde, aber so schlimm? Einen Moment brauchte er, um sich davon zu erholen.  
  
So eine Gemeinheit. Schließlich hatte er nur versucht höflich zu sein und es war ihm schwer genug gefallen hierher zu kommen. Und jetzt würde er Snape auch noch gleich in der Sitzung wieder sehen. Wenigstens würde dann Sirius bei ihm sein. Er beschloss gleich zu ihm zu gehen. Dann brauchte er nachher nicht noch eine Ausrede zu erfinden, warum er wieder weg musste. Langsam wurde es zur Gewohnheit Ron und Hermione zu beschwindeln. Harry traf in dem Gang, der zum Turm führte, auf Sirius und Professor Lupin. Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sein Pate wenigstens bei dem Schneesturm nicht auf dem Turm war. Stattdessen saßen sie auf zwei Sesseln, die sie vor den Ofen gestellt hatten, der den Gang beheizte. Die beiden wirkten so gut gelaunt, wie Harry sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte er  
  
"Nichts Besonderes." Sirius grinste ihn an. "Du siehst allerdings nicht besonders glücklich aus. Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
"Ich wollte mich bei Professor Snape für meine Rettung bedanken", sagte Harry missmutig.  
  
"Und er hat dich natürlich sofort runtergeputzt?"  
  
"Genau. Ich bereue es schon fast, dass ich da war."  
  
"Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können", Sirius lächelte ihn an. "Er ist nun mal ein hinterhältiger Fiesling. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern."  
  
"Immerhin hat er Harry das Leben gerettet", sagte Professor Lupin streng. "Ich finde es richtig, dass er sich dafür bedankt hat."  
  
"Nimm ihn nur in Schutz."  
  
Lupin wandte sich freundlich an Harry. "Ich habe gehört, dass du ein Animagus werden möchtest."  
  
Harry nickte. Er hatte seit Montag darüber nachgedacht und war sich mittlerweile sicher. Selbst wenn er eine Schlange werden würde, wollte er es immerhin wissen. Profesor Lupin merkte sofort, dass er noch nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. "Wie geht es dir sonst? Freust du dich schon auf den Weihnachtsball?"  
  
"Nein überhaupt nicht", sagte Harry schnell. "Ich hasse Bälle."  
  
"Du warst doch erst auf einem", sagte Sirius lachend.  
  
"Ja und den habe ich gehasst. Wahrscheinlich gehe ich gar nicht hin. Dieses Jahr bin ich ja nicht Champion oder so ein Quatsch. Da muss ich nicht." Er hatte sich tatsächlich schon überlegt, ob er überhaupt zum Ball gehen wollte. Mit demjenigen, mit dem er gern ginge, war es nicht möglich. Was machte es da überhaupt für einen Sinn?  
  
"Na ja, du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen. Wart nur nicht so lange, bis alle hübschen Mädchen weg sind" Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Wie kam er überhaupt darauf, dass Harry mit einem Mädchen hingehen würde? Das würde er auf gar keinen Fall tun. Immerhin wusste Sirius mit wem Harry . . . zusammen war. Er sah seinen Paten irritiert an, aber Sirius grinste nur fröhlich. "Oder liegt es etwa daran, dass die Person mit der du gerne hingehen würdest nicht mit dir gehen will? Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor . . ."  
  
"Lass ihn doch in Ruhe" stand Remus Harry bei. "Wenn er keine Lust hat, muss er ja nicht gehen."  
  
"Ich kaufe dir auch neue Roben" bot Sirius bereitwillig an.  
  
"Ich glaube, es ist langsam Zeit zu gehen", unterbrach Remus ihn, "wenn wir nicht zu spät zur Sitzung kommen wollen."  
  
Harry ging nachdenklich zwischen Remus und Sirius in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro, wo die Versammlung stattfinden sollte. Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Wie wäre es, wenn er und Draco eine ganz normale Beziehung hätten? Würden sie dann zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gehen, wie alle anderen Paare auch? Eigentlich eine schöne Vorstellung. Abgesehen davon, dass Harry keinen einzigen Tanzschritt konnte. Mit wem würde Draco wohl gehen? Mit Pansy vielleicht? Harry würde sich jedenfalls bestimmt nicht ansehen, wie er den ganzen Abend mit irgendeinem Mädchen tanzte. Nein, er würde nicht zum Ball gehen. Das war beschlossene Sache.  
  
"Träumst du?" Sirius zog ihn am Arm zurück. Er wäre beinahe an Dumbledores Büro vorbei gelaufen.  
  
Professor Lupin flüsterte das Passwort und die geheime Treppe zeigte sich in der Wandnische.  
  
Der Versammlungsraum befand sich hinter einer winzigen Tür in Dumbledores Büro, direkt hinter Fawkes Platz. Harry war sie schon früher aufgefallen, aber er hatte niemals gedacht, dass sie in einen so großen Saal führen würde. Der Raum war kreisrund, ebenso wie die Tafel in der Mitte. Offenbar befand sich das Zimmer in einem Turm, der an Dumbledores Büro grenzte, denn es gab fast ringsum kleine Fensternischen. Draußen konnte man die Schneeflocken gegen den dunklen Himmel sehen. Hoffentlich hatten die Slytherins aufgegeben und trainierten nicht mehr, dachte er besorgt.  
  
Zwischen den Nischen hingen schwere kostbar gearbeitete Wandteppiche und es gab auch einen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Rings um den kreisrunden Tisch standen hohe gepolsterte Lehnstühle, von denen einige schon besetzt waren. Snape war bereits da und sah Harry, der sich zwischen Sirius und Professor Lupin niederließ, eisig an. Dumbledore war ebenfalls da und zwinkerte Harry freundlich zu. Neben ihm saß strickend Arabella Figg und hatte eine dicke Katze auf dem Schoß. Harry wollte sich gerade an Sirius wenden, um zu fragen, wer noch alles kommen würde, als sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Verzeihung, wir haben uns etwas verspätet" rief Molly Weasley ein wenig gehetzt. "Die Kamine waren wegen dem schlechten Wetter überlastet und wir konnten keine Kutsche von Hogsmeade hierher bekommen . . . Harry!"  
  
Sie stürzte zu seinem Stuhl, um ihn zu umarmen. "Wie geht es dir? Verheilen deine Wunden gut?"  
  
Die Weasleys hatten ihn mehrmals im Krankenflügel besucht und Molly hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm zusätzlich auch noch ein Paket mit selbstgebackenen Keksen zu schicken. Harry nickte. "Danke Mrs. Weasley. "  
  
Hinter Molly tauchten Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill und Percy im Türrahmen auf und nahmen die restlichen Plätze ein.  
  
Zu Harry Erleichterung wurde nicht mehr darüber diskutiert, ob er an der Sitzung teilnehmen durfte. Offensichtlich wurde seine Entscheidung akzeptiert.  
  
"Ich eröffne hiermit die fünfte Sitzung des neuen Phoenix Ordens" begann Dumbledore. "Alastar Moody lässt sich für heute entschuldigen, da er auf einer wichtigen Mission unterwegs ist. Auf Rubeus Hagrid, der sich uns bald anschließen wird, müssen wir leider ebenfalls noch verzichten. Harry sah erfreut auf, als er hörte, dass Hagrid ebenfalls zum Orden des Phoenix gehörte. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so fehl am Platz.  
  
"Als erstes hören wir wie immer die Berichte aus London darüber, was im Ministerium vor sich geht. Ich erteile Arthur und Percy Weasley das Wort."  
  
"Danke sehr Albus" Arthur stand auf. "Wie ihr also bereits vernommen habt, arbeiten mein Sohn und ich wieder im Ministerium, werden also in der Lage sein, darüber zu berichten, was dort vorgeht. Die gute Nachricht ist natürlich, dass die Hetzkampagne auf Sirius Black nicht wieder aufgenommen wurde. Offensichtlich hat er sich im Kampf um Azkaban so verdient gemacht, dass das Ministerium sich jetzt nicht mehr einfach so gegen ihn stellen kann, ohne Misstrauen in der Bevölkerung zu erwecken. Stattdessen wird jetzt alles daran gesetzt Lucius Malfoy zu finden. Er ist momentan der meistgesuchte Mann der magischen Welt." Harry sah erschrocken auf.  
  
"Natürlich ist es für das Ministerium besonders peinlich, dass Lucius Malfoy als ein treuer Diener Voldemorts enttarnt wurde, da er eine sehr hohe Position innehatte. Sie scheinen allerdings nicht die leiseste Idee zu haben, wo er steckt. Für unsere Suche nach ihm können wir also auch nicht mit Hinweisen dienen."  
  
Harry setzte sich auf. "Aber . . ."  
  
Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Wir verurteilen ihn nicht für die letzten Ereignisse, bevor es klare Gegenbeweise zu deiner Aussage gibt, Harry. Seiner früheren Verbrechen ist er natürlich trotzdem schuldig. Hast du noch etwas hinzuzufügen, Percy?"  
  
Percy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann fahren wir also fort mit unseren Überlegungen, wie wir weiterhin vorgehen wollen. Severus? Wie weit bist du mit deiner Analyse von Voldemorts möglichem Aufenthaltsort?" Professor Snape erhob sich. Er warf Harry noch einen missbilligenden Blick zu und es war klar, dass er nicht damit einverstanden war, dass Harry seinen Ausführungen lauschte. "Ich habe mit Arabella Figg gesprochen und was sie mir über die Auswirkungen des Talismans, den Potter trug, als ihn der Todesfluch traf erzählt hat, lässt darauf schließen, dass der dunkle Lord zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt stärker geschwächt sein muss als jemals zuvor. Wenn er überlebt hat, wovon ich allerdings ausgehe, dann wird er momentan in einer Form existieren, in der er zwar kaum Schaden anrichten kann, in der er aber auch so gut wie unsterblich ist. Ich weiß, dass er Vorkehrungen für den Fall geschaffen hat, dass sein Plan schief gehen könnte. Es ist mir allerdings nicht gelungen herauszufinden, welcher Art diese Vorkehrungen waren. Ich glaube, dass er einen Ort geschaffen oder gefunden hat, an dem er völlig sicher überleben kann, ähnlich vielleicht dem Tagebuch, mit dem wir es vor drei Jahren zu tun hatten. Es ist allerdings möglich, dass er noch weiter gedacht und damit bereits einen neuen Plan gefasst hat." Er ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder.  
  
"Vielen Dank Severus. Das hilft uns bei unseren Überlegungen sehr viel weiter." Dumbledore nickte ihm zu. "Nun zu euch Sirius und Remus. Seid ihr weitergekommen beim Planen unserer möglichen Vorgehensweisen?"  
  
Die beiden Männer links und rechts von Harry erhoben sich und sahen sich an. Sirius gab mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er Remus den Vortritt ließ. Remus räusperte sich. "Offensichtlich ist Voldemort im Moment nicht in der Lage selbst etwas zu unternehmen. Das geht auch aus Severus' Ausführungen hervor. Er wird also warten, bis sich wieder einer seiner Diener zu ihm gesellt. Wir glauben beide nicht, dass er Wurmschwanz . . . Pettigrew noch vertraut. Unserer Meinung nach wird er diesmal auf einen stärkeren Untergebenen warten und sich so lange im Verborgenen halten. Wir müssen ihn diesmal unbedingt finden, ehe er seine volle Stärke zurückerlangt und ehe seine Anhänger wieder zu ihm gelangen."  
  
Snape sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Remus senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass ich damit nichts Neues erzähle." Er sah auf. "Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass wir seinen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden. Wir sollten uns eher darauf konzentrieren, seine möglichen Anhänger ausfindig zu machen und zu vermeiden, dass sie sich wieder zu ihm gesellen. Außerdem hat er es bislang immer auf Hogwarts abgesehen. Es steht zu befürchten, dass er auch diesmal wieder hier zuschlägt. Wir sollten uns also gut schützen."  
  
"Hervorragende Idee" sagte Severus ironisch.  
  
"Wenn du eine bessere hast, nur heraus damit" fuhr Sirius auf.  
  
Dumbledore hob die Hand. "Vielen Dank. Ich denke, dass eure Überlegungen uns weiterhelfen werden. Hat jemand weitere Ideen?"  
  
Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wann er den Anschluss an die Diskussion verloren hatte. Irgendwann schien alles durcheinander zu gehen und er konnte nicht mehr folgen. Ständig schien sich alles im Kreis zu drehen und der Zeitpunkt seiner üblichen Schlafenszeit war längst überschritten. Schließlich versuchte er nur noch, nicht seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken zu lassen und einzuschlafen. Er hatte wirklich versucht aufzupassen und sich zu konzentrieren, aber jetzt konnte er einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Sirius war gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion mit Professor Snape und bemerkte nicht, dass Harry neben ihm immer blasser wurde.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte Professor Lupin besorgt.  
  
Harry nickte. Wenn er jetzt Schwäche zeigte würden alle Sirius vorwerfen, dass er ihn mit hierher gebracht hatte. Und er wollte selbst unbedingt an diesen Sitzungen teilnehmen, aber im Moment wünschte er sich einfach nur in sein Bett.  
  
"Es ist bereits fast Mitternacht" rief Molly plötzlich erschrocken. "Wenn wir es noch zurück in den Fuchsbau schaffen wollen, müssen wir jetzt aufbrechen!"  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er war gerettet.  
  
Dumbledore erklärte die heutige Besitzung für beendet und alle erhoben sich. Sirius und Snape tauschten noch ein paar finstere Blicke, bevor letzterer aus der Tür verschwand. Sirius wandte sich an Harry. "Wie hat es dir gefallen? Konntest du uns folgen?"  
  
"Na ja, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich alles mitbekommen habe" Harry lächelte entschuldigend. "Aber es war sehr interessant. Ich würde gern weiterhin teilnehmen." "Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich kenne dich doch."  
  
"Jetzt sollte er allerdings schnellstens in sein Bett" sagte Remus bestimmt.  
  
"Natürlich" Sirius sah Harry erschrocken an. Offensichtlich merkte er erst jetzt, wie geschafft sein Patenkind aussah. "Wir bringen dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
"Remus?" fragte Dumbledore. "Hast du noch einen Moment Zeit? Ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen, das nichts mit dem Phoenix-Orden zu tun hat."  
  
"Ja, natürlich" Lupin bedeutete Harry und Sirius schon vor zu gehen und wandte sich an Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius sah einen Moment aufmerksam zu den beiden hinüber, doch dann legte er Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn durch die Gänge davon. "Ich weiß, dass du jetzt sehr müde bist Harry, aber ich denke, es ist trotzdem wichtig für dich dabei zu sein. Wenn es dir allerdings zu viel wird, besonders jetzt, da du noch nicht wieder ganz gesund bist . . ."  
  
"Nein, nein, es geht schon" sagte Harry. Leider musste er genau in dem Moment niesen, was seine Aussage nicht unbedingt glaubwürdig machte.  
  
Sirius sah ihn besorgt an. "Pass auf, dass du dich nicht erkältest, Harry. Es kann gut sein, dass dein Immunsystem etwas angeschlagen ist."  
  
Sirius verabschiedete sich vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum von ihm. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte kroch Harry erleichtert in sein Bett. Was er gehört hatte war nicht beruhigend gewesen. Alle gingen davon aus, dass Voldemort noch lebte und wahrscheinlich irgendwann wieder angreifen würde. Lucius Malfoy war also der meistgesuchte Mann der magischen Welt. Sollte er das Draco erzählen? Wahrscheinlich lieber nicht. Er zog die Decke fester um sich. Noch drei Tage bis zum Hogsmeade Wochenende . . .  
  
*** Authors notes:  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt wieder mehr von Harry und Draco. Versprochen. Erstmal muss ich mich wieder ganz herzlich bei meinen Betalesern Kathrin, Julia und Jenny bedanken. Und auch ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Die machen mir jedes Mal Lust weiterzuschreiben.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Mal sehen ob sich dein Verdacht bewahrheitet!  
  
@SilentRoses: *lol* Ja es muss wahnsinnig kalt sein.  
  
@aloha999: Danke. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass Draco irgendwie glaubhaft rüberkommt.  
  
@Virginia: Vielen Dank! Ich hab mir viele Gedanken über die Animagusform gemacht.  
  
@summsenine: Du kannst mich auch gerne fragen, wenn du dich an etwas nicht mehr genau erinnerst.  
  
@Tinkalili: Das ist ja schön, dass du dich an die Szene noch erinnerst. Die mochte ich auch gern.  
  
@Chibi-Kyoko: Harry kann einem echt leid tun. Draco im Grunde auch.  
  
@Mael: Ich würde deine Vermutung ja gern wissen. Ich glaube mein Vorhaben ist etwas ungewöhnlich.  
  
@Fellfie: Die beiden freuen sich bestimmt unheimlich über deine Kuscheltiere! (  
  
@Matjes: Hallo! Schön, dass du auch wieder da bist! 


	4. Schadenfreude

4. Schadenfreude  
  
Während des Frühstücks am nächsten Morgen stützte Harry den Kopf in die Hände. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Offenbar hatte er sich tatsächlich noch nicht wieder vollständig erholt. Missmutig sah er zum Slytherin-Tisch hoch. Warum war Draco nur so ein verdammter Frühaufsteher? Fast immer war er schon weg, wenn Harry mit Ron und Hermione zum Essen kam. So auch heute.  
  
Harrys Kopf dröhnte. Er fürchtete tatsächlich krank zu werden und im Moment hätte er es einfach nicht ertragen, auf der Krankenstation bleiben zu müssen. Darum wagte er es auch nicht Madam Pomfrey um einen Trank gegen seine Halsschmerzen zu bitten, die er seit heute Morgen hatte. Bestimmt würde sie ihn dabehalten, da auch seine Wunden noch nicht verheilt waren und er würde nicht nach Hogsmeade können. Und Quidditch konnten sie dann auch nicht mehr üben. Also würde er ganz bestimmt nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. "Verdammt" Ron sprang auf. "Ich habe 'Die Wirkungsvollsten Zaubertränke' auf unserem Zimmer vergessen. Snape bringt mich um."  
  
"Beeil dich, sonst kommst du zu spät" rief Hermione ihm hinterher und sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf. Harry nahm gerade noch einen Schluck von seinem Kakao, als Hermione ihn plötzlich mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß. Sie sah gebannt zum Lehrertisch hoch. "Bei Merlin! Ist der nicht niedlich?" fragte sie völlig fasziniert. Harry folgte ihrem Blick. Für einen Moment fürchtete er schon, dass sie nun auch Charlies Bann erlegen sei, so wie Lavender und Parvati, aber sie sah nicht zu Charlies Platz, sondern zu Professor Lupins. Genauer gesagt neben den Platz von Professor Lupin. Dort saß ein seltsames kleines Etwas, das Harry als alles Mögliche bezeichnet hätte, aber nicht als niedlich. Soweit er sehen konnte sollte es einen kleinen Jungen darstellen, aber er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, denn er sah mehr aus, wie ein verängstigtes Tier. Seine Augen waren riesengroß und weit aufgerissen und seine Haare waren lang und zerzauster als Harrys es jemals sein konnten. Und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Er war in sich zusammengekauert, wie ein Igel im Licht von Scheinwerfern.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte Harry grinsend. "Ein Mensch oder ein Tier?"  
  
Hermione sah ihn böse an. "Das ist ein kleiner Junge. Das sieht man doch. Aber er ist doch viel zu jung, um in Hogwarts zu sein!"  
  
Harry sah noch mal zu dem Jungen hin. "Er war tatsächlich zu jung für Hogwarts. Er war sieben oder höchstens acht Jahre alt. "Ich frage mich, was er hier sucht", sagte er nachdenklich.  
  
Irgendwie verspürte Harry eine seltsame Abneigung dem Jungen gegenüber. Er wirkte so hilflos und verloren, dass es ihm auf die Nerven ging. "Den findest du doch nicht etwa ernsthaft niedlich, oder?" fragte er ungläubig, während er beobachtete, wie Professor Lupin dem Jungen einen Muffin anbot. Der Junge sah nur misstrauisch darauf und zog sich noch weiter zurück.  
  
"Doch, er ist niedlich" sagte Hermione und sah fasziniert zu. Seltsam. Der kleine Junge war das erste was Hermione davon abbrachte, für eine Minute mit dem Lernen aufzuhören. Das war schon etwas Besonderes. "Lass uns nachher zu Sirius gehen und fragen, wer das ist", sagte sie. "Ich meine: ein neuer Schüler kann er ja nicht sein. Erstens hat das Jahr längst angefangen und zweitens ist er viel zu jung dazu." "Und du meinst Sirius weiß bescheid?"  
  
"Natürlich. Offensichtlich passt Professor Lupin auf ihn auf und die beiden sind doch gut befreundet."  
  
Harry nickte. "In Ordnung. Ich wollte nach dem Unterricht sowieso zu Sirius."  
  
Hermione sah ihn streng an. "Wohnt er eigentlich immer noch auf seinem Turm? Die Nächte sind mittlerweile weit unter null Grad. Er wird erfrieren, wenn er dort schläft."  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob er dort schläft. Er weicht mir immer aus, wenn ich frage. Ein anderes Quartier scheint er jedenfalls nicht zu haben."  
  
Hermione verzog das Gesicht und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie entschlossen war, ein ernstes Wort mit Sirius zu reden. "Komm. Wir müssen los." Hermione stand auf. Während sie die Gänge entlang liefen sah sie ihn aufmerksam an. "Wir haben jetzt zusammen mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke."  
  
"Ich weiß" antwortete Harry überrascht.  
  
"Und?" Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Und was?" fragte Harry irritiert.  
  
"Nun" sie sah sich um, ob sie keiner belauschen konnte und senkte die Stimme. "Ron und ich fragen uns schon die ganze Woche was jetzt mit euch beiden ist."  
  
"Hermione, bitte nicht jetzt!" flüsterte Harry eindringlich zurück.  
  
"Seid ihr noch zusammen?" Hermione war unerbittlich.  
  
Harry überlegte krampfhaft, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er wollte sie nicht schon wieder anlügen. Das tat er in letzter Zeit viel zu oft. Andererseits hatte er Draco versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher" murmelte er zögernd. Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Sobald er nicht allein mit Draco war, fragte er sich wirklich immer, ob sie noch zusammen waren. Wenn Draco ihn überhaupt beachtete, dann machte er irgendwelche fiesen Bemerkungen und Harry seinerseits stand ihm da um ehrlich zu sein um nichts nach.  
  
Komischerweise konnte Draco ihn immer noch in allerkürzester Zeit zur Weißglut bringen und so sehr reizen, dass er oft kurz davor war, ihm eine zu scheuern. In diesen Momenten hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, ihn zu hassen. Abgrundtief. Andererseits gab es diese Momente, wenn sie alleine waren wie am Montagabend. Und was er dann manchmal fühlte war einfach nicht in Worte zu fassen.  
  
"Eine tolle Beziehung habt ihr", murmelte Hermione. "Meinst du wirklich, dass dir das gut tut?"  
  
Harry sah sie überrascht an. Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Tat Draco ihm gut? Das konnte er wirklich nicht sagen. Vor einer Weile im Krankenflügel hatte Dracos Gegenwart ihm bestimmt geholfen. Ganz sicher. Aber im Moment . . .  
  
"Also, wenn du so lange überlegen musst, dann ist das schon mal ein schlechtes Zeichen", murmelte Hermione. Auf Harrys wütenden Blick hin hob sie beschwichtigend die Hände. "Schon gut. Ich werde nichts mehr gegen ihn sagen. Ich wundere mich allerdings, warum ihr es immer noch geheim halten müsst."  
  
Harry schwieg einen Moment. Zugegeben: Manchmal fragte er sich das auch. Eigentlich wussten alle wichtigen Leute bescheid. Warum war es Draco nur so wahnsinnig wichtig, es trotzdem geheim zu halten? "Ich will auch nicht, dass es herauskommt" sagte er trotzig. "Es gibt schon genug Gerede."  
  
Hermione sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Also, wie ich dich kenne, würdest du trotzdem dazu stehen. Du bist einfach zu offen und ehrlich, um so etwas lange geheim zu halten."  
  
Harry schwieg. Sie hatte Recht. Wenn Draco nicht so strikt dagegen wäre, würde er sich vielleicht überlegen, wie schön es sein würde, wenn er einfach dazu stehen könnte, mit wem er zusammen war. Zwar würde es sicherlich einige Probleme geben, aber die Möglichkeit, dass er endlich in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Draco würde reden können, einfach nur normal reden, wog das wieder auf.  
  
Hermione sah ihn immer noch durchdringend an. "Ich sage das wirklich nicht, um dich zu ärgern, oder dich traurig zu machen, Harry" sagte sie, "aber ich hab gehört, dass sich einige Mädchen für Draco interessieren." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie das nun wirklich nicht verstand.  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen winzigen Aussetzer und er starrte Hermione an. "Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
"Nun, vielleicht möchte er sich ja einfach nur alle Optionen offen halten?" "Jetzt hör bitte auf damit Hermione", sagte Harry aufgebracht. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Gründe hat."  
  
"Schon gut", sagte sie beschwichtigend. "Wir machen uns ja nur Sorgen um dich." "Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", gab Harry zurück. "Und ich mag es nicht, wenn du mit Ron hinter meinem Rücken über mich und Draco redest."  
  
Hermione sah ihn schockiert an.  
  
Sie hatten den Zaubertränkeraum erreicht und Harry suchte sich einen Platz, ohne weiter auf sie zu achten. Sie würde sowieso neben Ron sitzen wollen. Die beiden saßen ja jetzt immer zusammen. Was ihn allerdings noch viel mehr störte, war, dass Draco mal wieder neben Blaise Zabini saß. Auch wie immer.  
  
"Darf ich mich neben dich setzen?" fragte Neville freundlich lächelnd. Harry nickte ergeben. Professor Snape kam in den Raum gestürmt und wenn überhaupt möglich, sah er Harry noch grimmiger an, als normalerweise. "Mr. Potter" waren seine ersten Worte in dem für ihn so typisch gehässigen Tonfall. In Harry zog sich bereits bei diesen Worten alles zusammen.  
  
"Hätten sie vielleicht die Güte nach vorne zu kommen und der Klasse noch einmal die genaue Herstellung des Dolor Levarus Trankes zu erklären? Wenn man ständig bereit ist sein Leben für das Wohl der gesamten magischen Welt aufs Spiel zu setzen, muss es doch von großem Nutzen sein einen schmerzstillenden Heiltrank herstellen zu können, nicht wahr?" Der Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Die Slytherins lachten gehässig.  
  
Harry erhob sich zögernd. Alles, was er jemals über den Dolor Levarus Trank gewusst hatte, hatte er spätestens in diesem Augenblick vergessen. So langsam es irgend möglich war, ging er die Tischreihen entlang. Normalerweise holte Snape keine Schüler nach vorne.  
  
Offensichtlich war ihm eine neue Foltermethode eingefallen. Wahrscheinlich als Rache dafür, dass Harry sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte.  
  
Ratlos stand er vor dem Kessel neben dem Lehrerpult. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, als er das letzte Mal den Dolor Levarus Trank zubereitet hatte. Allerdings weniger an den Trank, als an Dracos Hand, die auf seinem Knie gelegen hatte. Er blickte hilflos auf, nur um in Dracos schadenfrohes Lächeln zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich wusste der genau, woran Harry gerade dachte. Harry fühlte, wie ihm Röte in die Wangen stieg.  
  
"Nun Potter?" fragte Snape.  
  
Die Slytherins amüsierten sich köstlich. Allen voran Draco, wie Harry missmutig feststellte. Hilfe suchend sah er zu Hermione, die Worte mit ihren Lippen formte. Immerhin versuchte sie, ihm zu helfen, obwohl er eben nicht gerade freundlich zu ihr gewesen war. Leider war er nicht besonders gut im Lippen lesen und Hermiones Arm der kurz darauf steil in die Luft ragte, ohne von Snape beachtet zu werden, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser. Er versuchte nicht darauf zu achten und sah auf die Zutaten auf seinem Tisch. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was davon er wirklich benötigte. Immerhin erinnerte er sich daran, dass Draco damals absichtlich das Königskerzenextrakt umgeworfen hatte. Das brauchte er also schon mal für den Trank. Zögernd nahm er die Phiole mit der blauen sirupartigen Flüssigkeit in die Hand und kippte auf gut Glück einen Tropfen davon in den Kessel. Snape sah ihm mit zusammengezogenen Augebrauen zu. Verdammt. Er musste sich erinnern. Was hatte Draco noch getan? Natürlich! Das Horn des Rumänischen Langhorns. Das war die wichtigste Zutat. Siegessicher nahm er das Reagenzglas in die Hand.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wusste er, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Slytherins freudig aufsahen und die Gryffindors erschrocken die Luft anhielten. Dracos Augen blitzten auf.  
  
"Wenn das Horn des Rumänischen Langhorns nicht eine so kostbare Zutat wäre, Mr. Potter" sagte Snape scharf "hätte ich nur zu gerne zugesehen, wie sie sich selbst in die Luft sprengen. Was fällt ihnen ein, Königskerzenextrakt und Langhorn-Pulver mischen zu wollen, ohne den Trank vorher mit Alraunensaft zu neutralisieren?" Harry sah irritiert auf. "Nun, es wir mir eine Freude sein, sie bei den ZAGs durchfallen zu lassen, Mr. Potter." Keiner außer Snape schaffte es, seinen Namen so abfällig auszusprechen, dachte er. Naja, vielleicht noch Draco . . .  
  
Der hatte tatsächlich den Nerv, ihm zuzulächeln, als er zu seinem Platz zurückging. Er schien sich wirklich köstlich amüsiert zu haben. Schön, dass wenigstens einer von uns Spaß hatte, dachte Harry wütend.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Möchten sie unserem Helden vielleicht zeigen, wie man einen der einfachsten schmerzlindernden Tränke zubereitet?" fragte Snape böse lächelnd.  
  
Draco stand begeistert auf und ging selbstsicher nach vorne. Er musste nicht einmal kurz überlegen, wie viel von etwas er in den Trank geben musste. Es schien ihm geradezu Freude zu machen, den Trank zusammen zu mischen. Er war konzentriert und äußerst geschickt. Harry ärgerte sich fast darüber, dass er es trotz allem genoss, Draco zu beobachten. Wenn Draco etwas tat, das ihm Spaß machte, wirkte er viel gelöster und entspannter als sonst. Etwas von seiner eiskalten Maske schien dann abzufallen und den Jungen zu zeigen, der er auch hätte werden können.  
  
Er mag Zaubertränke wirklich, dachte Harry sanft. Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal versuchen zu verstehen, was an diesem Fach so faszinierend ist.  
  
Als der Trank fertig war, sah Draco auf und seine Augen suchten Harrys. Er lächelte und plötzlich war es gar nicht mehr höhnisch, sondern . . . fast so als würde er Anerkennung suchen. Harrys Zorn verrauchte vollständig. Er lächelte warm zurück. Sofort veränderte Draco seinen Gesichtsausdruck und war jetzt wieder unnahbar wie eh und je.  
  
"Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy" lobte Snape ihn. "Der Trank ist perfekt. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Beruhigend, dass es wenigstens ein paar Leute in Hogwarts gibt, die in der Lage sind, ihn zu brauen."  
  
Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Wusste Snape eigentlich von ihm und Draco? Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er bescheid wusste. Es war sogar wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war das auch noch ein Grund, warum er Harry jetzt noch mehr zu hassen schien. Wenn es so war, dann konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Hoffentlich ließ Snape ihn nicht wirklich in Zaubertränke durchfallen. Es war ihm durchaus zuzutrauen.  
  
Er hoffte einfach mal, dass es nicht an seinem Versagen lag, dass Draco beim Mittagessen so gut gelaunt war. Natürlich hatte er beim Verlassen noch eine abfällige Bemerkung über Harrys Fähigkeiten gemacht. Nun, wenigstens war die Stunde überstanden und Harry nahm sich fest vor ab jetzt auch in Zaubertränke aufzupassen. Den Triumph, dass er bei den Prüfungen versagte wollte er Snape wirklich nicht gönnen. Zu allem Überfluss redete jetzt auch noch Hermione tadelnd auf ihn ein. "Wenigstens, dass man Drachenhorn nicht zu Königskerze gibt solltest du mittlerweile wissen, Harry!"  
  
"Jetzt lass ihn", stand Ron ihm bei. "Ich hätte auch nicht genau gewusst, wie man den Trank herstellt."  
  
"Um so schlimmer. Wann wollt ihr eigentlich mit dem Lernen anfangen? Zwei Tage vor den Prüfungen?"  
  
Harry war wirklich erleichtert, dass die nächste Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe war. Magischen Schutz hätte er heute wirklich nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
Die Aethonan, die Charlie hatte mitbringen wollen, waren bereits auf dem Platz vor der Hütte angeleint. Ihre leuchtende haselnussbraune Farbe hob sich auffällig von dem weißen Schnee ab. Sie schienen sehr friedlich, wenn auch etwas erwartungsvoll zu sein. Einige scharrten aufgeregt mit den Hufen oder schlugen mit ihren großen eindrucksvollen Flügeln.  
  
Lavender und Parvati waren natürlich mal wieder völlig hin und weg. Wie von allem, das Charlie ihnen vorstellte. Langsam aber sicher fingen sie damit an zu nerven.  
  
Charlie stand bei einem der Tiere und strich ihm über das glatte Fell, was dem Tier sehr zu gefallen schien. Es schüttelte freudig seine Mähne. Vesta, der der Schnee immer noch bis zum Bauch ging, sah ein wenig misstrauisch zu. Die großen Tiere waren ihr offensichtlich nicht geheuer.  
  
"Nun," Charlie wandte sich seinen Schülern zu. "Wer von euch kann noch einmal wiederholen, was wir über die Aethonan wissen? Ja, Lavender?"  
  
"Die Aethonan gehören zu den Fliegenden Pferden. Diese spezielle Art ist besonders in Britannien und Irland verbreitet" sagte sie mit einer Expertise, die sie sonst nur beim Auswählen von Kleidern bewies. "Von Tier zu Tier sind sie unterschiedlich gefährlich und der Eigentümer muss regelmäßig einen Desillusionszauber auf sein Tier sprechen, um zu verhindern, dass Muggel es sehen können."  
  
"Sehr gut. Vielen Dank, Lavender."  
  
Lavender schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht.  
  
"Diese Tiere hier sind alle äußerst friedlich" Charlie strich dem Aethonan neben ihm zärtlich über die Flanken. Wir nehmen sie in Rumänien zur Hilfe bei unserer Arbeit mit den weniger zahmen Drachen." Er lachte. "Da ich annehme, dass jeder von euch gerne mal ein solches Tier reiten möchte, wir aber leider nicht die Zeit dazu haben, habe ich Zettel vorbereitet. Jeder von euch zieht einen. Wer eine kleine Drachentatze auf seinem findet, hat Glück gehabt. Er darf nach vorne kommen und sich neben eins der Pferde stellen. Charlie fing an, die Zettel zu verteilen.  
  
"Ich glaube, Charlie denkt, dass jeder so begeistert von diesen Viechern ist, wie er selbst", flüsterte Ron. "In der Beziehung ist er Hagrid gar nicht so unähnlich. Ich wette einige sind heilfroh, wenn sie keine Drachentatze ziehen."  
  
Ron hatte Recht. Neville zum Beispiel sah äußerst erleichtert aus, als er sah, dass er ein leeres Blatt gezogen hatte. Harry hingegen freute sich über seine Drachentatze. Er liebte Fliegen. Ob es nun auf einem Besen war, einem Hippogreif oder einem fliegenden Pferd. Es war jedes Mal ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Eigentlich kannte er nur eine Person, die sich in der Luft noch wohler zu fühlen schien, als er selbst: Draco.  
  
Um so überraschter war er, als er einen sehr blassen und wirklich nicht begeistert aussehenden Draco ebenfalls durch den Schnee auf die Pferde zustapfen sah. Hatte Draco etwa . . . Angst? Nein, das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen.  
  
Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Vorfall im dritten Schuljahr. Damals war Draco von Seidenschnabel verletzt worden. Vielleicht hatte er das immer noch nicht vergessen. Und noch etwas fiel ihm ein: Draco hasste es, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben. Das hatte Harry mittlerweile wirklich gemerkt. Vielleicht war es ihm deswegen nicht ganz geheuer, auf einem Tier zu reiten.  
  
Harry fand, dass er ein besonders schönes Tier erwischt hatte. Es sah ihn aus sanften, dunklen Augen an und warf spielerisch den Kopf zurück. "Lässt du mich auf dir reiten?" fragte er freundlich und tätschelte seinen Hals.  
  
Draco war noch immer genauso ungeschickt im Umgang mit Tieren, wie in seinem dritten Schuljahr. Er blieb vor seinem Pferd stehen und sah es misstrauisch an. Harry musste grinsen. "Ihr dürft euch auf keinen Fall Unsicherheit anmerken lassen" erklärte Charlie, als sei das das leichteste von der Welt. "Die Tiere sind schlau. Sie merken das sofort. Nähert euch ihnen langsam von vorne und passt auf, dass ihr beim Aufsteigen nicht an ihre Flügel kommt. Sie sind äußerst empfindlich. Ihr könnt euch jedoch an ihrer Mähne hochziehen."  
  
Harry gab seinem Pferd noch einen freundlichen Klaps und zog sich dann hoch, was gar nicht so einfach war. Als er jedoch zwischen den großen Flügeln saß, war es sehr bequem. Gelassen wartete er auf Charlies weitere Anweisungen und wagte nebenbei einen prüfenden Blick zu Draco, der mittlerweile auch auf seinem Tier saß. Schadenfroh stellte er fest, dass dessen Aethonan lange nicht so entspannt wirkte wie Harrys. Es trat unruhig auf der Stelle und warf den Kopf hin und her.  
  
"Versucht jetzt bitte den Aethonan zu verstehen zu geben, dass ihr abheben wollt" sagte Charlie, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle auf ihren Tieren saßen. "Ein leichter Schenkeldruck sollte genügen."  
  
Bevor er wirklich ausgesprochen hatte, machte Dracos Tier plötzlich einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne. Draco konnte sich nicht halten und stürzte rückwärts in den Schnee. Niemand stürzte so elegant, wie Draco Malfoy. Harry erschrak fürchterlich und atmete auf, als Draco sich sofort wieder erhob, noch bevor Charlie ihn erreichen konnte. Die Gryffindors lachten schadenfroh.  
  
Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob er vor Erleichterung lachte, oder ob es auch ein bisschen die Schadenfreude war und die Rache für die Zaubertränkestunde. Jedenfalls sah ihn Draco genau in diesem Moment an und der Ausdruck der sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte führte dazu, dass Harry noch kälter wurde, als ihm sowieso schon war.  
  
Das würde Draco ihm nicht verzeihen.  
  
***  
  
Authors notes.  
  
Ja, als erstes Mal wieder ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Die machen mich immer richtig glücklich. Und ganz herzlich muss ich mich natürlich auch wieder bei meinen lieben Beta-Lesern Kathrin und Chrysothemis bedanken. Ihr spornt mich echt total an.  
  
@ten: Na ich hoffe ja deine Schaffensperiode hält noch eine Weile an.  
  
@Matjes: Ach, das ist schön! Ja Harry muss leider ein wenig leiden.  
  
@Cathy: war auch an die Tafelrunde angelehnt um ehrlich zu sein. Cool, dass man es gemerkt hat.  
  
@Tinkalili: Ja, passiert ist wirklich nicht viel. Aber es sind ein paar Sahcen drin, die für den Verlauf der story wichtig waren.  
  
@Nevathiel: Irgendwie bin ich auch froh. Ich hab es schon richtig vermisst, die Geschichte zu schreiben.  
  
@Merilflower: Danke erst Mal für dein review zu Herz der Dunkelheit. Praktisch, dass du sie gerade jetzt zu Ende gelesen hast. *lol*  
  
@aloha: Sehr gut ausgedrückt. Die Mischung machts.  
  
@SilentRoses: Hihi, ich glaube ich bin genauso fixiert wie du.  
  
@Maxine: Ich bin ja so happy, dass du deine Hausarbeit hinter dir hast. Hab dich schon vermisst. Schreib unbedingt auch bald wieder was!  
  
@kleinefly: Niedlicher Name übrigens. Ja ich beeil mich. *smile*  
  
@Sweet-Dreams: Oh vielen vielen Dank. Das macht mich ganz verlegen. Weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll.  
  
@Virginia: *seufz* Ja, sieht wohl nicht so gut aus für Harry Gesundheit. 


	5. Wolfsbann

5. Wolfsbann  
  
Verständlicherweise war Harry nicht besonders gut gelaunt, als Hermione ihn nach der Stunde damit bestürmte mit ihr zu Sirius zu gehen. Sie wollte immer noch unbedingt wissen, wer der kleine Junge war, der beim Mittagessen neben Professor Lupin gesessen hatte. Harry war ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders scharf darauf etwas über den Kleinen zu erfahren. Ron allerdings, dem Hermione auch schon von dem Kind erzählt hatte, war ebenfalls neugierig und so ließ Harry sich schließlich überreden.  
  
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er lieber eine Gelegenheit abgewartet, mit Draco zu reden. Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall war in der Stunde alles gut gegangen. Draco hatte im Endeffekt sogar eine bessere Figur abgegeben, als er selbst. Fliegen lag ihm nun mal.  
  
Allerdings hatte er Harry keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Kein Wunder. Nichts hasste Draco mehr, als wenn man über ihn lachte. Das wusste Harry schon seit ihrer zweiten Begegnung im Hogwarts Express, als Ron über Dracos Namen gelacht hatte. Damit war ihre Feindschaft besiegelt gewesen . . .  
  
Warum hatte er auch unbedingt lachen müssen? Andererseits: Gab sich Draco besonders viel Mühe in Anwesenheit anderer nett zu ihm zu sein? Nein. Im Gegenteil. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sich am meisten amüsiert hatte, als Harry in Zaubertränke versagt hatte. Was für einen Grund hatte Harry also, freundlich zu ihm zu sein? Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden sie längst kein Geheimnis mehr daraus machen, dass sie zusammen waren. Es war also im Grunde alles Dracos Schuld. Warum sollte Harry also ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?  
  
" . . . nicht wahr Harry?" fragte Hermione.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.  
  
"Sag mal, hörst du uns in letzter Zeit überhaupt noch zu? Ich habe Ron erzählt, dass der Junge viel zu jung war, um ein Schüler auf Hogwarts zu sein."  
  
"Ja, das stimmt" bestätigte Harry. Was interessierte ihn jetzt dieser Junge?  
  
"Was hast du denn?" fragte Ron. "Es ist doch nicht wegen Malfoy, oder? Geschieht dem arroganten Idioten doch ganz Recht. Ich hab genau gesehen, wie er sich gefreut hat, als du in Zaubertränke so ein schwaches Bild abgegeben hast. Und dass wir ihm geholfen haben seinen Vater zu befreien scheint er auch völlig vergessen zu haben."  
  
"Ich habe aber nicht vergessen, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat, Ron." sagte Harry scharf. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid Harry, aber daran, dass du Malfoy verteidigst werde ich mich nie gewöhnen. Vor allem wenn er sich dir gegenüber so mies benimmt." "Jetzt hört auf, wir sind fast da", unterbrach sie Hermione streng.  
  
An der Falltür, die zu Sirius Turm führte, hing ein Zettel. "Harry, ich bin bei Remus, falls du mich suchst." stand darauf.  
  
Hermione drehte sich triumphierend zu Harry um. "Siehst du, ich hab dir gesagt, dass er über den Jungen bescheid weiß!"  
  
"Gehen wir also zu Professor Lupin" sagte Harry seufzend. Im Grunde war er über jede Minute froh, die Sirius bei diesem Wetter nicht auf dem Turm verbrachte.  
  
"Meinst du, da können wir einfach so auftauchen?" fragte Hermione etwas unsicher. "Ja natürlich" sagte Harry überrascht. "Hier hängt doch extra ein Zettel für mich." "Ja, du schon, aber wir?"  
  
"Jetzt hör auf" sagte Ron. "Ich will den Kleinen jetzt auch sehen. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht."  
  
Professor Lupins Zimmer lagen gar nicht so weit entfernt von Sirius Turm. Harry klopfte ohne zu zögern an die Tür.  
  
"Herein" rief Sirius.  
  
Harry ging voran und Ron und Hermione folgten ihm etwas zögernd. Sirius saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und schien sich sehr zu Hause zu fühlen. Das Zimmer war gemütlicher eingerichtet, als jedes andere Zimmer, das Harry bislang gesehen hatte. Auf dem Steinfußboden lag ein sehr flauschiger blauer Teppich. In dem verzierten Steinkamin prasselte ein Feuer und darüber hing ein Wasserkessel. Die Sessel und das Sofa waren alle mit nachtblauem Stoff bezogen und sahen sehr einladend aus. Außerdem brannten Kerzen in einem gusseisernen Kerzenständer in einer Ecke des Zimmers und ein Duft nach frisch gebrautem Tee lag in der Luft.  
  
"Möchtet ihr eine Tasse?" fragte Sirius. "Der hier schmeckt nicht so grauenvoll wie der, den ich dir zuletzt angeboten habe, Harry."  
  
"Nun, der hier soll ja auch nicht warm halten!" rief Lupin aus der Küche. "Im Gegensatz zu deinem Turm ist es hier schließlich warm genug."  
  
"Ja gerne", sagte Harry schnell. Er quetschte sich mit Ron und Hermione zusammen auf das andere Sofa.  
  
Sirius sah sie fragend an. "Was ist? Ihr seht so aus, als hättet ihr etwas auf dem Herzen." Harry sah Hermione an. Schließlich hatte sie Sirius unbedingt fragen wollen. Sie räusperte sich. "Na ja, wir wollen nicht zu neugierig wirken, aber wir wollten . . . also ich wollte fragen, wer der Junge war, der heute Morgen neben Professor Lupin am Tisch gesessen hat."  
  
"Du meinst Cai?" Sirius deutete auf den Sessel und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Tatsächlich lag dort der kleine Junge. Er hatte sich so zusammengerollt, dass man ihn leicht übersah. Außerdem war eine Wolldecke über ihm ausgebreitet. Eigentlich sah man nur seinen dunklen Haarschopf.  
  
"Ja, natürlich meine ich den!"  
  
"Also das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte", sagte Sirius, während Professor Lupin mit einem Tablett, auf dem die Teetassen und eine Kanne standen, aus der Küche kam. Er stellte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und ließ sich auf dem Sofa neben Sirius nieder.  
  
"Das ist allerdings wahr", seufzte er, während er dem Jungen einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf. "Was ist denn nun mit ihm?" fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
Lupin und Sirius sahen sich an. "Ist euch irgendetwas an ihm aufgefallen?" fragte Lupin dann. "Ich fand ihn niedlich", sagte Hermione Schulter zuckend. "Und er wirkte vielleicht etwas ängstlich."  
  
"Ja, er sah aus wie ein kleines verschrecktes Tier", stimmte Harry ihr zu. "Nun, das trifft es gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Lupin. "Er ist ein Werwolf. Genau wie ich." "Was?" Hermione fuhr erschrocken auf. "Dieser kleine Junge? Ein Werwolf, aber wie . . ."  
  
"Wie das sein kann?" fragte Lupin. "Nun, wie es immer passiert. Er wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen."  
  
"Aber nicht von . . ." begann Hermione entsetzt und hielt erschrocken inne. "Nein, nicht von mir", sagte Professor Lupin schnell. "Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich noch keinen anderen zum Werwolf gemacht habe. Dafür haben Professor Dumbledore und später Snape mit seinem Wolfsbann- Trank gesorgt. Und meine lieben Animagus - Freunde haben wohl auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen." Er lächelte Sirius zu.  
  
"Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht ganz" sagte Hermione verwirrt. "Warum ist er hier? Er ist doch noch zu jung, um in Hogwarts zu sein."  
  
"Das ist so . . ." Remus nahm die Kanne und begann den Tee in die Tassen zu gießen. " . . . Cai hat keinen anderen Ort, an dem er bleiben könnte."  
  
"Aber was ist mit seinen Eltern?" fragte Ron.  
  
Sirius sah ihn düster an. "Cai gehört zu der Familie Connor. Eine sehr alte Reinblutfamilie, die viel auf Traditionen gibt." Sein abfälliger Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, was er davon hielt. "Nachdem er zum Werwolf wurde, hat seine Familie ihn verstoßen. Nach ihrer Definition hat er jetzt unreines Blut und ist es darum nicht mehr wert zu ihrer Familie zu gehören. Sie hätten ihn einfach ausgesetzt, wenn Dumbledore nicht eingegriffen hätte. Das war früher durchaus üblich. Damals wurden Werwölfe meistens einfach ausgesetzt, nachdem sie gebissen wurden. Sie galten nicht mehr als menschlich. In Kinderheimen können junge Werwölfe auch nicht unterkommen, da sie eine Gefahr für die anderen Kinder darstellen. Auch heute noch werden viele Werwölfe von den meisten mehr als Tiere statt als Menschen angesehen."  
  
Harry sah Professor Lupin erschrocken an. "Ich hatte das Glück, dass meine Eltern mich anerkannt haben", erklärte er. "Und Dumbledore setzte sogar durch, dass ich nach Hogwarts konnte. Ich hatte wirklich verdammt viel Glück."  
  
"Aber das können sie doch nicht einfach tun" rief Hermione aufgebracht. "Er ist doch ihr Kind!"  
  
Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Für sie ist es genauso, als wäre in ihrer Familie jemand mit 'unreinem Blut' zur Welt gekommen. Er gehört für sie nicht mehr zur Familie."  
  
Hermione und Ron starrten auf das kleine Bündel Mensch, das zusammengekauert im Sessel lag. "Das tut mir leid", sagte Hermione und Ron nickte zustimmend.  
  
Lupin sah ebenfalls zu dem kleinen Jungen. "Zurzeit ist er völlig verwirrt. Erst muss er sein Zuhause und seine Familie verlassen und dann auch noch diese Veränderungen, die jeden Monat mit seinem kleinen Körper vorgehen. Seit er bei uns ist, hat er noch kein Wort geredet."  
  
"Trotzdem geht es ihm hier eigentlich ganz gut", erklärte Sirius. "Erstens hat er Remus, der sich um ihn kümmern kann und zweitens ist Snape einer der wenigen Zauberer, die es perfektioniert haben, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Eins der wenigen Dinge, zu denen dieser Fiesling zu gebrauchen ist. Cais Verwandlungen sind also lange nicht so qualvoll und schmerzhaft, wie sie sein könnten."  
  
Hermione nickte abwesend, während Ron den schlafenden Jungen immer noch mitleidig ansah.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er wirklich fühlte. Einerseits hatte er natürlich Mitleid mit dem kleinen Jungen, den seine Eltern weggegeben hatten. Andererseits hörte ein Teil seines Bewusstseins nicht auf zu denken, dass es ein Traum sein musste in Hogwarts und bei Professor Lupin aufzuwachsen. Um vieles besser als hinter einer gewissen Tür, die zu einem gewissen dunklen engen Schrank führte . . .  
  
Doch dann befahl er sich aufzuhören. Es musste schrecklich sein, von den eigenen Eltern verstoßen zu werden. Schrecklicher als alles andere. Cai war schlechter dran als er selbst. Warum konnte er nur trotzdem nicht wirklich Mitleid empfinden?  
  
"Immerhin hat er jetzt einen Platz, an dem er bleiben kann" murmelte er und es klang etwas schroffer als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
"Ja, Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, mich um ihn zu kümmern", bestätigte Lupin. "Und um ehrlich zu sein ist er mir in den wenigen Stunden, die ich ihn kenne, schon ans Herz gewachsen. Auch wenn er tatsächlich sehr zurückhaltend ist."  
  
"Immerhin schläft er jetzt und vorhin hat er etwas gegessen" sagte Sirius. "Das ist schon mal ein Fortschritt. Als er hier ankam hat er überhaupt nichts gemacht, außer sich zu verstecken." "Seit wann ist er eigentlich hier?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Seit gestern Nacht" sagte Lupin mit einem Blick auf Cai. "Erinnerst du dich nicht, dass Dumbledore noch etwas mit mir besprechen wollte? Nun, es ging um Cai. Er hat mich gebeten ihn aufzunehmen."  
  
"Wenn wir irgendwie helfen können . . ." sagte Hermione.  
  
In dem Moment schreckte Cai aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Harry bemerkte ungläubig, wie sehr der Junge tatsächlich einem Tier glich, als Cai mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen vom Sessel sprang und sich dahinter versteckte. Wie eine kleine Katze, die sich vor unbekannten Besuchern in Sicherheit bringt. Oder eben wie ein junger Wolf.  
  
"Er hat Angst vor uns" sagte Hermione mitleidig. "Der arme Kleine." Sie stand auf und wollte sich ihm vorsichtig nähern. "Keine Angst Cai" flüsterte sie freundlich und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
Der Junge wich jedoch nur ängstlich vor ihr zurück und sah sie mit riesigen Augen an. Er gab ein kleines Wimmern von sich.  
  
"Lass ihn" sagte Harry fast ein bisschen ärgerlich. "Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen."  
  
"Ja das stimmt wahrscheinlich" sagte Professor Lupin bedauernd. "Mich und Sirius kennt er schon ein wenig, aber Fremden gegenüber ist er sehr ängstlich. Heute Morgen beim Frühstück war er völlig verschreckt. Ich werde erstmal nicht mehr mit ihm zu den Mahlzeiten kommen." Er ging langsam auf den Jungen zu und sah ihn dabei fest an. Der Kleine beobachtete ihn genau, wich aber nicht zurück.  
  
"Gut. Dann gehen wir besser." Ron trank seinen Tee aus und stand auf. Harry und Hermione folgten. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm waren seine Freunde sehr still. Harry vermutete, dass sie über Cais Schicksal nachdachten. Ihm tat der Junge auch leid. Natürlich. Aber im Moment ging ihm etwas anderes im Kopf herum.  
  
Draco.  
  
War er wirklich so wütend auf ihn, wie es ausgesehen hatte? Aber selbst wenn er wirklich sehr wütend war: So ein kleiner Zwischenfall konnte doch nicht alles kaputt machen. Sie hatten schon so viel zusammen erlebt. Das konnte Draco schließlich auch nicht vergessen haben. Trotzdem. Was Harry viel mehr Sorgen machte, als dass Draco wütend sein konnte, war dass er tatsächlich verletzt ausgesehen hatte.  
  
Er hatte ihn ganz sicher nicht kränken wollen. Im ersten Augenblick hatte er sich tatsächlich sehr erschrocken. Mittlerweile bereute er es sehr dass er gelacht hatte. Draco hatte doch nicht vor, sich deswegen am Wochenende nicht mit ihm zu treffen? Schließlich hatte er sich die ganze Woche darauf gefreut. Und er war extra nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen, damit sie ihm nicht das Hogsmeade-Wochenende verbot, obwohl seine Halsschmerzen immer schlimmer wurden.  
  
Wütend schlug er das Portrait am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums hinter sich zu, ohne auf das Schimpfen der fetten Dame zu achten.  
  
Hermione vergrub sich hinter ihren Büchern, wie um sich abzulenken, und Ron setzte sich zu ihr an den Kamin. Harry legte sich in einen Sessel. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig. Um ehrlich zu sein grauste ihm vor dem Quidditch-Training morgen im Schnee. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war es das erste Mal, dass ihm vor Quidditch grauste. Aber sie mussten üben. Unbedingt. Diese Woche war so schnell herumgegangen und sie hatten sich überhaupt nicht verbessert. Sie würden den Slytherins wie die letzten Idioten gegenüberstehen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass er den Schnatz fing. Und was würde dazu wiederum Draco sagen? Es war einfach eine Zwickmühle.  
  
Er sah auf. "Ron?".  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Hermione vergewisserte sich Harry, dass sie in ihren Lernstoff versunken war und ihnen nicht zuhörte. "Also, stell dir mal vor, du musst etwas tun, von dem du wüsstest, dass es Hermione ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde . . ."  
  
Ron kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne. "Dann würde ich es nicht tun." "Ja, aber stell dir mal vor du müsstest es tun, weil sonst alle anderen Gryffindors furchtbar enttäuscht von dir wären. Und im Grunde ist es auch so gedacht, dass du es tust, aber Hermione wäre eben vielleicht wütend auf dich."  
  
Sein Freund sah ihn durchdringend an. "Auf was willst du hinaus?"  
  
"Ach, auf nichts Bestimmtes", antwortete Harry ausweichend.  
  
Rons Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Wenn du Draco absichtlich den Schnatz fangen lässt, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir."  
  
"Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" Harry merkte, dass er rot wurde. Seit wann war er so einfach zu durchschauen?  
  
"Aha, und worum dann? Langsam bekomme ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass dieser Idiot dich nur ausnutzt, wenn er so etwas von dir verlangt. Das würde Hermione niemals tun."  
  
"Er hat das nicht von mir verlangt!" rief Harry aufgebracht. Dann senkte er seine Stimme wieder, als er bemerkte, dass andere Schüler zu ihnen herübersahen. "Nur, weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst, kannst du ihm nicht so etwas unterstellen! Und ich hatte auch gar nicht vor, ihn den Schnatz fangen zu lassen!"  
  
"So . . ."  
  
Hermione warf ihr Buch auf den Tisch. "Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren."  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sie erstaunt an. Normalerweise konnten ihre Streitereien sie nicht so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen.  
  
Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände. "Ich muss ständig an Cai denken. Er tut mir einfach so leid . . ."  
  
"Ich glaube, so schlecht geht es ihm gar nicht" sagte Harry trocken. "Immerhin lebt er bei Professor Lupin und Sirius."  
  
Hermione sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wollte sie wütend etwas erwidern. Doch dann stockte sie und sah wieder auf den Tisch. "Ich weiß, du hattest es auch nicht besonders leicht."  
  
"Nein, das ist es nicht" sagte Harry schnell. Im Grunde war es genau das. Er fürchtete sogar, dass er bis zu einem gewissen Grade eifersüchtig auf Cai war. Seit er Sirius kannte wünschte er sich, dass er bei ihm hätte aufwachsen können. "Mir tut der Kleine ja auch leid, aber er wird sich bestimmt schnell eingewöhnen."  
  
"Eins wundert mich" sagte Ron nachdenklich. "Er wirkt tatsächlich wie ein kleiner Wolf. Ist euch das aufgefallen? Ganz anders als Professor Lupin. Der hat überhaupt nichts Wölfisches an sich." Ron sah seine Freunde an. "Wenn er nicht gerade ein Wolf ist" fügte er hinzu. Harry nickte.  
  
"Das ist aber ganz klar", sagte Hermione. "Er ist erst vor kurzem zum Werwolf geworden. Damals im dritten Schuljahr, als Professor Snape Professor Lupin für eine Stunde im Unterricht vertreten hat, haben wir doch Werwölfe kurz im Unterricht durchgenommen und sollten ein Essay darüber schreiben. Habt ihr euch nicht den 'Codex Lupi' durchgelesen? Das Standartwerk über Werwölfe?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht." Seufzte Ron. "Das ist doch bestimmt so ein Riesenwälzer."  
  
"Nun, da einer eurer Professoren ein Werwolf ist, hättet ihr das ruhig mal tun können", sagte Hermione tadelnd.  
  
"Ich lese ja auch nicht den 'Codex Monstri', nur weil Snape ein Monster ist", sagte Ron Schulter zuckend.  
  
Harry lachte leise, während Hermione die Augenbrauen hochzog. "Wie auch immer. Hättet ihr den Codex gelesen, würdet ihr jedenfalls verstehen, warum Cai sich so verhält. Viele Werwölfe verlieren nach dem Biss immer mehr von ihrer Menschlichkeit. Sie müssen darum kämpfen sie zu behalten, wie es bei Professor Lupin der Fall war. Viele werden im Laufe der Zeit immer tierischer. Andererseits kann es auch vorkommen, dass sie, zumindest wenn sie ihre humanoide Gestalt haben, menschlicher und sanfter sind als andere. Genau das Gegenteil also. Es kommt natürlich auch darauf an, wie die Lebensumstände direkt nach der Verwandlung sind und die Bedingungen waren bei Cai nicht gerade gut. Da er von seiner Familie verstoßen wurde, kann es sein, dass er sich eigentlich wünscht, seine menschlichen Emotionen zu verlieren."  
  
"Das kann ich verstehen" sagte Ron leise. "Wenn meine Familie mich verstoßen würde . . . ich wüsste nicht, was ich dann tun würde."  
  
Über diesen Satz musste Harry noch nachdenken, als er in seinem Bett lag. Allerdings dachte er dabei nicht an Cai oder an Ron, sondern an Draco. Draco ging es im Moment genau wie ihm. Er hatte ebenfalls keine richtige Familie. Und dabei war er gerade auf seinen Vater immer so stolz gewesen. Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr deutlich daran, dass jeder zweite von Dracos Sätzen mit 'Vater sagte dies' oder 'Vater tut das' ' begonnen hatte. Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe gewesen, aus denen Harry ihn damals so gehasst hatte. Immerhin hatte er selbst alles was er über seinen Vater wusste nur aus Erzählungen von anderen erfahren. Er wünschte sich jetzt den Samstag beinahe schmerzlich herbei. Er musste wissen, ob Draco sich trotzdem mit ihm treffen würde. Vielleicht würde er morgen Gelegenheit haben mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie natürlich ausgerechnet Magische Kriegsführung. Dabei wäre er Sirius ausnahmsweise gern aus dem Weg gegangen. Das hatte natürlich einen bestimmten Grund. Harry fühlte sich wie durch die Mangel gedreht und er sah auch so aus. Die Erkältung, die sich schon länger angekündigt hatte, war nun vollständig ausgebrochen. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen, da er in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte und seine Nase lief ständig. Außerdem war er heiser und sein Kopf dröhnte, aber das konnte Sirius ja wenigstens nicht sehen.  
  
Harry hatte sich absichtlich in die letzte Reihe gesetzt, damit er vielleicht eine Chance hatte, Sirius nicht aufzufallen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es noch einen weiteren Grund. Draco saß in Sirius Stunden grundsätzlich immer ganz hinten. Nun, immer außer heute. Als er mit Blaise und Pansy in den Raum kam und Harry in der hintersten Reihe erblickte, setzte er sich nach ganz vorne. Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Das war wirklich kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
Wenigstens schien sein Plan mit Sirius vorerst aufzugehen. Sirius kam etwas zu spät und begann gleich mit dem Unterricht, ohne wie sonst meistens noch einmal kurz mit Harry zu reden.  
  
"Demnächst fangen wir mit einem neuen Projekt an" erzählte er ohne Umschweife. "Ich habe es in Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Dumbledore entwickelt. Wir werden es eine Weile vorbereiten müssen und nach Weihnachten in die Tat umsetzen." Er sah die Klasse mit blitzenden Augen an. "Ich halte nichts davon Krieg zu spielen. Ebenso wenig wie Professor Dumbledore. Umso schlimmer ist es, dass wir zurzeit in einer Situation sind, in der wir jede Möglichkeit nutzen müssen, um euch auf den Ernstfall vorzubereiten. Daher hielten wir es für sinnvoll, tatsächlich einige Szenarien mit euch durchzugehen. Wie dieses Projekt genau ablaufen wird, werdet ihr in den folgenden Wochen erfahren. Für heute möchte ich, dass ihr euch in kleinen Gruppen zusammensetzt und noch einmal die Theorie der Kriegsführung wiederholt, die ihr in den letzten Wochen, bevor der Schulbetrieb unterbrochen wurde bei Professor Dumbledore durchgenommen habt."  
  
"Was glaubt ihr was das für ein Projekt ist?" fragte Seamus, als er sich mit Dean, Neville, Ron, Hermione und Harry zu einer Gruppe formiert hatte. Er sah Harry an. "Weißt du irgendetwas darüber?"  
  
"Wieso ich?" fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
"Nun, erstens ist er dein Pate und zweitens warst du doch in die letzten Ereignisse verwickelt. Ich dachte du weißt vielleicht auf was sie uns vorbereiten wollen."  
  
"Sirius redet nicht mit Harry über die Schulstunden" sagte Ron schnell. "Und wie sie uns vorbereiten wollen weiß Harry genauso wenig wie wir."  
  
Harry war seinen Freunden dankbar, dass sie unangenehme Fragen meist von ihm abhielten. Heute besonders. Er fühlte sich so schlecht, dass er am liebsten im Bett gewesen wäre. Stattdessen hatten sie nachher auch noch Quidditch-Training.  
  
"Fangen wir an" drängte Hermione. "Das ist sehr wichtig. Dean: Welche Formation war damals im Kampf gegen Grindelwald die Erfolgreichste?"  
  
Harry versuchte unauffällig zu Draco hinüber zu sehen. Der saß betont gelangweilt an seinem Tisch und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Harry jedoch, der ihn mittlerweile gut kannte wusste, dass Draco überhaupt nicht gelangweilt, sondern im Gegenteil sehr aufmerksam war. Seine Augen leuchteten silbern. Harry versuchte eine stille Botschaft zu ihm zu schicken, dass er sich bitte mit ihm in Hogsmeade treffen sollte. Einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass Draco sich fast zu ihm umgedreht hätte. Aber er tat es nicht.  
  
Nach der Stunde winkte Sirius Harry zu sich. Er sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Du bist krank" sagte er schlicht.  
  
"Nein Sirius", versicherte Harry erschrocken, nahm sich aber selbst die Glaubwürdigkeit, da seine Stimme so heiser war, dass sie fast den Dienst versagte.  
  
Sirius legte prüfend eine Hand auf seine Stirn. "Kann sein, dass du erhöhte Temperatur hast", sagte er besorgt. "Geh zu Madam Pomfrey und lass dir einen Trank geben. Harry hätte ihm gerne widersprochen. Allerdings sah Sirius so aus, als würde er keinen Einspruch dulden. "Na gut", sagte er ergeben. "Aber erst nach dem Quidditch-Training. Bitte Sirius. Wir brauchen die Übung. Sonst blamieren wir uns vor den Slytherins." Er sah Sirius mit flehenden Augen an.  
  
Sirius sah ihn an. "In Ordnung. Wenn du dich wirklich in der Lage fühlst Quidditch zu üben. Aber zieh dich warm an. Und gleich danach gehst du auf die Krankenstation. Versprochen?" Abends im Bett dachte Harry daran, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber Sirius gebrochen hatte. Er war nicht auf der Krankenstation gewesen. Zur Strafe schmerzte sein Hals jetzt so sehr, dass er nicht mehr schlucken konnte und er bekam kaum noch Luft, da seine Nase verstopft war. Er hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass Draco sich noch bei ihm melden würde wegen ihrer Verabredung in Hogsmeade. Darum hatte er sich von Madam Pomfrey nicht den Ausgang verbieten lassen wollen. Aber Draco hatte sich nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gesetzt. Schlimmer noch: er hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht beachtet.  
  
Harry konnte gar nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht er darüber war. Mehr als enttäuscht. Er war traurig. Und er ärgerte sich über sich selbst und über Draco. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Draco ihre Beziehung so wenig wert war. Bestimmt würde er sich morgen früh noch bei ihm melden. Aber tief in sich fürchtete er, dass genau das nicht passieren würde. Draco konnte so unglaublich stur sein. Das hatte er mehr als einmal bewiesen. Nun, wenn er sich morgen auch nicht melden würde, dann würde Harry zu ihm gehen. Ganz egal wer das mitbekam. Und wenn er so lange an die Tür des Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraumes klopfen musste, bis Draco herauskam. Und dann konnte er etwas erleben . . .  
  
Und dann hasst er mich noch mehr, dachte Harry resignierend. Verdammt. Er musste einfach mit Draco reden. Am besten jetzt gleich. Er musste wissen was los war! Unruhig drehte er sich auf die Seite und hielt überrascht inne, als er etwas unter seinem Kopfkissen knistern hörte. Überrascht zog er den zusammengefalteten Zettel hervor und griff er nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
"Lumos" flüsterte er aufgeregt und hielt die Nachricht in den schwachen Schein des Lichts. Sofort erkannte er Dracos geschwungene ordentliche Schrift.  
  
Harry, Ich hoffe diese idiotische Hauselfe schafft es den Brief unter dein Kopfkissen zu legen, wie ich es ihr befohlen habe. Triff mich morgen um Punkt neun unter der Trauerweide am großen See. Ich werde nicht auf dich warten, falls du nicht pünktlich bist. Zieh deinen Tarnumhang an.  
  
*** Author's note: Wie immer ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta-Leser Kathrin und Julia. Was wäre ich ohne euch?  
  
Sorry für den kleinen Cliffhanger. Ich mach so was ja normalerweise nicht. (  
  
Und natürlich ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Ich hab mich total gefreut.  
  
@aloha: Ich egbs zu, er hats verdient. *grins*  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Tut mir echt leid, dass das Ende so fies war. Aber dafür geht's auch schon weiter!  
  
@Shenendoah: Ahh, vielen vielen Dank für das tolle review. Hab mich total gefreut. Wäre super, wenn du auch mal eine Geschichte rausbringst. Ich lese sie bestimmt. (  
  
@Matjes: Oh, ist da etwa noch jemand außer mir leicht sadistisch veranlagt? *fies grins*  
  
@Silent Roses: Du hast Recht, ich werfe echt viele Fragen auf. Irgendwie merke ich das selbst gar nicth so. *lol*. Ach: empfehl mir doch mal eine Geschichte von dir. Würde echt gern mal wieder was von dir lesen!  
  
@Maxine: *grinst ebenfalls frech* So denkst du? Wie kommst du denn daaarauf???? Höhö  
  
@Tinkalili: Ich hoffe dein Stress hat inzwischen wieder nachgelassen! Sorry, für das etwas fiese Ende  
  
@Kathrin: *knuddel* Danke für das review! Öhöhö, du weißt ja, dass ich nichts gegen unanständige Gedanken habe.  
  
@MaxCat: Hallo! *winkt stürmisch* Freut mich total, dass du auch wieder da bist. Hab dich schon vermisst.  
  
@Virginia: Ja, das kommt noch. Freu mich auch schon drauf das zu schreiben.  
  
@Merilflower: Also wenn du irgendwie durcheinander kommst, kannst du mich gerne fragen. Nur eins ist wichtig: Das wo Draco und Harry ein Paar sind ist meine Geschichte. ;) 


	6. Verabredung in Hogsmeade

6. Verabredung in Hogsmeade  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, hielt er immer noch in seiner rechten Hand die zusammengefaltete Nachricht von Draco.  
  
Glücklicherweise war es ihm ganz leicht gefallen einzuschlafen, nachdem er den Brief gefunden hatte. Sein Schlaf war sogar ziemlich erholsam gewesen. Allerdings war er sehr früh aufgewacht und lag jetzt ungeduldig in seinem Bett. Draco war vielleicht verletzt gewesen, aber das war offensichtlich nicht genug, um ihre Beziehung zu zerstören, stellte er erleichtert fest. Er konnte gar nicht sagen wie froh er darüber war.  
  
Harry hatte den Vorhang vor seinem Bett ein Stück aufgezogen und konnte durch den Spalt das Fenster sehen. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass es draußen zu dämmern begann. Es wurde immer erst spät hell und am Wochenende stand keiner vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Heute konnte er den Sonnenaufgang kaum abwarten. Er würde Draco wieder treffen. Es kam ihm schon fast unwirklich vor. Schließlich war es fünf Tage her, dass sie das letzte Mal allein zusammen gewesen waren. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er seine Erkältung darüber fast vergaß - bis ein starker Hustenanfall ihn wieder daran erinnerte.  
  
Als die anderen im Schlafsaal sich langsam zu regen begannen stellte Harry sich schlafend, bis Ron den Vorhang seines Bettes aufzog. "Aufstehen. Hogsmeade wartet!" rief er fröhlich. "Ich komm nicht mit" murmelte Harry und diesmal kam ihm seine heisere Stimme sogar äußerst gelegen. Ron fragte gar nicht erst weiter. Er sah ihn prüfend an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. "Ist auch besser so. Du hast Fieber", sagte er fachmännisch.  
  
"Ehrlich?" fragte Harry etwas überrascht.  
  
"Ja. Bleib bloß im Bett, damit du morgen zum Quidditch-Training wieder fit bist. Soll ich Madam Pomfrey Bescheid sagen?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Bloß nicht. Die steckt mich doch wieder auf die Krankenstation."  
  
"Na gut. Aber wenn es heute Abend nicht besser ist, gehst du zu ihr", sagte Ron streng. "Sollen wir dir irgendwas aus Hogsmeade mitbringen?" Harry wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, als ihm einfiel, dass das vielleicht verdächtig gewirkt hätte. "Ein paar Schokofrösche", murmelte er deswegen. "Obwohl ich die wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht schmecken kann."  
  
Ron sah ihn mitleidig an. Er brachte ihm noch ein Glas Wasser, legte ihm ein paar Hefte über Quidditch zum Angucken bereit und verabschiedete sich dann. Er war mit Hermione verabredet.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später lag Harry immer noch wie auf glühenden Kohlen in seinem Bett. In einer Viertelstunde war er mit Draco verabredet und er konnte immer noch nicht aufstehen, da Neville seinen Geldbeutel verlegt hatte und ihn im ganzen Zimmer verzweifelt suchte. Wenn er ihn nicht bald fand, würde Harry zu spät kommen und Draco würde sicher nicht auf ihn warten. "Neville bitte, ich brauche meine Ruhe", sagte er gequält.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte Neville verzweifelt "Aber ich muss heute unbedingt ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich meinen Geldbeutel gestern auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte."  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ihn ja schon eingesteckt?" "Nein . . ." Neville sah in seinen Roben nach und zog verdutzt den Geldbeutel hervor. "Oh. Tatsächlich. Vielen Dank, Harry." Harry atmete innerlich auf und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Wenigstens verließ Neville jetzt endlich das Zimmer. Sobald die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen war, warf Harry seine Bettdecke zurück und sprang auf. Er achtete nicht auf das leichte Schwindelgefühl und auf das Pochen in seinem Kopf, sondern zog sich in Windeseile an. Dann öffnete er seine Truhe und nahm den Tarnumhang heraus. Draco hätte nicht extra schreiben müssen, dass er ihn mitbringen sollte. Dass sie nicht einfach fröhlich nebeneinander durch Hogsmeade laufen konnten, war ihm auch klar.  
  
Zum Glück würde heute niemand merken, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag, da alle anderen in Hogsmeade waren. Trotzdem zog er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu, bevor er den Raum verließ. Er hatte nicht mehr auf die Uhr gesehen, aber er fürchtete, dass er bereits etwas zu spät war. In Windeseile hetzte er durch die Gänge und hätte um ein Haar ein paar Erstklässler umgerannt, die im Weg standen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr sich die Kleinen wahrscheinlich erschrocken hätten, wenn irgendetwas unsichtbares sie plötzlich über den Haufen geworfen hätte.  
  
Seine Fußspuren im Schnee draußen fielen zum Glück nicht sonderlich auf, da es bereits ziemlich viele Spuren gab, die auch zum See herunter führten.  
  
Schon von weitem konnte er Draco sehen. Er saß auf einem Ast der kahlen Weide, der über den zugefrorenen See ragte. Die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten sich in seinem Haar genauso wie auf dem Eis des Sees. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, bis auf seinen grün-silbernen Slytherin-Schal, der um seinen Hals gewickelt war, und sah nachdenklich zum anderen Ufer hinüber. Auf seltsame Weise wirkte er einsam und abwesend. Als sei er in seiner eigenen Welt versunken. Harry war fast versucht einen Augenblick stehen zu bleiben, nur um ihn zu beobachten, aber er hatte es zu eilig, zu ihm zu kommen.  
  
Draco drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, gerade als Harry schwer atmend zu Stehen kam. Er musste ihn gehört haben.  
  
"Lange hätte ich nicht mehr gewartet."  
  
"Musstest du ja auch nicht." Harrys Atem ging rasselnd. Er lehnte sich für einen Moment mit einer Hand gegen die Weide. Gut, dass Draco ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er hätte mit seiner Erkältung nicht rennen sollen. Schließlich beruhigte sich seine Atmung und er kletterte auf den Ast, auf dem auch Draco saß. Draco sah genau in seine Richtung. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten herauszufinden wo Harry sich befand. Das Klettern war gar nicht so einfach mit dem Tarnumhang an. Noch schwieriger allerdings gestaltete es sich, zu Draco zu kommen. Zwei Mal wäre er beinahe von dem Ast gerutscht, den er auf Knien entlang rutschte, da der Mantel ihm in den Weg kam. Er war froh, als er sich endlich neben Draco niederlassen konnte.  
  
"Schön hier" sagte er. "Der See sieht ganz anders aus, so zugefroren."  
  
Draco sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen in seine Richtung. "Irgendwie ist es seltsam, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann."  
  
"Ach da gewöhnst du dich dran", lachte Harry. "Außerdem kannst du doch offensichtlich genau hören wo ich bin."  
  
"Das ist bei dir allerdings auch kein Kunststück", sagte Draco trocken. Dann blickte er zu Boden. "Du hast dich ja schön über mich amüsiert in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."  
  
Harry schwieg einen Moment. Er hätte sagen können, dass Draco auch über ihn gelacht hatte, aber er wollte nicht, dass dieser Tag mit Streit anfing. "Erst habe ich mich total erschrocken", sagte er ernst. Draco sah auf.  
  
"Und schließlich konntest du das Fliegende Pferd viel besser reiten als ich", fügte Harry hinzu. Draco lächelte. "Das stimmt allerdings. Und in Zaubertränke hast du dich auch einfach zu blöd angestellt."  
  
Das war nun doch zu viel. "Und da hast du mich auch ausgelacht!" stellte Harry beleidigt fest. "Das war aber auch zu lustig." Draco lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Aber es war kein bösartiges Lächeln. Harry hatte fast das Gefühl, dass er ihn nur ein bisschen aufziehen wollte.  
  
"Ja, in Zaubertränke bin ich leider eine Niete", seufzte er. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Du könntest es, wenn du wolltest. Du gibst dir nur keine Mühe." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Das war das nächste an einem Lob, das er von Draco je bekommen hatte. Draco sah etwas verlegen weg. "Du bist heiser. Hast du Halsschmerzen?" fragte er wie um abzulenken.  
  
"Nur ein bisschen", gab Harry zu. "Ich hab mich wohl erkältet." "Ein bisschen? Was soll das heißen? Hast du Fieber? Du weißt doch, dass du aufpassen musst. In deinem Zustand kann eine Erkältung sehr gefährlich sein." "Nein, ich habe kein Fieber", log Harry. "Irgendwie hatte er fast Angst, Draco könnte ihn zurück ins Bett schicken. Leider wurde er in dem Moment auch noch von einem Hustenanfall übermannt, durch den er fast vom Baum gefallen wäre. Draco griff instinktiv nach ihm und hielt ihn fest. "Fühlst du dich wirklich gesund genug für Hogsmeade?" fragte er.  
  
"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Harry trotzig. Auf keinen Fall würde er sich diesen Tag jetzt auch noch durch Draco verderben lassen.  
  
"Dann pass bloß auf, dass du deinen Tarnumhang nicht verlierst. Es wäre fatal, wenn uns jemand zusammen sieht."  
  
"Natürlich." Mittlerweile wusste Harry, dass Draco immer etwas abweisend war, wenn sie sich eine Weile nicht gesehen hatten. Das gab sich meistens nach einer Weile. Vielleicht musste Draco sich jedes Mal erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren. Ihm selbst ging es ja auch nicht anders.  
  
"Dann lass uns gehen", sagte Draco. Er hatte sich überraschend schnell daran gewöhnt, mit einer unsichtbaren Person zu sprechen. Grazil sprang er von dem Ast auf das Eis und ging auf das Ufer zu. Harry wollte es ihm nachmachen und rutschte prompt auf dem Eis aus. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um. "Pass auf! Man kann dich sehen!"  
  
Harry versuchte aufzustehen und gleichzeitig den Tarnumhang wieder richtig hinzuziehen, was ihm nicht gelang. Draco war mit zwei Schritten neben ihm und griff auf gut Glück nach seinem unsichtbaren Körper. Er erwischte einen Arm und zog ihn hoch. Harry erwartete jetzt schon eine Strafpredigt aber stattdessen lächelte Draco ihn an. "Ungeschickt wie immer, was?"  
  
"Hat uns jemand gesehen?" fragte Harry, sich hektisch umsehend. "Nein, hier ist weit und breit kein Mensch." Draco half ihm, den Tarnumhang wieder richtig hinzurücken. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Ufer. Harry folgte ihm etwas wackelig. "Bis wir den Weg erreichen, auf dem der Schnee zur Seite geräumt ist, gehst du am besten hinter mir und trittst in meine Fußstapfen. Es könnte etwas seltsam aussehen, wenn neben mir im Schnee Spuren erscheinen."  
  
Harry grinste. Draco dachte wirklich an alles. "In Ordnung."  
  
Er war allerdings froh, als sie den geräumten Weg erreichten, denn es war gar nicht so leicht, mit Draco Schritt zu halten. Es schien ihm nicht das Geringste auszumachen über Schnee zu laufen, während Harry ständig stolperte.  
  
Auf dem Weg, der nach Hogsmeade führte, waren mehrere Schüler in kleinen Gruppen unterwegs. Sie hielten allerdings respektvollen Abstand zu Draco, der scheinbar alleine war. Das ermöglichte Harry neben ihm zu gehen und sich sogar leise mit ihm zu unterhalten. Hast du irgendwas Bestimmtes vor in Hogsmeade?" fragte er betont beiläufig. "Ich muss ein paar Zutaten für Zaubertränke besorgen", antwortete Draco. "Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Naja . . ." Harry druckste etwas herum. "Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht später etwas trinken gehen. Im Drei Besen oder so. Mich würde ja keiner sehen, also . . ."  
  
Er brach ab. Das hier war ihre erste wirkliche Verabredung, bei der sie etwas anderes taten, als sich nur irgendwo in Hogwarts heimlich zu treffen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er sich gerne daran erinnern können, dass sie wie jedes andere Paar zusammen etwas trinken gewesen waren . . .  
  
Draco sah ihn überrascht an. "Natürlich können wir das tun. Du musst dich sowieso nachher etwas aufwärmen. Deine heisere Stimme gefällt mir überhaupt nicht." Harry sah ihn lächelnd an, obwohl Draco ihn natürlich nicht sehen konnte. "Sag mal, wie bist du überhaupt Blaise und Pansy losgeworden?"  
  
"Ach, die sind das gewohnt, dass ich manchmal alleine nach Hogsmeade gehe. Ich hab einfach gesagt, ich müsste für sie Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen." Harry schwieg überrascht. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu Draco. Draco lachte auf. "Nimmst du mir das etwa ab? Ich und Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen?" Er grinste in Harrys Richtung. "Und du glaubst das auch noch. Ich kann dein verdutztes Gesicht förmlich vor mir sehen."  
  
"Ach, hör auf" Harry gab ihm einen Schubs in die Seite. Draco schubste zurück, aber Harry schaffte es rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Er lachte leise. Für einen Moment war es gar nicht so schwer sich vorzustellen, dass sie ein ganz normales Paar auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren, aber dann kam ihnen eine Schülergruppe entgegen und Draco wurde sofort todernst. Es waren einige Drittklässler aus Slytherin. Sie sahen Draco beinahe ehrfürchtig an und grüßten ihn zurückhaltend. Draco nickte ihnen kurz, aber nicht unfreundlich zu.  
  
Hogsmeade sah schon von weitem aus, wie ein kleines verschneites Märchendorf. Zwar waren die Straßen von den Schneemassen frei geräumt, aber alle Häuser hatten weiße Dächer, die in der Sonne glitzerten. Es lag im Schatten des Schlosses und war auf der anderen Seite von einem Forst umgeben, der nach einer Weile in den Verbotenen Wald überging. Das ließ dieser verschneite Tannenwald allerdings nicht ahnen. Harry hatte selten etwas gesehen, das weniger bedrohlich wirkte.  
  
Außerdem herrschte in Hogsmeade bereits Weihnachtsstimmung. Viele Geschäfte hatten kleine Tannenbäume geschmückt und in ihren Fenstern Mistelzweige und Lebkuchen ausgebreitet. Harry erinnerte sich schaudernd daran, wie sehr er sich früher vor Weihnachten gefürchtet hatte. Als er noch bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte, waren diese Feiertage die schlimmsten des ganzen Jahres gewesen. Schlimmer noch als Dudleys Geburtstag. Irgendwie war ihm dann seine Einsamkeit immer besonders bewusst geworden. Seit er in Hogwarts war, wusste er endlich was es bedeutete, Vorfreude zu empfinden, wenn Heiligabend heranrückte. "Ich freu mich auf Weihnachten", sagte er fröhlich.  
  
Draco schwieg und starrte vor sich in den Schnee. In dem Moment fiel es Harry siedendheiß ein. Für Draco war das vermutlich das erste Weihnachtsfest auf das er sich nicht freute. Schließlich würde er es nicht mit seinen Eltern feiern. Sein Vater war auf der Flucht und soweit Harry wusste, hatte er von seiner Mutter nichts mehr gehört. Ich Idiot, dachte er. Er hätte sich auf die Zunge gebissen, wenn er seine Worte damit hätte zurück nehmen können. "Was machst du an Weihnachten?" fragte Draco. Jetzt war es seine Stimme, die etwas heiser klang. "Fährst du mit zu den Weasleys?"  
  
"Nein, ich bleibe natürlich hier!" erwiderte Harry entrüstet. Selbst wenn Sirius nicht in Hogwarts gewesen wäre, hätte er niemals darüber nachgedacht ausgerechnet in diesen Ferien Hogwarts zu verlassen.  
  
"Wegen mir musst du das nicht tun", sagte Draco betont gleichgültig. "Ich mache mir nicht viel aus Weihnachten." "Ich will aber hier bleiben", erwiderte Harry. Draco antwortete nicht darauf, aber Harry bildete sich zumindest ein, dass seine Augen ein wenig mehr leuchteten. Danach konnten sie nicht mehr miteinander reden, denn sie hatten die kleine Stadt erreicht und die Straßen waren voll Schüler. Harry musste aufpassen, damit er mit niemandem zusammenstieß.  
  
Draco ging zielsicher in eine Richtung, so dass Harry mal wieder Mühe hatte ihm zu folgen. Kurz bevor er ihn verlor, blieb Draco allerdings jedes Mal unauffällig stehen, wofür Harry ihm sehr dankbar war. Sie betraten einen kleinen düsteren Laden, der Harry früher noch nie aufgefallen war. Er lag sehr unauffällig in einer kleinen Seitengasse, in der es auf seltsame Weise dunkler zu sein schien, als im restlichen Teil der Stadt. Die Tür war so niedrig, dass man sich bücken musste, um hindurch zu gehen. Innen fühlte sich Harry fast nach Nocturn-Alley zurückversetzt. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Dann sah er sich neugierig um. Überall waren Regale an den Wänden aufgestellt, die so voll beladen waren, dass sie schief und krumm standen. Sie waren voll von Gegenständen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Phiolen mit dunklen Flüssigkeiten, seltsam geformten Knochen, verstaubten Büchern, verzierten Kisten und Truhen, hässlichen Schmuckstücken und seltsamen Gefäßen. Die Luft war angefüllt von starken und in den seltensten Fällen angenehmen Gerüchen. Außerdem schien der Laden seit Jahren nicht mehr geputzt worden zu sein. Überall hingen Spinnweben und der Fußboden war so staubig, dass Harry fast fürchtete, man könne seine Fußspuren sehen. Draco schien sich gut auszukennen. Zielstrebig ging er zwischen den Regalen hindurch bis zu einem Tresen.  
  
"Ah, der junge Mister Malfoy!" hinter dem Tresen tauchte ein zwergenhaftes Wesen auf, das Harry vielleicht bis zu Schulter ging. "Wie schön, dass sie uns auch mal wieder beehren." "Ist meine Bestellung angekommen?" fragte Draco kühl.  
  
"Natürlich, natürlich. Sie wissen doch auf uns können sie sich immer verlassen." Der kleine Mann lief geschäftig in einen Raum hinter dem Tresen und kam kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Säckchen zurück, das er auf den Ladentisch legte. "Das Glumiskraut. Wie bestellt. Aber seien sie vorsichtig damit, Mr. Malfoy. Sie wissen ja, dass es höchst gefährlich . . ."  
  
"Ja, ja, ich weiß", unterbrach Draco. "Wieviel?"  
  
"Nun, weil Sie es sind . . . sagen wir fünf Galleonen." Harry staunte über die hohe Summe, aber Draco bezahlte ohne zu zögern. Das kleine Männchen beugte sich zu Draco vor. "Gibt es etwas Neues von Ihrem Vater?" fragte es neugierig. "Wir haben gehört, dass er . . . nun, nicht gerade in der besten Situation ist."  
  
"Nein. Es gibt nichts Neues, Mr. Creeper", sagte Draco kurz angebunden. Creeper blickte ihn an, als wolle er noch etwas erwidern, aber dann sah er aufmerksam auf. Harry war einen unvorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts gegangen und gegen eins der Regale gestoßen. Das leise Scheppern schien seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt zu haben. "Ist hier noch jemand?" fragte er misstrauisch. Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Ich muss weiter" sagte er schnell. "Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen."  
  
Creeper nickte ihm kurz zu und sah sich weiter im Laden um. Draco steckte das Kraut ein und verließ hastig den Laden. Er gab Acht die Tür so lange auf zu halten, dass Harry auch hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Hastig verließ er die kleine Gasse und blieb erst ein paar Straßen weiter stehen. Harry konnte ihm kaum folgen. Vielleicht lag es an der stickigen Luft in dem Laden, vielleicht auch nur an seine Erkältung, aber seine Kopfschmerzen hämmerten jetzt und alles schien sich um ihn zu drehen. Außerdem begannen seine Wunden wieder zu schmerzen, wie immer, wenn ihm sehr kalt war. Es fühlte sich an, als würden kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper zucken. Er stützte sich an der Hauswand ab und wünschte sich, Draco würde nicht mehr so schnell gehen.  
  
"Harry?" fragte Draco. Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Alles in Ordnung?" Harry wollte antworten, musste aber stattdessen husten. Der Anfall wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er schnappte nach Luft, während er sich immer noch an der Hauswand abstützte. Draco sah sich kurz in der kleinen Gasse um, in der sie sich jetzt befanden. Dann streckte er seine Hand in Harrys Richtung aus, griff nach dem Tarnumhang und zog ihn von Harry herunter. "Was tust du?" keuchte Harry entsetzt.  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt egal", antwortete Draco. "Dich kann sowieso jeder hören." Etwas unbeholfen klopfte er Harry auf den Rücken. Harry richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Seine Augen tränten und seine Nase lief. Er fühlte sich elend. Draco sah ihn erschrocken an. "Du glühst ja förmlich!" rief er. "Du hast also doch Fieber?" Er zog Harry an sich und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Harry schloss die Augen. Dracos kühle Finger taten gut.  
  
"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte Draco fassungslos.  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir nach Hogsmeade", murmelte Harry. "Und dafür riskierst du eine Lungenentzündung?"  
  
"Ja." Harry lächelte.  
  
"Du bist so ein Sturkopf", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Danke. Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben."  
  
Draco ging nicht darauf ein. "Wir gehen jetzt etwas trinken, damit du dich aufwärmen kannst und danach bringe ich dich nach Hause.""Ich will aber nicht nach Hause", sagte Harry trotzig. "Ich muss sowieso nach Hause", gab Draco unerbittlich zurück. "Ich habe heute noch Quidditch-Training mit meinem Team."  
  
"Du hast heute noch Training?" Die Enttäuschung war Harrys Stimme deutlich anzumerken. Er hatte sich auf einen ganzen Tag mit Draco gefreut. Auch wenn er sich im Moment ehrlich gesagt kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.  
  
"Ja. Und du musst unbedingt zu Madam Pomfrey.""Ich gehe nicht zu Madam Pomfrey", sagte Harry fest entschlossen. "Sie steckt mich wieder in den Krankenflügel und das halte ich im Moment nicht aus. Ich würde durchdrehen."  
  
Draco sah ihn prüfend an. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich zulasse, dass du beim Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin krank bist?" fragte er.  
  
Harry senkte den Blick. "Ich will aber nicht auf die Krankenstation."  
  
"Na gut." Draco legte ihm den Tarnumhang wieder über und zog ihn dabei kurz an sich. "Triff mich heute Abend vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke." "Was?" Harry sah auf.  
  
"Na, so kann es mit dir nicht weitergehen. Darum werde ich etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich kann doch unseren gefeierten Helden nicht an einer Grippe zu Grunde gehen lassen, oder?"  
  
"O . . . okay" Harry war ziemlich überrascht. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas erwidern konnte, zog Draco ihn weiter. "Komm, du musst dich jetzt aufwärmen.  
  
Das 'Drei Besen' war ziemlich voll von Schülern, aber sie fanden einen leeren Tisch, der etwas abseits in einer Nische stand. Harry ließ sich dankbar auf die Bank sinken. Er konnte kaum noch stehen und obwohl es in der Kneipe eigentlich ziemlich warm sein musste, zitterte er immer noch wie Espenlaub. Draco setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank und bestellte ein Butterbier.  
  
Wir sind im 'Drei Besen' dachte Harry fassungslos. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich unsichtbar bin, ist das wie eine ganz normale Verabredung. Ohne nachzudenken fasste er unter dem Tisch nach Dracos Hand. Er erwartete fast, dass Draco seine Hand zurückziehen würde, aber es geschah nicht. Dracos Blick war zwar starr nach vorne auf den Tisch gerichtet, aber seine Hand hielt Harrys fest und er streichelte sogar sanft mit dem Daumen über dessen Handrücken. Harry war überrascht, was diese winzige zärtliche Berührung in ihm auslöste. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Er hielt Dracos Hand fester und auch Dracos Finger schlossen sich fester um seine. Er musste daran denken, wie er damals in der heulenden Hütte zum ersten Mal Dracos Hand gehalten hatte. Diese schlanken Finger, die so geschickt über seine Haut streicheln konnten . . . was sie so lange nicht mehr getan hatten. Er ließ sich zurück in die Bank sinken. Dracos Finger wanderten zärtlich streichelnd seinen Arm entlang.  
  
"Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen?"  
  
Harry fuhr erschrocken auf. Er hatte die drei Mädchen, die jetzt vor ihrem Tisch standen nicht kommen sehen. Als hätte ihn etwas gestochen zog er seine Hand zurück unter den Umhang. Zwei von den drei Mädchen waren auffallend hübsch. Die dritte schien allerdings die Mutigste zu sein, denn sie hatte die Frage gestellt, während die anderen beiden nur kichernd daneben standen. Sie waren aus Slytherin, wie Harry an ihren Schals erkannte. Allerdings hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, also waren sie wohl eine Klasse unter ihnen. Alle drei sahen Draco mit großen Augen abwartend an und Harry wünschte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie verschwinden würden. Sie waren gerade dabei seine erste richtige Verabredung zu zerstören.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?" fragte Draco ziemlich unfreundlich.  
  
Die drei schienen das trotzdem als Einladung zu sehen, denn sie ließen sich auf der Bank gegenüber von Draco nieder. Dann sahen sie sich wieder einen Moment lang kichernd an. Harry wurde immer wütender. Was wollten diese Schnepfen?  
  
Schließlich fasste sich ein von ihnen ein Herz. "Ich bin Emily und das sind meine Freundinnen Mary und Susan. Wir haben gehört, dass du noch keine Verabredung für den Ball hast. Und darum wollten wir fragen, ob du mit einer von uns gehen willst."  
  
Harry wurde fast schlecht. Es war jawohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass er ausgerechnet dabei sein musste, wenn Draco zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen wurde. Natürlich musste das irgendwann passieren. Aber warum gerade heute? Seine Hand schloss sich zu einer Faust. Warum musste es so eine blöde Erfindung wie diesen Weihnachtsball überhaupt geben?  
  
"Nein" antwortete Draco.  
  
Im gleichen Maße, wie sich Harrys Stimmung aufhellte, verdüsterten sich die Gesichter der Mädchen. "Warum nicht?" fragte Emily. "Warum hast du bislang alle abgelehnt, die mit dir zum Ball gehen wollten?"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht.  
  
"Es haben dich schon so viele gefragt. Willst du mit einer Bestimmten gehen? Dann sag das doch endlich!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Die Mädchen sahen sich ratlos an. "Nun, dann können wir dir auch nicht helfen" sagte Mary trotzig. "Wundere dich nicht, wenn zum Schluss keine mehr übrig ist." Draco zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. Da er keine Anstalten machte noch etwas darauf zu erwidern, gaben die Mädchen schließlich auf und erhoben sich. Geknickt gingen sie zu ihrem Platz zurück.  
  
Harry grinste. "Besonders zuvorkommend warst du ja nicht zu ihnen", sagte er leise.  
  
"Ach!" Draco sah erstaunt in seine Richtung. "Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte ihre Einladung angenommen?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht!" flüsterte Harry entsetzt.  
  
"Na also."  
  
Harry schwieg einen Moment. "Sag mal Draco . . ." fragte er dann zögernd. "Was wirst du eigentlich am Weihnachtsball tun?"  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Was soll ich schon tun? Tanzen vermutlich. Trinken, essen . . ." "Also gehst du hin?"  
  
"Offensichtlich. Schließlich bin ich der Vertrauensschüler unseres Hauses." "Ja das stimmt", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die Frage stellte, vor der er sich fürchtete. "Und mit wem?"  
  
"Das weiß ich noch nicht", antwortete Draco knapp.  
  
"Aber bislang hast du alle abgelehnt?"  
  
"Wie du gehört hast . . ." Draco schien nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen zu wollen. "Und das hat keinen bestimmten Grund?"  
  
Draco sah genervt in seine Richtung. "Du weißt auch nie, wann es Zeit ist mit einem Thema aufzuhören, nicht wahr? Wenn du so weiter fragst gehe ich zu den Mädchen und frage Emily, ob sie nicht doch mit mir gehen will."  
  
"Bloß nicht." Harry war sofort still. War es vielleicht möglich, dass er der Grund war, weshalb Draco noch keine Partnerin hatte?  
  
Seltsamerweise war es jetzt Draco, der das Thema wieder aufgriff. "Mit wem gehst du denn hin?" fragte er ohne in Harrys Richtung zu sehen.  
  
"Ich gehe nicht hin" erklärte Harry.  
  
Draco sah ihn fast entsetzt an. "Was soll das heißen, du gehst nicht hin?"  
  
"Na, dass ich nicht hingehe. Ich muss schließlich nicht. Dieses Jahr bin ich weder Champion noch sonst irgendwas. Ich muss also nicht. Und da ich Bälle hasse gehe ich eben nicht hin." Draco sah ihn immer noch fassungslos an. Es sah fast so aus, als sei er enttäuscht, dass Harry nicht gehen würde.  
  
Harry senkte den Blick. "Ich würde gern mit dir gehen, Draco. Und mit dir kann ich nicht gehen. Also habe ich keine Lust, verstehst du?"  
  
Draco sah ihn an. Wenn möglich noch überraschter als vorher.  
  
"Meinst du ich habe Lust, mir den ganzen Abend lang anzusehen, wie du mit irgendwelchen Mädchen tanzt?" fragte Harry trotzig.  
  
"Meinst du ich habe Lust den ganzen Abend mit irgendwelchen Mädchen zu tanzen? Aber das wird sich leider nicht vermeiden lassen", Dracos Stimme klang tatsächlich bedauernd. "Schließlich bin ich Vertrauensschüler. Ich habe Verpflichtungen. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass wir . . . zumindest einen Tanz zusammen tanzen könnten."  
  
"Was?" Harry sah ihn an. Jetzt mindestens ebenso schockiert wie Draco zuvor. "Midnight's Spell" erklärte Draco.  
  
"Wie soll denn das gehen? Dann können wir auch gleich allen erzählen, dass wir zusammen sind", erwiderte Harry fassungslos. "Ich meine: Offiziell hassen wir uns! Wie sollen wir da zusammen tanzen?"  
  
"Hast du den Tanz um Mitternacht im letzten Jahr nicht beobachtet? Midnight's Spell wird doch jedes Jahr getanzt."  
  
"Nein. Da muss ich gerade mit Ron draußen gewesen sein." Harry war immer noch ein einziges Fragezeichen.  
  
"Ach so. Sonst wüsstest du nämlich, dass man da am Anfang keinen festen Partner hat. Midnight's Spell wird in zwei Reihen, die sich gegenüberstehen, getanzt. Ähnlich, wie bei einem Menuett. Es ist fast unmöglich vorher zu wissen, welchen Partner man am Ende haben wird. Traditionell wurde Midnight's Spell nur von männlichen Zauberern getanzt. Heute tanzen zwar auch Frauen mit, aber es ist durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, dass zwei Männer ein Paar bilden. Daher wird es niemandem auffallen, wenn wir letztendlich zusammen tanzen. Sie werden denken, es sei Zufall. Und Midnight's Spell darf man niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen, unterbrechen."  
  
"Das hört sich kompliziert an" murmelte Harry.  
  
"Nun, ganz einfach sind die Schritte nicht, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich bringe es dir bei. Midnight's Spell war schon immer mein Lieblingstanz. Ein uralter Tanz der Zauberer." Dracos Augen leuchteten. "Leider gerät er immer mehr in Vergessenheit, aber die meisten Slytherins beherrschen ihn noch."  
  
"Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich mich auf dem Ball in einer Horde von Slytherins bis auf die Knochen blamieren soll?" Harry schauderte. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich diese Tanzschritte bis zum Ball lerne, wenn sie kompliziert sind. Ich kann ja nicht einmal Walzer." Draco antwortete nicht, aber er sah tatsächlich ein bisschen traurig aus. Offensichtlich hatte er sich tatsächlich darauf gefreut mit Harry zu tanzen.  
  
Harry seufzte. Tanzen war eins der ganz wenigen Dinge, bei denen er sogar überlegen musste, ob er sie für Draco tun würde. "Wenn es dir wichtig ist, überlege ich es mir, okay?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es, so wichtig ist es auch wieder nicht."  
  
Harry kauerte sich zusammen. Seltsam. Eben noch war es hier drin eiskalt gewesen und er hatte gezittert. Jetzt war ihm auf einmal heiß. So heiß, dass er am liebsten seinen Pullover ausgezogen hätte. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. "Ist dir auch so warm?" flüsterte er. Aber schon während er das sagte, erfasste ihn eine neue Kältewelle. Sie schüttelte ihn richtig, so dass er mit den Zähnen klapperte.  
  
Draco sah sich schnell im Lokal um, ob jemand zu ihnen sah, dann legte er einen Arm um Harrys unsichtbaren Körper. "Du hast Schüttelfrost", stellte er fest. "Du zitterst ja am ganzen Leib. Du musst unbedingt nach Hause und ins Bett."  
  
Harry nickte. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu widersprechen. Außerdem war sein Bett im Moment so verlockend, wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Na ja, außer vielleicht Dracos Bett.  
  
Er folgte Draco auf wackeligen Beinen nach draußen. Es hatte bereits langsam zu dämmern begonnen, obwohl es erst früher Nachmittag war. Im Moment war es kaum ein paar Stunden des Tages wirklich hell. Er schleppte sich neben Draco durch Hogsmeade und der schien tatsächlich ziemlich besorgt um ihn zu sein. Er sah immer wieder in seine Richtung und flüsterte leise Harrys Namen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war. Schließlich blieb er stehen. "So geht das nicht" sagte er entschlossen. "Gib mir deine Hand." Er streckte seinen Arm nach Harry aus und tastete nach dessen Hand unter dem Umhang. "Das wird schon nicht weiter auffallen und so weiß ich wenigstens, dass du nicht einfach neben mir zusammenbrichst. Deine Atmung macht mir wirklich Angst."  
  
Statt zum Eingang des Schlosses zog Draco ihn noch einmal zu der Weide am See. Harry achtete nicht mehr auf den Weg. Er war froh, wenn es ihm gelang einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Unter der Weide mit ihren herabhängenden Zweigen waren sie in der beginnenden Dämmerung weitgehend vor Blicken geschützt. Draco nahm Harry den Tarnumhang ab. "Du siehst wirklich krank aus", flüsterte er. "Denk daran, mich heute um zehn vor dem Raum für Zaubertränke zu treffen." Dann beugte er sich plötzlich vor und küsste Harry auf die Lippen.  
  
Harry war so überrascht, dass er zurücktaumelte und mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm der Weide stieß. Allerdings war das ein Glück, denn Draco küsste ihn so fordernd und drängte sich so fest an ihn, dass er sonst vermutlich rückwärts in den Schnee gekippt wäre. Der Kuss war fast verzweifelt und fühlte sich an, als wolle Draco ihn nie mehr gehen lassen. Harry wurde wieder schwindelig, aber diesmal kam es nicht von der Erkältung. Er stöhnte leise auf und lehnte sich seinerseits Draco entgegen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Dracos Körper, alles andere vergessend.  
  
Draco war es schließlich, der sich als erster zurückzog. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Lippen leicht geschwollen und seine Augen funkelten.  
  
"Du wirst dich noch anstecken", flüsterte Harry, als er seine Sprache wieder fand.  
  
"Das nehme ich in Kauf" erwiderte Draco. Er strich Harry durch die Haare. "Ich muss jetzt zum Quidditch. Ich sehe dich also heute Abend?"  
  
Harry nickte. Er sah Draco nach, der durch den Schnee davonging. Einen Moment blieb er benommen an den Stamm der Weide gelehnt stehen. Erst eine Weile, nachdem Draco aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, hob er seinen Tarnumhang auf und ging zum Schloss zurück.  
  
*  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Ja, wie immer möchte ich mich erst mal wieder ganz herzlich bei meinen Betaleserinnen Kathrin und Julia bedanken. Ich hoffe ihr wisst, wie viel ihr zu dieser Geschichte beitragt.  
  
Und dann natürlich einen ganz lieben Dank n die Leute, die sich die Mühe machen reviews zu schreiben. Das gibt mir wirklich sehr viel. Ich liebe euch.  
  
Übrigens: Midnight's Spell ist von dem schottischen Volkstanz Midnight Oil inspiriert. Ich hab gesehen, wie meine Freundin den mitgetanzt hat, als ich in Aberdeen auf einem Ball war. Ich konnte nur die leichteren Tänze mitmachen, aber Midnight Oil hat mich echt nachhaltig beeindruckt.  
  
@Matjes: Na, du siehst Harry ja echt gerne leiden. *lol*  
  
@Shenendoah: Boahh, schon wieder so ein langes review. Du bist zu gut zu mir! Also bislang hat Harry es noch geschafft, das vor den Lehrern zu verbergen. Außer vor Sirius halt.  
  
@Maxine: Jup, Wunsch erfüllt. Und über die Werwölfe habe ich echt länger nachgedacht. Ich weiß, du magst die ja auch so gern. *seufz*  
  
@Nevathiel: Vielen Dank!  
  
@Tinkalili: Vielen vielen Dank. Das ist echt süß von dir. Mal sehen, welche Rolle Cai noch hat.  
  
@Mael: Hihi süß. Also hier die Packungsbeilage: Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen sie ihren Arzt oder Slash-Berater.  
  
@aloha: Ja, ich wollte schon lange mal über einen jungen Werwolf schreiben. Und zu deiner Vermutung wegen Sirius sag ich mal ;)  
  
MaxCat: Stimmt. Echt kein einfaches Los. Aber er wollte es ja so. *lol* Und: klar wurdest du vermisst!  
  
@Merilflower: Ja, ich war auch nicht so begeistert von Band 5. Darum habe ich mich ja entschlossen meine Geschichte fortzusetzen und das Buch außer Acht zu lassen.  
  
@SilentRoses: Super. So viele Empfehlungen. Ich freu mich schon!  
  
@colakracher: Vielen Dank. Das ist ja so lieb von dir! Die Charas sind mir auch echt sehr wichtig. 


	7. Der Erste

7. Der Erste  
  
*Kalt, kalt, kalt. Sein Körper bebte vor Kälte und im nächsten Moment wurde er von Hitzewellen übermannt. Was tat er überhaupt in diesem dunklen Korridor? Warum war er nicht in seinem Bett? Er wollte zurück in sein Bett. Er sehnte sich schmerzhaft nach den weichen Decken, aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, wo er sich befand. Seine Augen starrten wie gebannt auf etwas Seltsames am anderen Ende des Korridors. Es hatte die Farbe von Quecksilber und schien die gesamte Wand einzunehmen. Warum konnte er den Blick nicht davon wenden? Es schien ihn wie magisch anzuziehen. Jemand kam von dort auf ihn zu. Sein Herz schlug schneller.  
  
Draco.  
  
Plötzlich wollte er nicht mehr weg. Er wollte hier bleiben, bis Draco bei ihm ankam. Er wollte ihn umarmen, ihm nahe sein . . . dann stockte er. Etwas war seltsam an Draco. Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht sagen, was es war, aber als Draco näher kam sah er es. Es waren seine Augen. In ihnen war kein Funken der Zuneigung, die er jetzt oft darin gesehen hatte. Und nicht nur das. Jede Spur von Hass, von Zorn, sogar von Verachtung war verschwunden. Da war nichts mehr, außer Gleichgültigkeit und Kälte. "Draco?" fragte er. Draco sah ihn nicht einmal an. Er ging an ihm vorbei. Als seien sie niemals zusammen gewesen, als hätte er Harrys Namen niemals zärtlich geflüstert und . . . als seien sie niemals Feinde gewesen.*  
  
"Draco!" Harrys Atem raste, als er aus seinem Schlaf hoch schreckte. Sein ganzer Körper war in Schweiß gebadet. "Nein" stöhnte er. "Bitte nicht schon wieder Alpträume." Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb. Er fühlte jeden pfeifenden Atemzug schmerzhaft in seiner Lunge. "Es war nur ein Traum", versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. "Nur ein gewöhnlicher Traum. Und ich habe nur geträumt, weil ich krank bin. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Das heißt nicht, dass die Alpträume wieder kommen."  
  
Aber sein Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihm zu, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde, wenn es ihm nicht wieder einfiel. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Er war eingeschlafen! Hatte er seine Verabredung mit Draco verschlafen? War es zu spät, um ihn zu treffen? Es war so dunkel im Schlafraum, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, ob die anderen schon im Bett waren. Mit unsicheren Fingern tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und warf dabei etwas von seinem Nachttisch, das klirrend zu Boden fiel. Seine Brille wahrscheinlich, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Endlich erfassten seine Finger den Stab. "Lumos" flüsterte er und stolperte im schwachen Licht des Stabes auf Deans Bett zu. Der besaß einen Wecker in Form eines kleinen Fußballs. Beinahe hätte Harry diesen in seiner Hast auch noch heruntergeworfen. Er stöhnte leise auf vor Erleichterung, als er sah, dass es erst Viertel nach neun war. Keiner der anderen Jungen war am Samstag um diese Zeit im Schlafsaal. Was ein Glück war, so wie er sich eben aufgeführt hatte.  
  
Verdammt, wie hatte er nur einschlafen können, fragte er sich, während er auf dem Fußboden nach seiner Brille tastete. Was wenn er wirklich verschlafen hätte? Jetzt fiel ihm mit aller Wucht sein Traum wieder ein. Er hielt den Atem an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Draco würde ihn doch niemals einfach nicht beachten. Er hatte ihn immer beachtet. Immer. Harry war immer der Mensch gewesen, dem Draco am meisten Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Selbst als sie noch Todfeinde gewesen waren. Undenkbar, dass sich das plötzlich geändert haben sollte. Aber dieser Traum . . . es war so real gewesen.  
  
Im Schlafsaal hielt er es jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr aus. Er war viel zu unruhig. Sorgfältig zog er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu und hoffte einfach, dass die anderen sie geschlossen lassen würden, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Dann hob er seinen Tarnumhang auf, den er vorhin unter das Bett gestopft hatte. Er war nach Hogsmeade so todmüde gewesen, dass er einfach voll bekleidet in sein Bett gefallen war. Eigentlich war es ein riesiges Glück, dass er rechtzeitig aufgewacht war.  
  
Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, eine halbe Stunde zu früh los zu gehen. Aber das fiel ihm erst auf, als er in dem kalten Gang vor dem Zaubertränkeraum saß.  
  
Wenn Draco nicht bald kommen würde, war das hier sein Todesurteil, dachte er trocken. Er schlotterte vor Kälte und wurde zwischendurch von Fieberattacken gequält. Manchmal war ihm nicht einmal klar, ob er wachte, oder ob das hier vielleicht auch eine Art Traum war. Er fühlte sich wie im Delirium und sein Kopf schmerzte mittlerweile so sehr, dass er sich fast wünschte einfach gar nichts mehr zu spüren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand vorbei kam, denn sein Atem war so laut, dass er ihn sofort verraten hätte. Und alle zwei Minuten wurde er von Hustenanfällen geschüttelt. Außerdem erinnerte ihn das alles so sehr an seinen Traum, dass ihm förmlich zum Heulen zumute war.  
  
"Wenn du mich jetzt nicht beachtest oder nicht kommst, dann brauchst du später auch nie wieder anzukommen" dachte Harry. "Ich brauch dich jetzt, du Mistkerl." Dann schloss er die Augen.  
  
Er erwachte von einer kühlen Hand die auf seiner Stirn lag. "Jetzt bist du wohl endgültig vom Fieber verwirrt", flüsterte Draco. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie du mich erschreckt hast? Liegst hier auf dem Boden, halb unter deinem Tarnumhang . . . Ich komme extra viel zu früh, damit du nicht in der Kälte warten musst, krank wie du bist und was machst du?"  
  
"Draco", flüsterte Harry. "Ich hab schon gedacht du kommst nicht."  
  
"Aber es ist doch noch nicht mal Viertel vor zehn", sagte Draco und runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt steh auf. Du wirst erfrieren."  
  
"Ich kann nicht, mir tut alles weh. Lass mich einfach hier liegen." Harry rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Seltsamerweise kam ihm im Moment sogar der Boden gemütlich vor. Besser jedenfalls, als der Gedanke aufzustehen. "Das geht nicht. Du holst dir den Tod." Draco zog ihn entschlossen hoch.  
  
Harry stand zitternd neben ihm, als Draco mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und einem geflüsterten Passwort den Raum öffnete. "D . darfst du das?" stammelte er, immer noch schlotternd vor Kälte.  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape hat mir erlaubt hier auch außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten zu üben. Es war bestimmt nicht so gedacht, dass ich das nachts tue, aber egal. Komm rein." Er zog Harry energisch mit sich und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Keinen Zentimeter würde er sich mehr bewegen. Er war jetzt endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Diese verdammte Grippe hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt.  
  
Draco stellte eine Art kleinen Koffer, den er bei sich hatte auf das Pult, das ihnen am nächsten war. Er nahm etwas heraus und warf es Harry zu. "Zieh das an", sagte er schroff.  
  
Harry faltete das Kleidungsstück auseinander. Es war ein dünner schwarzer Pullover, wie Draco sie meistens trug. Er wusste zwar nicht, was das nutzen sollte, schließlich trug er schon mehrere Pullover übereinander und fror immer noch, aber er streifte ihn gehorsam über. Er hatte natürlich nichts dagegen, etwas von Draco zu tragen . . . überrascht stöhnte er auf, als sich plötzlich Wärme über seinen gesamten Oberkörper ausbreitete. Dieses dünne Oberteil hielt wärmer, als drei von seinen dicksten Wollpullis es vermochten. "Ahhh, was ist das Draco?" flüsterte er wohlig.  
  
"Na was wohl" antwortete Draco kopfschüttelnd. "Ein ganz einfacher Wärmezauber, der in das Material eingewebt ist. Ich leihe ihn dir aus, wenn du willst." Seine Stimme wurde sanfter. "So lange du ihn brauchst."  
  
Harry sah zu ihm auf. Was war heute mit Draco los? Zwar war er nicht unbedingt besonders freundlich oder liebevoll, das war einfach nicht Dracos Art, aber heute ging eine seltsame Sanftheit von ihm aus.  
  
"Komm, setz dich auf einen Stuhl", befahl Draco. "Die Wand ist zu kalt für dich." Harry setzte sich gehorsam auf den Stuhl, der Draco am nächsten war. "Danke" sagte er. Seine Stimme hörte sich etwas rau an. "Für den Pullover und auch dafür, dass du einen Trank für mich brauen willst."  
  
"Schon gut" Draco vermied es ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen sah er konzentriert in seinen Koffer und nahm einige Phiolen mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten heraus. Harry verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Tisch und legte den Kopf darauf. Er ließ Draco, der jetzt einen der kleinen Kessel zu sich heranzog, nicht aus den Augen.  
  
"Weißt du was?" fragte er. "Mir geht es jetzt schon viel besser."  
  
'Denkst du er tut dir gut?' Hatte Hermione gefragt. Ja. Draco tat ihm gut. So komisch es sich auch anhörte. Jedenfalls im Moment.  
  
"Du siehst aber immer noch schlecht aus", antwortete Draco, der ihn prüfend ansah. Er strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Deine Haare sind länger geworden. Das gefällt mir. Willst du sie wachsen lassen?"  
  
Draco sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich weiß nicht. Hab noch nicht darüber nachgedacht." Dann grinste er. "Solange sie nicht aussehen wie deine ist mir alles recht."  
  
Harry lächelte. Es gab Angriffe von Draco die weh taten und es gab solche, die überhaupt nicht verletzten, so wie dieser. Es kam nur darauf an, wie Draco ihn dabei ansah. Wenn Dracos Augen so ironisch funkelten wie jetzt, hätte ihn fast nichts verletzen können, was er sagte.  
  
"Ich denke so wie meine werden deine Haare nie aussehen. Egal was du machst", sagte er entschieden.  
  
"Aber bei dir gefällt es mir irgendwie", Draco streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihm durch die Haare. "Es passt zu dir. Als ich dich damals in Diagon Alley zum ersten Mal gesehen habe . . ."Er stockte.  
  
"Was?" Harry sah ihn gespannt an. "Was war da Draco?"  
  
"Ach nichts" Draco winkte ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Zaubertrank, den er brauen wollte.  
  
"Bitte sags mir!"  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Na gut. Ich hab gedacht, dass du niedlich bist. Und, dass ich gerne mit dir befreundet wäre."  
  
"Ehrlich?" Harry sah ihn grinsend an.  
  
"Ja. Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" Draco starrte betont gleichgültig in seinen Zaubertrank. "Und was hast du über mich gedacht?" fragte er so nebensächlich wie möglich.  
  
Harry grinste immer noch. "Ich habe gedacht, dass du ein verwöhntes Balg bist und mich an meinen Cousin erinnerst."  
  
"WAS?" Draco sah ihn entsetzt an. "An das fette Nilpferd auf den Fotos?"  
  
"Na ja, nicht vom Aussehen her. Eher vom Charakter. Aber das denke ich jetzt nicht mehr", fügte er schnell hinzu.  
  
Draco blitzte ihn an. "Nein. Jetzt denkst du, dass ich absolut umwerfend bin und kannst mir gar nicht nahe genug sein." Er lächelte triumphierend.  
  
"Stimmt", gab Harry bereitwillig zu. Er beobachtete wie Draco in schneller Reihenfolge mehrere Zutaten in den Trank gab. "Was wird das überhaupt?"  
  
"Angst, dass ich dich vergifte?" fragte Draco grinsend.  
  
"Nein" antwortete Harry gelassen. "Ich habe mir nur überlegt, dass ich mir in Zaubertränke wirklich etwas mehr Mühe geben könnte. Darum interessiert es mich."  
  
"Nun, diesen Trank haben wir allerdings noch nicht im Unterricht durchgenommen", erklärte Draco bereitwillig. "Er nennt sich Potio Valetudinis und ist sehr schwer zuzubereiten, da man alle Zutaten auf die Sekunde genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hinzugeben muss. Aber keine Angst, das ist meine Spezialität."  
  
"Bei Zaubertränken vertraue ich dir voll und ganz." Harry sah zu, wie Draco einige kleinere Wurzeln in den Kessel gab, aus dem ein bläulicher wohlriechender Dampf stieg. Es war irgendwie sehr angenehm hier zu sitzen und sich ganz normal mit Draco zu unterhalten, während er diesen Trank für ihn braute.  
  
"Ich habe mittlerweile auch eingesehen, wie sinnvoll Zaubertränke sind", sagte er ernst Draco sah erstaunt auf. "Ach wirklich? Das überrascht mich."  
  
"Doch" Harry nickte. "Schon allein der Wolfsbanntrank, den Snape für Professor Lupin braut, ist Gold wert."  
  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach, darum geht es."  
  
Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein. "Hast du eigentlich den kleinen Jungen gesehen, der jetzt neu in Hogwarts ist?"  
  
"Nein." antwortete Draco desinteressiert.  
  
"Er wohnt bei Professor Lupin und er ist ebenfalls ein Werwolf."  
  
"Was?" Draco sah kurz auf. "Noch einer von der Sorte?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich dann aber gleich wieder seinem Trank zu. Er schien wirklich nicht sonderlich interessiert an dem Thema zu sein.  
  
Harry gab nicht auf. "Sirius hat erzählt, dass er einer alten Reinblutfamilie angehört, die ihn jetzt verstoßen hat. Den Connors."  
  
Jetzt sah Draco plötzlich ruckartig auf. "Sagtest du Connor?" fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. "Ja. Cai Connor heißt er, glaube ich", antwortete Harry, überrascht über Dracos plötzliche heftige Reaktion.  
  
Dracos Hand, die den Trank umgerührt hatte hielt plötzlich inne und er sah Harry ernst an. "Kennst du ihn etwa?" fragte Harry.  
  
Draco nickte. "Natürlich kenne ich die Connors. Alle alten Reinblutfamilien kennen sich untereinander", antwortete er abwesend. Er schien den Trank vor sich völlig vergessen zu haben.  
  
"Alles okay?" Harry fragte sich, ob Draco über Cais Schicksal so schockiert war. Er stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Draco?"  
  
Draco zuckte zusammen. "Ja. Alles in Ordnung." Harry kam es allerdings so vor, als sei er ziemlich blass geworden. "Also haben sie ihn verstoßen."  
  
"Ja. Furchtbar, nicht wahr?" Er streichelte Dracos Schultern, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Aber Remus passt jetzt auf ihn auf. Es geht ihm also nicht schlecht . . ."  
  
Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und Harry brach seinen Satz ab. Draco war wirklich weiß im Gesicht. Er sah Harry einen Moment lang an. Kurz sah es so aus, als wolle er irgendetwas sagen, aber dann schreckte er auf. "Der Trank!" er wandte sich wieder dem Kessel zu. Harry war etwas überrascht, dass Draco von Cais Geschichte so schockiert gewesen war. Aber vielleicht fühlte er sich ihm nahe, jetzt, da er selbst nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern sein konnte. "Hast du etwas von deinen Eltern gehört?" fragte Harry.  
  
Dracos Körper versteifte sich sofort. "Nein", antwortete er kurz. Dann warf er noch einen Blick in den Kessel. "Der Trank ist fertig", erklärte er. Dann horchte er auf. Schritte näherten sich dem Raum. Harry sah Draco erschrocken an. Eigentlich war es eher überraschend, dass sie so lange ungestört gewesen waren. Schließlich hielt Filch nachts Wache.  
  
"Unter den Tarnumhang?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Mrs. Norris würde uns riechen", widersprach Draco flüsternd. "Außerdem würde Filch den Kessel und den Koffer entdecken. Das passt nicht alles unter deinen Umhang. Nimm du den Koffer." Er hob selbst vorsichtig den Kessel hoch und ging mir schnellen Schritten zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Dort befand sich der Raum mit den Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Draco öffnete die Tür und Harry folgte ihm. Jetzt zahlte es sich mal wieder aus, dass Draco so ordentlich war. Dem Klassenzimmer war nicht anzusehen, dass eben jemand hier gewesen war. Der kleine Raum, in den Draco verschwunden war, war extrem eng, aber es war immerhin genug Platz, um den Kessel abzustellen. Draco schloss leise die Tür, im selben Moment, als die Tür zum Klassenraum geöffnet wurde. Er grinste Harry an. "Glück gehabt."  
  
Harry versuchte zurück zu lächeln, was ihm nicht besonders gut gelang, da er einen Hustenanfall unterdrücken musste. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Draco legte den Finger auf die Lippen und Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach loshusten konnte. Während er noch mit dem Anfall kämpfte, legte Draco seinen Umhang ab und breitete ihn auf dem Boden aus. Er bedeutete Harry mit einem Handzeichen sich zu setzen und ließ sich dann neben ihm nieder. Harry hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken. Draco kniete neben ihm nieder. Er nahm eine Kelle des Gebräus aus dem Kessel und hielt sie Harry vor die Nase. "Hier trink. Dann geht es dir gleich besser", flüsterte er.  
  
Harry sah ihn mit tränenden roten Augen an. Wie sollt er in seinem jetzigen Zustand bitte etwas trinken? Trotzdem griff er nach der Kelle und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, obwohl er befürchtete es wieder auszuspucken, falls es schlecht schmecken sollte. Aber im Gegenteil. Es schmeckte vorzüglich. Süß, fast wie Honig. Und es lief wie Sirup seine Kehle herunter. Sein Hustenreiz war sofort verschwunden und in seinem Körper breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus. Er sah Draco erstaunt an und nahm dann noch einen tieferen Schluck von dem Gebräu. Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen fast auf der Stelle nach und es war, als würde ein großes Gewicht von seinen Lungen entfernt, so dass er wieder frei atmen konnte. Es war eine riesige Erleichterung. Selbst der Schmerz seiner Wunden, den er kaum noch bemerkt hatte, da er ständig da war, wurde gelindert.  
  
"Besser?" fragte Draco lächelnd und hielt ihm noch eine Kelle hin, die Harry bereitwillig austrank.  
  
"Besser ist gar kein Ausdruck", antwortete Harry überwältigt.  
  
"Gut." Draco lächelte ihn an. "Lass uns noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Bis Filch nicht mehr in der Nähe herumspukt."  
  
Harry nickte bereitwillig. "Danke Draco, das war einfach toll! Warum hat Madam Pomfrey diesen Trank nicht?"  
  
"Nun, er hat ein paar Nebenwirkungen" erklärte Draco.  
  
Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. "Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass mir jetzt Fell wächst, oder Hasenohren oder so etwas?"  
  
Draco schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Obwohl dir das bestimmt gut stehen würde. Nein. Es ist nur so, dass der Trank dich zwar völlig gesund macht, aber deine Abwehrkräfte nicht stärkt. Du bist also immer noch anfällig für Krankheiten. Darum verwendet ihn Madam Pomfrey nicht. Außerdem darf er nicht oft gebraucht werden. Morgen musst du dich unbedingt ausruhen. Sonst wirst du mit Sicherheit sofort wieder krank. Du wirst aber auch zu müde sein, um viel zu tun. Dieser Trank kostet Kraft."  
  
Harry nickte. Er fühlte jetzt schon die Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern. Aber es war eine angenehme Müdigkeit. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Schulter. "Außerdem hat der Trank so gut geschmeckt", murmelte er.  
  
Draco lächelte. "Das war nicht schwer. Man kann fast allen Tränken ohne großen Aufwand eine angenehme Geschmacksrichtung geben, wenn man sich etwas auskennt."  
  
"Was?" Harry fuhr auf. "Warum müssen wir in Zaubertränke dann immer diese schrecklichen Gebräue trinken?"  
  
"Na, es würde nicht wirklich zu Professor Snape passen, wenn wir Tränke mit Himbeergeschmack brauen würden, oder?"  
  
Harry überlegte einen Moment. "Stimmt. Aber du kennst dich wirklich gut mit Zaubertränken aus, Draco." Er gähnte. "Was war das eigentlich für ein Zeug, das du heute Morgen gekauft hast? Der Verkäufer meinte doch, es wäre gefährlich."  
  
"Ach, Creeper übertreibt immer" Draco winkte ab. "Das ist nur etwas zum Fördern der Konzentration. Sag mal . . ." Draco zog ihn näher an sich und fuhr mit den Händen sanft über seinen Oberkörper "wie geht es eigentlich deinen Verletzungen?"  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. "Viel besser", sagte er leise. "Wenn ich Glück habe kommen diese Woche die Verbände ab."  
  
"Das ist gut." Dracos Stimme war rau und er hörte nicht auf, über Harrys Körper zu streicheln. Er dirigierte ihn so hin, dass Harry schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen saß. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Er fühlte Dracos Herzschlag und dieser ging ziemlich schnell. Außerdem glaube er noch etwas anderes zu fühlen, dass sich gegen seinen Rücken presste. "Draco?"  
  
"Hast du heute wieder zehn Pullover übereinander an?" Dracos Stimme zitterte ganz leicht. "Mit dem von dir sind es vier", gab Harry zu.  
  
"Und Hosen?"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Dracos Hände auf seinen Beinen spürte. Jede lag auf einem Oberschenkel und er fühlte sie nur zu deutlich durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch. Draco strich ihm mit der Zungenspitze über seine empfindliche Ohrmuschel. "Ich glaube ich würde dich heute gerne zum Höhepunkt bringen." Allein Dracos flüsternde raue Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ Schauer über Harry Rückgrat laufen. Und bei seinen Worten stockte ihm förmlich der Atem.  
  
"Wirklich?" flüsterte er.  
  
"Du willst also, dass ich das tue?"  
  
Harry konnte nur nicken und sich weiter zurücklehnen. Jetzt lag sein Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. Draco stöhnte leise auf, als Harry noch näher an ihn heranrutschte. Seine Lippen fuhren über Harrys Hals und suchten nach der empfindlichsten Stelle, während seine Hände an dessen Beinen hoch streichelten. Harry versteifte sich in Dracos Schoß und bog den Kopf zurück als die schlanken Hände seinen Schritt erreichten und ihn sanft massierten. Was für eine angenehme Berührung. Er fühlte sich als würde er langsam in Dracos Umarmung schmelzen. Und er wollte diese Hände endlich auf seiner Haut spüren und dort, wo er sie am nötigsten brauchte.  
  
Zum Glück schien Draco ebenso ungeduldig zu sein, wie er selbst. Seine Hände machten sich hastig am Verschluss von Harrys Hose zu schaffen. Harry hoffte, dass er sie schnell aufbekommen würde. Nach all der Zeit war die sanfte Reibung durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch schon fast genug, um ihn zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Endlich würde er wieder Dracos Hände auf sich spüren. Dracos Atem ging ebenfalls sehr viel schneller und als Harry nach oben sah, bemerkte er, dass seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Offensichtlich hatte Draco das hier ebenso vermisst, wie er selbst.  
  
Und dann dacht er gar nichts mehr, denn Draco hatte es geschafft seine Hose aufzubekommen und seine Hand legte sich jetzt fest um Harrys Erektion. "Ahhh jaaa" Harry hob seine Hüften der streichelnden Hand entgegen und rieb sich dabei an Draco, was wiederum diesen zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Dracos Hand hatte genau den richtigen Rhythmus und das hier war genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Jetzt wo es ihm wieder besser ging, war auch der Hunger nach Dracos Berührungen noch viel heftiger geworden. Er krallte eine Hand in Dracos Arm. Draco zog ihn noch fester an sich, während er ihn weiter stimulierte. Die andere Hand legte er über Harrys Mund, wofür dieser ihm dankbar war, denn er konnte sein Stöhnen kaum noch zurückhalten und sie mussten schließlich immer noch leise sein. Er nahm einen von Dracos Fingern in seinen Mund und saugte sanft daran. Draco bäumte sich auf und seine Hüften pressten sich an Harrys Rücken. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich in Dracos Schoß zu winden, aber der schien nicht das Geringste dagegen zu haben, denn er zog ihn nur noch näher an sich.  
  
"Draco ich." stöhnte Harry. Dann war es zu spät. Mit einem letzten Erbeben seines Körpers ergoss er sich über Dracos Hand. "Oh jaaaaa" Schwer atmend ließ er sich nach hinten sinken, aber auch Draco sank in sich zusammen.  
  
Einen Moment lang lagen sie schwer atmend und fest aneinandergedrückt da.  
  
"Verdammt" flüsterte Draco dann.  
  
Harry sah überrascht auf. "Bist du etwa auch?"  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Was kann ich dafür, wenn du dich so an mir reibst? Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch."  
  
Harry grinste. "Na, sei doch froh. Schließlich schlafen Slytherins, wie du es mir erklärt hat nur zum Spaß mit anderen. Was hättest du denn davon wenn nur ich gekommen wäre?"  
  
"Erstens redest du zu viel und zweitens kann ich schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich dir schon gesagt habe, dass wir noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich habe dir nur einen runtergeholt."  
  
"Ich weiß." Harry wurde rot. Musste Draco eigentlich immer durchblicken lassen, wie unerfahren Harry noch war?  
  
"Wie ist das eigentlich, mit jemandem zu schlafen?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte Draco. "Du bist der erste, dem ich jemals . . . so nahe gekommen bin." Harry sah überrascht zu ihm auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Aber ich dachte, Slytherins haben zum Spaß Sex?"  
  
"Na ja. Da ich noch nicht einmal gern berührt wurde, hätte es mir wahrscheinlich nicht besonders viel Spaß gemacht, oder?"  
  
Harry schwieg. Das machte durchaus Sinn. Trotzdem überraschte es ihn. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Draco schon . . .  
  
Aber eigentlich war es schön so. Er lächelte ihn an.  
  
"War mir klar, dass dich das freut", sagte Draco trocken. "Typisch Gryffindor. Aber bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein."  
  
"Okay" Harrys Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. "Ich bilde mir nichts darauf ein. Versprochen."  
  
Er war also der Erste gewesen, der Draco so nahe gekommen war. Noch nie zuvor hatte irgendjemand gesehen, wie seine Augen bei bestimmten Berührungen aufleuchteten, wie er sich wand, wenn er an manchen Stellen gestreichelt wurde, wie sich seine Lippen leicht öffneten wenn sein Atem raste, wie sich seine schlanken Finger an etwas festklammerten, wenn die Anspannung zu groß wurde. Und noch niemand hatte ihn während seines Höhepunkts gesehen. Wenn sich sein Gesicht fast schmerzhaft verzog und sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte. Wie sollte er sich darauf nichts einbilden?  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Wie immer möchte ich mich auch diesmal wieder ganz herzlich bei Kathrin und Julia fürs Beta-Lesen bedanken.  
  
Und ich liebe eure reviews!  
  
@Lynne Malfoy: Das ist ja schön. Freut mich. Ich beeil mich auch echt immer mit dem Schreiben.  
  
@aloha999: Ja, solche Kapitel kommen in dieser Geschichte natürlich auch. Ich dachte, ich lasse es mal wieder etwas langsam angehen. *g*  
  
@Racine: hat auch echt Spaß gemacht, die beiden abblitzen zu lassen.  
  
@Shenendoah: Ermutigt werde ich auf jeden Fall! Na ja, Draco hat Angst, dass er sich eine Lungenentzündung holt, unvernünftig wie er ist.  
  
@Matjes: Ja, aber Harry wird auch mal wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Ist halt grad nicht so gut drauf, dass er krank ist.  
  
@MaxCat: Na, ich freu mich auch schon drauf, den Weihnachtsball zu schreiben. (  
  
@hermy24: Ach das ist ja schön, dass du mir jetzt doch nochn review schreibst *knutsch*  
  
@Sweet-Dreams2: Wow, Danke. Ich wird Veränderungen lesen, wenn ich diese sstory fertig habe. Da freu ich mich auch schon drauf.  
  
@Tinkalili: Ja, das glaube ich, dass das schlimm war. Ein Glück, dass du wieder da bist.  
  
@Merilflower: Ja, bei mir hats auch nach dem vierten Band angefangen! Und eryst eine Weile später sogar.  
  
@Maxine: Vielen Dank! Ja, auf den Weihnachtsball bin ich acuh mal gespannt. *lol* 


	8. Kleinere Probleme

8. Kleinere Probleme  
  
Schon ewig hatte er nicht mehr so erholsam geschlafen wie in dieser Nacht. Harry räkelte sich in seinem Bett. Er war überrascht, dass es noch dämmerig zu sein schien, denn es kam ihm vor, als habe er ewig lange geschlafen.  
  
"Hey, bist du endlich wach?" Ron grinste ihn an.  
  
"Was?" Harry setzte sich überrascht auf und tastete nach seiner Brille. ""Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"  
  
"Mindestens einen Tag und eine Nacht. Es ist jetzt Sonntagabend."  
  
"Sonntagabend?" fragte Harry schockiert. "Aber was ist mit Quidditch?"  
  
Ron winkte ab. "Sirius hat gesagt, wir sollen dich schlafen lassen. Er hat heute drei Mal nach dir gesehen. Er meinte, du müsstest dich gesund schlafen. Offensichtlich hat er recht gehabt. Du siehst viel besser aus als gestern. Und es nützt uns schließlich nichts, wenn du nächstes Wochenende, zum Spiel immer noch krank bist. Wir haben trotzdem geübt. Es lief gar nicht so schlecht."  
  
Harry ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. "Aber, dass ich so lange geschlafen habe . . ." "Anscheinend brauchtest du es. Du bist nicht mehr heiser und Fieber hast du auch nicht mehr. Hier." Ron warf etwas auf sein Bett.  
  
Harry sah überrascht auf die Schokofrösche, die jetzt über sein Bett kullerten. "Die wolltest du doch", erklärte Ron. "Wir haben sie dir aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht. Ich habe dir aber auch etwas zu Essen vom Abendbrot gesichert, falls du Hunger hast. Es steht unten im Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Harry hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, also hatte er natürlich Hunger. "Das ist toll von dir Ron", sagte er dankbar.  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Ron besorgt.  
  
"Ja klar." Harry richtete sich auf. "Mir geht es wieder richtig gut."  
  
Er stand auf und streckte sich. Ron setzte sich auf sein Bett, während Harry sich anzog. "Wir haben gestern Abend noch überlegt, ob wir dich aufwecken, aber da waren deine Vorhänge zugezogen und wir wollten dich lieber nicht stören" erklärte er. "Du hast wirklich etwas verpasst in Hogsmeade. Alles war verschneit und in den meisten Läden war schon Weihnachtsdekoration." Rons Augen leuchteten.  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Harry. "Das muss schön ausgesehen haben." Er lächelte. "Ja, aber mach die keine Sorgen. Es gibt noch ein Hogsmeadewochenende vor Weihnachten. Das hat Dumbledore heute beim Abendessen bekannt gegeben. Damit wir Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen können."  
  
"Schön. Und das Quidditchtraining lief gut?" "Naja, so schlecht waren wir jedenfalls nicht."  
  
Sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Ron hatte auf einen kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin ein Tablett mit einigen Broten, Kürbissaft und Obst für Harry gestellt. Der fiel hungrig darüber her. Schließlich hatte er seit fast zwei Tagen nichts gegessen. Ein Glück, dass Ron an ihn gedacht hatte.  
  
"Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag geübt" erzählte Ron, der sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Harry niederließ. Wirklich zu schade, dass Oliver mit Percy im Urlaub ist. Sonst hätte er uns vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben können. Er seufzte bedauernd. Harry nickte. Er hatte sich auch schon öfter gewünscht, dass Oliver hier sein würde. Leider waren er und Percy bereits vor zwei Wochen zur Erholung nach Irland gefahren. Natürlich hatten sie diese Pause auch bitter nötig gehabt, gab Harry zu.  
  
Er griff nach einem weiteren Käsebrot von Rons Tablett. "Wo ist eigentlich Hermione?" Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Sie ist bei Arabella Figg. Irgendwas wollte sie mit ihr besprechen. Du weißt doch wie begeistert Hermione von Magischem Schutz ist. Und mittlerweile auch von Arabella Figg. Aber wieso sie ausgerechnet am Sonntag etwas mit ihr besprechen muss, kann ich nicht verstehen."  
  
"Eigentlich ist es doch gut, dass sie so fleißig ist", sagte Harry.  
  
Ron hob eine Augebraue. "Findest du? Das komische ist nur, dass ich fast das Gefühl habe, dass sie noch mehr lernt, seit wir zusammen sind." Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Harry lachte. "Und das wundert dich? Wahrscheinlich ist ihr nur klar geworden, dass sie einen guten Beruf braucht, um euch beide zu ernähren, wenn du bei den ZAGs durchfällst." "Haha" machte Ron. "Und wer ernährt dich dann? Malfoy etwa?" Harry hörte auf zu lachen. Es kam nicht besonders oft vor, dass Ron Witze über ihn und Draco machte. Eigentlich nie.  
  
"Entschuldigung" sagte Ron schnell. "Ich hab vergessen, ihr seid gar nicht mehr zusammen, oder?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern und starrte ins Feuer. Diesmal war es wirklich eine glatte Lüge. Nach gestern Abend war es schließlich wieder völlig klar, dass sie zusammen waren. Zum Glück.  
  
Ron sah ihn ernst an. An deiner Stelle würde ich den Typ vergessen, Harry. Er hat sich nicht ein einziges Mal nach dir erkundigt, obwohl es ja offensichtlich war, dass du krank warst. Wir haben ihn heute in Hogsmeade gesehen. Im Drei Besen. Er saß mit drei Mädchen am Tisch und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren." Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Er ist ein Mistkerl", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Er hat wirklich auch seine guten Seiten" versuchte Harry Ron zu beschwichtigen. "Und warum muss er es dann unbedingt geheim halten, dass ihr zusammen seid? Wenn ihm sein Stolz wichtiger ist als das . . ."  
  
"Ich glaube, dass es noch etwas anderes ist", sagte Harry nachdenklich. Es konnte sein, dass sein Gefühl ihn täuschte, aber zumindest gestern hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass Draco ebenfalls gerne offen mit ihm zusammen wäre.  
  
Ron wand sich. "Tut mir leid Harry. Daran, dass du Malfoy verteidigst werde ich mich nie gewöhnen. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen davon. Kannst du nicht bitte damit aufhören?" Ron sah ihn wirklich gequält an.  
  
"In Ordnung. Wenn du damit aufhörst ihn anzugreifen."  
  
Ron seufzte. "Sag mir nur eins: Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass er es ernst meint? Und dich nicht nur ausnutzt?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin mir sicher", sagte Harry fest. "Aber lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Desto weniger wir das Thema erwähnen desto besser."  
  
"Also gut" Ron schien ganz froh darüber zu sein, dass er das Thema wechseln konnte. Er sah sich kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum um, der um diese Zeit ziemlich voll war. Überall auf den Sitzecken saßen Schüler zusammen und spielten Zauberschach oder unterhielten sich. Ron stand auf und kam zu Harry herüber, um sich auf dessen Sessellehne zu setzen. "Ich hab genau zwei Probleme, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde." Er sah Harry mit Hundeaugen an, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt ging.  
  
Harry wurde warm ums Herz. Er freute sich unheimlich, dass Ron immer noch mit seinen Problemen zu ihm kam, auch wenn es ihm in letzter Zeit manchmal so vorkam, als würden sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernen.  
  
"Was ist es?" fragte Harry. "Hat es was mit Hermione zu tun?"  
  
Ron schluckte. "Ja."  
  
"Also? Was ist es?"  
  
"Naja, als erstes." Ron zögerte kurz. ".weiß ich nicht, wie ich sie zum Ball einladen soll" sagte er dann schnell.  
  
Harry sah ihn Stirn runzeln an. "Wie bitte? Ihr seid doch seit zwei Monaten zusammen. Du fragst sie einfach."  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht Mal, ob sie überhaupt auf den Ball gehen will" erklärte Ron missmutig. "Sie beschwert sich immer nur, dass sie nicht genug Zeit zum Lernen hat. Und ich habe keine Lust noch einmal so eine Abfuhr zu kassieren wie letztes Jahr."  
  
"So ein Quatsch" sagte Harry überzeugt. "Natürlich wird sie mit dir zum Ball gehen." Um ehrlich zu sein ärgerte es ihn tatsächlich ein wenig, dass ausgerechnet Ron sich darüber Sorgen machte. Schließlich konnte er ohne Schwierigkeiten mit der Person mit der er es sich wünschte auf den Ball gehen. Und, dass er zu stolz war sie zu fragen tat Harry nun überhaupt nicht leid. Wenn es nur darum ginge: gefragt hätte er Draco schon längst.  
  
Ron seufzte leise. "Weißt du denn inzwischen, was du am Ball machst?"  
  
"Nein" sagte Harry langsam. "Vielleicht gehe ich doch hin. Aber allein." Allerdings zog sich sein Magen zusammen bei dem Gedanken, dass er Midnight's Spell tanzen sollte. Er würde sich so blamieren . . . Zum Glück hatte Draco nichts mehr davon erwähnt. "Und was machst du an Weihnachten? Du weißt, dass du bei uns herzlich willkommen bist." "Danke Ron, aber ich bleibe hier. Ich will mit Sirius feiern."  
  
Ron nickte verstehend. "Hermiones Eltern sind über Weihnachten in Canada. Sie kommt mit zu mir." Er lehnte sich seufzend in den Sessel zurück. "Womit wir bei meinem zweiten Problem wären: Was schenke ich Hermione zu Weihnachten?"  
  
"Ein Buch", sagte Harry sofort. Weihnachtsgeschenke. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Was hatte Draco gesagt? 'Ich und Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen?' Das hieß jawohl, dass Draco an Weihnachten keine Geschenke machte, oder?  
  
"Ich kann ihr doch kein Buch schenken! Wir sind zusammen?" sagte Ron entrüstet. "Na und?" antwortete Harry abwesend. "Hermione ist doch keins von diesen Mädchen, dem man Herzchen und Schleifchen schenkt." Naja, um so besser, dann brauchte er sich auch keine Gedanken um Dracos Geschenk zu machen.  
  
"Herzchen und Schleifchen? Wem schenkt man denn so etwas?" Ron rümpfte die Nase. "Na ich dachte, das bekommen Mädchen sonst zu Weihnachten von ihren Freunden." Andererseits hatte Draco ihn schon öfter überrascht. Was, wenn er ihm doch etwas schenkte? Dann stand Harry ganz schön blöd da.  
  
"Also hast du keine vernünftige Idee?" seufzte Ron.  
  
"Nein keinen blassen Schimmer", antwortete Harry ebenfalls seufzend. Er hatte auch keine Idee, was er Draco schenken könnte. Hatte der nicht schon alles? Und wenn nicht . . . gab es denn überhaupt etwas, was er sich wünschen würde?  
  
"Ich hab überhaupt keine Idee, was sie sich wünschen könnte", gab Ron seine Gedanken fast genau wieder. "Ich meine: Hat sie nicht schon alles?"  
  
"Ja, das stimmt allerdings", sagte Harry bedrückt. Und wenn schon, dann wollte er Draco ja schließlich eine wirkliche Freude machen. "Schließlich willst du ihr ja auch eine wirkliche Freude machen", sagte er laut.  
  
Ron nickte nachdenklich. "Das ist wirklich unheimlich schwer."  
  
"Wenn du wenigstens wüsstest, was sie dir schenkt. Dann könntest du dich daran orientieren." Das würde es wirklich um einiges einfacher machen. Wenn er wüsste, dass Draco ihm nichts schenkte, brauchte er gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, aber was, wenn Draco ihm doch etwas schenken würde?  
  
"Ja, das würde es schon einfacher machen", seufzte Ron. "Ich finde bestimmt nicht das Richtige und kaufe ihr zum Schluss doch ein Buch. Es ist zu m Verrückt werden." "Ja das stimmt" Harry lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. Ron sah ihn überrascht an. "Danke, dass du so mitfühlend bist! Das ist wirklich nett von dir." "Ach schon gut", sagte Harry schnell. Ein Glück, dass Ron nicht wusste, dass seine Gedanken nicht unbedingt bei Hermione gewesen waren. "Wenn ich irgendeine Idee habe sage ich sie dir." Er machte eine kleine Pause "Weißt du worüber ich in letzter Zeit manchmal nachdenke?" fragte er dann. Er wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen sich endlich mal wieder wirklich mit Ron zu unterhalten.  
  
"Hm?" fragte Ron interessiert.  
  
"Was für ein Tier ich werden würde, wenn ich ein Animagus wäre", platzte Harry heraus. Ron schauderte. "Das will ich bei mir lieber gar nicht wissen." "Warum?" fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
"Na, weil ich bestimmt irgendetwas albernes wäre. Ein Kaninchen oder so etwas."  
  
Harry schwieg. Er persönlich hätte nicht das Geringste dagegen gehabt ein Kaninchen zu sein. "Oder noch vie schlimmer: Eine Spinne" Ron krümmte sich vor Ekel zusammen. "Ich könnte mir selbst nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Nein. Ich will es lieber gar nicht wissen."  
  
"Was für ein Quatsch" sagte Harry lachend. "Ich sehe keinen Grund aus dem du eine Spinne werden solltest. Du bist weder fleißig, noch gerissen, noch ausdauernd"  
  
"Danke" sagte Ron ironisch. "Ich glaube Malfoy fängt an auf dich abzufärben. Aber du hast natürlich gut reden. Du würdest bestimmt etwas ganz besonderes werden als Animagus." "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
"Na du bist doch immer etwas Besonderes", erklärte Ron nicht ganz ohne Neid. "Wahrscheinlich wärst du ein Einhorn."  
  
Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er sah nicht den geringsten Grund aus dem er ein Einhorn werden sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein glaubte er, dass er so ziemlich das Gegenteil eines Einhorns war.  
  
"Oder noch besser: Ein Phoenix" fuhr Ron fort. "Das würde doch passen. Oder vielleicht auch ein Löwe. Wegen Gryffindor. Oder nein! Jetzt hab ich's: Ein Drache!"  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Jetzt geht aber deine Phantasie mit dir durch Ron. Hast du dir eigentlich auch schon mal überlegt, dass ich auch etwas ganz anderes werden könnte? Ich finde es ja wirklich sehr schmeichelhaft was du von mir denkst, aber ich habe noch nie gehört, dass sich jemand in ein phantastisches Tier verwandelt hätte."  
  
"Stimmt" Ron dachte noch einmal darüber nach. "Dann eben doch ein Löwe. Oder ein anderes starkes Raubtier. Oder etwas das fliegen kann. Ein Königsadler vielleicht" Harry sah nachdenklich ins Feuer. "Nichts von dem, was Ron gesagt hatte passte zu ihm. Nichts schien sein Innerstes widerzuspiegeln, oder ihm auch nur nahe zu sein. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Seelentier etwas vollkommen anderes war. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte was es sein könnte . . .  
  
"Ich kann mir dich eher als Löwe vorstellen", überlegte Harry.  
  
"Mich?" fragte Ron geschmeichelt. "Wieso?"  
  
"Na du bist faul, aber mutig wenn es darauf ankommt."  
  
Ron grinste. "Naja, wenn man es so sieht. Aber ich werde mich hüten ein Animagus zu werden. Mir reicht das was ich für die Schule zu tun habe vollkommen aus. Wieso? Denkst du darüber nach ein Animagus zu werden?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht. Aber vorerst habe ich nicht die leiseste Idee, was mein Seelentier sein könnte."  
  
Ron wollte noch etwas fragen, aber in dem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch und herein kam Hermione. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Augen strahlten. Unter dem Arm hatte sie einen ganzen Stapel Bücher.  
  
"Ratet mal, was wir als nächstes in Magischem Schutz durchnehmen!" rief sie schon von weitem. Dann stockte sie, als sie Harry sah. "Endlich wach?" sie lächelte ihn an. "Dir scheint es ja wieder viel besser zu gehen. Ein neuer Pullover, Harry?"  
  
Harry sah an sich herab auf den Pullover, den Draco ihm geliehen hatte. "Naja, ich habe ihn schon länger. Nur noch nie angehabt", druckste er herum.  
  
"Steht dir gut", sagte Hermione. "Zwar nicht das was du normalerweise trägst, aber er steht dir wirklich gut."  
  
"Danke" Harry wurde rot. Hatte sie gemerkt, dass es einer von Dracos Pullovern war? Zum Glück konzentrierte sie sich gleich wieder auf das andere Thema. "Wir nehmen Magische Verstecke durch", sie lächelte triumphierend. "Ist das nicht toll?"  
  
Nein, eigentlich war es nicht so toll. Ron und Harry nickten trotzdem gehorsam.  
  
"Damit kennen wir uns doch aus" erzählte Hermione fröhlich. "Wir sollen Gruppen bilden und Referate über berühmte magische Verstecke halten. Ich dachte wir könnten eine Gruppe bilden."  
  
"Und worüber referieren wir?" fragte Harry schaudernd. "Doch nicht über Das Herz der Dunkelheit, oder? Das möchte ich nicht."  
  
"Nun, streng genommen ist Das Herz der Dunkelheit kein magisches Versteck. Es war ja hauptsächlich durch den Fidelius- Zauber geschützt. Nein. Denkt mal weiter nach."  
  
"Die Kammer des Schreckens?" fragte Ron, ebenfalls ziemlich bleich. Vielleicht bereitete es Hermione eine Art sadistisches Vergnügen, über diese Dinge zu referieren, Harry ging es jedenfalls nicht so. Und Ron offensichtlich auch nicht.  
  
"Noch weiter zurück", sagte Hermione ungeduldig.  
  
"Der Korridor im fünften Stock?" fragte Harry ratlos.  
  
"Schon besser. Überleg doch mal, Harry! Was war das wirklich Versteck für den Stein der Weisen?"  
  
Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann dämmerte es ihm. "Der Spiegel. Der Stein der Weisen war im Spiegel Erised verborgen."  
  
"Richtig!" Hermione strahlte. "Über diesen Spiegel würde ich gerne referieren." Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe nichts dagegen.", antwortete er.  
  
Harry nickte gähnend. "Von mir aus."  
  
Hermione sah ihn streng an. "Du solltest im Bett sein Harry. Sonst bist du Morgen wieder krank."  
  
Harry wollte schon widersprechen, merkte dann aber, dass er tatsächlich müde war. Was hatte Draco gesagt? Der Trank sorgte dafür, dass er sich einen Tag lang sehr müde fühlen würde. "Gut, ich gehe wieder ins Bett" lenkte er bereitwillig ein.  
  
Als er allerdings kurze Zeit später auf seinen Kissen lag, den Bettvorhang zugezogen, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Gespräch mit Ron und . . . wie in letzter Zeit oft . . . um Draco. Seit dem Tag gestern, der Verabredung in Hogsmeade und dem Treffen im Zaubertränkeraum verursachte es wieder ein angenehmes warmes Gefühl in ihm, wenn er an Draco dachte.  
  
Er kannte Draco mittlerweile wirklich gut. Er wusste, wenn es ihm schlecht oder gut ging, wenn Draco verwirrt oder traurig war, aber es fiel ihm immer noch schwer einzuschätzen was er dachte. Im Moment fühlte er eine seltsame Art von Verletzlichkeit, die von dem Jungen ausging, die er aber nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Bei manchen Themen schien Draco sich regelrecht innerlich anzuspannen. Zum Beispiel wenn Harry auf seine Eltern zu sprechen kam. Eigentlich kein Wunder. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich große Sorgen um seinen Vater, was Harry nur allzu leicht nachvollziehen konnte.  
  
Im Grunde wusste er immer noch nicht wirklich viel über Draco. Gerade eben hatte er mit Ron und Hermione über den Spiegel Erised gesprochen, der die größten Wünsche des Menschen, der in ihn hinein blickte zeigte. Was würde Draco sehen, wenn er in den Spiegel sah? Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Seinen Vater vielleicht? In Sicherheit?  
  
Und noch etwas fragte er sich: In welches Tier würde sich Draco verwandeln, wenn er ein Animagus wäre? Harry schauderte ein wenig. Wollte er das wirklich wissen? Eigentlich hatte er davor genauso große Angst, wie vor dem Tier in das er sich selbst verwandeln würde. Aber was hatte Sirius gesagt: er durfte keine Furcht haben. Das war das Wichtigste.  
  
Er lächelt leise bei dem Gedanken an Rons Vermutungen. Er fühlte sich wirklich geschmeichelt. Aber irgendetwas war . . . komplett falsch an diesen Ideen. Keins der Tiere hatte irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst, keins war ihm so vorgekommen, als würde es ihm in irgendeiner Weise nahe stehen. Er seufzte leise. Wahrscheinlich war es schwieriger als er jemals gedacht hatte ein Animagus zu werden. Sirius hatte gesagt, dass sein Seelentier von allein zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er viel darüber nachdachte. Aber bislang hatte er nicht den leisesten Hinweis erhalten.  
  
Nun, vielleicht kam es auch daher, dass seine Gedanken sich viel mehr mit einer bestimmten blondhaarigen Person beschäftigten, als mit seiner Animagusform . . . langsam schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu der Szene in dem kleinen Raum hinter dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
  
*Sein Herz klopfte wild. Aber es war eine angenehme Aufregung. Sie ließ das Leben nur so in seinen Adern pulsieren. Er fühlte sich, als würde er genau hierhin gehören, in diesem Augenblick. Und er war kräftig, mutig und flink. Nichts war ihm im Wege, nichts konnte ihn aufhalten. Allen Hindernissen wich er mit schnellen kleinen Sprüngen aus. Ihm war so leicht und frei zu Mute, wie schon ewig nicht mehr. In seinen Gedanken war nur der wohlduftende Boden unter seinen Füßen und das Tier, mit dem er kämpfen würde, weil das seine Bestimung war. Sein Herz lachte. Nichts konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Er war gegen ihre Waffen gewappnet, denn er war . . .*  
  
*  
  
Also: Danke erst mal wieder an meine Betaleser. Und dann natürlich für eire lieben reviews!  
  
@Matjes: Vielleicht weiß Hermione es ja? In meiner Vorstellung ist Draco aber in Zaubertränke mindestens ebenso gut.  
  
@Sweet-Dreams: Höhö, ne ich kann auch großen scheiß schreiben, um ehrlich zu sein. ( Aber ja, es wäre echt komisch gewesen, wenn er vorher schon jemanden gehabt hätte. Ein Küsschen für dein review.  
  
@racine: ach vielen Dank, Süße. Ich mag Harry und Draco ja auch einfach zu gerne zusammen.  
  
@aloha999: Das war doch noch gar nix. Hihi  
  
@schwarzes-Kätzchen: Ich freu mich immer total, wenn ich höre, dass noch jemand meine stories gelesen hat. Vielen Dank. Und zu dem Fliegen: Ich stells mir immer so vor, dass Draco echt gut ist und die neuen Besen danach eher zur Belohnung waren. Er kann ja auch echt gut fliegen. Vielen Dank, für das süße review!  
  
@Merilflower: Ich hab irgendwie Angst vorm nächsten Band. Dieser war schon so grausam. Naja ich freu mich natürlich auch irgendwie.  
  
@Tinkalili: hihi, der etwas prompte Übergang war durchaus beabsichtigt. Und ja: ich bin etwas im Stress. Werde aber trotzdem jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen.  
  
@Mael: Okay, ich wird ihn mal fragen. Aber auf mich hört der idiot nicht. +grummel*  
  
@MaxCat: Ja, ich liebe auch solche kleinen Gesten. (  
  
@Maxine: Man tut was man kann. Lemonszenen sind echt immer noch so leicht. *seufz*  
  
@Fellfie: Wow, das ist ja mal ein lob. Danke! Und was Voldemort angeht, würde ich mir keine so großen Hoffnungen machen, dass er wirklich erstmal aufgegeben hat. Noch ist es zwar recht ruhig aber.  
  
@Cathy: Ja es war wohl weniger wirklkich Cais Schicksal, das Draco geschockt hat.  
  
@Virginia: Hab ich auch schon überlegt. Es kommen später noch mal Kapitel aus Dracos Sicht. Im Moment finde ich es gerade gut, dass seine Motive etwas im Verborgenen sind. 


	9. Eine Enttäuschung und ein Streit

9. Eine Enttäuschung und ein Streit  
  
Als Harry erwachte, war da immer noch dieses freudig-aufgeregte Gefühl, als würde etwas Spannendes geschehen, als stünde ihm ein Abenteuer bevor, in dem ihm nichts etwas anhaben konnte. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich so mutig und sicher gefühlt, wie in seinem Traum eben. Schon die Erinnerung trieb ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dann erst dämmerte ihm, was das bedeuten konnte. Sirius und Professor Lupin hatten angedeutet, dass sich das Tier, das dem Herzen am nächsten stand oft in Träumen ankündigte. War es möglich, dass er im Traum sein Seelentier gewesen war? Dass es an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gedrungen war, nachdem er gestern darüber nachgedacht hatte?  
  
Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Zwar hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er gewesen war, er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, dass er gelaufen war und an dieses freudige Gefühl in seinem Herzen.  
  
In diesem Moment war es ihm seltsam gleichgültig, was es gewesen war. Er wusste nur, dass er sich diesem Wesen unheimlich nahe fühlte und dass es sich vollkommen richtig angefühlt hatte. Als sei es ein Teil von ihm. Jedenfalls hatte er schon lange nicht mehr so schön geträumt. Gewisse Träume von Draco mal ausgeschlossen . . .  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Ron, als Harry nach dem Aufstehen immer noch fröhlich in sich hineingrinste. "Dir scheint es ja sehr gut zu gehen."  
  
"Ja ich hatte einen schönen Traum" erklärte Harry verträumt lächelnd.  
  
"Soso, verstehe." Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich wills lieber gar nicht genau wissen." "Nein, nicht was du denkst!" Harry wurde rot.  
  
"Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Beeil dich, wir müssen zum Frühstück."  
  
Am Frühstückstisch sitzend ging Harry seinen Traum noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten durch. Leider verblasste er bereits. Zurück blieb hauptsächlich dieses angenehme Gefühl. Er würde heute mit Sirius darüber reden. Gleich nach dem Unterricht, nahm er sich vor. Ron hatte ihm sowieso ausgerichtet, dass er sich bei seinem Paten melden sollte, sobald es ihm wieder besser ging.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Seamus an ihrem Tisch niederließ. "Ich muss mit dir reden, Ron" erklärte er aufgebracht.  
  
Ron sah überrascht von seinem Teller auf und sogar Hermione riskierte einen Blick über den Rand ihres Buches.  
  
"Ja klar, was ist denn los?" fragte Ron etwas nervös. Seamus sah aus, als wäre er über irgendetwas extrem wütend. Harry konnte sich ehrlich gesagt keinen Reim darauf machen, aber wenn Seamus Finnigan wütend war, konnte er sehr unangenehm werden. "Du musst mit deinem Bruder sprechen" platzte Seamus heraus.  
  
"Mit meinem Bruder? Meinst du Charlie?" fragte Ron lahm.  
  
"Ja, genau den meine ich", erwiderte Seamus. "Zum Glück laufen ja im Moment nicht noch mehr von deinen Brüdern hier herum."  
  
Ron sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und auch Harry war perplex. Seit wann hatte Seamus etwas gegen Rons Brüder? "Also . . . worüber soll ich denn mit Charlie reden?" fragte Ron unsicher. "Er soll sich endlich entscheiden mit wem er zum Weihnachtsball gehen will." Seamus Augen funkelten.  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Ron. Offensichtlich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Ohren trauen konnte. "Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden," schnaubte Seamus. "Ich hab es so satt, dass sich alle möglichen Mädchen für ihn frei halten."  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Ron noch einmal und sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Schaf. Harry lachte leise. Hermione verschwand wieder hinter ihrem Buch, konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln allerdings auch nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Er soll einfach endlich eine einladen und die Sache hat sich erledigt", erklärte Seamus. "er kann ja schließlich nur mit einer gehen. Und die anderen Mädchen wissen dann bescheid, nehmen vielleicht endlich wieder Vernunft an und lassen sich von den anderen Jungen einladen. Ständig dieses: 'Ich will noch warten wen Charlie fragt' kann man ja nicht mehr mit anhören."  
  
Ron fasste sich langsam wieder. "Aber ich dachte du würdest mit Ginny gehen. Ich meine, in letzter Zeit wart ihr jedenfalls ständig zusammen." Er sah zu seiner kleinen Schwester rüber, die am anderen Ende des Gryffindor Tisches saß und sich mit Dean unterhielt. "Ginny hält sich doch bestimmt nicht für Charlie frei."  
  
"Natürlich nicht" fauchte Seamus. "Aber kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich es langsam satt habe, dass fast jeder Junge aus Gryffindor sie fragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht? Nur weil sie nicht wieder eine Abfuhr wegen Charlie riskieren wollen!"  
  
"Doch, das kann ich natürlich verstehen", antwortete Ron schnell. "Ich werde mit Charlie reden. Ich verspreche es."  
  
"Gut. Ich verlass mich auf dich." Seamus stand auf und ging wieder zurück zu Ginny. Ron sah Harry entgeistert an. "Was war das denn?"  
  
"Na, hast du noch nicht gemerkt, wie gut Charlie bei den Mädchen ankommt?" fragte Hermione grinsend. "In unserem Schlafraum muss ich mir das jeden Abend anhören. Seamus übertreibt natürlich, aber du weißt doch selbst wie begeistert Lavender und Parvati von deinem Bruder sind. Er ist eben im Moment DER Frauenschwarm." Sie kicherte freudig. "Eigentlich geht es mir ja furchtbar auf die Nerven, aber dass sich alle zum Ball für ihn frei halten ist einfach zu komisch."  
  
"Na toll" murmelte Ron missmutig. "Und ausgerechnet ich soll jetzt mit ihm darüber reden? So was blödes." Er stützte missmutig das Kinn in die Hände. "Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was an Charlie so toll sein soll."  
  
"Na irgendwie bist du ihm doch ähnlich" sagte Hermione.  
  
Ron sah auf. "Meinst du wirklich?"  
  
Hermione nickte. "Natürlich. Man merkt sehr genau, dass du sein Bruder bist. Und wenn du noch ein paar Jahre älter bist . . ."  
  
"Ehrlich?" Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Sein Strahlen verschwand auf dem ganzen Weg zu Charlies Unterricht nicht. Er ging ein paar Schritte vor Harry und Hermione.  
  
"Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen", flüsterte Hermione schließlich Harry zu.  
  
Harry grinste. "Wäre wahrscheinlich die bessere Entscheidung gewesen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Sind wirklich alle Mädchen so begeistert von Charlie?"  
  
"Seamus übertreibt natürlich maßlos. Aber Lavender und Parvati haben einige angesteckt" erklärte Hermione bereitwillig. Ist ja auch klar. Er ist Drachenbändiger. Das kommt eben gut an. Vor zwei Tagen haben sie im Schlafraum sogar durch Karten legen versucht herauszufinden, wer aus unserem Schlafraum am besten zu ihm passen würde." Hermione grinste verschmitzt.  
  
"Und?" fragte Harry mit mildem Interesse. "Wer ist die Glückliche?"  
  
"Ich" Hermione wurde rot.  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Lass das mal lieber nicht seinen kleinen Bruder hören!" "Keine Angst, ich bin mit Ron vollkommen zufrieden", versicherte Hermione. "Aber bei Lavender und Parvati bin ich jetzt unten durch."  
  
"Das macht nichts" antwortete Harry prompt. Sie traten nach draußen und eisige Kälte schlug ihnen mal wieder entgegen. "Dieser verdammte Winter", murmelte Harry missmutig. "langsam reicht es mir mit dieser Kälte."  
  
"Dabei bist du viel weniger dick angezogen, als sonst immer", Hermione musterte ihn. "Hattest du nicht immer drei Pullover übereinander an?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin endlich auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen einen Pulli mit einem Wärmespruch zu belegen" wich Harry aus.  
  
Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Kannst du das? Das ist doch wahnsinnig schwierig einen Spruch mit dem Gewebe des Pullovers zu verbinden."  
  
Mist. Warum zog eine Lüge eigentlich immer noch weitere nach sich? Wenn er doch nur wenigstens über seine Beziehung zu Draco offen reden könnte. Aber der hatte ihm gerade am Samstagabend noch einmal klar gemacht, dass er ihre Beziehung möglichst wenig erwähnen sollte. "Sirius hat mir geholfen" antwortete er ausweichend.  
  
Hermione ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen stieß sie ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Da ist Malfoy. Und natürlich beachtet er dich mal wieder nicht. Wie immer." Sie verzog den Mund.  
  
Harry sah zu Draco und schluckte. Der sah tatsächlich nicht in seine Richtung. Aber Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er angestrengt nicht in seine Richtung sah. Er lehnte wie immer am Zaunpfahl und Blaise Zabini redete auf ihn ein.  
  
"Manchmal hätte ich Lust zu ihm zu gehen und ihn anzuschreien, was das soll" gab Hermione zu. "Sein Getue geht mir so auf die Nerven."  
  
"Bist du verrückt?" fragte Harry entsetzt.  
  
"Wie lange willst du ihn denn noch verteidigen? Ihr habt euch doch schon seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Wer sagt dir denn, dass er überhaupt noch mit dir zusammen ist?" Harry schwieg.  
  
"Harry? Du *hast* ihn doch seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehen, hab ich recht?"  
  
In diesem Moment war es Harry sehr recht, dass der Unterricht anfing und Hermione ihren Blick aufmerksam nach vorn richtete, ohne auf eine Antwort von Harry zu bestehen. Ron gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Verdammt das ist mir so unangenehm, dass ich mit Charlie reden muss" murmelte er. "Das wird so eine Blamage . . ."  
  
Er fing einen missbilligenden Blick von Charlie auf und war still.  
  
Charlie war sichtlich erfreut über die rege Beteiligung in seinem Unterricht. Lavender und Parvati hatten beide herausgefunden, dass man Charlie mit Wissen wirklich beeindrucken konnte. Sie machten tatsächlich Hermione fast Konkurrenz, indem sie ohne zu Stocken sämtliche Arten der Fliegenden Pferde aufzählen konnten, mitsamt Herkunft und Eigenarten. Ron und Harry hatten sich in den hinteren Teil der Schülermenge zurückgezogen. "Wenn Charlie wüsste . . ." flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Ja kein Wunder, dass Lavender und Parvati so gut bescheid wissen" Harry grinste. "Wir sollten viel mehr junge hübsche Lehrerinnen in Hogwarts haben", erklärte Ron missmutig. "Dann wäre ich auch besser. Stell dir doch mal vor: In Zaubertränke zum Beispiel . . ." Er sah Harry an und wurde rot.  
  
"Was?" fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
"Na, ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass du mit einer hübschen Lehrerin vielleicht gar nicht so viel anfangen könntest, oder?" Ron sah betreten auf den Boden.  
  
Das meinte Ron also. Harry schwieg einen Moment. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er keine Ahnung. Er hatte sich noch von niemandem außer von Draco so stark angezogen gefühlt. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Ron irgendwie Recht. "Kann schon sein" murmelte er. "Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn es nur nicht gerade *er* wäre." Sie sahen beide zu Draco hinüber, der starr geradeaus schaute. "Aber vielleicht kommst du irgendwann auch noch zur Vernunft."  
  
Harry antwortete nichts darauf, aber da sie auch gerade wieder einen strengen Blick von Charlie zugeworfen bekamen, fiel das nicht weiter auf.  
  
Nach der Stunde ging Ron zu seinem Bruder, der gerade zur Abwechslung in ein kleines Gespräch mit Lavender und Parvati vertieft war, die ihre Leidenschaft für Fliegende Pferde entdeckt hatten.  
  
"Charlie, ich muss was mit dir besprechen", erklärte er, als die zwei Mädchen sich endlich dem Schloss zuwendeten.  
  
"Das passt sich gut" Charlie strahlte ihn an. "Ich lade euch zum Mittagessen ein. Ich hab heute selber gekocht."  
  
Als sie eine Weile später zu Viert um den Tisch in Hagrids Hütte herum saßen, war nicht nur Ron ziemlich betreten. Auch bei Hermione und Harry hatte sich Unbehagen breit gemacht. Vor allem deswegen, weil Charlie so gut gelaunt war. Er freute sich richtig darüber, dass sein Unterricht so gut lief. "Ich kann es kaum glauben, wie sehr sich diese zwei Mädchen aus euerer Klasse jetzt für Magische Geschöpfe interessieren. Ich habe gehört, dass sie vorher nicht besonders gut waren." Er sah die drei erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ja, das stimmt" gab Ron kleinlaut zu.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich wirklich ein guter Lehrer sein könnte" erzählte Charlie. "Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schlecht ich früher immer war, wenn ich Referate halten sollte. Aber das hier ist ganz anders. Es macht richtig Spaß. Na gut, es ist nicht mit der Arbeit mit Drachen zu vergleichen, aber ich freue mich wirklich, dass ich es so gut kann."  
  
Ron sah betreten auf seinen Teller. Harry konnte sehr gut verstehen, dass er keine Lust hatte, seinem Bruder zu sagen, dass sein Erfolg im Unterrichten nicht nur auf seine didaktischen Fähigkeiten zurück zu führen war.  
  
"Aber du hattest gesagt, dass du über etwas mit mir reden wolltest, Ron", fragte Charlie aufmunternd. "Um was geht es."  
  
"Najaaaa" murmelte Ron lang gezogen.  
  
Harry war wirklich froh, dass er nicht derjenige war, der das Thema anschneiden musste. Ron sah entschlossen auf. "Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, mit wem du zum Weihnachtsball gehen willst?" fragte er schnell.  
  
"Was?" Charlie sah entgeistert auf. "Natürlich nicht. Willst du mich einladen?" Er lachte übermütig.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Aber ein paar Jungen haben sich beschwert." Es war Charlie anzusehen, dass er überhaupt nichts verstand. "Ein paar Jungen haben sich beschwert, dass ich sie nicht eingeladen habe?" fragte er grinsend.  
  
"Natürlich nicht" Ron wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Ein paar Jungen haben sich beschwert, dass viele Mädchen sich für dich frei halten."  
  
"Wie bitte?" Charlie starrte ihn an. "Wieso das?"  
  
"Na, ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?" Ron wurde das Thema offensichtlich immer unbehaglicher. "Weil sie dich toll finden, für dich schwärmen, was weiß ich." Harry und Hermione starrten auf ihre Teller.  
  
"Wer?" fragte Charlie tonlos.  
  
"Parvati und Lavender zum Beispiel" murmelte Ron.  
  
Charlie stand vom Tisch auf und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Er machte sich an der Spüle zu schaffen. Harry, Ron und Hermione sahen sich hilflos an. Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Das ist es also" sagte Charlie enttäuscht. Er lachte leise auf. "Und ich hab wirklich gedacht, dass ich ein guter Lehrer wäre."  
  
"Das bist du auch!" sagte Hermione schnell.  
  
"Ja, wirklich! Dein Unterricht ist toll!" bestätigte Harry.  
  
"Eigentlich hätte ich es ja auch merken können, dass sich nur einige Mädchen wirklich für das interessieren, was ich erzähle" sagte Charlie bitter. "Ich habe mir wirklich etwas darauf eingebildet, dass Lavender und Parvati sich plötzlich für die Fliegenden Pferde interessiert haben. Ich hab mich gefreut, dass sie sogar noch nach dem Unterricht mit mir darüber reden wollten . . ."  
  
"Charlie! Ich fand deinen Unterricht auch interessant", beteuerte Ron.  
  
"Aber besonders viel gelernt hast du nicht. Oder weißt du etwa jetzt über die Fliegenden Pferde bescheid?"  
  
Ron schwieg betreten. Harry ebenfalls. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit in keinem Unterrichtsfach besonders gut aufgepasst. Das lag sicher nicht an Charlies Unterricht.  
  
Charlie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. "Wahrscheinlich bin ich doch nicht besonders gut zum Lehrer geeignet." Er sah wirklich ein bisschen traurig aus. "Aber was die Sache mit dem Ball angeht . . . das werde ich am Donnerstag klären. Tut mir leid für die Jungen aus eurer Klasse."  
  
Charlie wandte sich wieder der Spüle zu. Ron stand auf und auch Harry hielt es für das Beste jetzt zu gehen. "Danke für das Essen!" rief Hermione beim Hinausgehen.  
  
"Meine Güte" Ron stapfte wütend durch den Schnee. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn das so mitnimmt. Ich habe gedacht, er lacht sich über mich kaputt, wenn ich ihm das erzähle." "Ja, das hat mich auch überrascht", gab Harry zu. "Er war richtig enttäuscht."  
  
"Ich kann schon verstehen, dass ihn das verletzt", warf Hermione ein. "Stell dir mal vor, wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn du feststellen müsstest, dass du nur im Quidditch Team bist, weil du so toll aussiehst."  
  
Das brachte Ron so sehr zum Lachen, dass er fast in den Schnee fiel. Harry sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Er fand die Vorstellung zwar auch absurd, aber so hässlich war er nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
"Wir haben heute ausnahmsweise Wahrsagen statt Magischen Schutz. Hast du dir schon eine Vision überlegt, die du hattest und die eingetroffen ist?" fragte Harry und war zufrieden, als Ron daraufhin aufhörte zu lachen. Er stöhnte auf. "Nein. Hast du dir schon etwas überlegt?" "Ja" sagte Harry stolz. "Ich habe bereits als Achtjähriger vorausgesehen, dass mein Cousin Zahnschmerzen bekommen würde."  
  
"Hast du das wirklich vorausgesehen?" fragte Ron zweifelnd. "Ja. Er hat nur Süßes gegessen und sich nie die Zähne geputzt. Da musste ich weder Wahrsager noch Zahnarzt sein, um das vorher zu sagen. Aber das muss Trelawney ja nicht wissen." Er grinste zufrieden.  
  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieses Fach ist völlig überflüssig."  
  
Nach einer Doppelstunde Wahrsagen gab Harry ihr vollkommen Recht. Von den Dämpfen in Trelawneys Turmzimmer war ihm ganz schwindelig geworden und mit seiner Vorhersage war sie auch nicht zufrieden gewesen, weil sie nicht spektakulär genug gewesen war. Ron war mit seiner Geschichte, dass er vorausgesehen hatte, dass sein Bruder von einem Drachen angegriffen werden würde, viel besser angekommen. Er hatte klugerweise verschwiegen, dass sein Bruder Drachenbändiger war und darum ständig mit diesem Problem zu kämpfen hatte. Das einzig gute an Wahrsagen war, dass der Klassenraum in der Nähe von Sirius Turm war. Als Harry jedoch dort ankam, fand er nur einen Zettel, auf dem stand, dass Sirius wieder bei Remus war. Kein Wunder. Selbst Seidenschnabel hielt es auf dem zugigen Dach nicht mehr aus und hatte sich zurück in den Wald geflüchtet.  
  
Harry wagte allerdings nicht zu klopfen, als er vor Professor Lupins Tür stand. Aus dem Raum drangen nämlich sehr laute Stimmen. Es war eindeutig ein Streit im Gange. Harry verstand nicht was gesagt wurde, aber der Ton war ziemlich aggressiv. Er schluckte. Über was waren sich wohl sein Pate und Professor Lupin so sehr in die Haare geraten? Er überlegte sich, dass es nicht besonders höflich war zu lauschen. Er konnte schließlich auch noch später mit Sirius reden. Jetzt war offensichtlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Als er gerade umdrehen wollte, flog die Tür auf. Herausgeschossen kam Cai. Er stürzte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Harry zu, klammerte sich an diesem fest und versuchte sich hinter ihm zu verstecken.  
  
"Das ist Erpressung" sagte Lupin laut.  
  
"Du bist so ein verdammter Sturkopf!" schrie Sirius zurück, doch dann verstummten die beiden bei Harrys Anblick.  
  
Einen Augenblick standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich ziemlich verlegen an. Sirius und Professor Lupin standen sich gegenüber und sahen ziemlich zerzaust aus. Cai versteckte sich immer noch zitternd hinter Harry.  
  
"Du machst dem Kleinen Angst" sagte Lupin vorwurfsvoll zu Sirius.  
  
"Und du etwa nicht?" fragte der missmutig zurück. "Vor dir ist er genauso geflohen." Er grinste sein Patenkind an. "Hallo Harry. Gibst du uns unseren kleinen Werwolf zurück?" "Wenn er will . . ." Harry sah hinter sich, wo ein verschrecktes Bündel Mensch auf dem Boden hockte und ihn mit riesigen Augen anstarrte. Wenn möglich war der Kleine noch zerzauster, als vor ein paar Tagen. "Ich glaube er will nicht."  
  
"Natürlich will er" sagte Professor Lupin bestimmt. "Er hat nur Angst vor Sirius. Nicht wahr Cai?" er ging langsam auf den Kleinen zu. Der wich wimmernd noch weiter hinter Harry zurück.  
  
"Dich würde ich doch nie so anschreien" sagte er beruhigend.  
  
"Nein, das stimmt" antwortete Sirius trocken. "So würdest du nur mich anschreien." Er trat entschlossen auf Harry zu und packte den kleinen Jungen, der hinter ihm saß. "Na komm schon, Kleiner." Der zappelte wild in seinem Arm. Sirius drückte ihn Professor Lupin in die Arme. Dann schlug er mit einem lautstarken Knall die Zimmertür hinter sich zu. "Du wolltest sicher zu mir, oder?" fragte er an Harry gewandt. Harry nickte.  
  
"Dann komm." Sirius zog ihn mit sich. Zwar riss Lupin die Zimmertür wieder auf und rief ihnen etwas hinterher, aber Sirius drehte sich nicht einmal um.  
  
*  
  
Authors Note: Ja mal wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleser und natürlich für eure reviews!  
  
@schwarzes_Kaetzchen: Nein, das Quidditch-Spiel sollte immer erst am nächsten Wochenende sein. Ich würde ja gerne mal deine Animagus Idee wissen (. Bei mir fliegt übrigens Draco mindestens genauso gut wie Harry.  
  
@MaxCat: Ja du hast recht. Aber es sollte kein fieser Cliffhanger sein. Sorry!  
  
@Mael: Eigentlich sollte es gar kein Cliffhanger sein. Harry weiß ja selber noch nicht, was er ist. Hihi.  
  
@Tinkalili: Jaja, Draco kommt bald wieder. Fest versprochen  
  
@Matjes: Vielen Dank. Ja ich finde auch, dass Draco ein sehr interessanter Chrakter ist.  
  
@aloha999: Ja, Gespräche beschreibe ich gern. Ich fand deine aber auch immer toll.  
  
@Virginia: Mich würds aber interessieren!  
  
@Cathy: Danke!  
  
@Maxine: Ja, ne Spinne wär echt übel. Das möchte ich auch nicht sein. *schauder*  
  
@Merilflower: Oh, ja das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Geht mir ähnlich. Und ich habe auch Angst wer im nächsten Buch stirbt. Oh Gott, bitte nicht Draco! 


	10. Ärger

10. Streit "Also worum geht es?" fragte Sirius und strich durch seine zerzausten Haare. Harry schwieg. Er hatte in einem ruhigen Moment mit seinem Paten über den Traum reden wollen. Nicht wenn der völlig aufgebracht war.  
  
"Worum ging es denn bei eurem Streit?" fragte er deshalb zurück. "Warum sagt Professor Lupin du wolltest ihn erpressen?"  
  
Sirius winkte ab. "Wir kennen uns schon ewig. Da kriegt man sich schon Mal in die Haare. Du streitest dich doch auch mit Ron und Hermione."  
  
Das stimmte. Allerdings war ihm irgendetwas an diesem Streit seltsam vorgekommen. Sie hatten sich nicht so gestritten, wie er sich mit Ron stritt. Aber offensichtlich wollte Sirius nicht weiter darüber reden. Und Harry ging es ja auch im Grunde nichts an. "Was ist denn mit dem Kleinen?" fragte er stattdessen. "Geht es ihm gut?"  
  
"Tja, das mit Cai ist so ein Problem" gab Sirius zu. "Remus gibt sich wirklich alle Mühe und ich versuche ihm zu helfen, aber wirklich Fortschritte macht er nicht. Im Gegenteil. Wir haben fast das Gefühl, dass er noch wölfischer wird. Manchmal kann man ihn kaum noch kontrollieren. Er wird immer aggressiver und verschreckter. Remus hatte schon den Verdacht, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmt und hat ihn von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen. Aber sie hat nichts gefunden. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur der Schock, der ihm noch in den Gliedern sitzt. So schnell überwindet so ein kleines Kind so etwas eben nicht." Er legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber was ist mit dir? Wolltest du etwas mit mir besprechen?" Harry nickte. "Aber in Ruhe."  
  
"In Ordnung"  
  
"Aber nicht auf deinem Turm" fügte Harry schnell hinzu.  
  
"Wohin dann?" Sirius sah sich etwas ratlos um. "Zu Remus können wir nicht, in der Bibliothek können wir nicht wirklich reden . . ."  
  
"Wir können in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen" schlug Harry vor. " Da finden wir schon eine ruhige Ecke.  
  
Das Feuer prasselte fröhlich im Kamin und strahlte angenehme Wärm aus, als er schließlich mit Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraumsaß.  
  
Harry hatte auf der Lehne von Sirius Sessel Platz genommen. Er genoss es in seiner Nähe zu sein. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dann auch immer seinen Eltern näher. Und Sirius Gegenwart gab ihm eine unglaubliche Sicherheit und Zuversicht.  
  
"Gibt es irgendein Problem?" hakte Sirius nach.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Gegenteil. Eine gute Nachricht, denke ich. Ich habe heute Nacht geträumt und im Traum hatte ich Tiergestalt."  
  
Sirius setzte sich in seinem Sessel auf und sah ihn gespannt an. "Hast du erkannt was du warst?" fragte er.  
  
Harry schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß eigentlich nur noch, dass ich mich sehr wohl gefühlt habe. Man könnte fast sagen . . . fröhlich. Soweit man das als Tier sein kann. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das immer so, wenn man von seiner Animagusform träumt, oder?"  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nicht immer so. Man fühlt sich nicht immer wohl in seiner Animagusform. Aber trotzdem ist es ein gutes Zeichen. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dich dann wohl fühlen als das Tier das du bist. Fürchtest du dich jetzt immer noch davor?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nein . . . es war so ein schönes Gefühl, dass ich jetzt keine Angst mehr davor habe, was ich werde. Außerdem . . . war ich ganz sicher keine Schlange." Sirius lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Kannst du dich denn an irgendetwas anderes erinnern?"  
  
Harry dachte angestrengt nach. "Ich glaube, dass ich ziemlich klein war" sagte er schließlich. "Alles kam mir viel größer vor. Ich kann es allerdings nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen. Alles verschwimmt in meiner Erinnerung."  
  
"dann versuch nicht mit aller Macht dich zu erinnern", riet Sirius ihm. "Jetzt wird es ganz von alleine weiter gehen. Du darfst dich nicht drängen. Am besten ist es eigentlich für eine Zeit in Einsamkeit zu leben und zu meditieren, um seine Tiergestalt zu erfahren, aber bei dir scheint es auch so zu funktionieren. Setz dich nicht unter Druck."  
  
"In Ordnung" Harry lächelte seinen Paten an.  
  
Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Bevor ich es vergesse. Remus ist noch etwas eingefallen. Es ist scheinbar so, dass einem das Tier in das man sich verwandelt oft schon lange nahe gestanden hat. Wahrscheinlich fühlt man sich ihm unbewusst verbunden, auch wenn man noch nicht in der Lage ist, sich zu verwandeln."  
  
Harry nickte langsam. Es gab einige Tiere, denen er sich nahe fühlte. Hedwig zum Beispiel. Aber das zählte nicht für alle Eulen. Genau das gleiche galt für Vesta. Er mochte Tiere ganz gern, aber gab es wirklich eine Rasse, die ihm besonders am Herzen lag? Er seufzte leise. Das ganze würde schwieriger werden, als er gedacht hatte. Aber wenigstens brauchte er sich nicht mehr zu fürchten.  
  
"Wie geht es dir sonst?" Sirius' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Bist du wieder ganz gesund?" Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und Harry wurde ein wenig rot. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand so viel um ihn sorgte und manchmal glaubte er, dass er jetzt auch schon ein bisschen alt dafür war. Aber er wollte Sirius auch nicht wegstoßen. "Ja, mir geht es wieder gut."  
  
"Nur körperlich, oder ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Was ist mit dir und . . ." er sah sich um, ob jemand sie hören konnte und beugte sich dann zu Harry vor. "Draco?"  
  
Diese Frage hatte Harry befürchtet. Es fiel ihm noch schwerer Sirius anzulügen, als Ron und Hermione. Aber er hatte Draco versprochen, nicht über sie zu reden. Darum zuckte er einfach die schultern und hoffte, dass Sirius sich damit zufrieden geben würde. Natürlich nicht. "Also?" hakte er nach und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Naja, ich mache mir ein wenige Sorgen wegen dem Quidditch-Spiel" sagte er ausweichend. "Schließlich spiele ich da gegen ihn."  
  
"Und?"  
  
Harry war etwas überrascht über Sirius Unverständnis. "Naja, das finde ich eben nicht so angenehm."  
  
"Hast du Angst zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren?"  
  
"Das weiß ich eben nicht" sagte Harry leise und sah zu Boden.  
  
"dann ist es ganz klar. Du musst gewinnen", sagte Sirius grimmig. "dann weißt du auch bescheid. Wenn er sich deshalb von dir abwendet liebt er dich nicht. Außerdem . . ." r ballte die Hände zur Faust. "können wir es diesen dämlichen Slytherins nur so wirklich zeigen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn dieses arrogante Lächeln aus Snapes Gesicht verschwindet." Er grinste zufrieden. "Hörst du Harry? Du musst gewinnen!" Er schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Für die Ehre des Hauses . . ." er hielt schuldbewusst inne. "Und vor allem natürlich, damit du weißt wie es mit dir und Draco weitergehen wird."  
  
"Ähm ja", sagte Harry, nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt.  
  
"Du darfst dich von deinen Gefühlen nicht unterkriegen lassen Harry" sagte Sirius ernst und verschrenkte die Arme. "Das ist immer schlecht." Er lehnte sich missmutig in seinem Sessel zurück. "Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass Gefühle einen schwächen, aber man darf sich nicht von ihnen abhängig machen. Das muss dir immer klar sein."  
  
Harry nickte unsicher. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort war, um mit Sirius Gefühle zu diskutieren.  
  
"Hast du dir eigentlich endlich mal eine andere Unterkunft gesucht?" fragte er, um abzulenken.  
  
"Nein" sagte Sirius knapp und verschränkte die Arme noch fester. Das war offensichtlich nicht das richtige Thema gewesen. Manchmal war es gar nicht so einfach mit Sirius zu reden. Man wusste nie, wann er einfach zumachte. Harry sah bedrückt in die Flammen. Genau wie bei Draco. Na ja, bei Draco war es noch schlimmer.  
  
"Entschuldigung, das sollte nicht unfreundlich klingen" sagte Sirius sanfter. "Aber ich habe meine Gründe dafür, dass ich mir noch keine andere Unterkunft gesucht habe. Du weißt doch, wie beengt ich mich in den meisten Räumen fühle. Und nachts ist es am schlimmsten." "Ja, das kann ich verstehen. Aber pass einfach auf, damit du nicht krank wirst."  
  
Sirius sah ihn plötzlich sehr ernst an. "Harry es gibt noch etwas sehr wichtiges, über das ich mit dir reden muss. Du weißt doch, dass Remus und ich uns für den Orden des Phoenix mit Voldemorts weiteren Plänen befasst haben, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry wurde etwas blass um die Nase. Das war das Gesprächsthema, das er von allen am wenigsten mochte, aber er wusste ja, dass es sein musste. Er musste sich damit auseinander setzen. "Er ist wahrscheinlich im Moment wirklich sehr geschwächt" begann Sirius. "Aber du hast ja gehört, dass Snape erzählt hat, dass er Vorkehrungen für diesen Fall getroffen hat. Und ich . . . es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er es wieder auf Hogwarts und vor allem auf dich abgesehen hat Harry. So war es bislang immer. Also versprich mir, dass du aufpasst und niemandem vertraust. Niemandem, verstehst du?" Sirius sah ihn aus düsteren Augen sehr ernst an.  
  
"Niemandem?"  
  
"Mir kannst du natürlich vertrauen. Dumbledore und Remus ebenso."  
  
Harry wartete, aber Sirius sagte keine anderen Namen mehr. Meinte er wirklich, dass er sonst keinem vertrauen durfte oder . . . meinte er vor allem Draco? Harry vermutete Letzteres. "In Ordnung" sagte er schließlich. "Ich werde mich in Acht nehmen." Aber im Grunde war das nur eine leere Floskel. Er würde einfach versuchen so normal wie möglich zu leben. Er hatte sich noch nie besonders in Acht genommen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass ihm das helfen würde. Vielleicht war es besser, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Sonst fraßen sie einen irgendwann auf.  
  
Sirius erhob sich vom Sessel. "ich muss den Unterricht für Morgen vorbereiten." Jetzt lächelte er ihn wieder freundlich an. "Besuch mich noch mal bevor wir uns am Freitag im Unterricht sehen. Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen des Quidditch-Spiels. Du schaffst das schon."  
  
Harry sah Sirius nach, der aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand. Dann rutschte er in den Sessel hinunter und starrte wieder in die Flammen. Das Gespräch hatte ihn mehr verwirrt als alles andere. Vor allem Sirius letzte Aussage, dass er niemandem vertrauen durfte. Vertraute er Draco? Was bedeutete Vertrauen überhaupt? Draco hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.  
  
Eigentlich musste er ihm doch vertrauen, oder? Aber er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, ob ihre Beziehung es überstehen würde, dass er über ihn gelacht hatte. Wenn er bei ihm war vertraute er ihm, aber soweit sie getrennt waren, war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob da irgendetwas zwischen ihnen war. Nie verabredeten sie ein weiteres Treffen, wenn sie sich sahen. Alles schien offen zu sein, als könne sich jeder von ihnen sofort zurückziehen wenn ihm danach war. Und das, obwohl sie so viel zusammen erlebt hatten. Obwohl sie fast schon zusammen gestorben waren, machte er sich Sorgen darüber, wie Draco reagieren würde, wenn er im Quidditch gegen Harry verlor. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.  
  
Eins war ihm bei dem Gespräch mit Sirius allerdings klar geworden. Er musste vor dem Spiel am Samstag unbedingt noch einmal mit Draco reden. Er wollte wenigstens wissen, was der darüber dachte, bevor er gegen ihn spielte. Er hatte nicht vor absichtlich zu verlieren. Auf keinen Fall. Aber er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er wenigstens mit Draco darüber geredet hatte.  
  
Das Problem war nur: Wie sollte er ein Treffen verabreden. Bislang hatte jedes Mal Draco die Initiative ergriffen. Nicht, dass Harry sich nicht mit ihm treffen wollte, im Gegenteil. Aber er war nicht so einfallsreich wie Draco was das betraf. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er sich unauffällig mit ihm verständigen sollte. Vor allem, da Draco sicher wütend werden würde, wenn es irgendwer mitbekam. Er konnte sich das nur zu genau vorstellen. Was sollte er also tun?  
  
Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Kein Wunder, dass alles so schwierig war. Ron beschwerte sich schon, dass seine Beziehung zu Hermione schwierig war. Und sie war ein Mädchen. Und im selben Haus. Und keine Malfoy. Aber im Grunde war er ja bereit das alles in Kauf zu nehmen. Das wichtigste war jetzt, dass er es schaffte, noch einmal vor dem Wochenende mit Draco zu reden.  
  
Das Wochenende rückte allerdings immer näher, ohne dass sich für ihn die Gelegenheit bot mit Draco zu kommunizieren und Harry wurde immer nervöser. Zwar sah er Draco fast jeden Tag, aber der war immer von seinen Gefolgsleuten umringt, so dass Harry nicht die geringste Chance hatte mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Er begann Pansy und Blaise immer mehr zu hassen, aber das schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Die Sticheleien der Slytherins waren schon immer kurz vor den Quidditchspielen, wenn Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielte am schlimmsten gewesen, aber solche Ausmaße wie dieses Mal hatte es noch nie angenommen. Dieses Mal schienen die Slytherins die neue Strategie zu haben Harry vor dem Spiel in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, damit sie gewannen. Blaise und Pansy piesackten ihn wo sie nur konnten und ließen keinen seiner Sätze unkommentiert. Draco stand ihnen übrigens in nichts nach. Jeder Außenstehende musste denken, dass Draco ihn jetzt mehr hasste, als jemals zuvor und um ehrlich zu sein fing Harry auch an das zu glauben.  
  
Den Höhepunkt erreichte das ganze während der Zaubertränkestunde am Donnerstag. Bei jedem Satz den Harry sagte begannen die Slytherins zu kichern und zu tuscheln und ihn anzustarren, als habe er einen Rüssel als Nase oder ähnliches. Und wenn Harry eins hasste, dann war es angestarrt zu werden. Er verabscheute es geradezu. Und noch nie zuvor hatte er bemerkt, wie feindlich Lachen wirken konnte. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, jedes Mal wenn er aufgerufen war. Und Professor Snape rief ihn natürlich heute besonders oft auf. "Ich bring sie um" knirschte Ron neben ihm, während Hermione versuchte ihm so leise wir möglich die Antwort zuzuflüstern.  
  
Harry sah auf den Boden. Sollte es so für immer weiter gehen? Dass der Mensch von dem er sich eigentlich Unterstützung erhoffte derjenige war, der am meisten auf ihm herumhackte? Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.  
  
"Nun Mr. Potter?" fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Haben sie so sehr versucht ihre zugegebenermaßen sehr geringen Chancen für das Quidditch- Spiel zu verbessern, dass ihr restliches Wissen dabei auf der Strecke geblieben ist? Zu schade. Zumal schon vorher nicht allzu viel davon vorhanden war."  
  
Die Slytherins lachten begeistert auf, als habe Snape den besten Witz des Jahres gemacht. Harry versuchte das einfach über sich hinwegschwemmen zu lassen. Er verkrampfte sich innerlich, damit seine Gefühle sich nicht auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten und er sah angestrengt nach unten. Um nicht in Dracos lachendes Gesicht sehen zu müssen.  
  
Es war eine riesige Erleichterung als die Stunde nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm gut und gerne wie einige Jahre vorgekommen war endlich endete. Bebend vor Wut packte er seine Sachen zusammen und wollte aus der Klasse stürmen., die Snape bereits verlassen hatte. Allrdings musste er dazu an Draco vorbei, der samt Konsorten in der Tür stand, mit verschränkten Armen. "Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob du beim Quidditch am Samstag auch so ein lächerliches Bild abgibst wie eben gerade, Potter", sagte er ironisch. Pansy und Blaise lachten auf Kommando los. Harry sah langsam hoch. Draco hatte durchaus schon fiesere und verletzendere Sprüche gemacht. Eigentlich war dieser hier ziemlich harmlos, aber er war einfach der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Harrys Augen blitzten. "Seltsam, Malfoy, dass du deinen Mund immer noch so weit aufreißen kannst, obwohl dein Vater jetzt nicht mehr irgendwelche Schwachköpfe im Ministerium herumkommandiert, sondern sich wie ein Wurm verkriechen muss. Früher hat jeder zweite deiner Sätze mit 'Mein Vater . . .' angefangen. Damit ist es jetzt vorbei, hm?" Harrys Stimme klang genauso höhnisch und überheblich, wie man es sonst von Draco gewöhnt war. Er erschrak fast selbst ein wenig darüber. Noch mehr allerdings über Dracos Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser schien regelrecht in sich zusammen zu fallen und er wurde blass. Seine Augen suchten in Harrys danach, ob dieser das ernst meinte. Harry hielt den Atem an. War er diesmal zu weit gegangen? Aber was dachte sich Draco eigentlich? War er für ihn ein Fußabtreter, auf dem man nach Belieben herumtreten konnte.  
  
Es geschah etwas, was Harry noch nie erlebt hatte. Draco fand einfach keine Worte mehr. Anstatt seine übliche schlagfertige Antwort zu geben, warf er sich einfach auf ihn. Harry war so überrascht, dass er einfach nach hinten kippte und Draco fiel mit ihm. Harry kanllte schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Steinboden. Sofort wollte sich Blaise auch auf ihn stürzen, wurde aber von Ron aufgehalten.  
  
"Lass gefälligst meine Vater aus dem Spiel" zischte Draco an seinem Ohr. Harry wurde plötzlich eins bewusst. Das hier war seine Chance. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, aber er wollte sich immer noch unbedingt mit Draco treffen. Trotz allem was vorgefallen war. "Triff mich heute Abend um neun Uhr an der Weide am See" flüsterte er. Draco starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
Ein Schmerzensschrei ließ sie auffahren und ihre Köpfe fuhren herum zu Ron und Blaise. Ron der viel stärker war als der zierliche Blaise saß auf ihm und ahtte ihn ziemlich in der Mangel. Pansy zerrte kreischend an ihm herum und sogar Hermione versuchte ihn von Blaise wegzuziehen. "Harry, er bringt ihn um!" schrie sie.  
  
Draco war sofort auf den Beinen und Harry folgte ihm. Zu viert schafften sie es gerade so Ron wegzuziehen, der keuchend auf Blaise hinab sah. Blaise krümmte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und Draco kniete neben ihm nieder. Pansy stand zeternd daneben und Hermione hielt Ron immer noch fest.  
  
An Harry ging das alles vorbei. Er sah auf Draco und Blaise hinab. Draco strich Blaise, dem Tränen in Strömen über das Gesicht liefen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte Nasenbluten und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Aber Harry sah nur Draco, der ihn überhaupt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien. Er hatte nur noch Augen für Blaise.  
  
Harry drehte auf dem Absatz um und lief den Gang entlang. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Das war es gewesen. Er würde heute Abend nicht zu dem Treffpunkt gehen. Es war aus.  
  
Das war einfach zu viel gewesen. Er konnte das einfach nicht. Selbst wenn er Draco . . . selbst wenn er ihn . . . sehr mochte . . . Das hier konnte er einfach nicht. Er war nicht ind er Lage so eine Beziehung zu führen.  
  
Und selbst wenn er heute Abend zum Treffpunkt gehen würde, würde Draco bestimmt nicht da sein. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Steinwand.  
  
*  
  
Es tut mir leiiiid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich weiß ja selbst wie blöd das ist, wenn eine Geschichte nicht weitergeht, die ich angefangen habe zu lesen. Und das alles nur, weil ich so faul bin. Cih bin nun mal ein Winterschläfer und darum im Winter zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Aber zum Glück wird es ja jetzt langsam Frühling. Und dann endet dieses Kapitel auch noch mit einem Cliffhanger. Dafür lade ich aber Morgen Nacht schond as nächste Kapitel hoch und danach wird es auch wieder schneller weitergehen.  
  
@Angel344: Und hier ist es nun endlich!  
  
@aloha: Ich hoffe alle deine Fragen, bis auf Frage neun und zehn (die ich mir auch ständig stelle) klären sich in den nächsten 3 bis zehn Kapitel. Wenn nicht werde ich sie dir alle höchstpersönlich und bis ins Deteil beantworten. Fest versprochen.  
  
@schwarzes Kätzchen: Hihi, aj aich mag ja Charlies Unterricht auch. Dass ich ihn so toll finde unterstützt das ja nur *hüstel* Ich weiß auch schon, mit wem er gehen wird. :D  
  
@Virginia: Hihi ja eintuntiger Hirsch. Das wär doch mal was.  
  
@Sweet-Dreams: Fuchs ist auch ne sehr süße idee. Hab ich auch schon überlegt, aber ich ahb was anderes. :D  
  
@Matjes: Sorry noch mal für die lange Wartezeit!  
  
@Maxine: Hab jetzt wieder etwasZeit und freu mich schon drauf, bei deinen Geschichten aufzuholen!  
  
@Lilith35: Sorry, dass es doch nicht gaz so schnell war!  
  
@Cathy: kommt noch!  
  
@Merilflower: Ja, bei Draco hört der Spaß auf, aber Sirius war auch schon schlimm genug!  
  
@MaxCat: Jaaa der Streit war wohl wirklich ziemlich heftig.  
  
@Kathrin: Süßeee! *knuddel* geht dein net wieder? Hast du wieder Zeit beta zu lesen? Ich brauch dich doch! *knutsch*  
  
@LadyArrogance: Hihi das verrat ich noch nicht!  
  
@tinkita: danke!  
  
@blub: Und endlich hab ich weitergeschrieben.  
  
@alagar: Ganz ganz lieben Dank. Dein review hat mir echt einen kick gegeben weiter zu machen!  
  
@Sly: Okay *auchliebschau*  
  
@Elf: Danke. Und hier ist auch endlich das update.  
  
@sabysemilla: Zum Glück musstest du ja nicht sooo lange warte oder? Tut mir leid! Vielen Dank für das ausführliche review.  
  
@skateZ: Das ist schön,d ass du die Fortsetzung besser findest. Dann verschlechtere ich mich wenigstes nicht.  
  
@schmuddelwetter: Ohhh vielen vielen Dank fürs nominieren. Das hat mir echt Antrieb gegeben.  
  
@LunaticStar: Vielen vielen Dank! 


	11. Das Spiel

11. Das Spiel  
  
Natürlich war Harry am Abend um kurz vor neun doch auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt an der Weide. Ron und Hermione hatte er gesagt, dass er Sirius besuchen wollte. Nach dem Vorfall vor dem Zaubertränkeraum hätte er ihnen nicht sagen können, dass er sich wieder mit Draco traf. Ron reagierte ja sowieso schon allergisch, wenn er den Namen Draco Malfoy nur hörte.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über hatte Harry sich wie betäubt gefühlt. Er hatte sich nicht erlaubt an Draco zu denken und er wusste auch nicht wirklich, warum er jetzt zum Treffpunkt ging. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass Draco diesmal nicht kommen würde. Das heute war einfach einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Es war außer Kontrolle geraten. Und dieser Satz den er übe Dracos Vater gesagt hatte, war vermutlich wirklich zu viel gewesen.  
  
Eigentlich durften die Schüler das Schloss nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr verlassen, aber es war ja durchaus nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich heimlich unter seinem Tarnumhang nach draußen schlich. Darüber wie Draco ohne aufzufallen an den Treffpunkt kommen sollte, hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber bislang hatte der ja nie Probleme gehabt, unentdeckt irgendwohin zu gelangen.  
  
Plötzlich wünschte er sich, dass Draco da sein würde. Was auch immer jetzt war, er wollte noch einmal mit ihm reden. Und er wollte nicht, dass Schluss war, gestand er sich selbst ein. Jedenfalls nicht so. Egal wie schwierig es war und wie sehr es oft wehtat, das war immer noch besser als jetzt alles aufzugeben. Dazu hatte er zu lange darum gekämpft. Aber so wie jetzt konnte es auch nicht weitergehen. Und das würde er Draco auch sagen. Leicht würde er es ihm diesmal nicht machen. Wenn Draco überhaupt kommen würde. Harry schluckte.  
  
Es war eisig kalt draußen, aber das merkte er nicht mal richtig. Er beeilte sich durch den Schnee zu der Weide am See zu kommen. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht erkennen, ob noch jemand da war, aber er vermutete, dass er allein war. Mit hängenden Armen blieb er stehen. Draco war also nicht gekommen. Das hatte er sich ja auch schon gedacht. Er kam sich vor, wie der letzte Idiot, dass er überhaupt hier war. In dieser verdammten Kälte. Alles für diesen arroganten Slytherin, der nicht einmal . . .  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann mit uns." Draco löste sich aus dem Schatten des Weidenstammes und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
Die Erleichterung, die Harry bei seinem Auftauchen spürte verschwand sofort wieder bei Dracos Worten. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte er trocken.  
  
Draco legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry blieb stocksteif stehen, ohne sich zu rühren, bis Draco die Hand schließlich wieder wegnahm. „Harry, du musst mir glauben."  
  
„Was muss ich dir glauben?" fragte er und sah Draco unverwandt an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Äußerlich war er ruhig, aber innerlich zitterte er.  
  
Draco blickte ihn einen Moment lang an und schien zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte. „Harry . . ." begann er. „Ich weiß, dass das was heute passiert ist zu weit gegangen ist."  
  
Harry nickte. Draco sah ihn an und seine Augen waren seltsam. Sie erinnerten ihn daran, wie Draco damals im Herz der Dunkelheit ausgesehen hatte. Hatte er etwa . . . Angst?  
  
„Ich . . ." Draco sah auf den Boden. „Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht mehr so weit gehen wird. Ich weiß, dass ich heute zu weit gegangen bin", sagte er aufrichtig. „Ich hätte dich nicht dazu treiben sollen, das über meinen Vater zu sagen. Es tut mir leid." Seine Augen sahen Harry fast flehend an. Diese Worte von Draco zu hören bedeutete mehr, als sie von jemand anderem zu hören. Er wusste, welche Überwindung es den Slytherin kostete, sich so aufrichtig zu entschuldigen.  
  
Statt zu antworten beugte Harry sich vor und küsste Draco auf die Lippen. Sanft und zärtlich. Draco schloss die Augen und Harry fühlte, wie seine Unsicherheit in diesem Augenblick verflog. Er hob die Arme, legte sie um Dracos Körper und Draco küsste zurück. Seine Zunge fuhr über Harrys Lippen, die augenblicklich zu prickeln begannen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er einen kleinen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen, der aber angenehme Gefühle hervorrief und das eisige Gefühl in seinem Innern verschwand. Doch. Das war richtig. Egal wie schwierig es war, selbst wenn es unmöglich war . . . er wollte es. Auch wenn er sich selbst nicht wirklich verstand.  
  
Dracos Hände fuhren an seinem Rücken hinab, legten sich auf seinen Po und zogen ihn dichter an seinen Körper. Er stöhnte leise auf, als er fühlte, wie sich Dracos Erektion an seine drückte. Wenn er Draco so nahe war, fühlte es sich an, als würde er Blitze atmen und als würde die Luft um ihn herum prickeln.  
  
Draco löste sich keuchend von ihm. „Warum hast du ausgerechnet diesen Treffpunkt ausgewählt?" Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft und nur ein klein wenig vorwurfsvoll. „Sonst könnten wir jetzt . . ."  
  
Draco hatte Recht. Dieser Treffpunkt war eine selten dumme Idee gewesen, bei dieser Kälte. Seine Füße waren schon ganz taub. Warum hatte er nicht den kleinen Gang neben dem Astronomieturm vorgeschlagen? Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit zu überlegen."  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung" sagte Draco schnell. „Ich war froh, dass du überhaupt endlich mal einen Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen hast. Ich dachte schon, du würdest das nie tun. Immer musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen." Er lächelte.  
  
Harry sah Draco überrascht an. Er war immer verändert, wenn sei zu zweit waren, aber heute erstaunte es ihn trotzdem. Er schien nicht einmal mehr wütend darüber zu sein, was Harry über seinen Vater gesagt hatte. Er war tatsächlich froh ihn zu sehen.  
  
Das war der richtige Zeitpunkt, um noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, beschloss Harry. Schließlich hatte Draco eben selbst gesagt, dass er wusste, dass es so nicht weiterging.  
  
„Draco, ich weiß, dass es dir sehr wichtig ist, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange das so noch gut geht", sagte er müde. „Ron hat mittlerweile einen solchen Hass auf dich. Du hast ja gesehen, was er heute mit Zabini gemacht hat. Und auch für mich . . . ist es sehr schwierig, wenn nicht unerträglich, von dir ständig so behandelt zu werden und dich so zu behandeln." Er sah auf den Boden. „Ich möchte nicht mehr solche gemeinen Sachen zu dir sagen."  
  
Draco hörte zu und sah ihn sehr ernst an. „Anders geht es aber nicht", sagte er leise. „Vielleicht kann es so wirklich nicht weitergehen, aber anders geht es einfach nicht. Wir . . . wir gehören in Wirklichkeit nicht zusammen, Harry. Das ist nun mal so. Es ist falsch, dass wir zusammen sind. Nicht nur weil wir beide männlich sind, oder weil wir aus verschiedenen Häusern kommen. Es geht noch viel tiefer."  
  
„Aber . . ." unterbrach Harry ihn.  
  
„Aber? Du weißt, dass es stimmt, was ich sage, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte langsam. Er spürte, dass Draco Recht hatte. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, sie gehörten einfach nicht zusammen. Es passte einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht einfach darauf hoffen, dass es für immer gut gehen würde. Es steckte einfach mehr dahinter als eine Beziehung. Mehr als Entscheidungen. Das was sie hatten würde immer äußerst zerbrechlich sein. Sie waren einfach . . . zwei verschiedene Seiten.  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte er schließlich widerwillig.  
  
Draco griff nach seiner Hand, fast so, als habe er Angst, dass Harry verschwinden könnte.  
  
„Und ich möchte einfach nicht, dass wir noch angreifbarer werden, verstehst du?"  
  
Auch wenn er gerne widersprechen wollte, wusste Harry, dass das was Draco sagte Sinn ergab. Wenn sie ihre Beziehung tatsächlich öffentlich machten, dann würden sie eine sehr lange Zeit das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in Hogwarts sein. Und das nicht in einem positiven Sinne. Das ganze würde ungefähr eine so große Sensation sein, wie damals als er für den Erben Slytherins gehalten wurde. Und für Draco würde es vermutlich noch schlimmer sein. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde er von den Slytherins verstoßen werden. Aber auch Harry selbst hatte es mittlerweile oft genug erlebt, dass mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt wurde, dass er angestarrt wurde.  
  
Und er hasste es. Er wollte es wenn möglich nicht noch einmal erleben.  
  
„Wenn es anders nicht weitergeht, dann muss es eben so weitergehen", flüsterte er resignierend.  
  
Draco lächelte erleichtert.  
  
„Wir dürfen nur nicht auch noch andere mit hineinziehen.", fügte Harry bestimmt hinzu. „Was war denn mit Zabini?" fragte er etwas widerwillig. Ein Teil von ihm gönnte es dem Jungen ehrlich gesagt, dass er mal eine Abreibung bekommen hatte.  
  
Draco winkte ab. „So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht." Blaise ist eben ein bisschen wehleidig. Nicht mal eine gebrochene Nase hatte er."  
  
Harry lächelte zufrieden. Dass Draco abwertend über Zabini sprach freute ihn enorm. „Na ja, Ron ist aber ganz schön auf ihn losgegangen" räumt er großzügig ein. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass er Schmerzen hatte.  
  
„Jedenfalls hast du Recht" gab Draco zu. „Wir dürfen möglichst keine anderen mit hineinziehen. So etwas wie heute sollte lieber nicht noch mal geschehen, nur weil wir eine Möglichkeit finden müssen uns zu verabreden. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes ausdenken. Auch wenn mir im Moment nicht einfällt, was das sein könnte."  
  
„Ich werde auch darüber nachdenken" versprach Harry. Er ärgerte sich mittlerweile wirklich, diesen Treffpunkt gewählt zu haben. Er fühlte seine Hände und Füße schon nicht mehr vor Kälte. Zum Glück war wenigstens sein Oberkörper warm, da er Dracos Pullover trug. Ewig würden sie nicht mehr hier draußen im Zentimeter hohen Schnee stehen können. Er musste schnell zur Sache kommen. „Da gibt es noch etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte." Er sah Draco ernst an. „Das Quidditch-Spiel."  
  
Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Versuch nicht, unsere Beziehung dazu auszunutzen, damit ich Gnade bei dir walten lasse. Das funktioniert nicht."  
  
Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf über so viel Selbstvertrauen. „Nein, darum geht es nicht. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie schlimm es für dich wäre zu verlieren."  
  
„Ich werde aber diesmal nicht verlieren", sagte Draco vollkommen überzeugt. Er verschränkte die Arme. „Diesmal nicht Harry. Das weiß ich."  
  
„Gut. Dann brauche ich dich ja nicht gewinnen zu lassen, damit du dich später nicht aufregst." Draco sah ihn völlig schockiert an. „Mich gewinnen lassen? Bist du des Wahnsinns?" Er packte Harrys Schultern. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu Harry Potter. Seit unserem zweiten Schuljahr denke ich an nichts anderes als an dich, wenn ich auf einem Besen sitze . . ."  
  
„Wie schmeichelhaft." Harry grinste fröhlich.  
  
„Idiot. So meinte ich das nicht. Ich denke an nichts anderes als daran, dich im Quidditch zu schlagen, verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, das war mir bewusst." Harry grinste immer noch. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm trotzdem.  
  
Draco sah ihn sehr ernst an. „Also wage es ja nicht, mir meinen Triumph damit zu verderben, dass du mich absichtlich gewinnen lässt, klar?"  
  
„Klar", sagte Harry bereitwillig. Aber Draco war noch nicht zufrieden. „Wenn ich auch nur den geringsten Verdacht haben muss, dass du versuchst mich gewinnen zu lassen, dann . . . rede ich nicht mehr mit dir."  
  
Harry entging nicht, dass Draco offen ließ, wie lang er nicht mehr mit ihm reden würde. Er hatte nicht gesagt ‚nie'. Trotzdem spürte er, wie ernst es Draco war. Er würde wirklich ausflippen, wenn Harry ihn gewinnen ließ. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das. Aber eigentlich war von Draco auch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen. „In Ordnung Draco, ich habe verstanden" sagte er ernst. „Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass ich dich nicht gewinnen lasse. Das hatte ich sowieso nicht vor."  
  
„Gut." Draco entspannte sich endlich. Einen Moment lang standen sie sich etwas unschlüssig gegenüber. „Es ist kalt" sagte Harry schließlich.  
  
„Ja" stimmte Draco zu.  
  
„Es . . . es wird sicher wärmer, wenn wir . . ."  
  
Sie machten einen Schritt aufeinander zu und schlangen die Arme umeinander. Harry vergrub seine Nase an Dracos Halsbeuge. Er liebte seinen Duft. Selbst jetzt, im tiefsten Winter konnte er den leichten Geruch nach Sommerregen wahrnehmen und es war tatsächlich viel wärmer jetzt. Er fühlte wie Dracos Hand über seine Haare streichelte und sie sicherlich noch mehr durcheinander brachte, aber das war im Moment vollkommen egal. Es war schön Dracos Hände zu spüren.  
  
„Irgendetwas Neues von deinem Vater?" murmelte er und seine Stimme wurde von Dracos Schal gedämpft. Er fühlte, wie Draco den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, was ich heute gesagt habe. Deinen Vater hineinzuziehen ist wirklich zu weit gegangen."  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Früher sind wir auch vor nichts zurückgeschreckt. Heute ist es doch sogar weniger schlimm, weil wir es nicht mehr wirklich so meinen."  
  
Harry sagte lieber nicht, dass er in dem Moment als er das gesagt hatte, Draco wirklich hatte verletzen wollen. Er hatte ihn dafür bestrafen wollen, wie er mit ihm umging, aber jetzt war es ihm ganz recht, dass Draco dachte, dass es nur ein Vorwand gewesen war.  
  
„Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn wir Sirius und deinen Vater ab jetzt rauslassen könnten aus unseren ‚Streitereien'. Ich glaube damit tun wir uns immer weh. Auch wenn wir es nicht beabsichtigen."  
  
Draco nickte. „In Ordnung." Er rückte ein Stück ab und sah Harry forschend an. „Wo du gerade von deinem Paten sprichst: Was ist eigentlich mit Professor Black und Professor Lupin? Das wollte ich dich schon länger fragen."  
  
Harry sah fragend auf. „Meinst du wegen dem Kleinen? Wegen Cai?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mich gefragt, was zwischen ihnen läuft."  
  
„Läuft?" fragte Harry irritiert. „Sie sind gute Freunde und kennen sich seit ihrer Kindheit."  
  
„So?" fragte Draco und Harry konnte förmlich an seiner Stimme hören, wie er die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Ich dachte da wäre mehr?"  
  
„Mehr?"  
  
„Ja, mehr. Willst du jetzt jedes Mal das letzte Wort wiederholen, das ich sage? Hast du etwa nicht gemerkt, dass zwischen den beiden etwas ist? Dabei kennst du sie doch so gut."  
  
Harry war jetzt völlig perplex. „Du, du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass sie . . ."  
  
„Doch genau das." beharrte Draco. „Schon allein die Blicke, die sie sich manchmal zuwerfen. „Ich finde das ist ziemlich eindeutig."  
  
Harry überlegte schnell. Draco hatte eine gute Beobachtungsgabe, das wusste er. Aber diesmal lag er ganz sicher falsch. „Du irrst dich Draco."  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du meinst. Ich dachte es eben. Aber wie gesagt: Du kennst sie viel besser als ich."  
  
„Das hätte Sirius mir doch erzählt" murmelte Harry abwesend.  
  
„Darüber kannst du noch in deinem Schlafsaal nachdenken" sagte Draco bestimmt. „Du musst zurück. Du warst gerade erst krank und deine Abwehrkräfte sind immer noch schlecht. Du darfst nicht zu kalt werden."  
  
Harry lächelte. Es war schön, dass Draco sich um ihn sorgte. Bei Draco war es ihm nicht im Geringsten unangenehm. „Mir ist aber gar nicht mehr so kalt" nuschelte er und presste sich wieder enger an Draco. Er spürte, wie Draco tief einatmete. Einen Moment lang blieben sie ganz ruhig stehen, dann riss Draco sich schließlich los. „Du musst zurück Harry. Es geht nicht anders. Du darfst auf keinen Fall vor dem Spiel krank werden. Dann wäre mein Triumph auch verdorben. Geh du zuerst zum Schloss hoch."  
  
Harry seufzte. Er freute sich immer noch nicht im Geringsten auf das Spiel. Offensichtlich ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco.  
  
„Also gut, ich gehe" sagte er seufzend und streichelte Draco zum Abschied über den Arm. „Dann . . . stehen wir uns also am Samstag gegenüber. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück."  
  
Draco zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment. „Ich dir auch" sagte er dann aufrichtig. Harry drehte sich um, um zum Schloss zurück zu laufen, als ihn Draco noch einmal zurückrief. „Seraphim" sagte er leise. „Merk dir das. Das ist das Passwort zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Für dich ist es ja leicht mit deinem Tarnumhang hineinzukommen, falls du . . . falls irgendetwas ist."  
  
Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Mit diesem Vertrauensbeweis hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Du brauchst mir dein Passwort nicht verraten" sagte Draco schnell. „Ich hätte sowieso keine Möglichkeit zu dir zu kommen."  
  
Harry schluckte. „Danke Draco" sagte er dann leise bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Schloss zurückging.  
  
In der Zeit bis zum Samstag hatte Harry sehr viel, worüber er nachdenken musste, so dass nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb sich Sorgen um das Spiel zu machen zu machen. Dracos Bemerkung über Sirius und Professor Lupin ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Vor allem im Zusammenhang mit dem Streit, den er unabsichtlich belauscht hatte. Dass Sirius Professor Lupin anscheinend mit irgendetwas erpresste machte ihm jetzt noch mehr Sorgen. Sollte Draco etwa tatsächlich Recht haben? Lief zwischen den beiden irgendetwas? Sirius war ja wirklich ständig bei Professor Lupin anzutreffen und er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass die beiden eine besondere Art von Freundschaft verband. Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als sei Lupin der Einzige der wirklich wusste, wie man mit Sirius umgehen musste. Aber immerhin kannten sie sich ja auch schon sehr lange und waren die einzigen, die von den Marauders übrig geblieben waren. Da war es doch ganz natürlich, dass sie sich sehr nahe standen, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Auf keinen Fall konnte er Sirius das fragen. Es gab einfach Themen, die man nicht einfach so ansprach. Und das gehörte eindeutig dazu. Wenn wirklich irgendetwas war, dann würde Sirius doch sicher mir ihm darüber reden, oder?  
  
Am Freitag vor dem Unterricht in Magische Kriegsführung ging er trotzdem noch einmal zu seinem Paten. Er holte ihn vor seinem Turm ab und begleitete ihn auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer. „Hast du dich mit Professor Lupin vertragen?" fragte er und sah Sirius forschend an.  
  
Sirius verzog den Mund. „Ja, natürlich. Weißt du, auch wenn man es ihm nicht anmerkt, kann Remus unglaublich stur sein. Zumindest was manche Dinge betrifft. Das war schon immer so." Er stieß etwas zu fest eine Tür auf, die gegen die dahinter liegende Wand krachte und lief mit Harry die nächste Treppe hinunter. „Das merkt man ihm gar nicht an." murmelte er mussmutig Er wirkt immer so lieb."  
  
Harry war es etwas unangenehm, dass Sirius so mit ihm über Professor Lupin sprach. Schließlich war der Harrys Lehrer und damit für ihn eine Autorität. Sirius tat so, als sei er lediglich ein gemeinsamer Freund. Wahrscheinlich redete er so mit ihm, wie er früher mit Harrys Vater über Lupin gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Was genau meinst du denn?" fragte er etwas unbehaglich, aber doch neugierig geworden.  
  
Aber da waren sie schon fast am Klassenraum angekommen.  
  
„Lass uns später weiterreden" schlug Sirius vor. „Hast du heute Nachmittag Zeit?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Quidditch-Training. Das ist unsere letzte Chance vor dem Turnier."  
  
Sirius grinste. „Sehr lobenswert. Und wie läuft es?"  
  
„Schlecht" sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Wir haben zu wenig trainiert und ich war kein besonders guter Kapitän. Wenn Ron mir nicht geholfen hätte wenigstens ein paar Strategien auszudenken . . ."  
  
„Ach was, du schaffst es deine Mannschaft zu motivieren, das ist viel wichtiger," unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Und du wirst den Schnatz fangen. Wir feuern dich alle an, morgen. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen." Er klopfte Harry zuversichtlich auf die Schulter.  
  
Trotz Sirius Versicherung fühlte sich Harry beim Frühstück am Samstagmorgen schlecht. Der Freitag war eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen. Die Slytherins hatten ihre Sticheleien weitgehend eingestellt. Er fragte sich, ob er das Draco zu verdanken hatte und wenn ja, was er ihnen erzählt hatte. Jedenfalls war es eine riesige Erleichterung. Und das Training am Freitag war nicht so schlecht gelaufen, wie er befürchtet hatte. Eigentlich hätte er dem Spiel also relativ ruhig entgegenblicken können.  
  
Das tat er aber nicht.  
  
Er war unglaublich nervös. Nicht so nervös, wie vor seinem ersten Quidditch- Spiel vielleicht, aber es kam schon nahe heran. Er hatte sich so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es sein würde Draco in der Luft gegenüberzutreten, aber er konnte es sich immer noch nicht vorstellen. Bislang war es bei Spielen gegen Slytherin immer sehr einfach gewesen. Er hatte ein klares Ziel gehabt: gegen Draco zu gewinnen und für eine Weile dieses höhnische Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Heute saß er wirklich in der Zwickmühle. Er wollte sich nicht vor Draco blamieren. Und er wollte nicht, dass Ron, Sirius und Hermione glaubten, dass er es für Draco tat, wenn er verlor. Und noch weniger, dass Draco das glaubte. Also durfte er eigentlich auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Andererseits war Draco sich so unglaublich sicher, dass er gewinnen würde. Er hatte Harry nicht versprochen nicht wütend zu sein, wenn er verlor. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein war Harry ein Quidditch-Spiel nicht so wichtig wie seine Beziehung zu Draco.  
  
Wieder andererseits hatte Sirius natürlich Recht. Wenn Draco sich wegen einem Quidditch-Spiel von ihm trennte oder wütend war, weil er verlor, dann war ihre Beziehung nicht das Geringste wert. Stöhnend stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und sah zum Slytherin-Tisch. Draco sprach offensichtlich gerade Blaise Zabini Mut zu, der ziemlich blass neben ihm saß. Richtig. Blaise war in diesem Jahr neu in der Mannschaft der Slytherins. Er war Jäger soweit Harry wusste und offensichtlich wollte Draco ihn in diesem Spiel einsetzen. Harry grinste. Hoffentlich war der Kleine nicht zu empfindlich wenn sein kostbares Näschen mal von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde. Er sah jetzt schon sehr nervös aus.  
  
Kein anderer war allerdings so nervös wie Ron. Er war so blass, dass seine Sommersprossen noch deutlicher hervor traten und starrte förmlich durch das Brötchen hindurch, das Hermione ihm fürsorglich auf den Teller gelegt hatte.  
  
„Ich werde mich derart blamieren" flüsterte er.  
  
„Nein, das wird schon nicht passieren" murmelte Harry abwesend. Er war damit beschäftigt, vor dem Spiel wenigstens noch einen Blick von Draco aufzufangen. Schließlich gelang es ihm sogar. Draco sah auf und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu.  
  
„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden" sagte Harry daraufhin fast fröhlich.  
  
Genau das gleiche versuchte er sich einzureden als er eine Stunde später hoch in der Luft schwebte und ihn ein halbes Spielfeld von Draco trennte. Es war ein kühler, aber sehr klarer Tag. Das Sonnenlicht glitzerte auf der gleißenden Schneedecke am Boden und blendete ihn. Das Atmen tat ein wenig weh, da die Luft eisig kalt war und in der Lunge stach, aber nach einer Weile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Er fühlte seinen Wangen jetzt schon von der Kälte glühen und es fühlte sich an, als würden sich tausend winzige Nadelspitzen in seine Haut bohren, aber beim Spielen würde ihm sicherlich warm werden.  
  
Kurz vor dem Spiel war er mit seiner Mannschaft ihre zugegebenermaßen sehr unausgereifte Strategie noch einmal durchgegangen. Trotzdem hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie gegen die Slytherins so kläglich versagen würde.  
  
Es war erst zehn Minuten nach Spielbeginn und die Slytherins führten bereits mit zwanzig Punkten zu null. Und das auch noch verdient, musste Harry widerwillig zugeben. Es war ein rasantes Spiel. Dass sich die Strategie der Slytherins unter Draco geändert hatte war nur zu deutlich zu spüren. Sie setzen jetzt nicht mehr auf reine Kraft und hinterhältige Tricks, sondern vor allem auf Schnelligkeit. Harrys Mannschaft kam einfach nicht mit. Viele der kräftigen, bulligen Spieler der Slytherins waren durch kleinere und flinkere ersetzt worden. Blaise Zabini überraschte ihn. Er war wirklich ein sehr guter Jäger, oder vielleicht gab er sich auch nur wahnsinnige Mühe.  
  
Das konnte man von Ron auch behaupten. Leider hatte er weniger Erfolg damit. Mit der Schnelligkeit der Slytherins konnte er trotz seines besseren Besens einfach nicht mithalten. Sie hatten zu wenig trainiert, das merkte man an allen Ecken und Enden. Und sie hatten viel zu viel damit zu tun, sich vor den Slytherins zu verteidigen, als dass sie ihre Strategien wirklich einsetzen konnten. Taktisch waren ihnen die Slytherins haushoch überlegen. Seine Überlegungen wurden im nächsten Moment bestätigt, als Caren Montague, eine Slytherin-Jägerin einen erneuten Treffer landete.  
  
„Dreißig zu null für die Slytherins" gab Lee Jordan missmutig bekannt.  
  
Harry blickte auf sein Team herab und stöhnte leise auf. Genau das hatte er befürchtet . . . wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten musste er den Schnatz fangen. Und zwar schnell.  
  
Er sah sich nach Draco um. Es schien eine stille Übereinkunft zu sein, dass sie sich so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt hielten. Er war ganz froh darüber. So war es einfacher sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem musste er oft zu Draco hinüber sehen und er spürte auch dessen Blicke auf sich. Schon früher hatten sie sich immer gegenseitig beobachtet, wenn sie auf dem Quiddditch-Feld gegeneinander angetreten waren, fiel ihm ein. Und eigentlich hatte er auch immer gern gegen Draco gespielt . . . Er war jedenfalls eine Herausforderung. Und hatte es ihm eigentlich auch schon immer Spaß gemacht ihm beim Fliegen zu beobachten? Draco schien sich in der Luft so sicher und leicht zu fühlen . . . mindestens so wie er selbst.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er musste sich auf das Spiel konzentrieren und sehen, ob er seinem Team irgendwie helfen konnte. Mittlerweile war schon geraume Zeit vergangen und es sah schlecht für sie aus. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über das Spielfeld schweifen und setzte dann, als er den Schnatz nirgendwo erblicken konnte zu einem kleinen Sturzflug an, um den Quaffel abzuwehren, den Zabini geworfen hatte und der den Slytherins um ein Haar zehn Punkte eingebracht hätte. Zabini warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Die Gryffindors jubelten.  
  
„Danke Harry" sagte Ron kläglich. „Du musst unbedingt den Schnatz fangen! Sonst schaffen wir es nicht . . ."  
  
Ohne Ron ausreden zu lassen, zischte Harry plötzlich an ihm vorbei. Er hatte das vertraute goldene Blitzen etwa hundert Meter weiter gesehen. Während sein Besen beschleunigte fühlte er das bekannte angenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er war vollkommen frei. Freier als irgendwo sonst. Hier unter dem eisblauen Himmel, während er dem goldenen Schnatz nachjagte konnte ihm nichts etwas anhaben. Alle anderen Gedanken waren ausgeschaltet.  
  
Und dann fühlte er Dracos Gegenwart neben sich. Einen winzigen Moment schloss er glücklich die Augen. Er liebte einfach jede Sekunde dieser Jagd.  
  
Der Schnatz machte eine kleine Drehung und flog jetzt steil nach oben und im selben Moment rissen sie beide ihre Besen herum und folgten ihm. Harry wagte einen ganz kurzen Seitenblick. Dracos Blick war konzentriert nach vorne gerichtet, aber er wirkte auch gelöster als sonst. Nicht so verbissen, wie während der anderen Quidditch-Spiele und auch sonst oft. Er wirkte so, als würde er sich ebenfalls wohl fühlen.  
  
Plötzlich wünschte Harry sich, dass es keinen Schnatz gäbe. Keine Mannschaft und kein Quidditch-Spiel. Dass sie einfach zu zweit in dieser kalten, frischen Luft fliegen konnten, ohne dass einer von ihnen gewinnen und einer verlieren musste. Aber schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Jagd. Er bemerkte überrascht, dass Draco ihm ein winziges Stück voraus war. Wenn sie den Schnatz diesmal erreichten war die Chance, dass Draco ihn erwischen würde ziemlich hoch.  
  
Dann war der Schnatz plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Harry und Draco stoppten ihre Besen fast gleichzeitig und schwebten jetzt nebeneinander. Harry rechnete fest mit einer Bemerkung darüber, wie schlecht sein Team spielte, aber es kam keine. Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Auch seine Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet, was ihm ein ungewohnt lebendiges und fast fröhliches Aussehen gab. Seine grauen Augen funkelten siegesgewiss. Beinahe hätte Harry über den Ausdruck in ihnen lächeln müssen. Dann wendeten sie ebenfalls fast gleichzeitig ihre Besen und entfernten sich in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.  
  
Harry warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigentafel, da er während der Jagd den Spielstand nicht mitbekommen hatte und stöhnte leise auf. Achtzig zu zehn für die Slytherins. Das würden sie unmöglich aufholen können.  
  
Dann geschahen plötzlich mehrere Dinge auf einmal: Blaise Zabini wurde im Gesicht hart von einem Klatscher getroffen, den einer der Zwillinge in seine Richtung geschlagen hatte, und schrie auf. Draco sah alarmiert in seine Richtung. Der Klatscher raste jetzt auf Ron zu. Harry rief seinem Freund eine Warnung zu und in diesem Augenblick sah er ihn:  
  
Der Schnatz.  
  
Fast direkt neben Ron und ganz in Harrys Nähe. Allerdings weit von Draco entfernt, der sowieso gerade abgelenkt war.  
  
Eine Sekunde überlegte Harry. Er konnte ihn einfach ignorieren. Niemand würde wissen, dass er ihn gesehen hatte. Wenn er ihn jetzt jagte würde er ihn jetzt ganz sicher fangen, aber Draco hätte nicht die geringste Chance. Es war nicht wirklich ein fairer Kampf. Andererseits: So lief Quidditch nun mal. Und wenn er den Schnatz nicht bald fing, würde sein Team mit Sicherheit verlieren.  
  
Rons verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck gab schließlich den Ausschlag. Harry holte tief Luft und flog entschlossen in Richtung des Schnatz. Er hatte Draco unterschätzt. Schon wenige Augenblicke nachdem er los geflogen war, war er dicht hinter ihm.  
  
Aber er hatte tatsächlich keine Chance. Es ging sehr schnell. Harry streckte die Hand aus, verließ sich einen Augenblick lang ganz auf seine Intuition und hielt schließlich das kleine flatternde Ding in der Hand, bevor die anderen überhaupt verstanden, was geschehen war.  
  
„Harry Potter fängt den Schnatz!" brüllte Lee Jordan begeistert. „Gryyfindor gewinnt 160 zu achtzig!"  
  
Harry fühlte den wohlbekannten Freudentaumel der ihn ergriff, als er sich nach unten wandte und auf die glitzernde Schneedecke zuflog. Die Mitglieder seines Teams landeten neben ihm im Schnee. Glücklich sah er auf den kleinen goldenen Ball in seinem Handschuh.  
  
Er hatte gewonnen.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er sogar Draco. Sein Team umringte ihn fröhlich und Ron klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. Gleich würden sicher auch Sirius und Hermione hier sein und . . . in dem Moment fiel es ihm wieder ein: Draco.  
  
Während er von seinen Team-Mitgliedern umringt und gefeiert wurde, sah er an ihnen vorbei. Draco flog langsam nach unten. Er schien nicht zu erwarten, dass irgendjemand zu ihm kommen würde und es kam auch niemand. Pansy war mit Blaise beschäftigt, der dieses Mal wahrscheinlich wirklich eine gebrochene Nase hatte. Kein anderer aus seinem Team oder seinem Haus ging zu ihm. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen ausdruckslos, als er gewandt von seinem Besen stieg und hoch aufgerichtet wie immer, und scheinbar völlig unbehindert von der hohen Schneedecke auf das Schloss zuging, ohne dass ihm irgendjemand folgte.  
  
Harry war sich sicher, dass Dracos Augen dunkler als sonst waren. Wie immer, wenn er wütend oder enttäuscht oder . . . traurig war.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes  
  
Ja, natürlich hat es mal wieder länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe. Und das obwohl ich mich so über eure reviews gefreut habe und das Kapitel auch schon fertig geschrieben hatte. Na ja, ich sollte wohl lieber keine Versprechungen mehr machen. Sorry. ( Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir. Hier ist jedenfalls das neue Kapitel.  
  
@Virginia: *kicher* Ne, kein Flubberworm. Obwohl das eine interessante Idee ist.  
  
@Lilvroni: Und hier ist auch endlich das nächste Kapitel.  
  
@Sweet-Dreams: Rehkitz ist auch süß. Vogelstrauß! Geil. Wie kommst du auf die Idee?  
  
@blub: *schlechtes Gewissen hat* Sorry, dass es so viel länger gedauert hat.  
  
@Sly: Auch noch mal sorry, dass es längergedauert hat. Naja, Draco hats vielleciht echt mal verdient . . .  
  
@Maxine: Vielen Dank! Ich hab das Schreiben auch echt vermisst. Naja,d as mit Harry klärt sich demnächst. *knuddelt*  
  
@Tinkalili: Wahh ich bin schuld! Das tut mir leiiiid. Ohje, hoffe mal dein Computerverbot hält nicht so lange an . . . ist ja grausam!  
  
@darwion: Okay hat etwas länger gedauert. Aber: der arme Blaise! Der hat ja echt ganz schön was abbekommen und du göönst es ihm. *fies grinst* Okay ich gönns ihm auch.  
  
@Blue: Und weiter geht's . . . Vielen Dank für das Review!  
  
@sabysemilla: Woahh vielen Dank! Das ist ja ein Kompliment . . .  
  
@Alagar: Ne weh getan hats nicht. :D Hat gut getan. Das ist echt so lieb von dir! +knuddel*  
  
@Chillkroete: Woah, dann finde ich es ja noch toller, dass du doch die Fortsetzung liest! Danke für den Kommentar!  
  
@Nevathiel: Sorryyyyy ich schwöre ich hab mich beeilt. (  
  
@Merilflower: Wie gesagt, bei Fragen gerne an mich wenden! Ich musste ehrlich gesagt auch einiges wieder nachlesen in meinen Notizen, damit ich nix vergesse!  
  
@Alenia: *vorsichtig vom Bildschirm abzupft* Damit wären deine Sorgen ja beruhigt oder? (  
  
@schwarzes Kätzchen: Ja ich fansds ja auch gut, dass Harry mal zurückgeschlagen hat. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
  
@MaxCat: Es kommen noch chapters aus Dracos Sicht. Versprochen. Nur: Im Moment geht das aus bestimmten Gründen nicht. Vielen vielen Dank für das review!  
  
@annemargarete: Ja,a ber dann dauerts auch länger mit updaten. (  
  
@Ginger Nuts: Hier!  
  
@Chryso: Danke Süße! Das nächste schicke ich dir dann wieder zum Betalesen, ne?  
  
@pirat: Wow, Danke für das review. Freut mich, dass die beiden halbwegs glaubwürdig rüberkommen. Uiuiuiuiui sorry, wegen der Verspätung! ( 


	12. Denk an den Ball

12. Denk an den Ball  
  
Immer noch flatterte der Schnatz, den Harry einen Moment lang völlig vergessen hatte, unruhig in seiner Hand. Er sah auf den leuchtend goldenen Ball herunter, aber irgendwie kam er ihm diesmal nicht so hübsch vor wie sonst immer. Auch über den Sieg konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich freuen. Draco konnte er natürlich keine Vorwürfe machen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es selbst geschafft hätte, so gelassen zu reagieren, oder sich zumindest nichts anmerken zu lassen, wenn er verloren hätte.  
  
„Das war super, Harry, du hast es diesem Angeber wirklich gezeigt!"Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Hoffentlich hält er jetzt mal wieder für eine Weile seine vorlaute Klappe. Ihr ständiges hirnrissiges Training hat ihnen gar nichts genützt."Ron lächelte bösartig. „Gespielt haben sie aber besser als wir"hätte Harry gerne gesagt, aber er war lieber still. Er versuchte sogar zu lächeln, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich nicht so gut fühlte, wie normalerweise nach den Spielen.  
  
„Jetzt aber unter die Duschen!"rief Fred und schlug Harry ziemlich fest auf die Schulter. „In einer halben Stunde ist die Siegesfeier im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum"fügte George hinzu. „Wir haben ein paar Überraschungen geplant."  
  
Harry war nicht nach Feiern zumute. Ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste, dass er es nicht hätte genießen können, jetzt mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. „Ich . . . ich muss noch mal kurz weg."  
  
Alle sahen ihn völlig erstaunt an.  
  
„Zu Madam Pomfrey"erklärte er schnell, froh, dass ihm die Ausrede eingefallen war. „Ein Klatscher hat mich am Arm getroffen. Ich will sie das schnell heilen lassen."  
  
„Soll ich dich bringen, Harry?"fragte Ron hilfsbereit.  
  
„Nein, das ist nicht nötig", Harry drückte ihm den Schnatz und seinen Feuerblitz in die Hand und beeilte sich vom Spielfeld zu kommen, während die anderen ihm immer noch etwas verdutzt nachsahen.  
  
Warum war nicht wenigstens einer der anderen Slytherin zu Draco gegangen? fragte er sich wütend. Hatten die denn überhaupt keinen Team-Geist? Ging es nur ums Gewinnen? Wütend stapfte er durch den Schnee auf das Schloss zu. Aber er war nicht nur wütend, sondern auch besorgt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Draco sich jetzt ihm gegenüber verhalten würde. Draco war sich so todsicher gewesen, dass er gewinnen würde. Wie würde er jetzt damit umgehen, dass er schon wieder verloren hatte? Dass er wütend und enttäuscht sein würde, war Harry klar. Aber: Wie wütend und enttäuscht? Natürlich hatte Sirius Recht. Wenn Draco ein Quidditch-Spiel wichtiger war, als ihre Beziehung, dann war es das alles nicht wert. Aber so leicht war es nicht, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich so war. Ihm selbst war es im Endeffekt schließlich auch wichtiger gewesen, das Spiel zu gewinnen, oder etwa nicht? Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er das jetzt sofort wissen musste, was los war. Er musste mit Draco reden. Jetzt.  
  
Er sah sich um, bevor er die Eingangshalle betrat. Alle anderen Schüler waren noch auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Was würde Draco jetzt tun? Wohin war er gegangen?  
  
Harry überlegte fieberhaft. So wie er Draco kannte, wollte dieser jetzt sicherlich unbedingt allein sein. Trotzdem würde er aber sicherlich auch duschen wollen nach dem Spiel. Wenn er zu den Duschen beim Spielfeld gegangen war, wäre er innerhalb kürzester Zeit von Mitspielern umringt sein. Wenn er das vermeiden wollte, konnte er nur . . . natürlich. Er war sicherlich in der Dusche im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Und Harry hatte das Passwort.  
  
War es vielleicht sogar möglich, dass Draco es ihm für genau diesen Fall gegeben hatte? Einen winzigen Moment überlegte er, ob er es wirklich wagen sollte Draco dort zu suchen. Wenn er im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckt wurde, könnte das ausreichen, um ihn der Schule zu verweisen. Eigentlich war das aber nie wirklich ein Grund gewesen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätte er schon ganz andere Dinge nicht tun dürfen. Es war noch nicht einmal das erste Mal, dass er sich heimlich in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum schlich, abgesehen von dem einen Mal, als Draco ihn aufgesammelt hatte. Damals im zweiten Schuljahr hatten sie den Vielsaft- Trank dazu benutzt. Jetzt konnte er sich kaum noch vorstellen, dass er Draco damals wirklich für den Erben Slytherins gehalten und ihn als seinen Erzfeind angesehen hatte. Das alles kam ihm so vor, als läge es viel weiter zurück, als drei Jahre.  
  
Heute war allerdings keine Zeit mehr für irgendwelche Vorkehrungen. Er konnte nicht einmal seinen Tarnumhang holen. Bis er zum Gryffindor-Turm hochgelaufen wäre, wären längst alle vom Quidditch-Spiel zurück und er würde sich ihren Fragen aussetzen müssen. Er musste einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Draco ihm später wieder hinaus helfen würde.  
  
Er rannte die Gänge zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins entlang und war dankbar für seine relativ gute Orientierungsgabe. Hier unten sah einfach alles gleich aus. Die einzigen Anhaltspunkte, die er hatte, waren die Portraits die hier herumhingen und ihn misstrauisch beäugten. Beinahe wäre er am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes vorbeigelaufen, aber er bemerkte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er schnappte nach Atem und einen schrecklichen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, das Passwort vergessen zu haben. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Seraphim"flüsterte er und die Tür öffnete sich. Vorsichtig spähte er in den Raum, der aber tatsächlich leer zu sein schien. Aufatmend kletterte er hinein und schloss den Eingang hinter sich. Jetzt wäre ihm doch viel wohler gewesen, wenn er seinen Umhang dabei gehabt hätte. Wenn jetzt jemand hineinkam, saß er in der Falle.  
  
Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Er erinnerte sich, an welcher Wand sich der Eingang zu Dracos Zimmer befand, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wo es zu den Duschen ging. Das leise Geräusch von fließendem Wasser aus einer Richtung nahm ihm dieses Problem ab. Sein Herz schlug etwas schneller, während er dem Geräusch folgte. Was wenn es nicht Draco war? Was, wenn Draco gar nicht hier war? Was, wenn er jetzt gleich irgendeinem Slytherin-Siebtklässler in die Arme laufen würde, für den er nach dem Quidditch-Spiel heute wahrscheinlich ein gefundenes Fressen war?  
  
Mit dem Gedanken daran, dass er durchaus schon schwierigere Situationen unbeschadet, oder zumindest kaum beschadet, überstanden hatte, wagte er sich weiter, bis er schließlich vor der Tür stand, hinter der das Wasser rauschte.  
  
Er atmete tief ein und öffnete sie dann entschlossen.  
  
Drinnen bot sich ihm ein atemberaubender Anblick. Draco stand völlig nackt unter einer der Duschen. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Arme nach oben gestreckt. Seine Haare lagen an seinem Kopf an, wie ein silberner Helm und das Wasser floss in Strömen an seinem schlanken weißen Körper hinab. Harry musste schlucken. Draco schien völlig weggetreten, als sei er in einer eigenen Welt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Lippen einen Millimeter geöffnet. Er sah einfach . . . schön aus. Wirklich schön.  
  
Jetzt, als hätte er plötzlich seine Präsenz wahrgenommen, fuhr Draco zu ihm herum. „Harry?"fragte er entgeistert und trat einen Schritt aus dem Wasserfall heraus. Harry verfolgte mit hungrigen Augen einen Wassertropfen, der sich aus Dracos Haar löste, über seine Schulter rann, über seine Brust und seinen flachen Bauch, dann den Oberschenkel entlang . . . Mühsam sah er auf.  
  
„Ja"antwortete er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
„Was . . . was machst du hier?"Dracos graue Augen sahen ihn fragend an. „Na ja, ich dachte ich sehe mal nach dir"antwortete Harry flüsternd und ging wie hypnotisiert auf ihn zu. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er immer noch in voller Quidditch- Montur war und Draco klatschnass unter einer Dusche stand, legte er die Arme um ihn. Draco umarmte ihn ziemlich verwirrt ebenfalls. Harry schreckte zurück. Das Wasser, das jetzt durch seine Kleidung drang war kalt. Eiskalt. So kalt, dass es regelrecht auf der Haut prickelte. „Draco!"rief er entsetzt. „Wolltest du hier unter der Dusche erfrieren?"  
  
„Blödsinn"Draco grinste. „Ich bin das gewöhnt. Bist du etwa so ein Warmduscher? Typisch Gryff . . ."weiter kam er nicht, weil Harry seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Er schlang seine Arme fest um den kalten Körper und zusammen taumelten sie rückwärts unter die Dusche.  
  
Harry merkte jetzt nicht mehr, wie kalt das Wasser war. Er fühlte nur noch Dracos Lippen und dessen Arme um seinen Körper und seine wunderbare Nähe. Draco schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Du . . . du bist völlig durchgeweicht." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Das macht nichts. Viel wichtiger ist es mir, dass du nicht wütend bist."Er sah Draco an. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir es diesmal nicht wirklich verdient haben zu gewinnen." Draco sah an ihm vorbei. „Du hast den Schnatz gefangen. Das ist alles was zählt. Ich habe es wieder nicht geschafft."  
  
„Nein, Draco."Harry nahm ihn bei den Schultern. „Als Kapitän warst du um vieles besser als ich. Dein Team hat besser gespielt. Dass ich den Schnatz gefangen habe, war purer Zufall." „Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, okay?"bat Draco. Aber Harry konnte dennoch sehen, dass sich seine Augen aufgehellt hatten. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco seine Niederlage noch nicht verwunden hatte, aber für den Moment schien es nicht mehr so wichtig zu sein. „Bist du nur hier, um mir das zu sagen?"  
  
Harry nickte. „Und, weil ich nach dir sehen wollte. Du sahst so . . . einsam aus, als du vom Spielfeld gegangen bist."Er beugte sich wieder zu Draco vor. Jetzt war er sowieso schon so nass, dass es nichts ausmachte, wenn sie noch eine Weile länger unter der Dusche standen. Außerdem war ihm trotz seiner nassen Sachen und trotz des eisigen Wassers warm. Und auch Dracos Körper fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so kalt an. Harry drängte Draco an die Wand und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Als hätten sie beide keinen Halt mehr, sanken sie gleichzeitig nach unten, bis sie sich schließlich auf dem harten Steinboden wieder fanden. Harry hatte nur einen Gedanken: Er wollte Draco nahe sein. Er wollte ihn spüren und festhalten, egal wo sie waren. Der Ort schien plötzlich jede Bedeutung zu verlieren, als Dracos geschickte Hände versuchten die Verschnürungen seiner Quidditch-Roben aufzubekommen. Da sie völlig durchnässt waren, war das gar nicht so einfach und Harry, der auch versuchte daran herumzuzerren, war auch keine Hilfe. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er endlich Dracos Hände auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Sein Atem ging schneller, während er über Dracos makellose nasse Haut streichelte und das Eiswasser immer noch auf sie hinabprasselte. Draco fluchte leise, weil er es nicht schaffte Harrys Hose aufzubekommen, aber seine Hände dort an der Verschnürung zu spüren war auch schon fast zu viel. Harry biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen.  
  
„Draco?"flüsterte er atemlos.  
  
Draco sah auf. Harrys Augen funkelten. „Du sagst doch immer, dass wir noch nicht wirklich miteinander geschlafen hätten . . ."  
  
Draco sah ihn mit riesigen Augen an.  
  
„Ich würde es gerne tun", flüsterte Harry, über seinen eigenen Mut überrascht.  
  
„Oh Harry", flüsterte Draco. Er ließ von seiner Hose ab und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn hungrig zu küssen. „Das . . . das ist . . ."dann sah er ihn entschlossen an. „Aber nicht hier und nicht so."Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. „Du tanzt auf dem Ball Midnight's Spell mit mir und danach . . ." Harry lächelte. „Das hört sich ja fast so an, als müsste ich dir einen Gefallen tun, damit du mit mir schläfst." Draco lächelte ebenfalls. „Natürlich nicht. Ich fände es einfach nur . . . schön." Harry zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter. „Okay."Im Moment hätte er einfach alles versprochen, was Draco glücklich gemacht hätte. Alles. Außerdem war es irgendwie . . . romantisch. Und genau das hätte er nicht von Draco erwartet.  
  
Voller Verlangen ließ er seine Hände an Dracos Körper tiefer gleiten und Draco, der jetzt auf ihm lag erschauerte erwartungsvoll. Harry blickte in seine sturmgrauen Augen, die sich jetzt langsam und genüsslich schlossen.  
  
Doch plötzlich fuhr Draco ruckartig auf und sofort war Harry auch alarmiert. „Was?"flüsterte er, auffahrend.  
  
Draco horchte einen Moment und sah ihn dann entsetzt an. „Jemand kommt."  
  
Die Realität traf Harry wie ein Hammerschlag. Er war hier im Duschraum der Slytherins. Klatschnass. Und Draco Malfoy saß splitternackt auf ihm. Wenn das ganze nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er über diese Absurdität fast lachen können. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. „Was jetzt?" keuchte er. Draco richtete sich auf und zog ihn auch nach oben.  
  
„Vielleicht schaffen wir es noch in mein Zimmer"flüsterte er gehetzt und zog Harry mit sich. Harry war immer noch ziemlich benommen und folgte Draco bereitwillig. Draco öffnete die Tür der Dusche und spähte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Offensichtlich war dieser zum Glück noch leer, denn er zerrte Harry nach draußen und bis zu der Wand, an der sich der Eingang zu seinem Zimmer befand. „Silberflamme"flüsterte er und wo eben noch robuste Wand gewesen war, befand sich nun ein Durchgang. Im selben Augenblick hörte Harry noch etwas anderes. Die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes öffnete sich, stellte er entsetzt fest. Hektisch stieß Draco Harry in den Raum und die Wand schloss sich krachend hinter ihnen. Im allerletzten Augenblick.  
  
Harry blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Der Übergang von ‚heiß umschlungen mit Draco auf dem Boden liegen', zu ‚klatschnass und schlotternd hier in diesem Zimmer zu stehen' war einfach zu schnell gegangen. Draco ließ seine Hand los und sah ihn amüsiert an.  
  
„Wwwas ist?"stotterte Harry, vor Kälte zitternd.  
  
„Du siehst mal wieder absolut klasse aus, Potter"entgegnete Draco zufrieden. „Den Anblick muss ich im Gedächtnis behalten."  
  
„Na vielen Dank"gab Harry beleidigt zurück. Er wunderte sich, dass Draco in dieser Situation überhaupt noch etwas lustig finden konnte. Aber als sein Blick allerdings in den großen Wandspiegel fiel, musste er selber grinsen. Seine Brille saß schief, seine halbgeöffneten Quidditchroben klebten an seinem Körper und seine Haare schafften es selbst im klatschnassen Zustand noch zerwühlt und unordentlich auszusehen.  
  
Draco öffnete seine Truhe und nahm ein Handtuch heraus, das er Harry zuwarf. Harry fing es dankbar auf und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Draco nahm noch eines heraus und wickelte es sich zu Harry Bedauern um die Hüften.  
  
In dem Moment hörten sie ein dumpfes Klopfen aus Richtung der Tür. Harry sah Draco erschrocken an, aber der hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Es kann keiner ohne das Passwort hinein."  
  
„Draco, bist du da drinnen?"Blaise Zabinis Stimme hätte Harry mittlerweile überall erkannt. Er verzog das Gesicht. Hatte Zabini denn noch nicht genug? Musste er sie schon wieder stören? Irgendwann würde er es diesem Idioten heimzahlen.  
  
„Verdammt"flüsterte Draco und wurde weiß im Gesicht. „Blaise weiß mein Passwort."Er konnte Harry gerade noch bedeuten unter dem Bett zu verschwinden, bevor die Wände sich langsam auseinander schoben. Harry machte einen regelrechten Hechtsprung unter das Bett und kauerte sich dort zusammen.  
  
„Was willst du?"fragte Draco Zabini ungehalten. „Ich will meine Ruhe."  
  
„Ich . . . ich wollte nach dir sehen"erwiderte Zabini kleinlaut. „Ob alles in Ordnung ist."  
  
Harry ballte die Hand zur Faust. Was ging es Zabini an, ob mit Draco alles in Ordnung war? Er sollte gefälligst verschwinden. Harry war kalt und nass und jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, dass er längst bei der Siegesfeier erwartet wurde. Unruhig rutschte er unter dem Bett hin und her, ohne allerdings einen Laut von sich zu geben. Er konnte Dracos nackte Füße sehen, die sich jetzt in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Zimmers bewegten. Wahrscheinlich um Zabinis Blick von dem Bett abzulenken. Und das gelang ihm sicherlich wunderbar. Zabini starrte Draco sowieso ständig an. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Warum wusste der überhaupt Dracos Passwort? Welches Recht hatte der dazu . . .  
  
„Blaise, ist noch irgendetwas, oder kann ich wieder meine Ruhe haben?" fragte Draco ungeduldig.  
  
„Ich . . . ich fand, du hättest es verdient den Schnatz zu fangen. Du warst besser als Potter, dieser miese Angeber", sagte Zabini schnell. „Hast du sein Team gesehen? Wie ein Haufen Kühe, wenn es donnert. Ich wette er ist der schlechteste Kapitän, den Hogwarts bislang gesehen hat."  
  
„Möglich"antwortete Draco knapp. „Kann ich mich jetzt in Ruhe anziehen?"  
  
Offensichtlich machte Zabini immer noch keine Anstalten zu gehen. „Das nächste Mal zeigst du es ihm."Sagte er überzeugt. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."Harry konnte sehen, dass er sich Draco langsam näherte. „Die anderen kommen gleich"sagte er leise. Harry schluckte. Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte war ein ganzer Gemeinschaftsraum voller Syltherin. „Mach dir nichts daraus, was sie sagen. Die haben keine Ahnung. Du bist ein guter Kapitän." Draco seufzte leise auf. „Blaise hör mal"sagte er dann sanfter. „Du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun."  
  
„Gern."  
  
„Hol mir einen Eisbeutel von Madam Pomfrey. Mein . . . mein Kopf tut weh." Das war anscheinend die richtige Methode. Mit der Beteuerung sofort wieder da zu sein verschwand Zabini endlich aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Draco kniete vor dem Bett nieder und wäre fast mit Harry zusammengestoßen, der im selben Moment hervorkam.  
  
„Hast du gehört? Die anderen kommen gleich!"rief Harry gehetzt.  
  
„Ja, ich hab es natürlich gehört."Draco riss seine Truhe auf, riss eine Hose heraus, zog sie in aller Eile an und zerrte sich dann den nächstbesten Pullover über den kopf. Trotzdem sah er tadellos aus, nachdem er sich noch einmal über die Haare gestrichen hatte, stellte Harry nicht ganz ohne Neid fest. Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und wirkte einen schnellen Trockenzauber, bevor er ihn aus dem Zimmer zerrte.  
  
„Warum kannst du eigentlich nicht einmal deinen Tarnumhang mitbringen, wenn du das blöde Ding schon hast?"fragte Draco, während sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zur Tür hetzten.  
  
Draco trat als erstes hinaus auf den Gang und winkte Harry dann ihm zu folgen. Schon nach kürzester Zeit hörten sie Stimmen, die ihnen entgegenkamen und Draco zog ihn in einen Nebengang. „Den Weg können wir nicht mehr nehmen."flüsterte Draco „Zum Glück kenne ich noch einen anderen. Der dauert allerdings etwas länger. Komm."  
  
Harry kam es so vor als seien es gut und gerne einige Stunden, die sie durch das Schloss liefen. Sicherlich waren es nur einige Minuten, aber er war so durchgefroren und kaputt, dass es ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam. Der einzige Trost war, dass Draco seine Hand hielt. Ob das allerdings war, um ihn mitzuziehen oder tatsächlich eine Geste der Zuneigung darstellte, konnte Harry nicht entscheiden.  
  
„Weißt du den Weg ab hier?"fragte Draco schließlich, als sie um eine Ecke bogen. Harry sah sich um und nickte erleichtert. Sie waren gar nicht so weit entfernt vom Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Warum kennst du dich hier so gut aus?"fragte er fröstelnd.  
  
„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich nachts manchmal durchs Schloss laufe, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann."  
  
Harry nickte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm schwer zu gehen. Auch wenn er doch eigentlich froh sein sollte, endlich etwas Warmes anziehen zu können, denn seine Quidditch-Roben waren trotz des Trockenzaubers noch immer klamm von der Nässe. Aber plötzlich war es wieder egal, dass ihm kalt war. Sie standen voreinander und sahen sich an. Plötzlich hellte sich Dracos Gesicht auf. „Denk an den Ball, Harry"sagte er leise. Dann gab er ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand im Gang.  
  
Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang nach. „Ja, der Ball"flüsterte er. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und machte sich auf in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Julia und Kathrin. Und ganz lieben Dank an meine tollen Reviewer. Ihr macht einem wirklich Mut:  
  
Darwion, AliaAurea, Chillkroete, Nevathiel, SweetDreams2, schwarzes- Kaetzchen, anettemargerete, Maxine, pirat, sabysemilla, tinkita, Todesser, Virginia, Shenendoah, Alenia, MaxCat, Blue, Cathy, blub, Merilflower, Kathrin, Dein Fan und ghostbat.  
  
Ich liebe euch alle! 


	13. Der Spiegel

13. Der Spiegel  
  
Alles was Harry jetzt noch wollte, war in sein Bett. Auch wenn es erst später Nachmittag war. Er musste einfach noch einmal in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Außerdem war dieses Zusammentreffen mit Draco, obwohl es wunderschön gewesen war ziemlich . . . unbefriedigend verlaufen. Weil dieser Idiot von Zabini ihnen dazwischenkommen musste, als hätte er es geahnt. Darum brauchte er jetzt seine Ruhe. Und warme Sachen brauchte er auch... Er öffnete die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes und wurde sofort von lauten Jubelrufen begrüßt. Verdammt, an die Siegesfeier hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Er hob abwehrend die Hände als ein eine Handvoll Glitter auf ihn herabregnete.  
  
„Mensch wo warst du so lange?"fragte Ron und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass es doch etwas Ernstes ist und Madam Pomfrey dich dabehalten hat!"  
  
„Ähm, nein"erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?"Ron blickte verständnislos auf Harrys Quidditchroben. Und ein Gemeinschaftsraum voller Gryffindors sah ihn ebenfalls neugierig an. Dracos Trockenzauber hatte zwar bewirkt, dass seine Roben nicht mehr nass waren, aber sie sahen immer noch reichlich unordentlich aus. „Sag schon, was ist passiert?"fragte Ron ernst. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sei ehrlich Harry, war es Malfoy?"  
  
Harry schloss vor Entsetzen die Augen. Wie konnte Ron ihm das antun? Er konnte doch nicht hier vor allen Leuten . . .  
  
„Also war er es."Ron ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schnaubte wütend. „Na warte, den kauf ich mir. Das geht zu weit. Ich weiß ja, dass er nicht verlieren kann, aber dich deswegen abzupassen und zusammenzuschlagen, das geht zu weit. Dieser miese, hinterhältige . . ."  
  
Harry wurde ganz schwindelig vor Erleichterung. Er griff nach Rons Händen und lächelte ihn an. Nebenbei hatte sein Freund ihm auch noch die perfekte Ausrede für seinen Zustand gegeben. „Aber doch nicht jetzt Ron. Ich dachte, wir wollten unseren Sieg feiern und dass wir es diesen Angebern gezeigt haben. Außerdem . . . habe ich es Malfoy auch ganz schön gegeben."Er lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein.  
  
George drückte ihm ein Butterbier in die Hand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Das glauben wir. Und jetzt wird gefeiert."  
  
So früh, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte kam Harry leider doch nichts ins Bett. Er war wahnsinnig froh, als er sich nach der Feier endlich in sein Kissen kuscheln konnte und die ganzen Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf herumspukten zulassen konnte.  
  
Bei Merlin, hatte er heute wirklich Draco versprochen am Tag des Balles mit ihm Midnight's Spell zu tanzen UND mit ihm zu schlafen? Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Das Schlimme war, dass er nicht wusste, wovor er sich mehr fürchtete. Er drehte sich unruhig auf die Seite. Natürlich freute er sich auch auf beides. Dass Draco unbedingt mit ihm tanzen wollte . . . einen Tanz der ihm sehr viel bedeutete, das musste schon etwas heißen. Und danach würden sie . . . er schloss die Augen und sein Atem ging etwas schneller. In letzter Zeit hatte er öfter darüber nachgedacht. Draco war derjenige, der immer wieder damit angefangen hatte, dass sie noch nicht richtig miteinander geschlafen hatten. Aber auch ihm selbst war das öfter im Kopf herumgegangen. Und seit er wusste, dass es auch Dracos erstes Mal sein würde, hatte er nicht mehr solche Angst davor. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das näher zusammenbringen würde. Schließlich war es etwas besonderes, wenn sie ihr erstes Mal miteinander erlebten. Und auch Draco hatte gesagt, dass es etwas besonderes sein würde. Und endlich, endlich würden sie hoffentlich mal wieder mehr Zeit zusammen haben, ohne gestört zu werden. In der letzten Zeit hatten sie sich immer viel zu oft und zu schnell wieder trennen müssen. Es wäre so schön wieder einmal neben Draco einzuschlafen. Schon wenn er sich vorstellte, ihn jetzt neben sich zu haben, wurde ihm wärmer. Er lächelte. Ja, die Vorstellung neben Draco zu schlafen war schön. Und irgendwie beruhigend und tröstlich. Er kuschelte sich stattdessen an seine Bettdecke und glitt schließlich in den Schlaf hinüber.  
  
*Er ging wieder alleine diesen langen Gang entlang, der ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Das seltsame war nur . . . dass es nicht wirklich ein Gang war. Während er weiterging schien sich seine Umgebung zu verwandeln. Es kam ihm fast vor, als würden die grauen Steinmauern . . . pulsieren. Als würden sie atmen. Er fühlte, dass auch der Grund auf dem er lief sich veränderte. Er wurde weicher nachgiebiger. In seinem Rücken hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, als wolle etwas nah ihm greifen, das ihn erreichen würde, sobald er sich umdrehte. Leider war es so dunkel, dass er nicht wirklich sehen konnte, wo er war und als er die Hände ausstreckte waren da keine Mauern mehr, sondern . . . was war es? Es fühlte sich rau an. Und irgendwie lebendig. Er wollte zurück. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, aus welcher Richtung er gekommen war. Der Gang war endgültig verschwunden und es war so dunkel . . .  
  
Wie einen Wegweiser in der Finsternis entdeckte er plötzlich ein helles Strahlen und Funkeln und ging wie hypnotisiert darauf zu. Sein Herz hüpfte, als er entdeckte, was es war. „Ich habe dich vermisst"dachte er als er schließlich vor dem Spiegel Erised stand und seine Hände über den kühlen goldenen Rahmen streichelten. „Endlich habe ich dich wieder gefunden." Seine Knie zitterten leicht, als er wieder in das quicksilberne Spiegelglas sah, nachdem er einmal so süchtig gewesen war. „Mutter . . . Vater"Er ließ sich langsam vor dem Spiegel auf den Boden sinken, ohne das Bild das sich darin spiegelte aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Eltern sahen liebevoll auf ihn herab und er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ich vermisse euch so."flüsterte er.  
  
„Wir würden auch gerne bei dir sein"flüsterte seine Mutter zurück und er sah sehnsüchtig auf ihr liebevolles Lächeln, doch plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und wurde hart. „Um dich zu bestrafen."  
  
„Was?"Harry sah entsetzt auf. Seine Augen wurden riesig.  
  
Sein Vater sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an. „Dafür, dass du uns verraten hast. Wir haben unser Leben für dich geopfert Harry und du lässt dich mit denjenigen ein, die für unseren Tod verantwortlich sind."  
  
„Nein, Draco . . ."flüsterte Harry heiser und senkte seinen Blick. Er konnte seinen Eltern so nicht in die Augen sehen. Seine Stimme versagte fast. „Er . . . er ist nicht . . ."  
  
„Gib mir mein Leben zurück."Zischte eine wütende Stimme und Harry hob erschrocken den Kopf. Cedric Diggory sah ihn hasserfüllt aus dem Spiegel heraus an. „Ich bin für dich gestorben Potter und du hast mich im Stich gelassen. Du bist entkommen aber ich musste sterben. Wegen dir."  
  
„Ich wollte das nicht . . ."flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ersticktes Keuchen. „Ich wollte dich retten."  
  
Das höhnische Gelächter, das darauf folgte verwandelte sich plötzlich in Dracos Lachen. Gequält sah Harry in Dracos höhnisches Lächeln, als dessen Gesicht ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegensah. So wie früher, dachte er. Seine Augen sind genau wie früher. Aber das schlimme war, dass das nicht stimmte. Dracos Augen hatten ihn noch nie so kalt angesehen. So völlig gleichgültig. Immer war da ein gewisses Funkeln gewesen, wenn sie sich angesehen hatten. Auch damals, als er geglaubt hatte, dass Draco ihn hasste. Und dieses Funkeln war jetzt verschwunden. „Was hast du gedacht, wie lange das mit uns halten würde, Potter?"fragte Draco, immer noch lachend. „So lange, wie du mir zu etwas Nütze bist, natürlich. Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich mögen, oder? Weißt du was? Wenn ich dich nicht so abstoßend fände, wäre das fast niedlich."Draco drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging. Ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzusehen verschwand er im Spiegel. Und Harry wusste plötzlich, dass er ihn auf jeden Fall aufhalten musste. „Nein" keuchte er und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Strauchelnd kam er auf die Beine. „Draco! Bitte komm zurück. DRACO!!"*  
  
Er erwachte von einem Schlag ins Gesicht. Nicht gerade fest, aber doch schmerzhaft genug, um ihn aufzuwecken. „Draco?"fragte er, immer noch völlig in dem Traum gefangen. Stattdessen sah er Rons völlig entsetztes Gesicht über sich. „Bist du wahnsinnig, Harry?"flüsterte der. „Wieso schreist du im Schlaf Malfoys Namen? Meine Güte, du kannst so froh sein, dass nur ich aufgewacht bin." Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Hast du sie noch alle?"  
  
Harry versuchte zu sich zu kommen. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Ron" flüsterte er, sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichend.  
  
„Was soll ich denn bitte sonst denken?"fragte Ron aufgeregt, merkte, dass er zu laut geworden war und senkte schnell seine Stimme. „Du rufst mitten in der Nacht laut Dracos Namen und als ich dich aufwecke bist du völlig verschwitzt und fragst als erstes sofort nach ihm. Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein."Er stützte verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände. „Du kannst doch nicht immer noch in ihn verliebt sein. Das ist doch nicht normal. Ich hab wirklich versucht dich zu verstehen. Das weißt du. Ich hab es versucht und es hat sogar fast geklappt. Aber so wie Draco sich jetzt benimmt, das . . . das kann ich einfach nicht akzeptieren, hörst du?"  
  
Harry war noch viel zu durcheinander von seinem Traum, um irgendwie reagieren zu können. Er war gelähmt vor Entsetzen. „Hör zu Ron, lass uns morgen darüber reden, in Ordnung?"flüsterte er heiser. „Was, wenn noch jemand aufwacht?"  
  
Ron sah gequält auf ihn hinab. „In Ordnung Harry. Aber bitte versprich mir, dass du versuchst von ihm los zu kommen. Sonst wird er dich noch eines Tages schrecklich verletzen." Harry nickte und Ron erhob sich von seinem Bett.  
  
Harry hätte fast noch einmal aufgeschrieen, als die Erinnerung an seinen Traum ihn mit aller Wucht traf. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als könne er die Erinnerungen auf diese Art ausschließen. Bei dem Versuch nicht zu weinen krampfte sich sein gesamter Körper zusammen. Die Sätze schienen in seinem Kopf wiederzuhallen. „Um dich zu bestrafen"„Du hast uns verraten"„Ich will mein Leben zurück" „Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich mögen."  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte er die Tränen zurück zu halten und ganz langsam gelang es ihm schließlich sich zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Traum, sagte er sich. Auch wenn er realistischer gewesen war, als die meisten Träume. Aber es war nur ein Traum. Nichts von den Dingen, die er gesehen hatte war wahr. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Immer wieder sagte er sich das. Und doch ließen diese Bilder einen bitteren Nachgeschmack zurück, als hätte er etwas davon in die Realität mitgenommen. Er fühlte sich so einsam. Plötzlich wünschte er sich fast, dass Ron wieder da wäre.  
  
Aber derjenige, den er eigentlich neben sich haben wollte war Draco. Wenn Draco ihn jetzt so ansehen würde, wie er es unter der Dusche getan hatte, dann würde er wissen, dass alles nur ein Traum, nur ein Trugbild gewesen war. Warum konnte er jetzt nicht hier sein? Er drückte die Fäuste gegen seine brennenden Augen. Auf keinen Fall würde er jetzt anfangen zu weinen. Nicht wegen einem Traum.  
  
Er war so aufgewühlt, dass er erst gegen Morgen in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf fiel und es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er seine Augen gerade erst geschlossen, als Ron ihn wieder weckte. Er war sehr blass im Gesicht und Harry dachte zuerst, es sei wegen dem was in der Nacht passiert war. Aber was Ron dann sagte ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Professor Lupin will dich sprechen", sagte er leise. „Er hat gesagt es ist wichtig. Und, dass es um Sirius geht."  
  
Harry fuhr auf und war sofort hellwach. In Windeseile hatte er sich angezogen und war auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter. Warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht? Seine Träume bedeuteten nie etwas Gutes. Was wenn Sirius etwas passiert war? Das würde er einfach nicht ertragen. Das wusste er. Ihm durfte einfach nichts passieren.  
  
Atemlos blieb er vor Remus Lupin stehen, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Was ist?"keuchte er und sah seinen Professor flehend an. „Was ist mit Sirius?"  
  
Lupin lächelte ihn an. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Harry war kein bisschen beruhigt. „Was ist es?"  
  
Lupin legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn vor sich her. „Es ist genau das passiert, was ich schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte. Sirius ist krank geworden."  
  
Harry schluckte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er merkte, dass sich in seinen Augen Tränen sammelten. Nach dieser Nacht hatte er nun mal nahe am Wasser gebaut. „Es ist aber wie gesagt nichts Schlimmes", fügte Lupin schnell hinzu. „Madam Pomfrey hat ihn bereits behandelt und mir versichert, dass er bald wieder gesund wird."  
  
„Ich will zu ihm", sagte Harry trotzig. „Sofort."  
  
Lupin sah ihn immer noch freundlich an. „Das kannst du auch. Er will dich sowieso sprechen. Das ist der Grund, aus dem ich eigentlich hier bin."  
  
Harry lief voraus, in Richtung des Krankenflügels und sah sich ungeduldig um, als Lupin ihn zurückrief. „Warte Harry"Lupin holte zu ihm auf. „Sirius ist nicht im Krankenflügel. Er ... ist in meinen Räumen."Täuschte Harry sich, oder sah Professor Lupin etwas peinlich berührt zur Seite? Er nickte allerdings nur und wechselte die Richtung. Trotz Lupins Versicherungen konnte er es nicht abwarten Sirius zu sehen. Nach dem Traum von gestern Nacht. Er wartete ungeduldig, als Lupin die Tür aufschloss und ihm schließlich den Weg ins Schlafzimmer zeigte.  
  
Als Sirius ihm ziemlich gut gelaunt vom Bett aus entgegengrinste fiel Harry ein Stein vom Herzen. Sirius hatte ein Tasse Tee in der Hand und ein Kissen im Rücken. Auf seiner Stirn lag ein feuchtes Tuch, neben ihm auf dem Nachtisch lag ein Fieberthermometer und daneben standen einige Tränke. Um seinen Hals war ein großer Gryffindor-Schal gewickelt. Harry stürmte auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder. „Sirius"begann er vorwurfsvoll. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass es auf dem Dach . . ."  
  
Sirius winkte ab und verdrehte die Augen. „Das habe ich mir alles schon von Remus zu Genüge anhören müssen. Verschone mich damit, Harry. Bitte."  
  
Harry schluckte und griff nach Sirius Hand. „Du hast mir einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt. Ab jetzt wohnst du aber nicht mehr auf dem Dach, versprichst du mir das?"  
  
„Bestimmt nicht. Jetzt hat er ja was er wollte."Sagte Professor Lupin, der im Türrahmen stand trocken und verließ das Zimmer, mit dem kleinen Werwolf, den er an der Hand hielt, im Schlepptau.  
  
Harry sah Sirius fragend an. „Was meint er damit?"  
  
„Ich wohne ab jetzt hier"erklärte Sirius fröhlich.  
  
„Hier?"fragte Harry verständnislos.  
  
„Ja hier. Bei Remus."bekräftigte Sirius. „Er hat endlich eingesehen, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als mich hier wohnen zu lassen. Es sei denn, er will zusehen, wie ich erfriere."Sirius grinste in sich hinein.  
  
„Also ..."Harry fiel aus allen Wolken. „Also hast du ihn damit erpresst, dass du die ganze Zeit auf dem Turm gewohnt hast und in kein anderes Zimmer gezogen bist?"fragte Harry entrüstet. „Weil du hier wohnen wolltest?"  
  
„Erpresst? Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen."Sirius sah zur Seite. „Ich bevorzuge allerdings die Bezeichnung ‚überzeugt'."  
  
„Aber . . . warum wolltest du bei ihm wohnen?"fragte Harry ziemlich verständnislos. „Und warum wollte er das nicht?"  
  
„Warum ich bei ihm wohnen wollte ist ganz leicht beantwortet."Sirius wurde plötzlich ernst. „Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein."  
  
„Und warum ich dagegen war ist ebenso leicht beantwortet."Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Professor Lupin wieder im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war. „Was schon einmal schief gegangen ist kann auch wieder schief gehen. Nur würde es dann diesmal ganz Hogwarts mitbekommen."  
  
„Also . . . also seid ihr wirklich . . ."Harry verstummte über dem Gedanken, dass Draco tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte. Für die Schwächen und Gefühle anderer hatte er schon immer ein gutes Gespür gehabt. Und mit Harrys eigenen Instinkten war es nicht weit her, zumindest was Beziehungen anbetraf. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sirius und Professor Lupin . . . natürlich schienen die beiden sehr oft zusammen zu sein und sich umeinander zu kümmern. Aber dass es mehr als Freundschaft war . . . das hatte er trotzdem nicht vermutet. Andererseits war eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden eigentlich viel wahrscheinlicher, als eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Draco. „Also seid ihr jetzt ein Paar?"fragte er dumpf und sah seinen Paten an. Sirius nickte lächelnd. „Das ist doch nicht etwa ein Problem für dich, oder Harry?"Er streichelte ihm über das Haar.  
  
„Natürlich nicht"beteuerte Harry schnell. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern, dass er einen winzigen Stich der Eifersucht empfand. Sirius war derjenige gewesen, der immer ganz für ihn da gewesen war. Zu dem er immer hatte gehen können. Ron hatte Hermione und Draco . . . Draco hatte er sowieso fast nie für sich. Sirius hatte immer Zeit für ihn gehabt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihn jetzt teilen musste. Außerdem: Wenn Sirius ab jetzt hier wohnte würde er ihn nicht immer wenn er wollte einfach besuchen können. Aber natürlich war das viel besser, als wenn Sirius auf dem Turm lebte, sagte er sich schnell.  
  
Er sah auf. „Ich finde es toll."Sagte er sanft. „Ich freue mich für dich."  
  
„Es gibt allerdings noch etwas weniger erfreuliches, das ich dir erzählen muss."Sagte Sirius leise.  
  
„Was?"Harry war sofort wieder alarmiert.  
  
Sirius sah ihn ernst an. „Du warst bei den letzten Sitzungen des Phoenixordens nicht mehr dabei, weil wir dachten du hättest genug Sachen, um die du dich kümmern musst. Ich glaube aber trotzdem, dass es gut ist, wenn du weißt, was wir erfahren haben."  
  
„Was ist es?"Harry sah seinen Paten unruhig an.  
  
„Wir vermuten sehr stark, dass wir einen Spion in Hogwarts haben."Sirius sah auf die Bettdecke. „Ich glaube es ist gut, wenn du das weißt."  
  
„Ein Spion in Hogwarts?"wiederholte Harry fassungslos.  
  
Sirius nickte. „Wir haben selbst Spione in den dunklen Reihen, das weißt du. Nicht einmal ich weiß wer sie sind, aber sie haben berichtet, dass die dunkle Seite gut über alles was in Hogwarts vor sich geht bescheid weiß. Zu gut. Fast so, als sei derjenige sogar bei den Sitzungen des Ordens dabei gewesen."  
  
„Aber das ist unmöglich"flüsterte Harry, während er im Geist diejenigen durchging, die er bei der Sitzung gesehen hatte. Dumbledore, Sirius, Professor Lupin, die Weasleys, Professor Snape . . . noch vor kurzem hätte er ohne zu zögern die Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass Professor Snape der Spion war, aber nach dem was im Herz der Dunkelheit geschehen war, würde er ihn so schnell nicht mehr verdächtigen. Andererseits kam es ihm völlig unmöglich vor, dass es ein anderes Mitglieder des Ordens war. Sirius musterte ihn aufmerksam und Harry sah zu Boden. Er ahnte zumindest wen Sirius verdächtigte. Dessen Misstrauen gegen Professor Snape war nicht so schnell geschwunden. Er hatte ja auch nicht gesehen, wie dieser im Herz der Dunkelheit beinahe sein Leben für sie gegeben hatte.  
  
„Harry?"fragte Sirius vorsichtig. „Hast du mit irgendjemandem darüber geredet, was wir in der Sitzung besprochen haben? Vielleicht mit jemandem, dem du glaubst vertrauen zu können?"  
  
Harry sah ruckartig auf. Plötzlich wusste er, wen Sirius verdächtigte. Und es war nicht Professor Snape.  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht"antwortete Harry ruppig. „Mit niemandem. Und schon gar nicht mit Draco."  
  
„Dann ist ja gut", beschwichtigte ihn Sirius schnell. „Ich glaube dir Harry. Und ich fände es gut, wenn du an der nächsten Sitzung wieder teilnehmen könntest. Es ist nämlich noch etwas geschehen, was uns große Sorgen bereitet. Voldemort hat wieder einen Diener."  
  
*  
  
Authors notes.  
  
So, hier ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Nach langer Zeit Da ich demnächst mein Staatsexamen mache bin ich ziemlich im Stress. Schreiben macht mir aber immer noch sehr viel Spaß und ichw erde diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreiben.  
  
Vielen Dank an SweetDreams, Nevathiel, Chillkroete, Morne, anettemargarete, Schwarzes-Kaetzchen, Blue, Tinkalili, Maxine, sbysemilla, MaxCat, Vicky, Takuto, Lilvroni und Virginia. 


	14. Zwischen den Fronten

**14. Zwischen den Fronten**

Auf dem Weg von Lupins Gemächern zum großen Saal schwirrte Harry der Kopf von den Dingen, die er gerade erfahren hatte. Er war heilfroh, dass es Sonntag war, denn nach all dem hätte er sich unmöglich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren können. Andererseits wäre er dann ein wenig abgelenkt gewesen. Er verharrte einen Moment an einem der großen Fenster, von dem aus man eine wundervolle Sicht auf die verschneiten Gründe von Hogwarts hatte. Sogar bis zu Hagrids Hütte konnte man von hier aus blicken und ihn überkam ein wohliges Gefühl, als er sah, dass Rauch aus dem Schornstein aufstieg. Er war froh, dass Hagrids Zuhause in dessen Abwesenheit nicht unbewohnt war. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Charlie und er hoffte, dass der inzwischen über die Enttäuschung hinweggekommen war, dass einige der Mädchen ihn nicht nur als Lehrer verehrten.

Harry fühlte die Müdigkeit der vergangenen Nacht in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte wieder einmal kaum geschlafen und dann dieser Traum … jetzt bei Tageslicht kam er ihm lange nicht so schrecklich und real vor, wie mitten in der Nacht, aber die Erinnerung war unangenehm genug, um ihm Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Tief in sich wusste er, dass weder Cedric noch seine Eltern ihm Vorwürfe dafür machen würden, dass sie gestorben waren, aber dennoch war die Vorstellung eine der verborgenen und tief sitzenden Ängste seines Lebens. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und zog fröstelnd die Beine an. In der Eile hatte er vergessen, Dracos Pullover mit dem eingewebten Wärmezauber überzustreifen, den er in letzter Zeit fast immer trug.

Er wünschte sich plötzlich, jemanden zu haben, mit dem er wirklich über alles hätte reden können. Schon lange gab es nicht mehr einen Menschen, dem er alles was ihn beschäftigte anvertrauen konnte. Auch wenn er jetzt Freunde hatte, war er im Grunde immer noch oft einsam. Auch Sirius hatte ihm heute gezeigt, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Außerdem nahm Harry es ihm übel, dass er den Verdacht gegen Draco auch nur angedeutet hatte. Harry war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er zu den letzten Sitzungen des Phoenix-Ordens nicht eingeladen worden war, weil er zu wenig Zeit gehabt hatte. Gab es vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund? Vertraute man ihm vielleicht nicht vollkommen und glaubte, dass er Informationen weitergegeben hatte?

Nun, sollten sie glauben, was sie wollten, dachte Harry trotzig. Er wusste, dass er nichts ausgeplaudert hatte. Er hatte Draco nichts erzählt und auch sonst niemandem. Die undichte Stelle musste eine andere sein. Und Sirius' Information, dass Voldemort einen neuen Diener hatte, schockierte Harry nicht so sehr, wie Sirius vielleicht gedacht hatte. Es war zu erwarten gewesen und es war falsch, jetzt so zu tun, als wäre das eine große Überraschung. Voldemort hatte noch immer viele Anhänger und da es ihnen wieder nicht gelungen war, ihn ganz und gar zu vernichten, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bevor er wieder einen Verbündeten fand. Es war jetzt einfach nur wichtig, ihn zu finden und auszulöschen, bevor er wieder an Macht gewann. Wenn er nur eine Ahnung hätte, wo…

Die Gedanken begannen sich wieder in Harrys Kopf zu drehen, wie ein großes Rad. Er brauchte irgendetwas, um sie anzuhalten. Er brauchte jemanden, der Abstand von alledem hatte und der ihn vor allem nicht mit Fragen oder Vorwürfen, die Draco betrafen löchern würde. Früher war Hagrid derjenige gewesen, der immer ein wenig Normalität in sein Leben hatte bringen können. Bei ihm hatte er eine Weile vergessen können, dass er eine Narbe auf der Stirn hatte, die ihn auf ewig daran erinnern würde, dass er etwas Besonderes war. Er hatte einfach am Kamin sitzen und Kakao trinken können, wie ein ganz normaler Junge und Hagrids Geschichten von dessen Abenteuern mit seinen geliebten Kreaturen lauschen können. Sehnsüchtig sah er zu Hagrids Hütte, in der jetzt Charlie wohnte. Charlie … Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. Ob Rons Bruder wohl etwas dagegen haben würde, wenn er ihn in seiner Hütte besuchte? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm jetzt gerade nur Hagrids Hütte helfen konnte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Um sich selbst keine Gelegenheit zu geben, den Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken, stand er vom Fensterbrett auf und brach sofort auf. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich auf dem Weg zur Hütte eine Ausrede für seinen unangekündigten Besuch zu überlegen, aber seine Gedanken waren abgeschweift.

Als Charlie auf sein Klopfen hin die Tür öffnete, schien er allerdings sehr erfreut und gar nicht besonders überrascht zu sein, ihn zu sehen.

„Komm rein Harry" sagte er freundlich und trat zur Seite, während Harry sich den Schnee abklopfte und dann in die vom Kaminfeuer gut beheizte Hütte trat, in der seine Brille natürlich sofort beschlug. Er zog die Handschuhe aus, nahm seine Brille ab und sah sich dann mit etwas verschwommenem Blick in Charlies derzeitiger Behausung um.

„Setz dich" Charlie schob ihn in Richtung des riesigen Sessels vor dem Kaminfeuer. „Nimm dir welche von den Plätzchen, wenn du willst. Möchtest du einen warmen Kakao? Ich war gerade dabei, mir einen zu machen."

Harry war Charlie dankbar dafür, dass er was seine Gastfreundschaft anbetraf Hagrid so ähnlich war. Da er heute noch kein Frühstück gehabt hatte, griff er sofort zu und war gleich noch einmal erleichtert, dass Charlie deutlich besser backen konnte, als Hagrid. Wenige Minuten später hatte Harry einen Becher heißen Kakao in der Hand und Charly saß ihm lächelnd gegenüber. „Ron besucht mich ja immer seltener, seit er Hermione hat." Charlie grinste breit. „Und die Zwillinge haben sich ja sowieso schon immer rar gemacht. Wahrscheinlich haben sie Angst vor einer Standpauke nach dem, was mir hier alles über sie zu Ohren kommt. Lediglich meine kleine Schwester ist mir wirklich treu. Aber ich freue mich, dass du mal vorbeischaust, Harry. Wirklich. Man ist doch ein wenig einsam hier draußen, besonders am Wochenende."

„Du kannst doch jederzeit zum Schloss hochkommen" sagte Harry überrascht.

Charlie nickte in Richtung des Kamins, vor dem sich Vesta wohlig zusammengerollt hatte. Ab und zu hob sie den Kopf und blies ihren feurigen Atem in die Flammen, die dann prickelnd aufstoben. „Ich lasse sie ungern alleine" erklärte Charlie. „Sie ist ja noch nicht ausgewachsen und ich bin so etwas wie ein Vater für sie, weißt du? Sie hat Angst, wenn ich sie länger alleine lasse.

Harry nickte verstehend. Er sah ein, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht ganz ungefährlich war, einen Drachen mit in das Schloss zu nehmen. Und e wusste ja, wie sehr Charlie an ihr hing.

„Hast du… ich meine, bist du noch sehr enttäuscht wegen Lavender und Parvati?" fragte Harry und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kakao. Alle Weasleys hatten es an sich, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe wohl fühlte und nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er jedes seiner Worte auf die Goldwaage legen musste. Charlie winkte ab. „Damit habe ich mich abgefunden" versicherte er. „Es gibt schließlich andere Sachen, über die wir uns zurzeit Gedanken machen müssen." Er sah Harry ernst an. „Du warst bei den letzten Sitzungen des Phoenix-Ordens nicht dabei." Sagte er. „Ich habe gehört, du hattest sehr viel zu tun?"

Harry nickte. „Und ich war außerdem krank." Fügte er noch hinzu. „Sirius hat mir aber erzählt, dass es eine undichte Stelle geben soll."

Charlie stand auf und warf einen Holzscheit ins Feuer. „Ich kann das nicht glauben" sagte er. „Im Phoenix-Orden gibt es niemanden, dem ich misstraue. Wenn wirklich Informationen nach draußen gedrungen sind, dann muss das auf anderem Wege geschehen sein."  
Harry war Charlie sehr dankbar dafür, dass dieser die Möglichkeit, dass Harry etwas weitergegeben haben sollte offenbar nicht einmal in Betracht zog. Ihm fiel ein, dass es noch etwas gab, bei dem Charlie ihm vielleicht helfen konnte. Schließlich kannte er sich gut mit Tieren aus. „Ich denke in letzter Zeit über etwas nach" sagte er ein wenig zögernd.

Charlie sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich versuchen könnte, ein Animagus zu werden." Er sah Charlie gespannt an, aber der nickte nur verstehend. Harry fürchtete manchmal, dass ihm jemand sagen könnte, dass er sich bei weitem überschätzte, wenn er wirklich dachte, dass er es schaffen könnte ein Animagus zu werden.

„Ron hat mir schon davon erzählt." Charlie lächelte. „Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass du ein Löwe werden würdest."

„Und was denkst du, was ich werden könnte?"

„Etwas ganz anderes." Antwortete Charlie ernst.

Harry nickte. „Ich hatte schon einen Traum, von dem ich glaube, dass er mir helfen könnte." Erzählte er. „Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was ich war…"  
"Du solltest nicht zu ungeduldig sein" sagte Charlie freundlich. „Gibt es denn ein Tier, zu dem du eine besondere Beziehung hast?"

„Ja" sagte Harry düster. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit Charlie auch über diese Angst unbesorgt sprechen konnte. „Schlangen."

Charlie zuckte unmerklich zusammen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ich habe mal eine aus ihrem Käfig befreit" erklärte Harry. „Und … ich kann Parseltongue sprechen."

„Aber … das muss nicht bedeuten, dass du…" Charlie gab sich einen Ruck. „Und selbst wenn, Harry…"

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen" unterbrach Harry ihn. „In meinem Traum war ich ganz sicher keine Schlange."

Charlie sah erleichtert aus, auch wenn er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er stand auf, um noch eine Tasse Kakao für Harry zu holen. „Ich frage mich natürlich auch, zu welchem Tier ich werden würde. Wahrscheinlich fragen sich das die meisten Zauberer."

Harry fragte sich plötzlich wieder, was Draco werden würde. Sofort kamen ihm wieder Schlagen in den Sinn, aber er wischte den Gedanken schnell zur Seite. „Charlie hast du schon mal etwas von dem Tanz Midnight's Spell gehört?" fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. Außerdem fand er, dass es langsam Zeit wäre, sich mit diesem Tanz auseinander zu setzen, wenn er sich auf dem Weihnachtsball nicht wirklich zur Lachnummer des Abends machen wollte.

Charlie ging sofort auf den Themenwechsel ein. „Natürlich" sagte er, während er Harry eine zweite Tasse Kakao in die Hand drückte. „Die Slytherins lassen es sich ja nicht nehmen, ihn an jedem Weihnachtsball zu tanzen. Das war zu meiner Schulzeit schon so. Es gab allerdings auch immer ein paar Schüler aus anderen Häusern, die ihn mitgetanzt haben. Meistens solche, die aus alten Magierfamilien stammen. Ich kann selbst ein paar Schritte. Aber vielleicht redest du mal mit deinem Paten darüber. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius Black ihn beherrscht."

Harry zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er fragte sich aber auch gleichzeitig ein wenig bitter, ob Sirius überhaupt noch Zeit dafür hatte, jetzt, da er mit Remus Lupin und Cai sozusagen eine Familie hatte. Harry ärgerte sich ein bisschen über sich selbst. Eigentlich hätte er schon längst vermuten können, dass irgendetwas zwischen Sirius und Professor Lupin war, aber er hatte es vermutlich einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen. Andererseits übertrieb er wahrscheinlich. Nur weil Sirius jetzt eine Beziehung hatte, hieß das schließlich nicht, dass Harry ihm weniger wichtig war. Es war nur gar nicht so einfach, von glücklichen Liebespaaren umgeben zu sein, wenn man selbst seine eigene Beziehung geheim halten musste. Und gerade bei Sirius fiel es ihm schwer, sich damit abzufinden, dass ihm jetzt vermutlich jemand anders wichtiger war als er selbst. Auch wenn er wusste, dass das kindisch war.

Er trank seinen Kakao aus. „Ich sollte langsam zurück zum Schloss. Ich habe niemandem gesagt, wo ich hingehe. Möglich, dass Ron und Hermione sich schon fragen, wo ich bin." Auch möglich, dass sie gar nicht merken, dass ich weg bin, fügte er in Gedanken ein wenig bitter hinzu, als er den verschneiten Weg zum Schloss hoch stapfte, nachdem Charlie ihn eingeladen hatte, jederzeit wieder vorbei zu schauen..

Aber Ron und Hermione hatten ihn tatsächlich schon vermisst und waren sehr froh, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Harry musste reuevoll zugeben, dass er offensichtlich nicht so einsam war, wie er es sich selbst eben gerade eingeredet hatte. Die beiden bestürmten ihn mit Fragen darüber, wie es Sirius ging und da weder dieser noch Remus ihn gebeten hatten, ihr Liebesglück geheim zu halten, erzählte er Ron und Hermione davon. Es würde sich jetzt, da die beiden zusammen wohnten sowieso bald in der ganzen Schule herumgesprochen haben.

Hermione und Ron waren bei weitem begeisterter als er selbst es gewesen war. „Dann sind sie ja jetzt fast eine Familie" strahlte Ron, worauf Harry nur säuerlich nicken konnte. Und Hermione beteuerte sofort, wie gut die beiden zusammen passten.

Aber das Gespräch mit Charlie hatte Harry gut getan, so dass er den Rest des Tages einigermaßen gut gelaunt war. Hermione bestand darauf, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten und ein wenig für die Schule lernten, was wahrscheinlich auch nicht schadete. In der Bibliothek liehen sie ein paar weniger interessante Bücher über den Spiegel Erised aus, da Hermione sich für ihr Projekt bei Arabella Figg schon ein wenig einlesen wollte. Harry wunderte sich darüber, dass Theorie und Praxis oft so unterschiedlich interessant waren. Wenn er etwas über an sich spannende magische Artefakte las oder lernte war er immer kurz davor einzuschlafen. Er und Ron hatten beide die Köpfe in die Hände gestützt und blätterten gelangweilt durch die verstaubten Bücher. Er sah, dass Ron ebenso froh war, wie er selbst, als Hermione endlich ihr Buch zuschlug, ihre Notizen zusammensuchte und verkündete, dass es für heute genug sei und dass sie unbedingt ein wenig frische Luft brauche.

Sie holten ihre Schals und Umhänge und schlenderten zum Schlosshof hinunter. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als er sah, dass hier gerade eine Schneeballschlacht in vollem Gange war. Mehrere Schüler aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff hatten Gruppen gebildet und bombardierten sich gegenseitig. Die Ravenclaws waren sich offensichtlich zu schade für diese Art von Beschäftigung, sahen aber dennoch interessiert zu und feuerten hin uns wieder den ein oder anderen an.

Harry und Ron stürzten sich sofort ins Gewühl und wurden als Verstärkung von den Gryffindors, die von Fred und George angeführt wurden, freudig begrüßt. Einige jüngere Schüler waren dazu abkommandiert Schneebälle zu formen, die die Älteren warfen. Eine gute Strategie, wie sich zeigte, denn die Hufflepuffs mussten immer weiter zurückweichen, während die Gryffindors ihnen laut johlend folgten. Harry vergaß alle Probleme die er bis eben noch gewälzt hatte und die Anspannung feil endlich von ihm ab. Totz der Kälte wurde ihm richtig warm und er fühlte sich so frei und ausgelassen, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.

Harry war gerade dabei, Neville aufzuhelfen, der von einem Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht getroffen worden war und daraufhin in den Schnee gefallen war, als die Geräuschkulisse sich veränderte. Was vorher Lachen und fröhliches Rufen gewesen war, verwandelte sich plötzlich in empörte Schreie. Harry sah verwirrt auf und fühlte im nächsten Moment einen Schneeball, der ihn im Nacken traf. Er schauderte, als der Schnee seinen Rücken hinabrieselte und wurde schon im nächsten Moment vom nächsten Ball getroffen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Schneebällen, bemerkte er jetzt, die aus allen Richtungen zu kommen. Außerdem bewegten sie sich nicht so, wie Schneebälle es eigentlich sollten, sondern flogen Kurven und wendeten in der Luft. Überall um ihn herum wurden Schüler getroffen und versuchten sich mit erhobenen Armen vor der Attacke zu schützen.

Und jetzt sah er auch endlich den Urheber des Angriffs. Draco stand, flankiert von Pansy und Zabini etwas erhöht auf einem Stück der Burgmauer und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Es schien ihm sehr großen Spaß zu machen, die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs herumzuscheuchen und er hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Pansy und Zabini amüsierten sich köstlich.

„Dieser Mistkerl benutzt Magie" rief Fred wutentbrannt. „Warte nur Malfoy, das wirst du bereuen." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco und ehe Harry richtig begriff, was geschah, hatten sämtliche Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und sie auf den Slytherin gerichtet. Diesem schien jetzt aufzugehen, dass er gerade zu viele Menschen gegen sich aufgebracht hatte. Harry sah Unsicherheit in seinem Blick aufflackern, aber während Pansy und Zabini von der Mauer sprangen und die Flucht ergriffen, blieb Draco stehen und sah dem Ansturm entgegen. Die Schneebälle, die jetzt auf ihn zurasten, rissen ihn jedoch förmlich von der Mauer hinunter und Harry wünschte sich sofort, er wäre einfach geflohen, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Jetzt stürmten Gryffindors und Hulfflepuffs in einer wütenden Horde auf ihn los und Harry konnte sehen, dass einigen ihr Hass und ihre Wut förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„NEIN" schrie er. „Hört auf, das ist unfair!" Aber er ging vollkommen im allgemeinen Gebrüll unter. Die ersten Schüler waren jetzt bei Draco angekommen, der noch immer im Schnee lag und jetzt schützend die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. Entsetzt musste Harry mit ansehen, wie ein Gryffindor-Schüler Draco einen Tritt in den Magen verpasste, während er versuchte, sich zu ihm durchzukämpfen. Auch Zabini und Pansy hatten sich wieder ins Getümmel gestürzt und versuchten zu ihrem Anführer zu gelangen, aber ihre Versuche waren ebenso aussichtslos, wie Harrys. Draco war einfach von zu vielen Schülern umringt, die die Gelegenheit nutzen wollten, sich endlich an ihm zu rächen.

Harry empfand in diesem Moment Verachtung für sie. Natürlich hatten sie allen Grund, wütend auf Draco zu sein und das hier war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie gestört, geärgert und ihnen übel mitgespielt hatte. Aber das hier hatte niemand verdient. Er glaubte auch, dass es gar nicht mehr wirklich nur um Draco ging. Es ging um den uralten Konflikt zwischen den Häusern, der plötzlich mit aller Macht wieder aufgeflammt war.

Mit der Kraft der Wut riss er einen der Schüler zur Seite, die auf Draco einprügelten, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen sie alle anzukommen. Und jetzt hatte er wirklich Angst um Draco.

„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?" hörte er plötzlich eine donnernde Stimme, die sich mühelos über all den Lärm erhob. Die Schüler links und rechts von Harry hielten inne.

Harry war erst ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben so froh gewesen, Professor Snape zu sehen. Damals im Herz der Dunkelheit, als er zu Recht gehofft hatte, dass er sie befreien würde. Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs wichen zurück und gaben den Blick auf Draco frei. Harry zuckte zusammen als er ihn sah. Er lag zusammengekrümmt da, und aus seiner Nase floss Blut, das den Schnee rötlich färbte. Harry musste den Blick abwenden und fühlte, dass er zitterte. Er wusste nicht, ob vor Wut oder vor Bestürzung.

Snape bedachte sie alle mit einem Blick der einen schier zu Eis gefrieren lassen konnte, während er an den zurückweichenden Schülern vorbei auf Draco zuging.

„Können sie aufstehen Mr. Malfoy?" fragte er.

Draco richtete sich benommen im Schnee auf und für einen Moment schien es tatsächlich, als würde er gleich weinen, stellte Harry bestürzt fest. Draco sah starr nach unten und biss sich fest auf die Lippe. Doch dann bewies er, dass er ein echter Malfoy war. Er warf den Kopf zurück um seine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, wischte er sich mit einer Hand nonchalant über die Nase und stand, wenn auch ein wenig schwankend auf.

„Jeweils 200 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff." Sagte Snape mit einer Stimme wie klirrendes Eis. Um ihn herum erhob sich entsetztes Murmeln, aber Harry gab ihm ausnahmsweise vollkommen Recht. Er schämte sich für sein Haus.

Draco sah ihn nicht an, als er, gefolgt von Professor Snape, Zabini und Pansy zum Schloss zurückging. Blaise reichte ihm fürsorglich ein Taschentuch, das er sich vor seine immer noch blutende Nase hielt.

Die Schüler um Harry herum waren bereits vollkommen damit beschäftigt sich in wütenden Schimpftiraden über Snape und Draco auszulassen. Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ohne, dass ihn jemand weiter beachtet hätte, drängte er sich durch die Schüler hindurch. Er sah, dass Ron und Hermione etwas abseits standen. Sie hatten sich offensichtlich nicht an dem Kampf beteiligt und kamen jetzt etwas unsicher auf ihn zu.

Ron legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das geschieht ihm doch recht, oder?" fragte er ein wenig unsicher.

Harry schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Das eben hat niemand verdient." Sagte er leise. „Niemand, auch nicht Draco. Das war feige und gemein."

„Aber er hat angefangen." Versuchte Ron ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Er war auch unfair. Und nicht das erste Mal."

„Vielleicht. Aber wenn es immer so weiter geht, dann werden wir niemals…" Harry schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er sagen wollte. Er wusste nur, dass er im Moment vor Wut und Enttäuschung hätte heulen können. Und das schlimme war: Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich genauso reagiert, wie die anderen. Er wäre froh gewesen, es Draco endlich heimzahlen zu können und es wäre ihm vollkommen egal gewesen, wie sehr dieser unterlegen war. Damals waren alle Slytherins für ihn der letzte Abschaum gewesen. Er hatte den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, während er zum Schloss zurückstapfte.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe, was du meinst." Rief Hermione ihm nach, aber Harry drehte sich nicht mehr um.

Den Rest des Tages war er sehr still und in sich gekehrt. Er fragte sich, wie es Draco ging, aber er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass dieser schwer verletzt worden war. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm schon wieder ganz gut, Draco hatte schließlich schon mehrfach bewiesen, dass er hart im Nehmen war. Aber das war auch nicht das wirkliche Problem. Er fragte sich nur, wie sie es jemals schaffen sollten zusammen gegen etwas zu kämpfen, wenn immer wieder so etwas wie heute passieren konnte. Nur, dass die gesamte magische Welt in sich so geteilt war und sie sich gegenseitig bekämpften, machte es möglich, dass sie Angriffen immer wieder schutzlos ausgeliefert waren. Schon diese Aufteilung in verfeindete Häuser ganz am Anfang des Schuljahres machte es unmöglich, dass sie so etwas wie ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl entwickeln konnten. Warum war es denn so falsch mit Draco zusammen zu sein, dachte er trotzig. Nur, weil sie am Anfang des Schuljahres in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt worden waren? Er erinnerte sich, dass der sprechende Hut ihn beinahe nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte. Verbittert fragte er sich, wie dann wohl alles verlaufen wäre. Mit Ron hatte er sich schon vorher im Hogwarts-Express gut verstanden. Wäre er für ihn ein für alle mal gestorben gewesen, wenn der Sprechende Hut ihn tatsächlich in Snapes Haus sortiert hätte? Was war mit Professor Snape? Hätte dieser ihn dann trotzdem noch gehasst? Wären Dumbledore und Sirius maßlos enttäuscht von ihm gewesen? Und hätte er jetzt Zabinis Platz an Dracos Seite inne? Ein bisschen sehnsüchtig dachte er daran, dass seine Liebe dann vielleicht kein Geheimnis sein müsste. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass das alles Hirngespinste waren. Der Sprechende Hut hatte seine Gründe gehabt, ihn nach Gryffindor zu sortieren und es waren vermutlich die richtigen Gründe gewesen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich in Slytherin jemals wohl gefühlt hätte. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Wunsch Draco beizustehen, der jetzt solche Gedanken in ihm säte.

Auch beim Abendbrot in der großen Halle war Harry sehr still. Das Hauptgesprächsthema war sowieso Professor Snapes Punktabzug und dazu hatte Harry nichts beizutragen. Dieses Jahr war das erste Schuljahr in dem ihm die Punkte egal waren. Und nach dem Vorfall heute ganz besonders. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie auch einfach abgeschafft werden können. Er hätte ihnen jedenfalls keine Träne nachgeweint. Vielleicht hätte dann der ewige Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den Häusern abgenommen.

Er bemerkte missmutig, dass Sirius und Professor Lupin nicht zum Abendbrot erschienen. Vermutlich genossen sie ihre traute Zweisamkeit, oder eher Dreisamkeit. Noch größer war allerdings seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass er auch Draco nicht beim Abendessen sah. Er wollte sehen, wie es ihm ging und er wollte wissen, ob Draco ihn wenigstens einmal ansehen würde. Aber auch wenn er sein Essen so lange wie möglich hinauszögerte: Draco erschien nicht.

* * *

Liebe Leser 

Vielen Dank für eure Geduld mit mir und dafür, dass ihr mir selbst jetzt noch Reviews geschrieben habt. Es war ein sehr stressiges Jahr, aber ich will nach wie vor mein Versprechen halten und diese Geschichte zu Ende schreiben.

Alles Liebe,

Elektra


	15. Tanzstunde

**

* * *

**

**15. Tanzstunde**

Erst am nächsten Tag in Charlies Unterricht sah Harry Draco wieder. Harry hatte eine schlimme Nacht hinter sich. Zwar hatte er keine Alpträume gehabt, aber er hatte sehr lange nicht einschlafen können und sich unruhig im Bett hin und her gewälzt. Ihm war zum ersten Mal aufgegangen, dass es in der Magischen Welt, in der er sich immer so sehr Zuhause gefühlt hatte, noch andere große Probleme gab, außer Voldemort. Ja, dass es Voldemort vielleicht überhaupt nur deswegen geben konnte. Und natürlich hatte er an Draco denken müssen, und daran, ob dieser vielleicht doch tiefer verletzt worden war, als man es ihm zunächst angemerkt hatte. Er wusste schließlich, dass Draco, auch wenn er stark und entschlossen war, auch sehr verletzlich sein konnte.

Diese Sorge zumindest war offenbar unbegründet, denn Draco erschien am nächsten Tag so stolz und selbstsicher wie eh und je. Er betrat den Unterrichtsplatz vor Charlies Hütte flankiert von Pansy und Zabini, nicht ohne ein paar spitze Kommentare darüber zu machen, dass der legendäre Mut der Gryffindors offenbar am größten war, wenn sie zwanzig gegen einen waren. Nur, dass Charlie bereits anwesend war, hielt einige noch immer aufgebrachte Gryffindors davon ab, es ihm sofort heimzuzahlen.

Harry versuchte gleich am Anfang der Stunde wenigstens ein paar Blicke mit Draco zu wechseln und zu seiner Freude gelang es ihm auch. Einmal glaubte er sogar zu sehen, dass Draco ihm ein angedeutetes Lächeln schenkte. Und in diesem Augenblick schien es wieder so, als wäre alles andere halb so schlimm. Ihm wurde ganz leicht ums Herz und seine Wangen röteten sich ein bisschen. Sofort dachte er darüber nach, wann und wo sie sich das nächste Mal sehen konnten. Er riskierte noch einen Seitenblick zu Draco und dieser sah ihn tatsächlich ebenfalls an. Er hatte seine rechte Hand an die Stelle unterhalb seines Halses gelegt. Die Geste, die Harry noch vom letzten Schuljahr so gut kannte und die sich Draco offenbar angewöhnt hatte, auch wenn er das Drachenamulett nicht mehr trug. Harry fragte sich, ob er es vermisste. Schließlich hatte er es von seinem Vater erhalten und es war ein mächtiger Talisman gewesen. Unmerklich legte er ebenfalls seine Hand an die Stelle, an der er jetzt eine drachenförmige Narbe hatte. Draco bemerkte seine Geste und seine Augen blitzten auf. Er ließ seine Hand etwas höher wandern, so dass seine schlanken Finger jetzt über seinen weißen Hals strichen. Harry fühlte, dass sein Atem etwas schneller ging. Er hatte plötzlich eine solche Sehnsucht nach Draco, dass es beinahe wehtat. Und als er dann an den Weihnachtsball und an Dracos Versprechen dachte, wurden seine Knie weich. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, da er fühlte, dass seine Wangen sowieso schon brannten.

Dem Stundenverlauf konnte er jetzt nicht mehr folgen, aber Charlie war so rücksichtsvoll, ihn auch nicht aufzurufen. Zum Glück konnte Harry immerhin feststellen, dass Charlie seinen Unterricht immer noch genauso engagiert und abwechslungsreich hielt, wie zuvor. Harry fragte sich, ob er heute wirklich bekannt geben würde, mit wem er zum Ball ging, so wie er es Ron versprochen hatte. Und am Ende der Stunde sah es wirklich so aus. „Es sind jetzt nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten." Sagte Charlie, bevor er den Unterricht beendete. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch alle sehr auf den Weihnachtsball freut." Harry sah zu Lavender und Parvati, die wie immer in der ersten Reihe standen und merkte, wie die beiden aufhorchten.

Charlie strich sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken und schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ich jedenfalls freue mich sehr darauf." Sagte er schließlich. „Denn ich gehe mit jemandem hin, der mir sehr viel bedeutet und mir sehr nahe steht. Wir haben schon viel zusammen erlebt und ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen und darauf diesen besonderen Abend mit der Person zu verbringen." Er lächelte. „Ich denke jeder sollte versuchen Weihnachten und den Ball mit jemanden zu verbringen, der ihm sehr am Herzen liegt. Dann wird es sicher zu einem Abend, den man nie vergisst. Darum wünsche ich euch allen jetzt schon viel Spaß." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, und ging von Vesta gefolgt zur Hütte zurück.

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er den völlig entsetzten Blick sah, den Parvati und Lavender sich zuwarfen. Allerdings hatte er zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig Mitleid mit ihnen. Es musste hart sein, wenn ein Traum so jäh zerstört wurde. Schließlich kannte er dieses Gefühl selbst. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, einen Korb von Cho Chang zu bekommen. Einen Moment lang überlegte er sogar, zu ihnen zu gehen und irgendetwas Nettes zu sagen, aber sicher wollten die beiden jetzt lieber mit ihrer Enttäuschung alleine sein, dachte er. Außerdem hätte sich alles, was er jetzt hätte sagen können, sicher wie der blanke Hohn angehört Umso überraschter war er, als sie sich fast gleichzeitig umdrehten und auf ihn, Ron und Hermione zustapften.

Er wechselte einen kurzen verwirrten Blick mit Ron.

„Ach, dein Bruder hat also eine Freundin?" fragte Lavender schon von weitem und baute sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt vor Ron auf. „Davon wussten wir ja gar nichts!"

„Das geht euch ja auch überhaupt nichts an." Erwiderte Ron genussvoll. Offensichtlich freute er sich darüber, den beiden die Bemerkungen über ihn heimzahlen zu können. „Er ist schließlich nur euer Lehrer und sonst nichts. Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass er mit euch zum Weihnachtsball geht?"

Parvatis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Woher weißt du davon?" fragte sie.

„So etwas spricht sich eben schnell herum" sagte Ron achselzuckend. „Fragt sich nur, ob ihr jetzt noch jemanden findet." Er grinste schadenfroh.

Lavender schaltete schnell. „Harry, hast du schon eine Partnerin?" fragte sie.

„Nein" antwortete Harry völlig überrumpelt und nahm im nächsten Moment eine schnelle Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Es war Draco, der zu Harrys Überraschung noch nicht zum Schloss zurückgegangen war.

„Möchtest du mit mir hingehen?" fragte Lavender mit süßlicher Stimme.

Draco wandte sich ruckartig ab und machte sich mit wehendem Umhang auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Nein, natürlich nicht" antwortete Harry verwirrt und versuchte Draco nicht nachzustarren.

„Warum nicht?" frage Lavender hartnäckig.

„Ganz einfach. Weil du nicht wirklich mit mir gehen willst." antwortete er knapp. 'Und ich natürlich auch nicht mit dir' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er drehte sich um und ließ sie stehen, um durch den Schnee zurück zu stapfen. Er sah, dass Draco schon halb beim Schloss angekommen war.

„Wenn du keine andere Partnerin hast kannst du doch auch mit mir gehen!" rief Lavender ihm hinterher, aber Harry reagierte nicht.

Er ärgerte sich über Draco. Warum hatte der denn nicht wenigstens so lange gewartet, bis er gehört hatte, dass Harry die Einladung ablehnte, wenn er Lavenders Einladung schon mit angehört hatte? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass Harry niemals annehmen würde. Oder hatte er einfach nur zeigen wollen, dass es ihm egal war? Ron und Hermione holten zu ihm auf. „Na, die ist ja schnell über meinen Bruder hinweggekommen", sagte Ron Kopf schüttelnd.

„Ich denke, sie will einfach nicht allein zum Ball gehen müssen", mutmaßte Hermione. „Gut, dass du abgelehnt hast Harry. Ich meine: Wer will schon die zweite Wahl sein?"

„Ich wäre sowieso nie mit ihr gegangen." erklärte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht." Hermione wandte sich wieder an Ron. „Aber uns hättest du doch zumindest sagen können, dass Charlie eine Freundin hat!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wusste ja selber nichts davon. Ich bin auch ganz überrascht. Ich habe sie zumindest noch nie gesehen und ich frage mich auch, wann und wo er sie kennen gelernt hat, wenn sie schon so viel zusammen erlebt haben, wie er sagt." Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Uns gegenüber hat er jedenfalls noch nie so etwas erwähnt. Ich bin mir sicher, Mom würde wollen, dass sie an Weihnachten mit in den Fuchsbau kommt. Seltsam."

Harry war ebenfalls ein bisschen gespannt auf Charlies Begleitung, aber im Zusammenhang mit dem Weihnachtsball gab es noch dringendere Angelegenheiten, mit denen er sich langsam auseinandersetzen musste. Der Midnight's Spell war schließlich nicht die einzige Herausforderung, der er sich würde stellen müssen. Er schluckte hart, als er daran dachte. Das, was danach kommen würde, war eine noch viel größere Sache. Und es war eine Sache, die ihm gleichzeitig große Angst machte und ihn wahnsinnig anzog. Er konnte kaum daran denken, ohne, dass ihm ein bisschen schwindelig wurde. Vielleicht musste er sich darauf noch viel dringender vorbereiten, als auf den Tanz. Die Frage war nur: Wie?

Er hatte ja niemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Alle an die er sich sonst mit seinen Fragen wandte, Ron, Sirius, Professor Lupin, wären doch sicher schreiend davongerannt, wenn er auch nur angedeutet hätte, dass er mit Draco Malfoy schlafen wollte. Andererseits, fiel ihm ein, musste Sirius doch, wenn er nun schon mal mit Professor Lupin zusammen war, zumindest über die Technik bescheid wissen. Also darüber, wie zwei Männer … Oh nein. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius und Professor Lupin…

Das kam ihm vor wie etwas sehr sehr unanständiges. Schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran wurde ihm so heiß, dass er beschloss das Thema wenigstens beim Mittagessen und während des Unterrichts ruhen zu lassen.

Aber auch wenn er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, nicht mehr daran zu denken, schweiften seine Gedanken in Arabella Figgs einschläfernden Unterricht immer wieder zu genau diesem Thema zurück. Sirius und Remus … Draco und er selbst … es war zum Verrücktwerden. Irgendetwas, das wahrscheinlich sein Über-Ich war, sagte ihm auch, dass es sehr unanständig war, sich seinen Paten und Professor Lupin bei so etwas vorzustellen. Dennoch konnte er es nicht ganz verhindern. Es war, als würde sein Gehirn ganz von selbst Bilder erzeugen, die er sich selbst liebend gerne vorenthalten hätte, wenn er gekonnt hätte.

Umso unangenehmer war es ihm, dass er sich am Ende der Stunde ausgerechnet mit seinem Paten konfrontiert sah. Sirius lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand vor Arabella Figgs Unterrichtszimmer und wartete ungeduldig. Als er Harry sah, hellte sich sein Blick auf und er winkte ihn zu sich. Harry ging ein wenig zögernd auf ihn zu und wurde von Hermione überholt, die Sirius ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. „Ich wollte nur sagen … also … das mit dir und Professor Lupin, das freut mich sehr!" Sie sah Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute."

Sirius strahlte sie an. „Vielen Dank, Hermione. Ich glaube, das können wir gebrauchen."

Hermione drehte sich um und sah Harry an. „Ich glaube, dann lassen wir euch beide mal alleine" sagte sie und nahm Rons Hand, um ihn durch den Gang davon zu ziehen.

Harry trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und vermied es Sirius direkt anzusehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was dieser von ihm wollte und er hatte ein doppelt schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber. Erstens wegen seiner seltsamen Gedanken und zweitens, weil es ihm so schwer fiel, sich ehrlich für ihn und Lupin zu freuen.

Sirius wartete, bis alle Schüler den Gang verlassen hatten. „Harry, du warst gestern so schnell wieder weg", sagte er dann.

„Ich wollte zum Frühstück", antwortete Harry ausweichend. „Und müsstest du nicht eigentlich im Bett sein? Du bist doch krank."

Sirius winkte ab. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Mir geht es schon wieder ganz gut. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten miteinander reden."

„Wieso?" fragte Harry ehrlich überrascht.

Sirius legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, dass du gestern vielleicht ein paar Sachen falsch verstanden hast", sagte er ernst. „Und das möchte ich auf keinen Fall. Hast du vielleicht ein wenig Zeit? Dann könnten wir auf meinen Turm gehen."

„Auf deinen Turm? Ich dachte du wohnst jetzt bei Professor Lupin?" Harry fühlte plötzlich, dass er sich darüber freute, dass Sirius gekommen war, um mit ihm zu reden. Die Aufmerksamkeit tat ihm gut.

„Das tue ich auch." Bestätigte Sirius. „Aber der Turm gehört immer noch mir und ich dachte, wir könnten ein wenig Ruhe gebrauchen." So wenig Recht es Harry auch immer gewesen war, dass Sirius auf dem Turm lebte, musste er doch zugeben, dass er sich darauf freute, mit Sirius wieder dort zu sein, wo sie so viele Gespräche geführt hatten.

Wenig später saßen sie dicht nebeneinander, an die Mauer gelehnt, eine Wolldecke über den Schultern und Harry merkte, wie wohl er sich in Sirius Nähe fühlte. Er hatte eine Tasse von dem widerlich schmeckenden Wärmetee in der Hand und nippte hin und wieder daran, um sich gegen die Kälte zu wappnen.

„Du weißt doch, dass sich zwischen uns beiden nichts geändert hat, oder?" begann Sirius das Gespräch. „Dass ich jetzt mit Remus zusammenlebe ändert nicht das Geringste daran, wie wichtig du mir bist."

Harry musste schlucken. Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen war.

„Naja … du hast ja jetzt so etwas wie eine Familie", sagte er zögernd. „Mit Lupin und Cai…"

„Harry" Sirius legte einen Arm um ihn. „Ich möchte niemals eine Familie haben, zu der du nicht gehörst. Verstehst du?"

Harry nickte. Er fühlte etwas in seinen Augen brennen und sah angestrengt in die Ferne. „Tut mir Leid, Sirius. Ich bin wirklich ein Raben-Patenkind", sagte er heiser. „ Ich mag dich und Professor Lupin so gern. Eigentlich sollte ich mich viel mehr darüber freuen, dass ihr glücklich seid…"  
"Das bist du nicht" unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Ich bin derjenige, der einen Fehler gemacht hat. Ich war so froh darüber, dass Remus endlich eingewilligt hat, wieder fest mit mir zusammen zu sein, dass ich am liebsten die ganze Welt an meinem Glück teilhaben lassen wollte. Ich bin mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. Das war nicht besonders einfühlsam von mir. Ich hätte auch an deine Gefühle denken sollen. Wahrscheinlich hat Remus Recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich in manchen Beziehungen in Azkaban abgestumpft bin. Aber besonders sensibel war ich glaube ich schon vorher nicht." Er grinste entschuldigend.

„Schon gut" flüsterte Harry und rückte etwas näher an Sirius heran. Der zog ihn näher an sich und so saßen sie einen Moment lang schweigend da. Harry fühlte, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles in Ordnung war. Die unsichtbare Wand, die er zwischen ihnen gefühlt hatte, war verschwunden. Jetzt glaubte er wieder, dass er mit Sirius über alles reden konnte. Über fast alles jedenfalls. Und manche Dinge musste er jetzt einfach in Angriff nehmen. Er gab sich einen Ruck und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Da gibt es wirklich etwas, das ich dich fragen wollte." Er räusperte sich. Im ersten Moment hatte er Sirius fragen wollten, wie es war, wenn zwei Männer miteinander…schliefen. Aber er brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen. Sirius sah ihn jedoch erwartungsvoll an und so wich er auf das Thema aus, das ihm am zweit meisten am Herzen lag. „Der Weihnachtsball" sagte er ein bisschen heiser. „Ich habe mich entschieden hin zu gehen. Aber alleine."

Sirius nickte. Offenbar akzeptierte er Harrys Entscheidung.

„Aber trotzdem würde ich gerne zumindest einen Tanz tanzen", fuhr er fort und schämte sich ein bisschen für seine Schwindelei. Von „Wollen" konnte eigentlich keine Rede sein. „Und ich habe gehört, dass jedes Jahr um Mitternacht der Midnight's Spell getanzt wird. Und da dachte ich, das wäre _die_ Gelegenheit, um…"

„Eine sehr gute Idee!" rief Sirius begeistert. „Du wirst den Midnight's Spell mittanzen. Das wird den arroganten Slytherins mal wieder zeigen, dass sie nicht die einzigen sind, die dazu in der Lage sind." Er grinste zufrieden. Wenn er ahnte, dass Harry noch andere Motive für sein Vorhaben hatte, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Aber wahrscheinlich war er wirklich so Feuer und Flamme für die Idee, dass er gar nicht weiter darüber nachdachte. Außerdem konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass Harry Tanzen im Grunde noch nie besonders gemocht hatte.

„Ja, genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht", log er. „Ich wollte dich bitten, mir die wichtigsten Schritte beizubringen."

„Grundschritte, so wie beim Walzer gibt es da nicht", erklärte Sirius. „Es ist vielmehr eine Schrittfolge, die man sich einprägen muss. Ähnlich wie bei einem Menuett."

„Aha" sagte Harry wenig begeistert.

„Warte, es geht am besten, wenn ich es dir vormache." Sirius stand auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er stellte sich seitlich zu Harry, eine Hand auf dem Rücken, die andere mit dem Zauberstab halb erhoben. Er wirkte beherrscht und kontrolliert bis in die Fingerspitzen, als er jetzt den Kopf ein wenig zurücklehnte und eine kurze Zauberformel flüsterte. Sofort löste sich aus seinem Zauberstab etwas, das zunächst wie kleine dunkelrote Funken aussah. Dann verdichteten sich die Funken zu einer Girlande aus Licht, die sich in eleganten verschlungenen Bewegungen über seinen Kopf erhob. Im gleichen Augenblick begann Sirius zu tanzen.

Harrys Augen folgten ihm, wie gebannt. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sein Pate sich so bewegen konnte. Sirius hatte aus Azkaban eine gewisse Unruhe zurückbehalten, die dazu geführt hatte, dass er in seinen Bewegungen manchmal an ein gejagtes oder gequältes Tier erinnerte. Eine Eigenschaft, die er mit Remus teilte. Jetzt jedoch waren seine Schritte von einer Leichtigkeit und Eleganz, die Harry ihm zugegebenermaßen nicht zugetraut hatte. Es war, als könne Sirius die Musik hören, zu der er sich bewegte. Währenddessen webte die dunkelrote Lichtgirlande über ihm ein strahlendes, Funken sprühendes Netz über seinem Kopf. Auch sie schien bestimmten Regeln und Mustern zu folgen. Harry wurde ganz leicht ums Herz, bis ihm plötzlich mit einem Schlag bewusst wurde, dass Midnight's Spell, so leicht er auch bei Sirius aussehen mochte, ein unglaublich komplizierter und schwieriger Tanz war. Keiner der Schritte hatte sich bislang wiederholt, obwohl Sirius sich bereits über das halbe Dach bewegt hatte und die Drehungen und Promenaden waren so zahlreich und unterschiedlich, dass Harry schon vom Zusehen ganz schwindelig wurde. Außerdem schien sich das Tempo, das am Anfang sehr ruhig gewesen war, deutlich zu steigern.

„Das lerne ich niemals" flüsterte Harry.

Sirius schien wie aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und die Girlande löste sich langsam in der Luft auf. Dann drehte er sich lächelnd zu Harry um. „Ein bisschen mehr Zuversicht", sagte er lachend. „So schwer wie es zuerst aussieht ist es gar nicht. Vor allem, wenn man ihn mit mehreren zusammen tanzt. Du musst dich einfach deinen Gefühlen überlassen und alles auf dich einwirken lassen. Glaub mir, dann fühlt es sich so an, als würdest du von dem Tanz getragen und die Schritte kommen ganz intuitiv."

Harry fürchtete eher, dass er intuitiv jedem auf die Füße treten würde, der den Fehler machte, sich in seine Nähe zu bewegen. Und wahrscheinlich würde er die gesamte Formation, oder wie man das auch immer nannte, aus dem Rhythmus bringe. Er schluckte hart. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Draco war schließlich sehr deutlich gewesen: Er wollte Midnight's Spell mit Harry tanzen. Und Harry hatte ihm ja noch nie besonders gut etwas abschlagen können.

„Komm schon" Sirius zog ihn hoch. „Ich zeige dir alles."

Er stellte sich dicht hinter Harry und umfasste jedes seiner Handgelenke mit einer Hand. So brachte er ihn sanft in die richtige Position. „ Die Haltung ist sehr wichtig", erklärte er. „Versuch dir während des Tanzes über deinen gesamten Körper bewusst zu sein. Keine Bewegung sollte unkontrolliert sein. Und nun der Zauberspruch." Er beugte sich etwas zu ihm herab. „Media Nocti" flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr.

„Media Nocti" wiederholte Harry gehorsam und lächelte, als sich tatsächlich eine grün-goldene Girlande von seinem Zauberstab löste und zu tanzen begann. Dieser Teil schien jedenfalls machbar zu sein.

„Sehr gut" lobte Sirius ihn. „Und jetzt die ersten Schritte."

Und genau damit fingen die Probleme auch an. Harry, der schon die größten Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, die einfachsten Walzerschritte für den letzten Weihnachtsball zu lernen, tat sich mit dem komplexen Midnight's Spell natürlich ungleich schwerer. Sirius war ein sehr geduldiger Lehrer, der ihn seine Unfähigkeit so wenig es nur möglich war spüren ließ, aber trotzdem war Harry zwischenzeitlich kurz davor einfach alles hinzuschmeißen und seine Unfähigkeit vor Draco einzugestehen. Selbst wenn Draco dann sicher enttäuscht war, war das besser, als sich auf dem Weihnachtsball bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Eigentlich war es vor allem Sirius' Eifer, der ihn dazu trieb weiter zu üben, bis er zumindest die ersten Schritte und die erste Drehung einigermaßen beherrschte. Er wollte allerdings lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es bei ihm aussah. Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie elegant und strahlend Draco sicherlich bei diesem Tanz aussehen würde. Sie würden einen Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht abgeben.

Schließlich war er außer Atem und trotz der Kälte auf dem Turm ein wenig verschwitzt. Beim Versuch eine weitere komplizierte Drehung nachzuahmen stolperte und fiel Sirius in die Arme. Der lachte und drückte ihn kurz an sich, bevor er ihn wieder aufrichtete. „Ich glaube du brauchst eine Pause", stellte er fest.

Harry nickte ergeben und ließ sich auf die Burgmauer fallen. „Schwierig" stöhnte er.

„Wenn du den Trick erstmal raus hast, ist es einfacher" beschwichtigte Sirius.

„Sag mal…" Jetzt gerade fühlte Harry sich seinem Paten so nahe, dass er das Gefühl hatte, auch dieses Thema anschneiden zu können. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass du früher schon mal mit Professor Lupin zusammen warst?" fiel er mit der Tür ins Haus.

Sirius sah ihn an und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ja, das hast du richtig verstanden. Und wir sind an einem Weihnachtsball zusammen gekommen."

„An einem Weihnachtsball?" wiederholte Harry und griff nach seiner Teetasse, die noch auf dem Boden stand. Er hoffte, dass Sirius weiterreden würde, denn er liebte es, wenn dieser von seiner Schulzeit erzählte.

„Ja und zwar in unserem fünften Schuljahr. Ich habe all meinen Mut zusammen genommen und ihn gefragt, ob er mit mir hingehen will", fuhr Sirius grinsend fort. „Ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau daran, wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Ich glaube ich wäre fast gestorben. Und Remus wahrscheinlich auch. Mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein war es damals noch nicht so gut bestellt, weißt du? Er dachte, als Werwolf könne er nie ein halbwegs normales Leben führen, geschweige denn eine Beziehung haben. Und dann auch noch herauszufinden, dass man schwul ist … ich meine, das allein reicht ja schon aus, um einen eine Weile zu beschäftigen, oder?" Er sah Harry an, als erwarte er, dass der jetzt etwas dazu sagte.

Harry nickte vage. Er wusste, was Sirius meinte. Und wenn der andere dann auch noch ein Malfoy war … er seufzte leise. „Und … als ihr dann zusammen wart…" er sah Sirius zögernd von der Seite an. „Wie ging es dann weiter? Ich meine … habt ihr…" er wurde rot und starrte angestrengt auf die Steine am Boden des Turms. Scheinbar fasziniert betrachtete er einen feinen Riss, der sich auf ihnen entlang schlängelte.

Sirius räusperte sich. „Hast du denn noch mit Draco…?"

Harry sah ruckartig auf. „Wäre es schlimm, wenn wir darüber nicht reden würden?" fragte er eindringlich.

Sirius sah ihn prüfend an, nickte dann aber zustimmend. „In Ordnung. Du meinst also, ob wir bald miteinander geschlafen haben, habe ich Recht?"

Harry nickte.

„Wir haben uns Zeit damit gelassen", sagte Sirius und hustete. „Allerdings nicht allzu lange. Aber ich glaube, darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen Harry. Wenn es soweit ist, dann passiert es fast von selbst. Du darfst dich nur nicht zu irgendetwas drängen. Dann wird es ganz sicher schön."

„Ja" Harry sah auf und blickte zum Verbotenen Wald hinüber. Er glaubte auch, dass es schön werden würde. Seine Sehnsucht danach, Draco so nahe zu sein war mittlerweile so groß, dass er es kaum noch abwarten konnte. Trotzdem hatte er Angst, irgendetwas ganz falsch zu machen.

„Lass es uns noch einmal probieren", sagte er und stand auf. Sirius trat hinter ihn, da sie mittlerweile herausgefunden hatten, dass Harry am besten lernte, wenn Sirius hinter ihm stand und seine Schritte dirigierte. Beim dritten Versuch schaffte er tatsächlich auch die zweite Drehung fehlerfrei. Stolz drehte er sich zu seinem Paten um und gleichzeitig erklang Applaus aus Richtung der Luke, die als Zugang zum Turm diente. Etwas überrascht sah er sich um und sah Professor Lupin, am Rand der Luke stehen und lächelnd zu ihnen herübersehen. Cai hatte sich an sein Bein geklammert und sich halb hinter ihm versteckt. „Sehr schön" sagte Lupin anerkennend. „Das weckt Erinnerungen."

„Remus!" Sirius ging auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn zärtlich. Und diesmal fühlte Harry endlich ein warmes Glücksgefühl bei diesem Anblick. Sirius und Professor Lupin hatten es verdient, dass es ihnen gut ging und jetzt gönnte er es ihnen von ganzem Herzen.

„Unvernünftig wie immer" sagte Remus tadelnd. „Du bist krank geschrieben, Sirius. Du solltest im Bett sein."

„Ich kann doch nicht im Bett liegen, wenn mein Patenkind meine Hilfe braucht", sagte er entrüstet. „Schließlich konnte ich jahrelang gar nicht für ihn da sein."

Professor Lupin sah an Sirius vorbei zu Harry. „Möchtest du mit uns Abend essen, Harry?" fragte er. „Ich fürchte, sonst bekomme ich Sirius nicht von diesem Turm herunter und in weiser Voraussicht habe ich genug gekocht."

Harry erschrak ein bisschen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät geworden war. Gleichzeitig fühlte er, dass er Hunger hatte. „Ja gerne" sagte er.

Zwei Stunden später begeleitete Sirius ihn auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry war ein wenig angeheitert, aber er wusste nicht, ob das von dem leicht alkoholisierten Butterbier kam, oder von der guten Stimmung in Remus' und Sirius' Zuhause. Professor Lupin hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry ihn fortan mit Vornamen anredete und Harry hatte sich überraschend schnell daran gewöhnt. Heute Abend hatte er auch begriffen, dass er dadurch, dass Sirius und Remus zusammengekommen waren nichts verloren, sondern etwas dazu gewonnen hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich mit Remus Lupin schon immer mehr als gut verstanden und dadurch, dass dieser jetzt mit seinem Paten zusammen war, standen sie sich noch näher. Es schien so, als habe er jetzt wirklich so etwas wie eine Familie, die nur ihm gehörte.

Vor dem Gryffindor-Turm verabschiedete er sich von Sirius und betrat dann den Gemeinschaftsraum in ausnehmend guter Stimmung. Vor dem Schlafengehen spielte er noch eine Runde Zauberschach mit Ron, während Hermione versuchte, ihn darüber auszufragen, wie es Cai ging. Dazu konnte ihr Harry allerdings nicht viel sagen, denn Cai hatte sich die meiste Zeit, während er bei Remus und Sirius zu Besuch war unter dem Tisch versteckt und war nur ganz kurz hervorgekommen um ein paar Happen zu essen. Trotz Remus' Mühen schien er immer wölfischer zu werden.

Als sich Harry schließlich in seinem Bett ausstreckte, war seine gute Laune immer noch nicht verflogen. Voldemort verhielt sich weiterhin ruhig, er hatte einen wunderschönen Abend mit Sirius verbracht, am Weihnachtsball würde er mit Draco zusammen den Midnight's Spell tanzen und danach… mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich ein.

Er war wieder sechs Jahre alt und es war Tante Petunias und Onkel Dudley's Hochzeitstag. Der einzige Tag im Jahr, an dem sie es sich erlaubten Dudley alleine zu Hause zu lassen. Wie jedes Jahr hatte sein Cousin, der schon damals eine halbe Tonne gewesen war, wieder einen unglaublichen Aufstand gemacht und erst Ruhe gegeben, nachdem man ihm versprochen hatte, dass er so lange wie er wollte Fernsehen schauen konnte und dabei so viel Schokoladenpudding und Kuchen essen durfte, wie er schaffte. An diesem Abend hatte Arabella Figg keine Zeit auf Harry aufzupassen, so dass dieser sehr zu Tante Petunias Missfallen ebenfalls zu Hause bleiben musste. Als Babysitter hatten sie einen jungen Mann engagiert, der Harry auf den ersten Blick gefallen hatte. Er hieß David und war sehr freundlich. Eine Weile hatte David versucht Dudley vom Fernseher weg zu bekommen, aber natürlich ohne Erfolg. Jetzt saß Harry mit ihm am Tisch und sie spielten Mensch Ärgere dich nicht. Harry war gerade dabei zu gewinnen und sehr gut gelaunt, vor allem, weil David ihn an dem Abend noch nicht ein einziges angeschrieen hatte. Das war er nicht gewohnt. Jetzt ging David in die Küche um etwas zu trinken zu holen. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen übermütig und so kroch er vorsichtig an Dudley, der wie gebannt auf den Fernseher starrte, heran. Er wollte sich ein kleines Stück von dem Kuchen klauen, von dem Dudley bereits mehr als die Hälfte vertilgt hatte. Bestimmt würde der nichts merken. Jetzt war er fast heran und streckte die Hand aus. Plötzlich drehte sich Dudley zu ihm um und im nächsten Moment hatte Harry seine Faust im Gesicht. Er wimmerte erschrocken und kroch zurück. Gleichzeitig kam David zurück ins Zimmer. Er erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und Harry war sich sicher, dass er jetzt Ärger bekommen würde. Aber zu seiner völligen Überraschung war David wütend auf Dudley! Er schickte ihn sogar unter dessen heftigen Protest und unter Harrys ungläubigen Augen auf sein Zimmer. Dann kniete er sich zu Harry und sah sich dessen Nase an. „Soll ich dir zum Trost etwas vorlesen?" fragte er und Harry nickte begeistert.

David hatte ein Buch dabei, das er jetzt holte. Harry war schon von dessen Einband ganz und gar begeistert, denn darauf waren alle möglichen Arten von Tieren abgebildet. „Ich lese dir jetzt eine Geschichte vor, die mir ganz besonders gut gefällt", sagte David. „Weißt du, das Tier um das es geht erinnert mich ein wenig an dich." Und dann begann er zu lesen."  
Harry fuhr in seinem Bett auf. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, aber nicht wie nach einem Alptraum. Das eben war auch nicht nur ein Traum gewesen, sondern eine Erinnerung! Ein Junge namens David hatte wirklich einmal auf sie aufgepasst. Allerdings war er nie wieder gekommen, nachdem Dudley sich lautstark bei seinen Eltern beschwert hatte. Seitdem hatte immer Tante Marge auf sie aufgepasst. Aber David hatte ihm damals tatsächlich diese Geschichte vorgelesen. Er erinnerte sich auch noch daran, dass er ungeheuer beeindruckt gewesen war davon. Sie hatte ihn völlig aufgewühlt und er hatte noch sehr lange darüber nachgedacht. Harry wusste, dass das ungeheuer wichtig war. Denn das Gefühl, als er die Geschichte gehört hatte, war dem das er in dem Traum, in dem er vermutlich sein Seelentier gewesen war, so ähnlich gewesen. Diese Spannung, dieses Glücksgefühl … er ließ sich in das Bett zurück sinken. Er erinnerte sich nicht. Er konnte sich weder an den Titel, noch an den Inhalt der Geschichte erinnern, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Nur an das Gefühl konnte er sich noch ganz genau erinnern.

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle, die sich nach so langer Zeit noch an diese GEschichte erinnern und weiterlesen. Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne Review unheimlich gefreut. 


	16. Roben und Geschenke

**16. Roben und Geschenke**

Am nächsten Morgen war die Erinnerung an den Traum noch sehr lebendig. Aber an den Inhalt der Geschichte konnte Harry sich immer noch nicht erinnern. Er war sich sicher, dass es darin um sein Seelentier gegangen war. Aber was nutzte ihm das? Es gab schließlich tausende von Tiergeschichten, zu allen nur erdenklichen Arten von Tieren. Trotzdem war er dankbar für diesen neuerlichen Hinweis. Bestimmt würde er bald dahinter kommen, wenn er noch ein paar Träume dieser Art hatte. Außerdem war das allemal besser als Alpträume. Er musste einfach darauf hoffen, dass er bald noch ein paar Träume ähnlicher Art haben würde.

Zunächst allerdings bekam er keine weiteren Hinweise und auch der Titel der Geschichte, die ihn damals so sehr gefesselt hatte, fiel ihm nicht ein, so oft er auch darüber nachdachte.

Noch enttäuschter war er allerdings in den nächsten Tagen darüber, dass kein weiteres Treffen mit Draco zustande kam. Manchmal wechselten sie ein paar Blicke und Draco machte hin und wieder ein paar Kommentare, die zwar immer noch gerissen und hinterhältig waren, aber etwas von ihrer Schärfe verloren hatten. Jedenfalls kam es Harry so vor. Ron hingegen wurde immer wütender, das war ihm deutlich anzumerken. Er schien mittlerweile für sich beschlossen zu haben, dass Harry und Draco nicht mehr zusammen waren und fragte Harry nicht mehr danach. Er nahm allerdings auch bei seinen Kommentaren über Draco keine Rücksicht mehr. Wenn Harry ihn daraufhin verteidigte, sah Ron ihn immer noch genauso entgeistert an, aber er mäßigte sich jedes Mal.

Harry überlegte hin und her, wie er es schaffen konnte, mit Draco einen Treffpunkt auszumachen. Die einzige wirklich sichere Methode, die ihm einfiel war, wieder eine Prügelei mit Draco anzufangen. Aber nachdem das das letzte Mal so sehr ausgeartet war und Zabini und Ron mit hineingezogen worden waren, entschied er sich lieber dagegen. Außerdem fürchtete er, dass einige Gryffindors die Gelegenheit ergreifen könnten und wieder so auf Draco losgehen würden, wie nach der Schneeballschlacht, an die Harry immer noch mit Grausen dachte. So etwas wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Und er wollte Draco auch nicht damit verärgern, dass er zu auffällig war. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten, dass Draco wieder die Initiative ergriff.

Er musste sich bis zum Donnerstag gedulden. Fast am Ende einer zermürbenden Zaubertränkestunde, als Snape ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, um einige komplizierte Zaubertränkeformeln an die Tafel zu schreiben, drehte sich Draco zu ihm um und ließ mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes einen Zettel durch das halbe Klassenzimmer zu Harry schweben. Im ersten Moment war Harry völlig perplex darüber, dass Draco ihm plötzlich in aller Öffentlichkeit eine Nachricht zukommen ließ, aber dann ging ihm auf, dass jeder den Zettel für einen Hassbrief halten würde, wie Draco sie ihm schon früher manchmal zugesteckt hatte. Ein paar Slytherins grinsten auch bereits schadenfroh.

Harry warf Draco einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu und fing den Zettel aus der Luft. Darauf bedacht, dass Neville, der neben ihm saß nichts lesen konnte, öffnete er den Zettel. Im nächsten Moment wurde er rot vor Freude und hoffte, dass alle anderen es für Wut hielten. „Harry, triff mich Morgen nach Magischer Kriegsführung im Gang des Astronomieturms." Stand da in Dracos geschwungener Schrift. Gerade wollte Harry den Zettel zerreißen, als er ihm plötzlich aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Erschrocken sah er, wie Ron den Zettel mit gerunzelter Stirn las. Jetzt war es also geschehen. Das hatte ja so kommen müssen. Draco hätte ahnen können, dass Ron…

„Dieser Mistkerl hat auch keine neuen Ideen", flüsterte Ron zähne knirschend. „Den Witz hat er doch wirklich schon hundert Mal gemacht."

Harry beugte sich überrascht vor und nahm Ron den Zettel wieder weg. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry Potter. Du bist gerade zum schlechtestgekleideten Zauberer des Jahres gewählt worden." Stand dort jetzt, unverkennbar in Dracos Schrift. Vor Harrys Augen verwandelten sich die Worte allerdings langsam wieder in jene, die er als erstes gesehen hatte. Auf dem Zettel musste ein Zauber liegen. Er steckte ihn grinsend ein. „Ach lass doch, Ron", winkte er ab. „Wer möchte schon so aufdringlich gekleidet sein, wie er."

„Stimmt" Ron ließ seinen Blick prüfend über Dracos enge Hosen und sein leicht schimmerndes Oberteil kleiden. „Man könnte fast denken er wäre anders herum…äh…" Er sah Harry entschuldigend an. „Was er ja scheinbar auch ist." Er überlegte kurz. „Und was ja auch an sich nichts Schlimmes ist!" beteuerte er. „Ach du weißt schon was ich meine!"

„Ja Ron, schon gut", sagte Harry grinsend. Einmal mehr musste er vor Dracos Einfallsreichtum, was das Ausmachen von Treffpunkten anging den Hut ziehen.

Am Freitag nach Magischer Kriegsführung kam er ziemlich außer Atem in dem kleinen Gang neben dem Astronomieturm an. Sirius hatte ihn aufgehalten, weil er etwas mit ihm besprechen wollte. Er und Remus wollten an diesem Wochenende mit ihm in Hogsmeade nach neuen Roben für den Weihnachtsball gucken. Eigentlich hatte Harry natürlich selbst vorgehabt nach einem Geschenk für Draco zu suchen, aber Sirius war so Feuer und Flamme gewesen, dass Harry es ihm unmöglich hatte abschlagen können. Also würde er sich Morgen einfach etwas beeilen müssen, damit er alles erledigen konnte.

Draco war bereits da und sah, Harry den Rücken zuwendend, aus dem Fenster. „Du kommst spät", sagte er kühl.

„Tut mir leid", Harry rang noch immer nach Atem. „Sirius wollte noch etwas mit mir besprechen."

„Ihr versteht euch ja gut in letzter Zeit", bemerkte Draco und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Und? Geht ihr zusammen auf den Weihnachtsball?"

„Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Er verstand nicht, wovon Draco redete. „Ob ich mit Sirius zum Ball gehe?"

„Nein. Mit dieser Kuh, die dich nach Pflege Magischer Kreaturen gefragt hat. Lavender oder so." Draco machte eine ärgerliche Handbewegung.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Harry entgeistert. Er hatte Lavenders Einladung schon fast wieder vergessen. „Ich habe natürlich abgelehnt!"

Im ersten Moment glaubte Harry, dass Draco ein bisschen erleichtert aussah. „Du hättest ruhig zusagen können", sagte er dann lässig. „Mich hätte nicht gestört."

Harry lächelte ein bisschen und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu. „Sag bloß du warst eifersüchtig."

„Wir Malfoys sind von Natur aus niemals eifersüchtig" erklärte Draco. „Das haben wir nicht nötig."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte Harry zu. „Trotzdem kann ich dir versichern, dass ich nicht vorhabe mit irgendwem zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen. Wenn ich nicht mit dir gehen kann, dann mit niemandem."

„Soso" Draco hob eine Hand und streichelte ihm über die Wange. „Stur wie immer."

„Das mit dem Zettel war ein guter Trick. Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Harry.

„Das war ein ganz simpler ‚For your eyes only- Zauber'" erklärte Draco. „Du hast geguckt wie ein Frosch, als Ron dir den Zettel weggenommen hat." Er grinste beim Gedanken daran und zog Harry neben sich auf das Fensterbrett. Harry fühlte ein Prickeln in seinem Körper, wie immer, wenn er Draco berührte. Jedes Mal zog es ihn noch näher zu ihm. Jedes Mal wollte er ihn noch unmittelbarer berühren. Er schluckte. „Das was am Sonntag passiert ist, tut mir leid, Draco", sagte er. „Ich wünschte ich hätte dir helfen können."

Draco schien einen Moment überlegen zu müssen. „Die Schneeballschlacht?" fragte er dann und winkte ab. „Halb so wild. Eure dummen Gesichter, als ihr plötzlich von allen Seiten bombardiert wurdet waren das Ganze wert. Außerdem bin ich es gewohnt, die Massen gegen mich aufzubringen."

Doch auch wenn Draco das alles großspurig wie immer sagte, bemerkte Harry ein Flackern in seinem Blick. Er hatte also nicht ganz unrecht gehabt damit, dass Draco verletzlich war.

„Ich freue mich auf den Weihnachtsball" flüsterte er und fühlte, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Mit klopfendem Herzen rückte er noch näher an Draco heran und tastete nach dessen Hand.

„Ich freue mich auch." Draco legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn näher. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Harrys Augen schlossen sich flatternd. Da war wieder dieses atemberaubende Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit. Er fühlte ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren und sein Herz schlug jetzt hart und fest gegen den Käfig seiner Rippen. Er legte die Arme um Draco, um ihn näher zu ziehen und stöhnte leise auf. Er fühlte Dracos Zungenspitze an seinen Lippen und öffnete sie widerstandslos. Dracos Kuss war heute anders als sonst … inniger und viel versprechender. Harry hatte das Gefühl sich an Draco festklammern zu müssen. Er wollte nicht mehr bis zum Weihnachtsball warten. Er wollte es hier und jetzt. Er wollte seine Kleider los sein und sich mit Draco auf dem Boden winden. Ganz egal, ob dieser hart und kalt war, das würde er sowieso nicht bemerken. Nach so langer Zeit wollte er endlich wieder Dracos bloße Haut auf seiner spüren und diesen aufstöhnen hören, wenn er ihn streichelte. Fordernd drängte er sich fester an seinen Freund.

Draco war es, der den Kuss schließlich löste. Atemlos sah er Harry an, den er sanft ein wenig von sich wegdrücken musste. „Warte" keuchte er. „Lass uns warten."

Harry sah Draco mit geröteten Wangen an und nickte schließlich. Er sah, dass Draco es genauso sehr wollte, wie er selbst. Aber Draco war eben Perfektionist. Auch hierin. Sich auf einem ungemütlichen Steinboden zu wälzen wäre offenbar unter seinem Standard gewesen. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, stellte sich Harry für ihr erstes Mal auch etwas anderes vor. Jetzt machte Draco sich endgültig von Harry los und stand würdevoll auf. „Wir sollten uns bis zum Weihnachtsball lieber nicht mehr sehen", sagte er, während er seine Kleidung ordnete.

„Was?" Harry sah ihn fassungslos an. Er war mit einem Schlag auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt worden. „Aber das sind noch fast zwei Wochen!"

„Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht anders", erklärte Draco. Er versuchte es gleichgültig und beiläufig klingen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Harry bemerkte, dass er seinem Blick auswich und schwer schlucken musste, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte.

Harry war im ersten Moment vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber er fühlte, dass diese Entscheidung Draco ganz und gar nicht leicht gefallen war.

„Wie du meinst" sagte er traurig. „Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe warum."

„Ich habe meine Gründe" sagte Draco und sah ihn eindringlich an. Für einen Moment wirkte es als wolle er Harry noch etwas sagen, aber dann streichelte er ihm nur sanft über die Wange. „Wir müssen los, wenn wir zum Mittagessen nicht zu spät kommen wollen." sagte er. "Ich gehe zuerst. Warte du noch ein paar Minuten hier." Er trat noch einmal auf Harry zu und beugte sich vor, um ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss zum Abschied zu geben.

„In Ordnung" Harry sah Draco nach, als der durch den schmalen Gang verschwand. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog, sah er sich jedoch noch einmal zu Harry um.

Harry ließ sich gegen das Fenster zurücksinken. Zwei Wochen kamen ihm plötzlich vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Zwei Wochen, in denen er Draco nur als Feind gegenübertreten konnte. Warum vertraute Draco ihm seine Gründe nicht an? Fürchtete er sich vor irgendetwas? Glaubte er dass jemand etwas von ihrer Beziehung ahnte? Was musste denn noch alles geschehen, damit Draco das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich ihm in allem anvertrauen konnte? Aber auch Harry vertraute Draco schließlich nicht alles an, was ihn bewegte, musste er zugeben. Wie sollte er sich auch, wenn sie sic jede Woche vielleicht eine Stunde sahen, wenn sie Glück hatten?

Einigermaße frustriert ließ er sich von der Fensterbank gleiten. Er würde sich eben mit dem Gedanken an den Ball trösten müssen.

Am Samstagnachmittag war Harry einer der ersten, die das Schloss in Richtung Hogsmeade verließen. Dieses Mal war es relativ einfach gewesen, alleine zu gehen. Ron und Hermione hatte er einfach mit einem Augenzwinkern zu verstehen gegeben, dass er noch nach einigen Geschenken für gute Freunde Ausschau halten musste. Auch das war wieder eine kleine Notlüge gewesen, denn er hatte für beide bereits Geschenke per Eulenpost bestellt. Für Ron hatte er ein bei jungen Hexen und Zauberern sehr beliebtes Buch Den "Ratgeber für Verliebte" gekauft. Er hoffte, dass Ron ihm diesen kleinen Scherz verzeihen würde, aber er hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Für Hermione hingegen hatte er etwas sehr praktisches entdeckt. Ein kleines, reich verziertes Notizbuch, welches dazu gedacht war, dass man seine liebsten Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke hineinschrieb. Das Schöne daran war, dass es automatisch die richtige Seite aufschlug, wenn man den Namen des jeweiligen Trankes oder Spruches laut aussprach.

Er war sehr froh, dass er beide Geschenke schon hatte und damit Zeit hatte, nach dem bei weitem Schwierigsten zu suchen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile entschieden, Draco auf jeden Fall etwas Besonderes zu schenken, ganz gleich was der tat. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, das zu tun und er freute sich darauf, Draco eine Freude zu machen. Die Frage war nur: womit? Einerseits hatte er das Gefühl, Draco inzwischen gut zu kennen, aber andererseits war er ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. Jedenfalls hatte er auch auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade keinen Geistesblitz gehabt, worüber sich Draco wirklich freuen könnte.

Die schöne Weihnachtsdekoration bemerkte er heute kaum, als er am Schaufenster von Honeydukes vorbeilief. Ausnahmsweise ohne auch nur einen Blick zu riskieren. Dass er hier nichts für Draco finden würde war ihm mehr als bewusst und die Zeit lief ihm davon. Um drei war er bereits mit Remus und Sirius vor Monsieur Malkin's verabredet.

In Mr. Taylor's Divine Devices, einem Laden für magische Artefakte aller Art, setzte er große Hoffnungen. Bisher hatte er dieses Geschäft noch nicht betreten, da bereits die Auslagen zeigten, dass es deutlich über seiner Preisklasse lag. Für Dracos Geschenk hatte er sich jedoch ein etwas größeres Budget zugestanden. Dafür hatte er sich vorgenommen nach Weihnachten etwas weniger Geld für Süßes und Scherzartikel auszugeben.

Eine kleine Glocke über dem Eingang kündigte an, dass jemand den Laden betreten hatte. Der Raum war ganz mit Teppich ausgelegt, so dass Harrys Schritte kaum zu hören waren und hier und dort gab s kleine Sitzecken, auf denen an Platz nehmen konnte, um sich ewas zeigen zu lassen. Vom Inhaber des Ladens, Mr. Taylor misstrauisch beäugt wanderte Harry an den Regalen entlang, in denen auf verschiedenfarbigem Samt unterschiedliche Objekte ausgestellt waren. Einige besonders erlesene Stücke wurden magisch angestrahlt. Harry hielt hin und wieder inne, um eines der Stücke näher zu betrachten und zu überlegen, wie es Draco gefallen würde. Einen Ring, der anzeigte wie sehr man gerade verliebt war schloss er aus, sobald er ihn gesehen hatte. Das war vielleicht etwas für Parvati und Lavender. Draco würde ihn bestenfalls auslachen. Fast eben so schnell entschied er sich gegen einen magischen Taschenspiegel, der einen auf jeden kleinen Fehler in seinem Äußeren aufmerksam machte. Draco war zwar vielleicht ein wenig eingebildet, aber er war auch zu perfektionistisch, als dass ihm dieser Spiegel ihm von Nutzen hätte sein können. Auch wenn Draco eine der weiteren Funktionen sicher gut gefallen hätte. Der Spiegel erzählte einem nämlich auf Wusch, wie viele der noch im Raum befindlichen Menschen schöner waren als man selbst. Harry lächelte. Nach seiner Meinung konnte mit Draco kaum jemand mithalten. Trotzdem schien ihm der Spiegel als Weihnachtsgeschenk äußerst unpassend. Auch ein Polierset für Zauberstäbe und eine magische Truhe mit unbegrenztem Platz zog er nicht näher in Betracht. Das war einfach zu unpersönlich, um es demjenigen den man liebte zu Weihnachten zu schenken.

Als Mr. Taylor schon langsam ungeduldig zu werden schien, entdeckte Harry jedoch etwas, das ihm auf Anhieb außerordentlich gut gefiel. In einem kleinen schwarzen Samtkästchen lagen unbeweglich zwei winzige silberne Drachen. Schon allein weil sie so fein gearbeitet waren, konnte Harry den Blick kaum davon nehmen. Sie sahen aus, als könnten sie jeden Augenblick aufwachen und lebendig sein. Gerade wollte er die Hand danach ausstrecken, als Mr. Taylor neben ihm auftauchte.

"Haben sie etwas gefunden, das ihnen gefällt?" fragte er und griff seinerseits nach der Schachtel. "Nicht berühren bitte." Er nahm einen der Drachen von dem Samtpolster und setzte ihn auf seine offene Hand. Vor Harrys staunenden Augen kam plötzlich Leben in die kleine Silberstatue. Sie streckte sich auf der Hand des Mannes und macht ein paar unsichere Schritte.

Taylor war offensichtlich zufrieden mit Harrys Reaktion. "Das ist noch nicht alles" erklärte er stolz. "Wie du siehst, werden die beiden immer als Pärchen verkauft. Einen der beiden behältst du, den anderen gibst du einer Person die dir wichtig ist. Dein Drache wird dir fortan immer anzeigen, wie sich die Person, die im Besitz des anderen Drachen ist, fühlt. Ebenso wird der andere Drache deine Gefühle widerspiegeln." Er legte die Statue vorsichtig wieder zurück in das Kästchen. "Na was sagst du? Ist das das Richtige für dich? So etwas Besonderes hat natürlich seinen Preis…"

Harry sah sehnsüchtig auf das Kästchen. Er war drauf und dran es einfach zu nehmen. Das war genau das was er Draco gern geschenkt hätte. Immer zu wissen wie dieser sich fühlte … das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Gerade wollte er nicken und das Kästchen an sich nehmen, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. Was würde Draco zu so einem Geschenk sagen? Würde er überhaupt wollen, dass Harry immer wusste, wie er sich fühlte? Würde er sich nicht beobachtet und vielleicht sogar eingeengt fühlen? Harry schluckte hart.

"Ich … ich überlege es mir nochmal!" rief er und eilte aus dem Laden. Mr. Taylor sah ich ein wenig ärgerlich nach.

Auf der Straße drehte sich Harry noch einmal zu dem Laden um und sah, wie die Tür sich langsam hinter ihm schloss. Beinahe wäre er noch einmal zurückgegangen und hätte die kleinen Silberdrachen doch noch gekauft. Aber die Angst davor, Draco gerade an Weihnachten zu verärgern hielt ihn zurück. Das Problem war, dass er jetzt noch immer kein Geschenk für Draco hatte und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm zu seinem Entsetzen, dass es bereits Viertel nach drei war. Er hatte Sirius und Remus warten lassen. Er eilte durch die verschneiten Gassen in Richtung von Mr. Malkin's, in der Hoffnung dort vielleicht etwas für Draco zu finden.

Schon von weitem sah er seinen Paten und Remus Lupin vor dem Robengeschäft stehen. Sie schienen bereits ziemlich zu frieren und hielten in die andere Richtung nach ihm Ausschau. Sirius hatte einen Arm um Remus gelegt und dieser lehnte sich ein wenig zögernd an seinen Freund. An Remus wiederum klammerte sich Cai fest. Er war halb unter dessen Umhang verschwunden und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Roben. Lupin hatte eine Hand schützend an seinen Hinterkopf gelegt. Auch als Harry etwas atemlos näher kam, sah der Junge nicht auf.

"Es tut mir leid" keuchte Harry, als er bei Remus und Sirius ankam. "Ich war noch auf der Suche nach ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenken."

"Ja, Weihnachten kommt doch jedes Jahr überraschend", meinte Sirius grinsend und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. "Halb so schlimm, wir tauen bestimmt wieder auf, wenn wir dich in deinen neuen Ballroben sehen."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." murmelte Harry, der im Moment mit seinem Aussehen ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war. Er war in letzter Zeit gewachsen, aber seiner Meinung nach an den falschen Stellen. Jetzt waren seine Arme und Beine eindeutig zu lang für den Rest seines Körpers. Zwar war er nicht so schlaksig wie Ron, aber es reichte, um ihn, der sowieso nicht für seine Eleganz bekannt war, noch etwas ungeschickter wirken zu lassen. Früher hatte er sich um sein Aussehen nie größere Gedanken gemacht, aber seit er mit Draco zusammen war, hatte das an Wichtigkeit gewonnen. Zwar sah er immer noch fast nur beim Zähne putzen in den Spiegel und entschied morgens in Null komma nicht was er anziehen wollte (nämlich das was als erstes greifbar war) aber er hatte sich schon ein paar Mal gefragt ob es möglich war, dass Draco ihn auch nur annähernd so hübsch finden konnte, wie Harry ihn. Und jedes Mal hatte er diese Frage mit einem klaren "Nein" beantworten müssen.

Sirius allerdings wischte seine Unsicherheit mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. "Glaub mir. Alle Mädchen werden sich nach dir umdrehen. Und die Jungen natürlich auch!" fügte er nach einem fragenden Blick von Remus schnell hinzu.

"Sind Madam und Monsier Malkin eigentlich verheiratet" fragte Harry während sie den Laden betraten.

"Sie sind Geschwister soweit ich weiß." erklärte Remus, der einige Mühe damit hatte, Cai mit in den Laden zu ziehen.

Monsieur Malkin schwebte freudestrahlend auf sie zu. Er war ein sehr gepflegter, groß gewachsener Zauberer, dessen leuchtend blonde Haare im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst waren. "Wie schön, wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er ein wenig übertrieben. "Nein, ist das denn die Möglichkeit? Harry Potter? Welch Licht in meinem bescheidenen Laden!"

Harry war es mittlerweile gewohnt, dass er von einigen Hexen und Zauberern wie etwas Besonderes behandelt wurde, aber Monsieur Malkin übertraf die Meisten. Während Sirius erklärte, dass sie Roben für den Weihnachtsball kaufen wollten, musterte er Harry mit Kennerblick von oben bis unten und nahm ihn dann bei de Schultern, um ihn einmal rundherum zu drehen. "Ganz hervorragend" sagte er ein wenig näselnd. "Roben für den Weihnachtsball, wie romantisch! Ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau an meinen ersten Weihnachtsball", er schlug begeistert die Hände zusammen. "Lass dich mal ansehen mein Schatz, has du denn schon bestimmte Vorstellungen?"

"Eigentlich nicht." murmelte Harry. Er wollte das hier möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Vielleicht hatte er dann noch Zeit, nach einem Geschenk für Draco zu suchen.

"Welche Farbe hat denn die Robe deiner Partnerin?" Monsieur Malkin gab so schnell nicht auf. "Es wäre doch schrecklich, wenn sie rosa tragen würde und du dunkelgrün, nicht wahr?" Er schauderte bei de Vorstellung.

"Ähm…" Harry sah Hilfe suchend zu Sirius.

"Harry geht alleine zum Ball." sagte der einfach und legte seinem Patenkind eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nun, das erleichtert die Sache." sagte Monsier Malkin, kein bisschen aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Du willst dir wohl alle Optionen, bis zur letzten Minute offen halten, nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte Harry zu. "Dann hole ich mal ein paar Ballroben zur Auswahl."

Auf diese Aussage folgte für Harry eine schier endlose Periode des Ankleidens, sich begutachten Lassens und wieder Entkleidens in der Kabine. Sowohl Sirius, als auch Monsieur Malkin hatten es sich offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht, die perfekten Roben für ihn zu finden, was sich allerdings als sehr schwierig gestaltete, da sie sich ganz und gar nicht einigen konnten. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie in eine hitzige Debatte verwickelt.

"Grün kommt nicht in Frage." sagte Sirius bestimmt. "Auf keinen Fall grün. Und schon gar nicht grün-silber." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Aber grün steht dem Jungen eindeutig am besten." beteuerte Monsieur Malkin. "Sehen sie doch nur, wie wunderbar seine Augen darin zur Geltung kommen." Er gestikulierte in Richtung Harry, der gerade eine grün-golden schimmernde Robe trug, die ihm selbst außerordentlich gut gefiel.

"Zum letzten Ball hatte ich auch grüne Roben." warf er ein.

"Umso schlimmer" schnaubte Sirius. "Wenn du diesmal schon wieder grün trägst, denken die Slytherins ganz sicher, dass du dich mit ihnen verbünden willst."

"Sirius, waren wir uns nicht einig, dass dieser Streit zwischen de Häusern nur Unheil bringt und endlich aufhören sollte?" fragte Remus Stirn runzelnd.

Sirius fuhr zu ihm herum. "Ich habe noch nie einen Slytherin gesehen, der auf dem Ball rot getragen hat." fuhr er auf.

"Umso besser, wenn Harry mit einem guten Beispiel voran geht." Remus hob Cai vom Boden auf. "Der Kleine muss langsam hier raus. Und ich glaube Harry wäre auch froh, wenn er sich endlich entscheiden dürfte." Er zwinkerte Harry zu.

"Na schön … gefällt die diese Robe?" fragte Sirius an Harry gewandt. Der nickte zögernd und Sirius gab seufzend nach.

Monsieur Malkin war sehr zufrieden, als er Harry behilflich war, die Roben wieder auszuziehen. "An den Armen und am Saum werde ich sie noch ein wenig verlängern. Du kannst sie nächste Woche abholen." versprach er.

Sirius legte Harry eine Arm um die Schultern, als sie das Geschäft verließen. "Jetzt haben wir uns ein Butterbier verdient, meinst du nicht?" fragte er.

Harry hätte eigentlich gern weiter nach dem perfekten Geschenk für Draco gesucht, aber wie immer fiel es ihm schwer, Sirius etwas abzuschlagen. Also saßen sie alle wenig später in den Drei Besen. Cai hatte sich unter dem Tisch zu ihren Füßen verkrochen. Ihm war der Trubel hier offenbar zu viel. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er sich mehr und mehr wie ein Hündchen, oder eben ein Wolf benahm. So viel Mühe sich Remus auch mit ihm gab.

Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsball?" fragte Sirius seinen Freund, nachdem sie das erste utterbier getrunken hatten.

"Natürlich" Remus lächelte leicht. Harry sah ihn an und bemerkte zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass er sich verändert hatte. Er sah weniger abgekämpft aus. Jünger und … glücklicher. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Schließlich hatte ich vorher eine der schlimmsten Phasen meiner Schulzeit."

"Wieso das?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Frag deinen Paten" antwortete Remus bedeutungsvoll und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

Sirius grinste schuldbewusst. "Ich hatte lediglich eine kleine Wette mit deinem Vater" erklärte er. "Darüber, wer es zuerst schaffen würde, seine Flamme zum Ball einzuladen."

"Und das hat dazugeführt, dass sie ständig zusammengesteckt, geflüstert und geplant haben." Remus verdrehte die Augen nach oben. "Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mir ausgeschlossen vorkam. Sie haben aufgehört zu reden, wenn ich ins Zimmer kam und ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass Sirius mir aus dem Weg geht." Er sah seinen Freund ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.

"Wer hat denn de Wette gewonnen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"James natürlich" antwortete Sirius. "Er hat schließlich allen Mut zusammengenommen und deine Mutter eingeladen. Da konnte ich dann natürlich nicht mehr nachstehen und habe Remus am nächsten Tag gefragt. Auch wenn ich dabei fast gestorben bin."  
"Er hat sogar gestottert." erzählte Remus lächelnd und erntete einen wenig begeisterten Seitenblick von Sirius. "Und er ist rot geworden." fügte er noch hinzu und legte seine Hand auf die von Sirius.

"Hast du dich gefreut?" fragte Harry, der sich die Geschichten von früher immer liebend gern anhörte.

"Von wegen." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Er wollte ablehnen!"

"Weil ich Angst hatte!" sagte Remus entschuldigend. "Wir waren beide Männer und ich war ein Werwolf! ich konnte mich kaum entscheiden, welche von den beiden Tatsachen die Skandalösere war."

"Ja, das kenne ich." murmelte Harry leise. "Aber ihr seid zusammen gegangen?"

"Dank meiner Überredungskünste, ja." Sirius nickte. "Zum Glück, denn es war ein wunderschöner Abend. Auch wenn einige Slytherins sich ihre dummen Kommentare natürlich nicht verkneifen konnten." Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Es waren nicht nur Slytherins" sagte Remus sacht. In dem Moment hörte man von unter dem Tisch ein so herzzerreißendes Jammern, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. Es klang wie ein kleines Tier, das in eine Falle geraten war. Remus wurde blass und beugte sich unter den Tisch zu Cai. Mit großer Mühe zog er ihn darunter hervor und der kleine Werwolf verkroch sich immer noch weinend auf seinem Schoß. "Das war zu viel für ihn, wir müssen nach Hause" sagte Remus und strich Cai beruhigend über den Kopf. "Zahlst du Sirius?" Harrys Pate nickte und stand mit einem besorgten Blick auf Cai vom Tisch auf. "Kommst du mit uns zurück, Harry?" fragte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss noch schnell etwas erledigen."

Nachdem Remus und Sirius mit Cai hastig zum Schloss aufgebrochen waren, blieb er noch einen Moment sitzen, um sein Butterbier auszutrinken. Natürlich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Draco. Er sah ihn genau vor sich. Seine silberblonden Haare und eisgrauen Augen. Das schmale Gesicht, mit den hohen Wangenknochen und seine schlanken Finger, die sich über die Stelle unterhalb seines Halses legten. Und plötzlich wusste er ganz genau, was er ihm schenken wollte. Schnell trank er den letzten Schluck seines Butterbiers aus und stand entschlossen auf.


	17. Das Versprechen

**17. Das Versprechen**

Einerseits kam Harry die Zeit bis zum Weihnachtsball viel zu lang vor, andererseits hatte er das Gefühl, dass er noch viel mehr Zeit brauchen würde, um sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Jeden Nachmittag übte er mit Sirius auf dem Turm den Midnight's Spell und so langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ein wenig sicherer wurde. Mittlerweile waren sie so weit, dass Sirius dazu übergegangen war, Harrys Partner zu sein, statt ihn nur zu leiten. Zwar kam Harry immer noch schnell aus dem Rhythmus oder vergaß die Schritte, aber einige Hinweise von Sirius genügten meist, um ihn wieder in den richtigen Takt zu bringen. Sein Pate hatte sogar schon einmal unterstellt, dass er ein gewisses Talent für das Tanzen habe. Eine Behauptung, die Harry allerdings nicht unterschrieben hätte.

Midnight's Spell ging ihm auch durch den Kopf, wenn er gerade nicht mit Sirius übte. Im Grunde war er dankbar dafür, da er dadurch nicht über heiklere Themen nachdenken musste. In langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden und abends im Bett ging er die komplizierten Schritte in Gedanken durch.

In der magischen Welt schien weiterhin alles ruhig zu sein, auch wenn Harry fürchtete, dass es sich um die Ruhe vor dem Sturm handelte. In der Tat gab es so wenig Berichte, dass man fast das Gefühl bekam, dass einiges verschwiegen wurde. Harry wusste von Sirius, dass der Orden des Phoenix noch immer regelmäßig tagte, auch wenn nicht mehr über alles offen gesprochen wurde. Die undichte Stelle beunruhigte zu viele. Sirius hatte ihm bei einer ihrer Tanzstunden gesagt, dass er nur noch mit Remus und Dumbledore alles besprach.

In letzter Zeit hatte Harry auch keine Träume mehr gehabt. Weder die, die er sich wünschte, die ihn seiner Animagus-Form näher bringen könnten, noch die seltsamen abgründigen Träume, vor denen er sich sehr fürchtete.

Von Draco sah er nur wenig, auch wenn er ständig nach ihm Ausschau hielt und sich immer so lange wie möglich in der großen Halle aufhielt, in der Hoffnung, ihn doch noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Wenn sie sich allerdings begegneten, kam es Harry so vor, als sei dessen Vorsicht etwas weniger geworden. Er sah öfter zu ihm und immer seltener mit einem abfälligen Lächeln und öfter mit einem sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in seinen sturmgrauen Augen. Das machte es auf gewisse Art noch schwieriger für Harry. Manchmal wurde seine Sehnsucht nach Draco so übermächtig, dass er drauf und dran war alle Vorsicht über Bord zu werfen und einfach zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu umarmen. Sollten die anderen doch platzen vor Entsetzen! Sollten ihnen doch die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, beim Anblick, wie sich zwei Männer, ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy umarmten. Aber er konnte Draco nicht einfach übergehen. Er musste warten, bis dieser auch bereit war offen zu ihm zu stehen. Den Gedanken, dass es vielleicht niemals so weit sein würde, wollte er lieber nicht zu Ende denken. Er wusste, dass er Draco sehr viel bedeutete und das genügte ihm im Moment.

Erst seit er mit Draco zusammen war, verstand er, was es wirklich bedeutete, jemanden zu vermissen. Natürlich war da diese ständig vorhandene unterschwellige Sehnsucht nach seinen Eltern, aber das schmerzliche Verlangen nach Draco war noch etwas ganz anderes. Er konnte es wirklich körperlich spüren, wie eine Wunde, die sehr schlecht verheilte. Schlechter noch, als seine Brandwunden von der letzten Begegnung mit Voldemort, wegen denen er noch immer an einigen Stellen Verbände tragen musste. Und vermutlich würden sie noch tiefere Narben zurücklassen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn etwas sehr stark zu Draco ziehen, so stark, dass er sich kaum widersetzen konnte. Es war wie eine Sucht und alles andere verblasste dahinter, auch wenn es ihm manchmal gelang sich mit etwas für eine Weile abzulenken. Diese Sucht brachte ihn hin und wieder dazu, gefährliche Dinge zu tun. Dinge, die Draco sicher nicht gutgeheißen hätte. So beobachtete er manchmal zum Beispiel das Quidditch-Training der Slytherins. Immerhin hätte er, wenn er erwischt würde sage können, dass er versuchte etwas über ihre Strategie zu erfahren. Auch wenn ihm das vermutlich eine Menge Ärger eingebracht hätte.

Viel öfter als früher saß er jetzt Abends in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer, seinen Gedanken nachhängend. So auch an diesem Freitag Abend. Eine Woche war es noch bis Weihnachten und Morgen würde er seine Ballroben und das Geschenk für Draco aus Hogsmeade abholen. Und dann war es noch eine einzige Woche, bis er endlich ENDLICH wieder mit Draco zusammen sein konnte.

Heute war wieder einer der Tage gewesen, an denen die Zeit still zu stehen schien. Draco hatte er nur in Magischer Kriegsführung gesehen und da Harry vorne gesessen hatte und Draco ganz hinten, hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt einen Blick auszutauschen. Harry war es allerdings so vorgekommen, als sähe Draco erschöpft und besorgt aus, als er das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. Sofort waren alle seine Warnlichter angegangen und er hatte sich nicht mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren können. Zum Glück nahmen sie zur Zeit gerade Zweikampf durch, womit sich Harry gezwungenermaßen relativ gut auskannte. Zumindest in der Praxis.

Am Ende der Stunde wagte er es, sich noch einmal zu Draco umzusehen. Ja, dieser war eindeutig nervös. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand bewegten sich an der Stelle unterhalb seines Halses, als könnten sie dort etwas finden, was ihn beruhigen und ihm Sicherheit geben konnte. Wieder diese Geste, die er sich angewöhnt hatte, während er das Drachen-Amulett getragen hatte.

Daran dachte Harry, als er jetzt im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß. Was war es, das Draco beunruhigte? Wenn er ihm doch nur beistehen könnte, nur in seiner Nähe sein könnte, so wie Blaise Zabini, den er in letzter Zeit immer öfter beneidete. Es war so schwer Draco nur aus der Ferne zu sehen, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser ihn brauchte.

Ron und Hermione hatten ihn vor eine halben Stunde gefragt, ob er mit zu Charlie kommen wollte, bei dem sie heute Abend zu Kakao und Keksen eingeladen waren, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Er war zu abgelenkt und wollte lieber seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen. Darum war er auch ganz froh, heute allein zu sein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war angenehm leer. Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

Wenn er Draco nur…

Die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes wurde aufgestoßen und herein kam einer der Erstklässler. Harry erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er William Misfit hieß, oder so ähnlich. Er war ein ziemlich ängstlicher kleiner Schüler und bevorzugtes Opfer von Fred und George. Hermione hatte ihn schon einige Male beruhigen müssen, konnte Harry sich entsinnen. Jetzt zog William sofort alle Blicke auf sich, da sein Gesicht von Tränen überströmt war und er zum Stein erweichen schluchzte. Katie Bell beugte sich zu ihm herunter und versuchte herauszufinden was los war, aber der Kleine schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte zu Harry.

Katie stand auf und zuckte die Schultern. "Er will anscheinend mit dir reden, Harry."

Harry setzte sich in seinem Sessel auf, als der Junge auf ihn zukam. Er hatte wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit weinenden Kindern, aber natürlich tat William ihm leid. Außerdem hatten die kleinen Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf wieder angefangen zu läuten.

Er legte William eine Hand auf die Schulter und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, in das ein kleiner Snitch eingestickt war. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Ginny Weasley. "Was ist denn passiert, William? Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er freundlich und versuchte seine Ungeduld so gut es ging zu verbergen.

William sah sich kurz mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass keiner in Hörweite war. "Er – er hat gesa-hagt er schickt eine Sch-Schlange." schluchzte er dann. "Die mich b-beißt. Nachts."

"Wer hat das gesagt?" fragte Harry und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Er musste sich davon abhalten, den Jungen ein wenig zu schütteln.

"D-Draco Malfoy." flüsterte William und sah sich ängstlich um. "We-wenn ich es irgendjemand anderem außer dir sage."

Harry fuhr zusammen, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. "Was sollst du mir sagen?" fragte er so scharf, dass William sofort erneut in Tränen ausbrach. "Bitte William!" fügte er sanfter hinzu.

"D-du sollst dahin ko-kommen, wo ihr euch immer trefft." brachte William heraus. "U-u-und dann will er dir zeigen, w-wer der bessere Zauberer ist. Ein f-für alle Mal."

Das Blut in Harrys Adern gefror zu Eis. Wenn Draco zu solchen Mitteln griff, wenn er jemanden darin einweihte, dass sie sich treffen würden, dann musste er sehr verzweifelt sein.

"William, du darfst das niemand anderem erzählen, hörst du?" fragte er und schüttelte den Jungen jetzt wirklich ein bisschen.

"Du darfst nicht gehen Harry! Er wird dir weh tun! Er war böse zu mir!" heulte William.

"Ach was, glaubst du ich lasse mir von Draco Malfoy etwas antun?" flüsterte Harry und sprang auf. "Zu niemandem ein Wort William! Ich werde es Malfoy schon zeigen, das verspreche ich dir!"

Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen ging er scheinbar gelassen zur Portraithöhle, aber innerlich tobte er vor Aufregung. Was war geschehen, dass Draco ihn jetzt unbedingt sehen musste? Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes heißen. Also hatte ihn sein Gefühl nicht getäuscht…

Mit fliegenden Schritten eilte er die Gänge entlang und wäre im Dämmerlicht der Fackeln und Kerzen zwei Mal beinahe gestolpert. In seiner Nervosität fand er die richtige Treppe nicht sofort, obwohl er den Weg zum Astronomieturm mittlerweile auswendig kannte.

Hastig bog er schließlich um die Ecke zu dem kleinen Gang, in dem er Draco meistens getroffen hatte.

Draco hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen und als er sich jetzt umdrehte und Harry erkannte, huschte kurz ein Blick von so großer Erleichterung über seine Züge, dass es Harry bis in Mark ging. "Gut, dass du da bist." sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst getan hätte." Zum ersten Mal in ihrer Beziehung glaubte Harry, dass Draco vielleicht in Tränen ausbrechen könnte. Bestürzt ging er auf ihn zu, aber bevor er bei ihm angelangt war, hatte Draco sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Harry." sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Du bist der Einzige, auf den ich mich verlassen kann."

"Alles was du willst, Draco" flüsterte Harry. Er wusste, dass er im Moment wirklich alles für Draco getan hätte, was dieser verlangte. Und dieses Wissen machte ihm ein wenig Angst.

Draco legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken und sah ihm in die Augen. "Es geht um meinen Vater" sagte er leise. "Lucius. Du weißt, dass er auf der Flucht ist."

Harry nickte. Die kleinen Härchen auf seinen Armen richteten sich bei Dracos Berührung auf, als wäre er elektrisiert.

Draco lehnte sich vor, so dass er Harry ins Ohr flüstern konnte. Der erschauerte, als er Dracos Atem an seinem Hals fühlte. "Er hat mir geschrieben. Heute Morgen habe ich eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen." Draco sprach so leise, dass Harry selbst aus dieser Nähe Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. "Er braucht etwas, das ich für ihn besorgt habe. In Hogsmeade in dem kleinen Laden. Du warst dabei, Harry."

"Das Glumis-Kraut." Harry nickte. "Wofür braucht er es?"

"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wir haben kaum Zeit." Draco sah sich gehetzt um. "Ich kann nicht zu ihm gehen. Ich glaube das wäre nicht sicher."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Glaubst du, dass du beobachtet wirst?"

"Es wäre seltsam, wenn nicht. Sie ahnen sicher, dass ich mit meinem Vater Kontakt habe…"

"Wer? Wer ahnt das? Das Ministerium?"

"Harry. Es ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Hilfst du mir? Bringst du das Kraut zu meinem Vater? Er braucht es dringend."

Draco sah ihn mit einem solchen Blick an, dass Harry ohne zu zögern aus dem kleinen Fenster hinter Draco gesprungen wäre, wenn dieser das verlangt hätte. "Ja."

Draco zog ihn an sich und Harry fühlte eine wohlige Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Wie war es nur möglich, dass ihn eine einzige Umarmung von Draco so glücklich machen konnte?

"Nimm deinen Tarnumhang. Er wollte mich heute Nacht um elf bei den großen Tannen am Anfang des Verbotenen Waldes in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte treffen. Hier ist das Kraut." Draco drückte ihm ein scharf riechendes Bündel in de Hand.

"Gut." Harry nickte.

"Ich muss zurück" flüsterte Draco. "Ich glaube, dass es mir gelungen ist, mich unbemerkt weg zu schleichen, aber sie werden nach mir suchen, wenn ich nicht bald zurück bin." Er legte eine Hand an Harrys Wange. "Ich würde dich nicht um so etwas bitten, wenn ich mir anders zu helfen wüsste."

"Schon gut" war alles was Harry hervorbrachte, auch wenn er Draco so vieles sagen wollte.

"Pass auf dich auf, Harry." war das letzte was Draco sagte, bevor er eilig verschwand, ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten.

"Du auch auf dich." flüsterte dieser und sah Draco nach. Er wartete, bis er glaubte, dass Draco außer Sichtweite war und ging dann eilig zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte Glück, Ron und Hermione waren noch nicht zurück, so dass er einfach in den Schlafraum hochgehen konnte, ohne aufgehalten zu werden. Da es bereits halb elf war, hatte er es eilig. Er machte sich keine Gedanken, wie er den beiden erklären würde, wo er gewesen war. Darüber konnte er später nachdenken. Jetzt musste er sich auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, die vor ihm lag.

Seine Gefühle waren so gemischt, dass er selber nicht wusste, welches das Stärkste war. Einerseits jubelte er innerlich, weil Draco ihm vertraute. Er war sogar der einzige, dem er vertraute, hatte Draco gesagt. Er war derjenige, an den er sich gewandt hatte, als er nicht mehr aus noch ein gewusst hatte. Nicht Zabini oder Pansy Parkinson. Das machte ihn wahnsinnig glücklich.

Andererseits hatte er Angst. Dass er Draco hundertprozentig vertraute, hieß nicht, dass dasselbe für dessen Vater galt. Auch nach allem, was im Herz der Dunkelheit passiert war, konnte er nicht sicher sein, auf wessen Seite Lucius Malfoy jetzt stand. Er hatte so viele Feinde. Konnte es nicht sein, dass er Voldemorts Gunst zurückgewinnen wollte, indem er ihm Harry Potter brachte? Harry war nicht mehr so naiv, dass er diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen hätte. Draco brauchte ja nicht einmal etwas davon zu wissen. Harry wusste, dass sein Freund ihn niemals wissentlich in diese Falle hätte laufen lassen. Niemals. Draco brauchte ihn jetzt, das hatte er selbst gesagt.

Trotzdem. Auch wenn Harry fühlte, dass er gerade ein großes Risiko einging, konnte er nicht zurück. Er hatte es Draco versprochen. Der verließ sich auf ihn. Und Harry konnte nur zu gut verstehen, dass er seinem Vater unbedingt helfen wollte. Er würde Lucius noch einmal vertrauen müssen, so wie im Herz der Dunkelheit, als er ihm seinen Zauberstab ausgehändigt hatte. Trotzdem würde er vorsichtig ein.

Unter seinem Umhang verborgen öffnete er die großen Tore des Schlosses und trat nach draußen. Er fröstelte in der eisigen Kälte, die ihm sofort entgegenschlug und schlang die Arme um sich. Aus Richtung von Hagrids Hütte, sah er Ron und Hermione auf sich zukommen. Charlie war ebenfalls bei ihnen und leuchtete ihnen mit einer Laterne. Harry beschloss zu warten, bis die drei an ihm vorbei waren, damit ihnen seine Spuren im Schnee nicht auffielen. Es war besser vorsichtig zu sein, auch wenn es dunkel war.

"Und grüßt Harry von mir" sagte Charlie noch, bevor Ron und Hermione durch das Schlosstor verschwanden. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg und Harry folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Nach einer Weile bog er ab, in Richtung der Heulenden Hütte.

Bei dem Gedanken den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, war ihm ganz und gar nicht wohl. Mit diesem Wald verband er so viele schlechte Erinnerungen, dass er ihn am liebsten für immer gemieden hätte. Und heute wirkte er schon von weitem ganz besonders bedrohlich. Seltsamerweise waren die Bäume nicht von Schnee bedeckt, so als würde selbst der Schnee, der alles andere in eine magische Decke hüllte, unter der nichts mehr bedrohlich wirken konnte, sie meiden. So war der Wald düster und abweisend wie eh und je. Jegliches Licht schien er einfach zu verschlucken und die Äste der kahlen Bäume bewegten sich bedrohlich, obwohl es windstill war. Es wirkte, als wollten sie ihn auffordern näher zu kommen, während Harry am liebsten davongelaufen wäre. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, dass Ron oder Hermione, oder am besten alle beide bei ihm wären. Vielleicht wäre es klug gewesen, die beiden einzuweihen. Wenn ihm jetzt etwas zustieß wusste niemand wo er war … doch: Draco wusste es. Er würde ihm helfen, wenn irgendetwas geschah. Ganz sicher. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn beschützt, indem er ihm den Talisman gegeben hatte und auch jetzt würde er es nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschah.

Mit diesem Gedanken munterte Harry sich auf als er zögernd einige Meter entfernt vom Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlangging bis er auf Höhe der Heulenden Hütte war. Er vermutete, dass es noch nicht ganz elf war, also beschloss er noch ein wenig zu warten, bis er sich in den Wald hineinwagte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er darin länger als nötig bleiben. Seine rechte Hand tastete nach seinem Zauberstab während seine linke den Beutel mit dem Glumis-Kraut umklammerte. Was war das überhaupt für ein Zeug? Als Draco es in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte, hatte er es in der Bibliothek nachschlagen wollen, es aber vergessen. Jetzt bereute er seine Nachlässigkeit. Er wünschte sich, dass er wenigstens wüsste, für was er hier Kopf und Kragen riskierte. Creeper, der Besitzer des Ladens hatte gesagt, dass es gefährlich war. Vielleicht war es gar nicht in Harrys Interesse, wenn Lucius Malfoy dieses Kraut bekam?

Er hörte ein Heulen aus den Tiefen des Waldes und zuckte zusammen. Was immer das gewesen war, es klang wütend. Plötzlich wünschte sich Harry Gesellschaft. Selbst wenn es die von Lucius war.

Langsam ging er auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Die Tannen, von denen Draco gesprochen hatte, erhoben sich hinter einigen Dornenbüschen. Harrys Herz schlug so laut gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er fast befürchtete, dass dadurch etwas auf ihn aufmerksam werden könnte. Sein Umhang verhakte sich immer wieder in den Sträuchern und schließlich nahm er ihn ärgerlich ab. So kam er einfach nicht vorwärts. Er faltete ihn zusammen und verstaute ihn unter seinem Pullover. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er etwas Licht machen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es war nicht ratsam, mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf sich zu ziehen. Jetzt war er fast bei den Tannen angekommen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen Schmerz an seiner Wange fühlte, aber es war nur ein Dorn, der ihn im Gesicht gekratzt hatte.

Doch dann blieb sein Herz beinahe stehen. An seinem Hals fühlte er etwas kaltes, scharfes, das sich in seine Haut zu bohren drohte. Ein Messer.

* * *

Nochmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die meine GEschichte trotz der großen Wartezeit die es zwischndurch einmal gab weiterlesen! Für euch und natürlich auch für die, die erst jetzt anfangen meine Geschichte zu lesen werde ich mir Mühe geben, dass ein update nie wieder so lange braucht. Eure REviews machen mir wirklich Lust weiterzuschreiben. 


	18. Ron

**18. Konfrontationen**

"Wer bist du?" fragte eine gehetzte, raue Stimme und Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy.

"Ich bin Harry." flüsterte er. "Draco hat mich geschickt, er…"

"Dreh dich um" zischte Lucius und Harry, dessen Knie zitterten wie Espenlaub, gehorchte. Langsam drehte er sich so, dass er Lucius ansehen konnte und fühlte, wie das Messer gefährlich an seinem Hals entlang glitt. Dann sah er in Lucius' verhärmtes, abgekämpftes Gesicht.

"Du bist es wirklich." sagte der und es klang erleichtert. Das Messer verschwand.

Harry nickte und fasste verstohlen an seinen Hals. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Schramme.

"Warum ist Draco nicht selbst gekommen? Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Lucius und in seinen Augen flammte Sorge auf. Harry musterte ihn und war erschrocken, wie sehr sich Dracos Vater verändert hatte. Ständig auf der Flucht zu sein zehrte offenbar sehr an ihm. Er hatte jetzt etwas von einem gehetzten, gejagten Tier an sich, eine Eigenschaft, die Harry von Sirius kannte. Auch seine grauen Augen, die Dracos so ähnlich waren, hatten jetzt den Ausdruck eines Verfolgten.

Dennoch, auch wenn Lucius Malfoy merklich erschöpft und ausgezehrt war, hatte er seinen Stolz nicht verloren. Seine Gestalt war immer noch beeindruckend, das silberblonde Haar umrahmte eindrucksvoll sein eingefallenes Gesicht und seine Haltung war aufrecht.

"Ja, Draco geht es gut" beeilte Harry sich zu versichern. "Er hielt es für sicherer, nicht selbst zu kommen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Darum hat er mich gebeten…"

"Gut." Lucius fasste Harry an der Schulter und führte ihn etwas tiefer in den Wald hinein, sich aufmerksam umsehend. "Draco hat Recht damit, vorsichtig zu sein." Sie hielten an, als sie hinter den großen Tannen angekommen waren. Harry sah unruhig zurück zum Waldrand, von dem aus sie jetzt sicher nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Seine Hand umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester, was Lucius offenbar bemerkte.

"Du vertraust mir nicht." flüsterte er. "Das ist gut. Du solltest niemandem vertrauen, außer dir selbst. Aber du brauchst dich auch nicht vor mir zu fürchten. Wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, hätte ich es vorhin getan." Er sah auf das Messer, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt und Harry folgte seinem Blick. "Es ist ein magisches Messer." Lucius drehte die Klinge, die im Mondschein aufblitzte. "Es tötet sehr schnell."

Harry schluckte. "Ich verstehe."

"Hat Draco dir etwas für mich mitgegeben?" fragte Lucius dann und in seinem Blick war ein seltsames Flackern.

"Ja." sagte Harry schnell und hielt Lucius den Beutel mit dem Glumis-Kraut entgegen. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass du es bekommst. Aber er hat mir nicht gesagt, wozu es gut ist."

Lucius nahm den Beutel mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erleichterung und Abscheu entgegen. "Es ist in der Tat von großer Wichtigkeit für mich." sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Glumis-Kraut schärft die Sinne und derjenige der es nimmt kann für lange Zeit in höchster Wachsamkeit leben. Er braucht keinen Schlaf und fühlt keine Erschöpfung. Ohne das Kraut wäre es mir unmöglich gewesen so lange auf der Flucht zu leben. Aber wie du siehst, fordert es seinen Preis." Er ließ den Beutel unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.

"Das klingt wirklich, als wäre es sehr gefährlich." flüsterte Harry.

"Besser als mich von ihnen erwischen zu lassen und zu sterben." Lucius legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah zu ihm herab. "Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass niemand davon erfahren darf, dass ich hier war." sagte er. "Wenn Draco dir nicht vertrauen würde, hätte er ich nicht geschickt. Aber etwas anderes muss ich dir mitteilen Harry. Ich glaube, dass ihr im Moment in großer Gefahr seid." Er blickte sich unruhig um, so als befürchte er, belauscht zu werden. „Der Dunkle Lord ist am Leben und die Todesser haben etwas vor." Harry konnte im matten Mondlicht erkennen, wie sein Gesicht sich schmerzhaft verzog. "Ich habe das Dunkle Mal in der letzten Zeit oft gefühlt. Es brennt wie Feuer." Er legte unbewusst eine Hand auf seinen rechten Unterarm. "Manchmal glaube ich…" er brach ab und richtete sich auf. "Wir sollten hier nicht länger bleiben als nötig. Das hier ist kein guter Ort. Auch für dich nicht, Harry. Du musst zurück ins Schloss, dort bist du in relativer Sicherheit." Er sah sich um, und Harry glaubte zu sehen, dass er fröstelte. "Geh zurück. Ich warte hier noch ein paar Minuten. Sag meinem Sohn … sag Draco, dass ich ihn liebe."

Harry nickte und drehte sich um. Er konnte es kaum erwarten ins Schloss zurückzukommen. Die Begegnung mit Lucius hatte ihn mehr erschüttert, als er geglaubt hatte. Als er außer Sichtweite war und die Dornen hinter sich gelassen hatte, streifte er den Tarnumhang wieder über und stapfte durch den Schnee zurück zum Schloss. Es hatte wieder angefangen leicht zu schneien, was ihm aber im Moment gelegen kam, da so seine Fußspuren am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr zu sehen sein würden.

Als sich die großen Eichentüren hinter ihm schlossen, atmete er auf. Er hätte gerne noch Draco von dem Treffen mit seinem Vater berichtet, denn sicher würde dieser keine Ruhe haben, bis er wusste, dass alles gut gegangen war, aber er sah keine Möglichkeit dazu. Draco würde sich bis zum nächsten Morgen gedulden müssen.

Als er noch immer frierend den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er, dass Ron auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Wo warst du, Harry?" fragte er sofort. "Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

"Ron, es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass ihr euch ständig um mich sorgt." gab er ein wenig bissig zurück. "Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

"Natürlich." Ron erhob sich aus dem Sessel, in dem er gesessen hatte. Er sah Harry betreten an. "Aber du redest nicht mehr mit uns über das was du tust. So, als würdest du etwas vor uns verheimlichen."

"Ich habe mein eigenes Leben, genau wie ihr auch. Und heute Abend war ich bei Sirius, um deine Frage zu beantworten."

"Gut." Ron sah auf seine Schuhe. "Ich wollte dir noch mitteilen, dass ich Hermione zum Ball eingeladen habe."

Harry wurde ein wenig freundlicher. "Das freut mich." sagte er und lächelte ehrlich.

"Und ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass du jederzeit mit uns im Fuchsbau Weihnachten feiern kannst, wenn du es dir doch noch anders überlegst. Und von Charlie soll ich dich grüßen."

"Danke Ron, aber ich feiere mit Remus und Sirius." Er ging auf seinen Freund zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben angefahren habe. Ich weiß, dass ihr es einfach nur gut meint. Ich denke ich bin einfach müde."

Er war überrascht, als Ron ihn an sich zog. Allerdings ließ er ihn auch sofort wieder los. Dann drehte er sich schnell um und ging die Treppen zum Schlafraum hoch. Harry folgte ihm etwas verwirrt.

Als er im Bett lag, wanderten seine Gedanken allerdings wieder zu dem Treffen im Wald und er ertappte sich beim Gedanken daran, wo Lucius wohl jetzt gerade war und was er tat. Wahrscheinlich hielt ihn das Kraut wieder in einer unnatürlichen, ungesunden Wachsamkeit, die im Moment seine einzige Möglichkeit war zu überleben. Und Draco sorgte sich sicher um einen Vater, den er heute so gerne selbst getroffen hätte.

Harry zog die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch, um ich vor der Kälte zu schützen, die auch vor dem Schloss nicht halt machte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Noch eine Weile starrte er in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers, bis der Schlaf ihn endlich übermannte.

Er lief durch einen dunklen Gang und wurde von etwas wie magisch angezogen. Es war wie ein Sog oder ein Strudel und auch wenn er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich dem, vor dem er am liebsten geflohen wäre näherte. Er wusste, dass er nicht hineinsehen durfte, aber gerade, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehen wollte, sah er etwas, das seien Blick festhielt. Er sah sich selbst und Draco. Sie gingen schnell aufeinander zu, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. In ihren Gesichtern war nichts außer Abscheu und abgrundtiefem Hass. Harry wollte dazwischen gehen, er wollte sich selbst etwas zurufen, aber er war wie versteinert und seine Stimme versagte. Er sah, wie er selbst und Draco ihre Zauberstäbe hoben. Er selbst war um eine Viertelsekunde schneller. "Avada Kedavra". Seine eigene Stimme hatte den furchtbaren Fluch ausgesprochen, der jetzt durch die Dunkelheit hallte. Brennend vor Entsetzen sah er, wie Draco von dem Spruch getroffen wurde und mit einem Todesschrei, der tief in Harrys Innerstes vordrang zu Boden stürzte.  
"NEIN DRACO! NEIN! BITTE NICHT!" Er fuhr schweißgebadet in seinem Bett hoch und schnappte nach Atem. "Oh Merlin, bitte nicht…"

"Harry!" Ron stürzte zu seinem Bett und stieß sich dabei an Harrys Truhe. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ließ er sich auf Harrys Bett nieder. "Du hast geträumt, Harry." sagte er beruhigend. "Es war nur ein Traum."

Harry sah ihn vor Schrecken wie erstarrt an. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Nur ein Traum…" flüsterte er. In seinem Kopf sah er immer wieder das furchtbare Bild vor sich. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er so etwas wie Triumph in seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, als Draco zu Boden gegangen war. Nur ganz langsam kam er wieder zu sich und schaffte es ruhiger zu atmen. "Oh Ron. Es war so unglaublich… echt." flüsterte er und fuhr sich mit den Hände über das Gesicht."

"Was war es?" fragte Ron. "Du … du hast Dracos Namen gerufen. Was hat er dir angetan?" Er fasste Harry an den Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Ich … ich weiß nicht mehr was es war." flüsterte Harry. Er hatte nicht die Kraft den Traum vor Ron zu wiederholen. "Aber es war nur ein gewöhnlicher Traum" fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Rons grimmigen Blick sah. "Ich bin sicher, dass das nichts mit Draco zu tun hat."

Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber in dem Moment fühlte er etwas, was er bis eben nicht bemerkt oder verdrängt hatte. Ein dumpfes Pochen hinter seiner Stirn, das er nur zu gut kannte. Zum ersten Mal seitdem er im Herz der Dunkelheit gewesen war, fühlte er seine Narbe wieder schmerzen.

Er ließ sich auf das Bett zurücksinken und versuchte sich seine Panik vor Ron nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Lass uns weiterschlafen" sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ron sah einen Moment lang auf ihn herab und zog dann die Decke, die vom Bett heruntergerutscht war wieder über ihn, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Bett hinüberging.

Harry lag den Rest der Nacht wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Es hatte also wieder angefangen. Die schrecklichen Träume gingen weiter und seine Narbe begann zu schmerzen. Das bedeutete, dass wieder Gefahr drohte.

Den schlimmsten Gedanken wagte er allerdings nicht zu Ende zu denken. Das letzte Mal war an seinen Träumen etwas Wahres gewesen. So als hätte er vorausahnen können, was geschehen würde. An diesem Traum konnte einfach nichts wahres sein. So etwas durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Es gab nichts auf der Welt, das ihn dazu bringen könnte, Draco zu töten. Nichts.

Den Rest der Nacht schlief Harry nicht. Es war, als gäbe es eine innere Sperre in ihm, die sich dagegen wehrte, dass er wieder einschlief. Jedes Mal, wenn er kurz davor war einzunicken, schreckte er wieder auf und die Erinnerung an den schrecklichen Traum kam wieder hoch.

Er war erleichtert, als der Morgen endlich graute und den Schlafsaal in dämmeriges Licht tauchte. Normalerweise schlief er am Wochenende aus, aber heute war er froh, als er aufstehen konnte, auch wenn die Müdigkeit schwer auf seinen Gliedern lastete. Vergeblich versuchte er auch das sanfte Pochen hinter einer Stirn zu ignorieren und sich einzureden, dass es nur ein gewöhnlicher Kopfschmerz war. Er wollte diesen Schmerz jetzt einfach nicht spüren. Wenigstens nicht vor Weihnachten. Nicht vor dem Ball. Bisher hatte er kaum gewagt, sich wirklich auf dieses Weihnachtsfest zu freuen, weil er innerlich schon gefürchtet hatte, dass irgendetwas dazwischen kommen würde, aber jetzt fühlte er, wie unglaublich enttäuscht er sein würde, wenn es tatsächlich nicht stattfand. Nein, enttäuscht war eigentlich das falsche Wort. Verzweifelt passte besser.

Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sich Voldemort wieder würde stellen müssen auch wenn die Wunden, die er aus dem letzten Duell davongetragen hatte kaum verheilt waren. Dieses Wissen machte ihm stärker zu schaffen, als er oft auch vor sich selbst zugab. Und der Gedanke daran, dass er nach dem Weihnachtsball mit Draco zusammen sein würde, gab ihm Kraft. Darauf konnte er im Moment nicht verzichten. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas dazwischenkam. In seiner Verzweiflung überlegte er sogar, ob er sich einen Schlaftrank von Madam Pomfrey geben lassen sollte, der dafür sorgte, dass man traumlos schlief. Aber das hätte auch dafür gesorgt, dass die Animagus- Träume aufhörten und Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sie wichtig waren.

Er zog sich an und ging hinunter in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken, auch wenn er nicht den geringsten Appetit verspürte. Die Halle war noch so gut wie leer und am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen nur ein paar ältere Schüler. Trotzdem hob sich Harrys Laune etwas, denn als er sich gerade eine Tasse Kakao eingoss betrat Draco den Raum, leider gefolgt von Blaise Zabini. Draco sah ungefähr so schlimm aus, wie Harry sich fühlte und er bezweifelte, dass Draco in der vergangenen Nacht auch nur eine Stunde geschlafen hatte. Ungewohnt unvorsichtig sah er sofort fragend zu Harry hinüber, die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Harry nickte und lächelte leicht, zum Zeichen dafür, dass alles gut gegangen war. Die Erleichterung zeichnete sich deutlich in Dracos Gesicht ab und Harry konnte förmlich spüren wie er aufatmete. Zabini schien nichts von ihrem stummen Zweigespräch mitbekommen zu haben, umso besorgter schien er um Draco.

Harry verließ den Saal wieder, bevor Ron und Hermione auftauchten. Heute hatte er wieder keine Zeit für die beiden und schon gar nicht für das Projekt für Arabella Figgs Unterricht, von dem Hermione angekündigt hatte, dass sie sich an diesem Wochenende unbedingt darum kümmern mussten.

Stattdessen hatte er in Hogsmeade einiges zu erledigen. Er musste seine Roben für den Ball bei Monsier Malkin abholen und, was noch viel wichtiger war, das Geschenk für Draco. Er fürchtete sehr, dass es vielleicht noch nicht fertig ein könnte, aber seine Angst war unbegründet. Als er am späten Nachmittag durchgefroren aber glücklich nach Hogwarts zurückkam, hatte er außer dem flachen Karton in dem seine Ballroben sauber in Seidenpapier eingeschlagen waren auch ein sehr kleines verziertes Kästchen dabei. Immer wieder fühlte er in seiner Tasche, ob es noch da war. Zwar dachte er noch immer ein wenig sehnsüchtig an die silbernen Drachen aus Mr. Taylors Laden, aber sein jetziges Geschenk war sicher mehr nach Dracos Geschmack.

Nach seinen Einkäufen hatte er Fred und George getroffen, die zusammen mit Katie Bell und Viola September ebenfalls Weihnachtseinkäufe gemacht hatten. Zusammen hatten sie noch ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen getrunken und über Quidditch diskutiert.

Harry war froh, dass ihn dieses Gespräch abgelenkt hatte und als er wieder zum Schloss hoch ging, wirkte nichts mehr so düster, wie am Morgen. Den furchtbaren Traum hatte er erfolgreich in die hintersten Gefilde seiner Gedanken gedrängt, von wo aus er nur hin und wieder quälend aufflackerte.

Später am Abend stattete er zusammen mit Ron und Hermione Charlie noch einen Besuch ab. Er fühlte, dass Ron ihn immer wieder prüfend musterte, aber zu Harrys Erleichterung stellte er keine Fragen über den Traum. Stattdessen war er aufmerksam und fürsorglich und fing schon fast wieder an, Harry damit auf die Nerven zu gehen. Nebenbei versuchte er außerdem herauszufinden, mit wem sein Bruder zum Ball gehen würde, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Charlie meinte nur grinsend, dass er das schon früh genug herausfinden würde.

"Wenigstens seinem eigenen Bruder kann er es doch wohl verraten, oder?" meinte Ron auf dem Rückweg missmutig. "Wahrscheinlich will er sich nur wichtig machen. Ich wüsste doch, wenn er eine Freundin hätte Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er am Ende mit Vesta aufkreuzt. Das sähe ihm ähnlich."

"Es gibt doch wohl wichtigere Dinge, als mit wem man zu Weihnachtsball geht." meinte Harry, als sie den Gang in Richtung Gryffindor Turm entlanggingen. "Auch wenn man in letzter Zeit denken könnte, das wäre das bedeutendste Thema der Welt. Ich kann es langsam nicht mehr hören."

"Das kommt, weil mit dir niemand hingehen will, Potter." Draco bog, flankiert von Blaise und Pansy um die Ecke und sah Harry mit seiner üblichen Aura von Arroganz an, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang im nächsten Gang verschwand.

"Und wer würde wohl nicht lieber mit einer Kröte zum Ball gehen als mit dir!" rief Ron ihm wütend hinterher. Wenn Draco ihn noch gehört hatte, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Harry seufzte innerlich. Er hatte es so satt. SO satt.

"Dieser widerliche arrogante Bastard!" schimpfte Ron. "Ich wünschte wir hätten ihn im Herz der Dunkelheit verrecken lassen."

Hermione stieß ihn an. "Bist du verrückt?" flüsterte sie. "Wenn es doch noch irgendwann die ganze Schule mitbekommt, bist du Schuld."

"Tut mir leid" Ron sah Harry, der verbissen auf den Boden sah entschuldigend an. "Aber er bringt mich einfach zur Weißglut. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

"Sag so was nie wieder Ron" flüsterte Harry mit sehr ernster Stimme. Er war weiß im Gesicht und zitterte ganz leicht.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe dich nicht Harry." sagt er. "Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht."

Den Rest des Abends redeten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. Hermione versuchte für gute Stimmung zu sorgen, aber das gehörte nicht unbedingt zu ihren Stärken. Sie saß zwischen Harry und Ron und versuchte eine normale Unterhaltung zu ermöglichen, deren größten Teil sie allerdings alleine bestritt, bis es ihr schließlich reichte und sie sich in eins ihrer Bücher vertiefte. Ron ging früh schlafen und Harry folgte kurz darauf. Wenn er allerdings gehofft hatte, dass er nach der letzten schrecklichen Nacht Schlaf finden würde, wurde er enttäuscht. Der innere Mechanismus, der ihn am Einschlafen hinderte funktionierte noch immer und ließ ihn jedes Mal aufschrecken, wenn er dem Schlaf nahe war. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an den Weihnachtsball konnte ihn aufbauen. Er hatte einfach zu große Angst, dass doch noch etwas dazwischen kommen würde. Etwas Schreckliches.

Es musste nach Mitternacht sein, als er plötzlich sah, dass Ron sich aufsetzte. Normalerweise wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass Ron zur Toilette wollte, aber etwas war seltsam. Ron saß still in seinem Bett, als würde er in die Dunkelheit horchen. Harry hätte gefragt was los war, aber Rons Blick war auf Harry gerichtet, so als wolle er sicher gehen, dass der schlief. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Eine Weile lag er regungslos da und wollte die Augen schon wieder öffnen, als er hörte, wie Rons Decken raschelten. Er fühlte, dass sein Freund sich über ihn beugte und atmete weiterhin ruhig und flach. Jetzt wollte er wissen was Ron vorhatte und was er offensichtlich vor ihm verbergen wollte.

Ron schien schließlich überzeugt zu sein, dass Harry schlief und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Sobald er sehr leise die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte war Harry auf den Beinen. In Windeseile suchte er unter dem Bett nach seinem Tarnumhang, fand ihn schließlich und warf ihn sich über. Als er aus dem Schlafraum kam, sah er gerade noch, wie das Portraitloch sich hinter Ron schloss. Er stürzte die Treppen runter und kroch ebenfalls durch das Loch. Zum Glück sah er Ron noch auf der Treppe, so dass er ihm mühelos folgen konnte.

Mit wem hatte sich Ron zu so später Stunde verabredet? Und noch dazu heimlich? Nicht einmal Hermione hatte eroffenbar eingeweiht Hatte Ron also auch Geheimnisse vor ihnen?

Ron, der wie Harry sah, über seinem Schlafanzug lediglich seine Roben trug schien was sein Vorhaben anbetraf fest entschlossen zu sein. Er sah kaum nach links oder rechts und Harry bezweifelte ob er ihn bemerkt hätte, selbst wenn er weniger vorsichtig gewesen wäre.

Einmal war das Miauen von Mr. Filchs Katze zu hören und Ron machte einen Umweg um ihr und dem verhassten Hausmeister auszuweichen. Aber auch sonst hätte sich Harry keinen Reim darauf machen können, wohin sie unterwegs waren. Es schien nach oben zu gehen, denn Ron nahm viele Treppen, aber Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie unterwegs waren.

Umso überraschter war er schließlich, als er sich ganz in der Nähe des Astronomieturms wieder fand. Ron hatte einen anderen Weg genommen, als der den Harry immer benutzte. Einen viel komplizierteren. Wahrscheinlich weil er lange nicht so oft hier oben war.

Jetzt betrat er einen wenig genutzten Klassenraum und Harry hatte einige Mühe mit hinein zu schlüpfen, bevor die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss.

"Bist du da?" fragte Ron in die Dunkelheit.

Von der gegenüberliegenden Wand löste sich ein Schatten und als de Gestalt die dunkle Kapuze abstreifte, erkannte Harry Draco. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leiser Laut der Überraschung über seine Lippen drang, aber keiner der beiden schien ihn zu bemerken. Warum traf sich Ron mitten in der Nacht heimlich mit Draco? E konnte nicht sagen, dass ihm bei dieser Entdeckung besonders wohl war.

"Rede, Weasley, was gibt es?" zischte Draco. "Du hast geschrieben, es geht um Harry, also was ist mit ihm?" Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich die Sorge auf Dracos Zügen nicht nur einbildete und auch Ron schien davon überrumpelt zu sein.

"Mit ihm ist nichts." anwortete er ausweichend.

"Und dann wagst du es, mir eine Eule zu schicken und mich zu so einer Zeit hierher zu bestellen? Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwierig es war das geheim zu halten und hierher zu kommen, ohne dass jemand misstrauisch wird?" Dracos Wut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Glaubst du das wäre in Harry's Interesse?"

"In Harry's Interesse?" fuhr Ron auf, dessen Wut jetzt ebenfalls entfacht war. "Seit wann interessiert es dich denn, ob etwas in Harrys Interesse ist? Dir geht es doch immer nur um dich, du eingebildeter, hochnäsiger Mistkerl." Es sah so aus, als sei Ron kurz davor auf Draco loszugehen, wie Harry atemlos feststellte.

"Was weißt du denn schon vor mir, Weasley?" fragte Draco leise und Harry war überzeugt, dass er noch blasser geworden war. Sein Gesicht zeichnete sich weiß in der Dunkelheit ab. "Und was weißt du von Harry? Nichts anscheinend."

"Ich weiß zumindest, dass er nachts Alpträume hat, wegen dir." Ron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Was hast du mit ihm vor, Draco? Wofür willst du ihn benutzen? Rede!"

"Ich will ihn benutzen? Ich?" Dracos Stimme war ein gefährliches wütendes Flüstern, das Harry Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Ich glaube du hast da etwas falsch verstanden, Ron Weasley. Ihr seid diejenigen, die ihn benutzen. Für euch soll er den Märtyrer spielen und Voldemort besiegen. Um jeden Preis, auch wenn er dabei stirbt. Ihr erwartet doch von ihm, dass er sein Leben für euch gibt! Dumbledore setzt ihn immer neuen Gefahren aus, anstatt sich schützend vor ihn zu stellen und ihr alle ermutigt Harry und facht seinen Zorn an!" Draco war immer lauter geworden. "Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt. Ich will, dass er am Leben bleibt!"

Ron war jetzt ebenfalls weiß geworden. "Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu behaupten?" schrie er. "Niemand will, dass Harry stirbt und ich am allerwenigsten! Ich bin sein bester Freund, Malfoy, mich täuscht du nicht! Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass du Harry irgendetwas antust, verstehst du? Harry ist so gutherzig, dass er einfach nicht durchschaut, dass du noch immer abgrundtief schlecht bist, Draco, dass du ihn ausnutzt. Du bist gemein zu ihm wo es nur geht, obwohl Harry …" Ron hielt kurz inne. "Obwohl Harry anscheinend irgendetwas für dich empfindet. Wenn du also nur den kleinsten Funken eines Gewissens hast, Malfoy, dann lass ihn in Ruhe. Für immer."

Jetzt war es Draco, der vor Harrys weit aufgerissenen Augen plötzlich auf Ron losging. Harry hatte die Szene bisher verfolgt ohne einzugreifen, da er wie versteinert war. Jetzt aber erwachte er aus seiner Erstarrung, riss sich den Umhang herunter und stürzte auf die beiden zu. "Stop! Hört auf!" rief er.

Draco hielt inne, bevor er Ron erreicht hatte und sah Harry völlig entgeistert an. Rons Blick war um kein Deut weniger überrascht. "Harry" flüsterte er.

"Ron, was fällt dir ein?" schrie Harry außer sich vor Wut. "Wie kannst du es wagen, dich einzumischen? Du … du weißt doch überhaupt nicht worum es geht!"

"Ich weiß genug Harry" sagte Ron fest. "Er tut dir nicht gut." Er zeigte auf Draco. "Ich bin doch nicht blind, Harry! ich merke doch, dass es dir schlecht geht. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er so mit dir umspringt. Das hast du nicht verdient."

Harry sah erschüttert, dass in Rons Augen Tränen glitzerten. "Ron" begann er etwas hilflos und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Ich denke ihr beide klärt das besser alleine." sagte Draco kühl. "Gute Nacht, Harry." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zog er seine dunkle Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht und verschwand aus dem Raum.

* * *

Tja, was soll ich sagen. Auf keinen Fall möchte ich wieder leere Versprechungen darüber machen, wann ich weiter schreibe. Ich weiß allerdings mittlerweile, dass mich diese Geschichte auch nicht loslässt, so dass ich sie zu Ende bringen werde. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich allen, die mir REviews geschrieben ahben ganz herzlich danken. Ihr seid wirklich fantastisch. 


	19. Draco

**19. Draco**

Draco lief den Gang entlang, der zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückführte und fühlte die Wut tief in sich pulsieren wie ein wütendes Tier. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug fest gegen die raue Steinwand, ohne zu merken, dass er sich die Haut dabei blutig schrammte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen brannten. Er drückte seine Handballen dagegen, um die Tränen nicht zuzulassen, die hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervordrängten. Ein Malfoy weinte nicht. Das hatte er von Kindesbeinen an immer wieder gehört. Weinen zeigte Schwäche und wer Schwäche zeigte hatte schon verloren. Man weinte nicht weil man Angst hatte, weil man einsam war oder Schmerzen hatte. Man ertrug es stillschweigend und wartete darauf, dass sich Angst und Trauer in Wut verwandelten. Auch jetzt blieb er einen Moment auf dem dunklen Gang stehen, atmete tief ein und wartete ab, bis sein Herzschlag ruhiger wurde und seine Atmung sich beruhigte. Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken und nahm wieder seine gewohnte aufrechte und stolze Haltung an. Äußerlich war ihm nichts mehr anzumerken von dem Sturm der in ihm tobte, als er jetzt den Gang entlang schritt.

„Ich hasse dich, Ron Weasley." Flüsterte er.

Ja, er hasste sie alle immer mehr. Alle, die in Harry den Retter der magischen Welt sahen. Die sich als seine Freunde ausgaben und ihn in Wirklichkeit benutzen. Keiner von ihnen, weder Ron, noch Dumbledore, noch Sirius Black wollte Harry sehen wie er wirklich war. Keiner sah in ihm das was Draco sah. Nämlich, dass Harry schützenswerter war, als die ganze verdammte magische Welt. Nach außen hin versuchten alle den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass sie tolerant waren und dass sie zusammenhielten, um eine schreckliche Bedrohung zu bekämpfen. Hinterfragte eigentlich niemand mehr, wie es überhaupt zu einer solchen Spaltung hatte kommen können? Wie hatte es passieren können, dass sich so viele Menschen einem Ungeheuer wie Voldemort angeschlossen hatten, wenn sie doch angeblich so glücklich gewesen waren? Waren sie wirklich alle schlechte Menschen gewesen? Menschen, die absolut skrupellos waren und vor nichts zurückschreckten? Oder war es nicht vielmehr so, dass die Mehrheit von ihnen Außenseiter gewesen waren? Einsam, zurückgestoßen und verzweifelt in einem System, das ihnen nur Ablehnung entgegenbrachte. Auch Draco hatte sich über solche Dinge früher keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Für ihn war alles entweder schwarz oder weiß gewesen und erst als er mehr und mehr Gefühle für Harry Potter entwickelt hatte, hatten diese Farben angefangen sich zu vermischen, so dass immer mehr Graustufen entstanden waren. Und mittlerweile fragte er sich, wer wirklich Schuld daran war, dass es zu solchen Spaltungen unter den Zauberern und Hexen gekommen war. Er hatte oft genug gesehen, wie Freundschaften, die noch im Hogwarts Express viel versprechend gewirkt hatten jäh zerbrochen waren, weil einer der Schüler Slytherin zugewiesen worden war. Niemals war an dieser Schule versucht worden ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl der Schüler zu fördern. Im Gegenteil: Sie waren immer dazu aufgestachelt worden, sich als Konkurrenten zu sehen. Und jetzt, da die Welt in Unordnung geraten war, da Kräfte am Wirken waren, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten waren, brauchten sie plötzlich so etwas wie einen Retter. Und wer käme dafür besser infrage als der Junge, der Voldemort schon einmal widerstanden hatte. Dracos Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, als er durch die dunklen Korridore eilte, noch immer innerlich brodelnd vor Wut, wenn auch äußerlich gefasst. Seine Haare schienen selbst in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten und er hatte nicht die geringsten Probleme sich ohne Licht zu orientieren. Draco hatte Augen wie ein Falke.

Wie konnten sie sich anmaßen, einem Menschen ihr Schicksal aufzubürden, den sie selber Jahre lang im Stich gelassen hatten? Sie holten Harry in ihre Welt und erwarteten von ihm, dass er sie errettete. Dass er Voldemort besiegte und wenn nötig sein Leben für sie gab. Das zeigte nach Dracos Meinung sehr gut den verdorbenen und feigen Charakter dieser Welt. Harry war einzigartig. Nichts gab ihnen das Recht sich in sein Schicksal einzumischen. Und dennoch hatten sie das von Anfang an getan.

Draco spürte in sich so sehr den Drang irgendetwas zu zerstören, dass er schließlich eine hässliche Vase herunterfegte, die offenbar zur Zierde in einer Fensternische gestanden hatte. Das Schlimme war, dass diese dunklen Gedanken und Gefühle daher kamen, dass er so große Angst um Harry hatte. Und Draco Malfoy hasste es, um irgendetwas Angst zu haben. Besonders wenn er wie jetzt das Gefühl hatte, dieses eine nicht wirklich beschützen zu können.

Früher war er jemand gewesen, der sich um nichts wirklich hatte Gedanken machen müssen. Die stärksten Gefühle die er gehabt hatte waren Neid und die Angst zu versagen gewesen. Manchmal hatte er schon damals geglaubt, dass diese Gefühle ihn innerlich zerfraßen. Aber sie waren nichts gegen die Emotionen, die jetzt in ihm tobten. Manchmal war er sogar so weit, dass er Harry dafür verfluchte, dass er so etwas in ihm auslöste.

Er war ein Malfoy! Malfoys waren kalt und berechnend und sie scherten sich nicht um andere, wenn diese ihnen keine Vorteile verschaffen konnten. Draco war sich ganz sicher, dass seine ganze Persönlichkeit nicht dafür geschaffen war jemanden zu lieben. Liebe war etwas das in seinem Lebensplan absolut nicht vorgesehen war. Natürlich hatte er irgendwann heiraten wollen. Vorzugsweise ein Mädchen aus einer einflussreichen und natürlich reinblütigen Familie. Schließlich hatte er auch die Verpflichtung sich fortzupflanzen, als letzter Sohn des Malfoy-Geschlechts. Liebe war dabei völlig bedeutungslos. Liebe war für ihn immer nur ein Wort gewesen und ein lächerliches noch dazu. Manchmal hatte er Menschen beobachtet, die sich einbildeten ineinander verliebt zu sein und sich darüber amüsiert, wie unmöglich sie sich machten, wie sie leere Versprechungen gaben und Lügen glaubten. Liebe war etwas für Schwächlinge, die Angst davor hatten dem Leben allein zu begegnen und für Menschen, die sich nicht selbst genug waren.

Aber was Harry Potter anbetraf war von Anfang an nichts nach Plan verlaufen. Sich mit ihm anzufreunden hatte zunächst wie ein guter, ein sinnvoller Plan ausgesehen. Harry Potter war eine nicht vorhersehbare Größe gewesen und es war immer gut Leute die man schwer einschätzen konnte auf seiner Seite zu haben. Das machte es einem leichter ihnen zu schaden und sie auszuschalten. Das war die Denkweise gewesen, mit der Draco aufgewachsen war. Als Harry sich anfangs gegen ihn als Freund entschieden hatte, waren sie zu Konkurrenten geworden. Auch das war akzeptabel gewesen und immerhin hatte Harry immer einen würdigen Konkurrenten in ihm gesehen. Dass er Harry gegenüber Neid und Missgunst fühlte war nur natürlich gewesen und beides waren für ihn keine neuen Gefühle gewesen, wenn er sie auch noch niemals so stark empfunden hatte.

Völlig ungeplant waren hingegen die Gefühle gewesen, die dann schließlich für Harry erwacht waren. Es hatte ganz harmlos damit angefangen, dass er sich in Gedanken immer mehr mit Gryffindors Goldjungen beschäftigt hatte. So viel, dass schließlich für kaum etwas anderes Platz gewesen war. Immer neue Pläne hatte er geschmiedet, wie er ihn schaden und vor allem Harrys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken konnte. Und da er Harry so gut kannte, war ihm das auch immer wieder gelungen. Er hatte selbst schließlich bemerkt, dass diese Besessenheit ungesund geworden war. Er war nicht mehr berechnend genug vorgegangen, sondern hatte sich oft von einer Hitze treiben lassen, die ihn zur Unbesonnenheit verführt hatte. Aber er hatte auch gefühlt, dass von Harrys Seite etwas zurückkam, so dass das Band zwischen ihnen immer stärker geworden war.

Draco hatte viel darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieses Band schon lange vor den Ereignissen in der Heulenden Hütte, als Harry ihn aus der Krankenstation gerettet hatte nicht mehr zu trennen gewesen war.

Womit er dann wiederum nicht gerechnet hatte, war die völlige Unschuld und Hingabe mit der Harry sich auf ihre Beziehung eingelassen hatte. Er selbst hatte das nicht gekonnt. Eine Weile hatte er noch versucht alles zu bekämpfen, hatte es sogar geschafft sich selbst einzureden, dass das Ganze ein neuer Triumph über Harry Potter gewesen war, dass dieser ihm gegenüber solche Schwäche zeigte. Dass er den, der ihm immer als sein größter Konkurrent erschienen war auf einmal mit einem Wort oder einer Geste tief verletzen und demütigen konnte.

Doch dann hatte er schließlich aufgegeben sich gegen alles zu wehren und seine Gefühle waren wie eine Sturmwelle auf ihn eingestürzt. Eine Weile war er tatsächlich wie erschlagen von ihnen gewesen und manchmal glaubte er, dass er sich immer noch nicht so ganz erholt hatte. Denn jetzt, da er Harry leichter verletzen konnte denn je, war es so, dass jeder Schmerz den er Harry zufügte mit doppelter Stärke ihn selber traf. Manchmal versuchte er das zu kompensieren, indem er besonders verletzend war und jedes Mal überwältigte es ihn, wie sehr es schmerzte, Harry weh zu tun. Während es früher ein unbändiges Triumphgefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatte, wenn es ihm gelungen war Harry zu treffen, spürte er jetzt jedes Mal, wie sich sein Herz regelrecht zusammenkrampfte. Es gab Momente in denen er sich selbst verachtete für seine Schwäche, aber tief in sich ahnte er, dass dieses neue Gefühl ihn nicht nur schwächte. Um Harry zu beschützen wäre er zu Dingen bereit gewesen, die er sich früher nicht einmal hatte träumen lassen.

Dennoch machte es ihm oft Angst, wie er fühlte. Jemanden so sehr zu brauchen wie er Harry mittlerweile brauchte war einfach ganz und gar unvernünftig. Mit solchen Gefühlen begab man sich in eine Abhängigkeit, die gefährlich werden konnte. Und nicht nur das, es raubte einem auch wichtige Kräfte. Ganze Nächte hatte er bereits wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, wie er Harry am besten schützen konnte. Seine Schulnoten hatten sich verschlechtert und das Schlimme war, dass ihn das noch nicht einmal störte. Früher wäre es nie denkbar gewesen, dass er irgendetwas oder irgendwem erlaubt hätte seinen Ehrgeiz zu schwächen. Genau das hatte zu den Dingen gehört, die er lächerlich fand, wenn Leute sich verliebten. Jetzt jedoch war es plötzlich nicht mehr lächerlich. Wenn er Harry verlor, dann war alles andere gleichgültig.

Er war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es für Harry am besten war, wenn möglichst wenig Menschen von ihrer Beziehung wussten. Sie beide wurden erpressbar und verletzlich dadurch, dass sie jemanden hatten, der ihnen so viel bedeutete. Aber manchmal fragte er sich, ob der Entschluss alles geheim zu halten richtig gewesen war. Harry hatte jahrelang niemanden gehabt, der ihm Zuneigung entgegengebracht hatte und Draco konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sehr er sie jetzt brauchte. Er sah es in seinen Augen, er fühlte es in jeder Berührung, wie Harry nach ihm hungerte. Manchmal spürte er, wie Harry ihn ansah und seine Blicke brannten wie kühles Feuer auf ihm. Harry war regelrecht ausgedörrt nach Liebe und war es jetzt nicht seine Aufgabe diesen Durst zu stillen?

Das Schreckliche war, dass er gar nicht wusste, ob er dazu wirklich in der Lage war. Er kannte sich selbst als einen eher kaltherzigen, oft verletzenden Menschen. Vor Harry hatte ihm noch nie jemand wirklich etwas bedeutet, außer seinem Vater. Und diesem hatte er seine Zuneigung bis heute niemals wirklich zeigen können. Konnte er Harry überhaupt wirklich das geben, was er brauchte? Oder würde er ihn letztendlich doch nur für seine Zwecke benutzen und damit nicht besser sein als all die anderen? Verhielt er sich Harry gegenüber nicht vielleicht bereits egoistisch? Er brachte ihn in die größten Unannehmlichkeiten dadurch, dass er mit ihm zusammen war. Seine Freunde verachteten ihn dafür und nicht nur sie waren der Meinung, dass er sich mit dem Feind einließ. Und war Draco vielleicht wirklich der Feind? War er über Rons Worte vor allem deswegen so wütend gewesen, weil er innerlich wusste, dass er Recht hatte? Er wollte Harry nicht verletzen, aber dennoch tat er es immer wieder. Was, wenn er jemand war, der nur lieben konnte indem er zerstörte?

Auch diese geheime Angst war ein Grund dafür, dass er sich weiterhin von Harry fern hielt.  
Andererseits konnte er es auch kaum noch mit ansehen, wie ihm ständig andere, wie zum Beispiel dieser Weasley näher waren, die Harry nach Dracos Meinung tatsächlich für ihre eigenen Zwecke ausnutzten. Manchmal war er kurz davor alles auffliegen zu lassen und ganz Hogwarts von ihrer Beziehung in Kenntnis zu setzen. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich bereits vorgestellt wie es wäre, wenn er beim Abendessen in der großen Halle plötzlich zu Harrys Tisch hinüberging und ihn vor allen küsste.

Er fürchtete nur, dass er Harry damit sehr schaden würde. Nicht nur weil sich alle die Mäuler über sie zerreißen würden, weil sich viele Freunde von Harry abwenden würden und weil er mal wieder im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses stehen würde. Er wusste auch, dass sie beide dadurch sehr viel verletzlicher und angreifbarer werden würden. Und wenn Harry etwas nicht gebrauchen konnte dann noch eine Angriffsfläche.

Wenn man jemanden hatte der einem wichtig war, konnte und würde das mit großer Sicherheit gegen einen verwendet werden. Besonders große Sorgen machte es ihm, dass Cai Connor an der Schule aufgetaucht war. Er wusste nicht, ob es vielleicht wirklich nur Zufall war, aber die Connors waren gut mit seiner Mutter befreundet gewesen. Und irgendetwas an dem Jungen war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Vielleicht kam es nur daher, dass er tatsächlich ein Werwolf war. Vielleicht hatte die Angst um Harry ihn paranoid werden lassen, aber er hielt es für unheimlich wichtig, vorsichtig zu sein.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry wünschte sich Draco nicht, jemanden zu haben mit dem er über alles reden konnte. Einfach, weil er diese Möglichkeit gar nicht in Betracht zog. Er war es gewöhnt immer alles mit sich selber auszumachen. In seiner Familie war es nie üblich gewesen, dass man sich über Probleme austauschte. Im Gegenteil. Auch vor der Familie verbarg man jedes mögliche Versagen, so gut es ging. Harry war ganz eindeutig der Mensch, dem er sich am meisten geöffnet hatte. Seinem Vater war er erst jetzt näher gekommen, als es zu spät war. Und auch Harry konnte er sich immer noch nicht ganz und gar anvertrauen.

Das kam vor allem daher, dass er dieses schreckliche Gefühl hatte, dass Ron Weasley Recht behalten konnte. Vielleicht war er wirklich nicht gut für Harry. Vielleicht wäre es für Harry am besten, wenn das zwischen ihnen sich nie so entwickelt hätte. Er hatte ihn im Herz der Dunkelheit schon einmal in Gefahr gebracht und wahrscheinlich würde er es wieder tun. Und Harry würde alles für ihn tun. Er war loyal, treu und warmherzig. Durch und durch ein typischer Gryffindor. Auch wenn Draco noch nie verstanden hatte, wie Harry zu einem so warmherzigen Menschen hatte werden können, nach allem was ihm widerfahren war. Ihn selbst aber hatte der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin einsortiert und er war vorher noch nie unzufrieden gewesen mit dieser Entscheidung. Im Gegenteil. Jede andere wäre ihm vollkommen falsch vorgekommen. Zum ersten Mal machte er sich jetzt Gedanken darüber. In Slytherin zu sein bedeutete, dass einem der eigene Erfolg über alles ging, dass man über Leichen ging, um etwas zu erreichen. Er war immer stolz auf seinen großen Ehrgeiz gewesen, aber jetzt fürchtete er ihn zum ersten Mal.

Wie weit würde er selber wirklich gehen? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Konnte er wirklich mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass Harry ihm immer über alles andere gehen würde? Dass er niemals wieder etwas tun würde, das ihm schaden würde? Auch wenn es zu seinem eigenen Nachteil war? Slytherins sahen in allem nur ihren eigenen Vorteil, das war bekannt. Betrog er Harry nicht schon allein durch die bloße Tatsache, dass er mit ihm zusammen war?

Er stieß die Tür zum Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum auf, nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte und durchquerte den leeren Raum, bis er vor seiner Zimmertür stand. „Grünäugiger Drache" flüsterte er und die Türen öffneten sich.

Seine Wut war mittlerweile verflogen und er fühlte nur noch Ratlosigkeit und eine tief sitzende Verzweiflung, die ihm wahrscheinlich auch in dieser Nacht den Schlaf rauben würde. Manchmal träumte er, dass Harry und er noch immer Feinde waren. Einmal waren sie in seinen Träumen sogar in einem Duell gegeneinander angetreten und er war derjenige gewesen der gewonnen hatte. Mit einem Schauder erinnerte er sich an sein Triumphgefühl, als Harry von seinem Spruch getroffen auf den Boden gesunken war. Erst als er dessen leblose Gestalt vor sich gesehen hatte, war ihm auch im Traum bewusst geworden was er getan hatte. Er war stöhnend und schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt und hatte sich vorgenommen, die Beziehung zu Harry zu beenden, solange es noch möglich war, ohne ihn zu sehr zu verletzen. Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Und zwar nicht nur wegen Harry, sondern weil es ihn selbst zu sehr geschmerzt hätte. Sie steckten zu tief in dieser Geschichte drin, als dass sie hinaus konnten, ohne dass sie beide tief verletzt wurden.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich darauf zu verlassen, dass er Harry niemals verraten würde. Er würde es Weasley und allen anderen und auch sich selbst beweisen, dass er Harry nicht in den Rücken fallen würde, dass er ihn niemals für irgendetwas benutzen, sondern ihn im Gegenteil beschützen würde.

Draco straffte sich. Slytherins erreichten immer das, was sie sich vornahmen. Und sein Ziel war es, Harry vor allem Bösen zu bewahren, bis dieser Kampf endlich überstanden war. Und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können. Ihm wurde etwas wohler, nachdem er das gedacht hatte und mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ er sich zurück auf das Bett sinken.

Irgendwann würde eine Zeit kommen, in der sie nichts mehr geheim halten musste, in der es Harry nicht mehr schaden würde, dass er sich mit einem Slytherin und noch dazu einem Malfoy eingelassen hatte. Irgendwann würde Voldemort besiegt sein und sie würden auch diese Schule verlassen können, an der die Schüler sich wie reißende Wölfe auf jede skandalöse Neuigkeit stürzten und an der man nach dem Haus aus dem man kam beurteilt wurde. Dann würde er Harry zeigen können, dass es durchaus auch Vorteile hatte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er würde ihm alles zeigen, was ihm in der Welt gefiel. Harry hatte noch nichts gesehen, außer der grauenvollen Wohnung seiner Verwandten und Hogwarts, aber die magische Welt bot noch so viel mehr. Eines Tages würden sie zusammen nach Rumänien reisen, in das Tal der Drachen und sich in der alten Welt die Ruinen der ersten magischen Städte ansehen, die Draco bereits als Kind besichtigt hatte. Mit Harry wollte er eines Tages die lieblichen Felder besuchen, auf denen man Einhörner beim Grasen beobachten konnte, in einer tausend Mal schöneren Umgebung als im Verbotenen Wald.

Sie würden zusammen sein und niemand würde sich in ihre Beziehung einmischen. Auch nicht dieser vorlaute Ron Weasley, der von nichts eine Ahnung hatte. Dracos Hand ballte sich wieder zur Faust, als er daran dachte. Als er die Eule von Ron bekommen hatte in der stand, dass der ihn wegen Harry sprechen wollte, war er zuerst starr vor Schreck gewesen, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass Harry etwas passiert war. Harry hatte schließlich ein unglaubliches Talent dafür, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Stattdessen hatte sich ausgerechnet diese ungehobelte Weasley-Ratte erdreistet ihm einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie er sich Harry gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Wenn Harry nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätte Weasley nach dieser Konfrontation seine Zähne einzeln aufsammeln können…

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und befahl sich, keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn zu verschwenden. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich lieber wieder auf den Weihnachtsball. Unzählige Male war er alles schon im Kopf durchgegangen, weil er wollte, dass es absolut perfekt wurde. Er konnte kaum noch zählen, wie viele Einladungen zum Ball er ausgeschlagen hatte. Es kam absolut nicht infrage, dass er mit irgendeinem Mädchen zum Ball ging. Auch wenn er mit Harry nicht offiziell verabredet war, gehörte dieser Abend allein ihm. Immerhin würden sie einen Tanz zusammen haben. Er lächelte beim Gedanken daran. Harry wusste ganz sicher nicht, was für eine Freude er ihm damit gemacht hatte, dass er eingewilligt hatte Midnight's Spell mit ihm zu tanzen. Draco schloss die Augen und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen.

Und danach würde er Harry endlich ganz und gar zu seinem Eigentum machen. Niemand konnte ihn daran hindern, diese Nacht für Harry unvergesslich zu machen. Es war nicht mehr lange bis dahin, aber manchmal schien die Zeit regelrecht still zu stehen. Er wollte Harry endlich ein wenig für all das entschädigen was er hatte durchmachen müssen. Die Einsamkeit, das Gefühl der Ausgestoßenheit und Verlorenheit, all das wollte er ihn in dieser Nacht vergessen lassen.

Er konnte es selbst kaum fassen, wie laut sein Herz schlug beim Gedanken daran Harry in seinen Armen zu halten und endlich mit ihm zu schlafen. Sein Körper sehnte sich danach, wie er sich noch nie nach etwas gesehnt hatte und schon jetzt fragte er sich, ob er nach dieser Nacht jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, Harry gehen zu lassen. Und was, wenn er es nicht konnte?

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte weiterhin lesen. Ganz besonders möchte ich mich bei boeli bedanken, die mir immer wieder Mut macht weiter zu schreiben. Euer feedback bedeutet mit wirklich unheimlich viel. bei diesem Kapitel hatte ich auch wieder das Gefühl, dass ich diese Geschichte unbedingt zu Ende bringen will, da es mir großen Spaß gemacht aht, es zu schreiben. Außerdem freue ich mich sehr auf den Weihnachtsball.  



	20. Einsamkeit

**20. Einsamkeit**

„Harry, ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste ihm einfach die Meinung sagen," Ron trat einen Schritt näher zu seinem Freund. „Harry? Hörst du mir zu?"

Harry sah noch immer Draco nach und hatte Rons Worte in der Tat kaum gehört. Er hatte die Wut, die wie Hitze von Draco ausging, spüren können. Aber nicht nur Wut, sondern auch eine tief sitzende, quälende Verzweiflung. Wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass Draco jetzt mit niemandem sprechen wollte, wäre er ihm nachgegangen. Wie aus einem schlechten Traum erwachend wandte er sich jetzt wieder zu Ron. „Das hättest du trotzdem nicht tun dürfen", sagte er mühsam beherrscht. „Du hast dadurch euch beide in Gefahr gebracht. Und nicht nur das! Was wenn euch jemand gehört hätte, Ron?" Seine Stimme klang blechern und ihm selbst kam es vor, als rede da jemand anderes. Denn eigentlich ging es nicht darum. Es ging darum, dass Ron offenbar niemals wirklich verstehen würde, was zwischen Harry und Draco war. Er konnte nicht einsehen, dass Harry sich für Draco entschieden hatte und er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass er die Grenzen, die sie trennten zu überwinden versuchte. Und wenn Ron es nicht verstehen konnte, wenn sein bester Freund es nicht verstehen konnte: wie konnte es dann überhaupt jemand verstehen?

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde und erschöpft. Für einen Moment fühlte es sich an, als würde alles was er bisher erlebt und durchgestanden hatte in diesem Moment auf seinen Schultern lasten und plötzlich war da auch wieder die schreckliche Erinnerung an den Traum, in dem er seine Eltern im Spiegel wieder gesehen hatte und in dem sie ihm vorgeworfen hatten, dass er an ihrem Tod Schuld war. Er stöhnte leise auf und strich sich über die Stirn. Mühsam versuchte er die Erinnerung beiseite zu drängen. Dann sah er auf und blickte in Rons besorgtes Gesicht. „Ist alles okay?" fragte der.

„Nein." Harry straffte sich und sah Ron fest an. „Du bist zu weit gegangen, Ron. Du hast dich in etwas eingemischt, das dich nichts angeht. Du verstehst das mit mir und Draco nicht, also halte dich gefälligst raus. Bevor … bevor du es noch kaputt machst."

Ron sah ihn erschrocken an. „So weit hat er dich schon gebracht?" fragte er fassungslos. „So weit, dass du deine Freunde zurückstößt, die dir helfen wollen? Hast du denn nicht gehört, was er über uns gesagt hat? Er hat uns alle beleidigt und uns vorgeworfen, dass wir dich benutzen, Harry. Uns! Die nur dein Bestes wollen! Die schon mehrmals ihr Leben für dich riskiert haben! Und du nimmst ihn immer noch in Schutz?"

„Natürlich hatte er damit nicht Recht!" Harry wurde lauter. „Aber kannst du denn nicht akzeptieren, dass er sich um mich sorgt? Er hat sich mit dir getroffen, weil er Angst hatte, dass mir irgendetwas passiert ist. Hast du das wirklich nicht bemerkt, Ron?"

Ron zögerte für einen Moment. „Nein", sagte er dann kühl. Aber Harry sah ein Flackern in seinem Blick und wusste, dass er log. Er hatte es bemerkt, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben. „Das habe ich nicht bemerkt. Ich hatte den Eindruck sein Ziel ist es vor allem dich gegen uns aufzubringen. Gegen die, die wirklich deine Freunde sind." Ron streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber Harry wich zurück. Ron sah ihn verletzt an und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass in diesem Moment etwas an ihrer Freundschaft zerbrach, das er nie mehr ganz wieder reparieren konnte. Vielleicht hatte er sich in diesem Moment wirklich für Dracos Seite entschieden.

Er fröstelte. „Lass uns in den Schlafsaal zurück gehen, Ron", sagte er müde. „Es ist sehr spät und niemandem ist damit geholfen, wenn wir noch erwischt werden. Er sah ihn bittend an und hoffte, dass Ron es für heute darauf würde beruhen lassen. Er hatte nicht die Kraft noch weiter über alles zu diskutieren. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Ron tatsächlich und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück durch die Gänge, dieses Mal Harrys Weg benutzend.

„Du hast dich also wirklich für ihn entschieden." Sagte Ron, kurz bevor sie den Schlafsaal erreicht hatten. „Ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen wollen Harry, aber ich kann nichts für dich tun, wenn du dich so sehr dagegen sträubst."

Harry blieb stehen und sah Ron an. „Doch. Du könntest versuchen mich zu verstehen."

Ron sah ihn ebenfalls an. „Nein", sagte er. „Das kann ich nicht."

Diese Worte verfolgten Harry noch, als er wenig später in seinem Bett lag, genauso wie die Gedanken an Draco und daran, wie der sich jetzt fühlte. Ihm war eiskalt, obwohl er die Decke fest um sich gewickelt hatte. Er wünschte sich er hätte aufstehen und Dracos Pullover überziehen können, aber er wollte die anderen nicht wecken. Ron hatte so sicher geklungen mit seiner Aussage, dass er ihn nie verstehen würde. Und dabei erinnerte sich Harry noch sehr gut daran, dass das schon einmal anders gewesen war. Im Herz der Dunkelheit hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er ihn verstand, dass er ihm glaubte, dass er für Draco tatsächlich dasselbe empfinden konnte, wie er selbst für Hermione.

Aber offensichtlich hatte die Art wie Harrys und Dracos Beziehung in Rons Augen aussah, ihn davon wieder abgebracht. Harry fragte sich, zum hundertsten Mal ob es richtig gewesen war, seine Freunde zu belügen. Wenn er ihnen von Anfang an erzählt hätte, dass er und Draco sich heimlich trafen und sich absichtlich so benahmen, um ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten wäre es mit Ron sicherlich nicht so weit gekommen. Aber vielleicht hätte das bei Ron auch gar nichts geändert. Damals im Herz der Dunkelheit hatte er geglaubt, dass er bald sterben würde. Und vielleicht war das der einzige Zeitpunkt zu dem er sich selbst erlauben konnte Draco als Harrys Partner zu akzeptieren.

Harry drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Für ihn war es nichts Ungewohntes, mit Ablehnung umzugehen. Im Gegenteil. Das Gefühl war ihm seit seiner frühesten Kindheit nur allzu bekannt. Das Gefühl akzeptiert zu werden hingegen war das, welches ihm für immer irgendwie ungewohnt bleiben würde. Vielleicht war es einfach sein Schicksal, nie wirklich dazu zu gehören, sondern immer eine Art Außenseiter zu sein. Und wenn das der Preis war, um mit Draco zusammen sein zu können, dann bezahlte er ihn gerne.

Auch Draco hatte diese spezielle Aura der Einsamkeit um sich. Selbst wenn er anerkannt und respektiert wurde, zumindest von den Slytherins, ließ er doch kaum einen Menschen nahe an sich heran. Weder körperlich, noch seelisch. ‚Aber ich bin ihm näher gekommen, als jemals ein Mensch zuvor' dachte Harry und ein unerwartetes Lächeln erschien plötzlich auf seinen Lippen. ‚Und ich werde ihm noch näher kommen, bis ich alles von ihm weiß. Alle seine Ängste und alles was ihn erfreut. Und ich werde nicht zufrieden sein, bevor ich jede Stelle seines Körpers berührt habe. Bis ich genau weiß welche Berührungen er genießt.' Seine Fingerspitzen strichen unbewusst über das Kissen. ‚Ich werde dir so nahe kommen Draco, dass du dich mir nicht mehr entziehen kannst'

Die letzten Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien sprachen Ron und Harry wenig miteinander. Zwar hatten sie sich nicht wirklich gestritten, aber sie beide fühlten, dass das was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war ihrer Freundschaft einen Riss beigebracht hatte. Es war schwieriger geworden, miteinander zu reden, auch über nebensächliche Themen. Sie gingen beide vorsichtig miteinander um, als hätten sie Angst, diesen Riss noch zu vertiefen. Aber genau das machte es schwieriger. Harrys Verhältnis zu Hermione wurde dadurch natürlich ebenfalls getrübt, auch wenn sie sich sichtlich Mühe gab, sich nicht von ihm zu distanzieren.

Dennoch sah Harry im Moment dem Tag, an dem sie beide in den Fuchsbau abreisen würden sehnsüchtig entgegen, auch wenn er deswegen manchmal ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Hogwarts war bereits in Weihnachtsstimmung und Harry ließ sich tatsächlich etwas davon anstecken und aus seiner düsteren Stimmung reißen. Die große Halle war geschmückt, überall hingen Tannenzweige und selbst in den Klassenzimmern waren Kerzen aufgestellt. Die Hauselfen sorgten dafür, dass es überall nach Gebäck, Zimt, Lebkuchen und Orangen duftete. Die Eulenpost beim Frühstück häufte sich mit jedem Tag mehr und natürlich waren auch überall die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball im Gange.

Harry hatte noch zwei Mal Zeit gefunden mit Sirius für den Ball den Midnight's Spell zu üben und mittlerweile war er tatsächlich so weit, dass er sich ein wenig sicherer fühlte. Jedes Mal wenn er Draco sah fühlte er eine Horde besonders aufgeregter Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzen, als sei es bereits Frühling, da er an den Ball und das Danach denken musste. Draco verwirrte Pansy und Zabini damit, dass er keine gehässigen Kommentare mehr in Harrys Richtung machte. Für andere sah es wahrscheinlich so aus, als habe er komplett das Interesse an ihm verloren, aber Harry bemerkte natürlich jeden Blick, den Draco ihm zuwarf. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich ansahen fühlte er, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten, da er daran dachte, dass es nur noch wenige Tage war, bis sie miteinander schlafen würden. Einmal, während sie sich in einer Kräuterkundestunde alle um ein Drachenblutgewächs geschart hatten, welches Madame Sprout ihnen zeigen wollte, hatte er plötzlich Dracos kühle Finger auf seinem Arm gefühlt, die kurz über seine Haut streichelte. Diese einzige Berührung hatte solche Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinab gesandt, dass ihm heiß und kalt geworden war. Das war allerdings das einzige Mal gewesen, dass sie sich nahe gekommen waren. Aber schon diese Berührung hatte ausgereicht, um Harrys Träume zwei Nächte lang verrückt spielen zu lassen.

Einen Tag vor Heiligabend stand Harry stand mit Ron und Hermione in der Eingangshalle, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Die Schüler, die über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhren, reisten heute ab. Natürlich würden die allermeisten von ihnen am zweiten Weihnachtstag wieder da sein, da niemand den Weihnachtsball verpassen wollte, aber dennoch wollten die meisten nicht darauf verzichten, Weihnachten bei ihren Familien zu feiern.

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst, Harry?" fragte Ron eindringlich. „Meine Familie würde sich unheimlich freuen und wir könnten ein tolles Weihnachtsfest zusammen haben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Sirius und Remus schon gesagt, dass ich mit ihnen Weihnachten feiere."

Ron sah ihn betreten an. „Harry, in letzter Zeit ist vielleicht einiges zwischen uns nicht so besonders gut gelaufen. Das tut mir leid," sagte er, und Harry wusste, dass ihn das einiges an Überwindung kostete.

Hermione umarmte ihn zum Abschied. „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass wir immer hinter dir stehen, Harry. Nicht wahr Ron?"

Ron sah ausweichend auf den Boden.

„Ist schon gut, ich weiß," sagte Harry schnell, um Ron und sich selbst dessen Antwort zu ersparen. Selbst wenn Hermione akzeptieren konnte, wen Harry liebte, Ron konnte es nicht.

„Okay, dann…" Ron sah ihn als, als wüsste er nicht wirklich, was es noch zu sagen gab. Offenbar fiel es ihm schwer, sich von Harry zu verabschieden, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Tage war.

„Grüß deine Familie von mir", sagte Harry lächelnd und Ron nickte. Dann riss er sich schließlich los, drehte sich um und schleppte seinen Koffer in Richtung der wartenden Kutschen. Hermione beugte sich vor und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass gut auf dich auf," sagte sie und lief Ron dann nach. Bevor sie in die Kutsche stieg, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte Harry zu Dieser wartete, bis die Kutsche den Hügel hinunter verschwand und wandte sich dann zurück zum Schloss. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend blickte er hoch und sah Draco auf einem der Türme, über die Zinnen gelehnt stehen und ihn beobachten. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht betrat er das Schloss.

Als er am Abend vor Heiligabend in seinem Bett in dem Schlafsaal, den er nun für sich alleine hatte lag, dachte er darüber nach, wie schrecklich er Weihnachten früher gefunden hatte, als er noch bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte. Zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt war ihm jemals so deutlich bewusst geworden, wie einsam er war. Die Geschenke, die er von ihnen bekommen hatte, waren der reinste Hohn gewesen und es wäre ihm lieber gewesen gar nichts zu kriegen. Von den reichlich herumstehenden Süßigkeiten hatte Harry natürlich nichts probieren dürfen und vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, der so sehr mit Schmuck behängt war, dass er sich bog, hatte ihm gegraust, weil er ihn nur daran erinnerte, welche Zeit des Jahres es gerade war. Aber all das war nicht das schlimmste gewesen. Das schlimmste war das Gefühl nicht dazuzugehören, nicht erwünscht zu sein, welches ihn zu dieser Zeit des Jahres so sehr quälte, dass er sich oft gewünscht hatte, sie einfach zu verschlafen. Es war quälend zu sehen, wie sehr die anderen Kinder sich auf Weihnachten und auf ihre Geschenke freuten. Viele seiner Schulkameraden fingen schon Monate vorher damit an Wunschlisten zu schreiben und darüber zu spekulieren, wie viel Geld ihre Eltern dieses Mal für ihre Geschenke ausgeben würden. Es war beinahe beschämend, aber wenn Harry einen Wunsch frei gehabt hätte, dann hätte er sich vermutlich eine ehrlich gemeinte Umarmung gewünscht. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr man sich danach sehen konnte, wenn man sie so selten bekam.

Er drehte sich so, dass er aus dem Fenster, dessen Vorhänge er nicht zugezogen hatte, in den Nachthimmel sehen konnte. Wie hatte wohl Draco früher Weihnachten gefeiert? Nach allem, was er über die Familie Malfoy wusste, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass es besonders herzlich zugegangen war. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius und Narcissa ihren Sohn liebevoll beobachteten, während dieser Geschenke auswickelte und mit Geschenkpapier um sich warf.

Es passte viel eher ins Bild, dass Draco und sein Vater mit der ihnen eigenen vornehmen und aufrechten Haltung auf einem edlen Sofa saßen, während Narcissa mit unbewegter Miene stundenlang etwas auf einem Flügel spielte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Draco, auch als er noch sehr klein gewesen war, dieses Ritual lange über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Seine Geschenke hingegen waren wahrscheinlich immer äußerst großzügig ausgefallen. Harry glaubte nicht, dass ihm irgendwelche Wünsche unerfüllt geblieben waren, außer vielleicht ebenfalls der nach einer Umarmung. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco es noch vor kurzen nicht hatte ertragen können, wenn er berührt worden war. Diesen Schutzmechanismus musste er schließlich irgendwann entwickelt haben. Kein Kind hasste es schließlich normalerweise von seinen Eltern berührt zu werden.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu den Weihnachtsfesten, die er in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Seit er hier war, hatte sich für ihn natürlich alles was Weihnachten betraf zum positiven verändert. Auch für ihn war es jetzt zu einer der schönsten zweiten im Jahr geworden. Aber noch nie hatte er sich so sehr darauf gefreut, wie dieses Mal. Obwohl er natürlich zugeben musste, dass seine Freude nicht unbedingt nur Weihnachten galt. Und es war eine angespannte Freude, die ihm manchmal fast den Magen umzudrehen drohte. Heute hinderte ihn diese Anspannung am Einschlafen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn Draco und er nicht einen Termin festgelegt hätten, an dem sie zum ersten Mal miteinander schlafen würden. Wenn es einfach irgendwann passiert wäre, müsste er sich zumindest nicht jetzt damit herumplagen, dass sein Herz beim Gedanken an den Weihnachtsball wie verrückt klopfte und seine Hände feucht von Schweiß wurden.

Andererseits hatte es so auch etwas Verbindliches und die Aura von etwas Besonderem. Es passte zu Draco ein so wichtiges Ereignis genau zu planen, anstatt es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Es passte zu ihm, sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Harry hingegen fühlte sich nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet. Und desto mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger glaubte er, dass er sich überhaupt darauf vorbereiten konnte. Obwohl er es wirklich versucht hatte. Sich darauf besinnend, dass Hermione darauf schwor, dass man auf jedes Problem der Welt eine Antwort in der Bibliothek finden konnte, hatte er sogar dort danach gesucht. Zuerst hatte er es tagsüber versucht, aber da ihm das zu riskant gewesen war und er ständig das Gefühl gehabt hatte beobachtet zu werden, hatte er es schließlich nachts unter seinem Tarnumhang noch einmal versucht. Das einzige was er jedoch gefunden hatte, war ein veraltetes Aufklärungsbuch für junge Zauberer, in dem er zur Hälfte Dinge gefunden hatte, die er bereits wusste und zur anderen Hälfte Dinge, von denen er sagen konnte, dass sie schlichtweg falsch waren. Zum Beispiel wurde dort noch die längst als falsch bewiesene Meinung vertreten, dass Geschlechtsverkehr die Fähigkeit zu zaubern einschränkte. Enttäuscht hatte er das Buch ins Regal zurückgestellt und war in den Schlafraum zurückgekehrt, mit der Gewissheit, dass Draco herzlich über ihn gelacht hätte. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Draco bereits zugegeben hatte, dass er selbst nicht so erfahren war, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Andererseits schob ihm das wiederum größere Verantwortung zu….

Harry warf sich im Bett herum und versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen. „Es wird ganz sicher schön werden," murmelte er leise. Das einzig Gute daran, dass ihm der Gedanke an das was nach dem Weihnachtsball sein würde ständig im Kopf herumging war, dass es ihn davon abhielt sich über alle möglichen anderen Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Vor etwas so großartigem wie mit Draco zu schlafen trat alles andere in den Hintergrund.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war wiederum der Gedanke daran, dass er nur noch ein einziges Mal als Jungfrau erwachen würde, der erste der ihm in den Kopf kam. Ihm lief ein angenehm prickelnder Schauer über den Rücken und er fühlte ein solch starkes Gefühl von Vorfreude vermischt mit Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, dass nicht daran zu denken war noch einmal einzuschlafen. Er tastete nach seiner Brille und sah auf dem Fenster. Den Anblick der tanzenden Schneeflocken war er mittlerweile schon gewohnt, aber heute machte es ihn wieder einmal fröhlich, sie zu sehen. An Heiligabend und Weihnachten war es schön, wenn es schneite.

Er zog sich an und nutzte die Gelegenheit noch einmal die Verpackung seiner Ballroben zu öffnen und sie zu betrachten. Er frage sich, ob sie ihm wirklich so gut standen, wie Remus und Monsieur Malkin behauptet hatten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben legte er wirklich wert darauf gut auszusehen. Draco machte oft genug stichelnde Bemerkungen wegen der eher gleichgültigen Art wie Harry sich kleidete, was Harry ihm nicht übel nah. Er wusste, dass er niemals so eine Perfektion des Stils erreichen würde, wie Draco, dessen Kleidung immer perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und ausgesucht war, ohne dass er sich offenbar sehr darum bemühen musste. Er hatte es einfach im Blut stilvoll zu sein. Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass an seinem Körper jedes Kleidungsstück eine ganz besondere Note bekam und erlesen wirkte. Harry bewunderte ihn jedenfalls für seine lässige Eleganz, die ihm selbst so vollkommen abging. Er hatte auch nicht vor, Draco nachzuahmen, da er wusste, dass er sowieso kläglich scheitern würde. Er fühlte sich in den gemütlichen Hosen und Pullovern die er trug einfach viel zu wohl und es hätte sich falsch angefühlt, wenn er plötzlich angefangen hätte allzu teure Sachen zu tragen. Aber an diesem einen Abend des Weihnachtsballs wollte er unbedingt gut aussehen. Es war ihm wichtiger, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er schloss die Kiste mit seinen Ballroben wieder und ging die Schritte des Midnight's Spell noch einmal im Kopf durch, während er sich anzog. Mittlerweile war er mit Sirius' Hilfe immerhin dahin gekommen, dass er nicht mehr glaubte, dass er sich blamieren würde. Lampenfieber hatte er trotzdem noch, aber der Gedanke einen Tanz mit Draco zu tanzen überwog mittlerweile.

Lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sirius und Remus.

Harry hatte rote Wangen von der Kälte, als sie abends von einem Spaziergang in die Räume von Remus zurückkehrten, in denen mittlerweile auch Sirius zuhause war. Sie hatten zusammen mit Cai einen Spaziergang um den See gemacht und auch eine Schneeballschlacht war nicht ausgeblieben. Während Cai sich wie immer vollkommen zurückgehalten hatte, war Sirius so ausgelassen gewesen, wie schon lange nicht mehr und Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sich am liebsten mit Remus im Schnee gewälzt hätte.

Harry hatte natürlich den ganzen Tag über nach Draco Ausschau gehalten. Eigentlich hätten sie sich jetzt, da Hogwarts so menschenleer war sehr gut irgendwo treffen können, aber von seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind und jetzigen Geliebten war keine Spur zu sehen gewesen. Harry hatte ihn fast im Verdacht, dass er ein Treffen vermied, da er erst wieder auf dem Weihnachtsball mit Harry zusammen sein wollte. Rituale solcher Art passten zu Draco, wie Harry mittlerweile festgestellt hatte. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Erziehung oder an der Tatsache, dass er eben doch ein traditionsbewusstes Reinblut war. Wahrscheinlich durfte der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeitsnacht ein paar Tage nicht sehen, um die Spannung zu erhöhen. Harry grinste in sich hinein, als ihm dieser Gedanke kam. Nun, sollte Draco es doch so haben wie er es wollte. Die Spannung wurde da durch auf jeden Fall erhöhlt.

Obwohl es schön war, mit Remus und Sirius zusammen zu sein, konnte Harry den Weihnachtsball kaum noch abwarten.

Remus machte in der Küche Tee, während Sirius und Harry sich am Kamin aufwärmten. Cai hatte sich in einem Sessel zusammengerollt und schlief. Harry fand, dass er mittlerweile so wenig menschlich wirkte, dass er ihn eher als Haustier als als Mitbewohner wahrnahm und er fragte sich, ob es anderen auch so ging. Mittlerweile empfand er keine Eifersucht mehr auf Cai. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser deswegen immer mehr zum Wolf wurde, weil er seinen menschlichen Gefühlen entkommen wollte. Und Harry konnte ihn gut verstehen. Er fragte sich, ob es für Cai nicht vielleicht sogar besser wäre wenn man ihn einfach das sein ließ, was er sein wollte.

„Du bist also bis zum Schluss dabei geblieben, niemanden zum Ball einzuladen?" riss Sirius ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja natürlich," sagte Harry erstaunt. Schließlich war er ziemlich sicher, dass sein Pate mittlerweile über seine Situation bescheid wusste.

„Ich meine ja nur … du könntest schließlich fragen wen du willst. Du musst nicht irgendwelchen Erwartungen gerecht werden. Als ich damals Remus gefragt habe … nun wie gesagt. Damals war das auch ein kleiner Skandal. Zwei Männer von denen einer auch noch ein Werwolf ist! Sehr viel außergewöhnlicher kann es doch nicht mehr kommen, oder? Manchmal muss man eben Mut haben, etwas zu tun, auch wenn es die Leute schockieren wird."

Harry spielte mit einem der Kissen, die auf dem Sofa lagen, um Sirius nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er wusste es sehr zu schätzen, dass sein Pate versuchte ihm Mut zu machen. „Ich hätte den Mut dazu," sagte er leise. „Aber es gibt trotzdem Gründe, aus denen es nicht geht."

„Es könnte sehr schwer werden, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der nicht zu dir stehen kann," sagte Sirius behutsam und Harry atmete tief ein und aus. Er hatte keine Lust dazu, das Thema jetzt auch noch mit Sirius zu diskutieren. Ron war eindeutig genug. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, ob Draco nicht zu ihm stand, oder ob er andere Gründe hatte, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Es war auch egal, denn an seinen Gefühlen hätte es sowieso nichts geändert.

„Ich weiß," sagte er deshalb nur und war froh, als Remus mit Tee und Keksen hereinkam.

Remus und Sirius waren einander an diesem Abend so nahe und gingen so liebevoll miteinander um, dass es Harry ganz nachdenklich stimmte.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass Draco und er eines Tages eine ähnliche Beziehung haben könnten, aber es kam ihm vollkommen absurd vor. Er sah einfach nicht, wie Draco ihm im Vorübergehen über den Rücken strich, oder wie er selbst Draco Tee einschenkte und ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Er sah nicht, wie sie sich besorgt über einen gemeinsamen Schützling unterhielten, so wie Remus und Sirius sich über Cai unterhielten. Er sah nicht, dass sie einander so vertraut waren, dass einer die Sätze des anderen beenden konnte und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie schließlich spät abends nebeneinander im Schlafzimmer verschwanden mit der Gewissheit, dass sie die nächsten Jahre ihres Lebens nebeneinander schlafen würden. Es tat weh, dass er sich all das nicht vorstellen konnte. Alles was er für Draco und sich sah waren Begegnungen, die geheim bleiben mussten, flüchtige Berührungen, immer wieder der Schmerz der Trennungen und hin und wieder eine zusammen verbrachte Nacht, die so atemberaubend war, dass Harry dennoch alles andere egal sein würde.

Aber was sollte er dagegen tun, dass er sich eine Beziehung mit Draco wünschte, in der für alle erkennbar war, dass sie zusammengehörten? Wie lange würde er es ertragen können, Draco immer wieder loszulassen? Alles wonach er sich im Leben gesehnt hatte war ein Platz an den er wirklich gehörte. Und es schien fast so, als sollte er es nicht bekommen.

„Vielleicht bin ich es einfach schon so sehr gewohnt im Innersten alleine zu sein, dass ich gar nicht mehr anders kann," dachte er, als er auf dem für ihn zurechtgemachten Sofa in Remus Wohnzimmer lag, auf dem er die Nacht schlafen würde, damit sie den Weihnachtsmorgen zusammen verbringen konnten. „Vielleicht werde ich nie wirklich einen Platz im Leben finden, der mir das Gefühl nimmt, alleine zu sein." Denn ohne Draco, das fühlte er, würde er sich immer einsam fühlen.

* * *

Vielen Dank und Entschuldigung mal wieder an die Leute, die diese Geschichte immer noch verfolgen und auf neue Kapitel warten. 


	21. Der Ball

**21. Der Ball**

Harry hatte Hermione und Ron nie sonderlich um ihren Posten als Prefekte beneidet, da er fand, dass es eine ziemlich anstrengende Aufgabe war. Heute jedoch beneidete er sie von ganzem Herzen. Und zwar darum, dass sie die Möglichkeit hatten ein eigenes Badezimmer zu nutzen, denn nichts hätte er heute gebrauchen können. Natürlich wollte jeder sich besonders gut auf den Weihnachtsball vorbereiten, aber Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass es für niemanden so wichtig war wie für ihn. Die Duschen waren überfüllt und noch nie hatte ihn das so sehr gestört wie jetzt. Er sehnte sich danach noch ein bisschen Ruhe zu haben, um sich auch seelisch auf das vorzubereiten, was heute alles auf ihn zukam, denn im Moment fühlte er sich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig überfordert.

All seine Gedanken waren davon eingenommen, dass er nach dem Ball mit Draco schlafen würde, und das schlimmste war, dass sich die Angst in ihm breit machte, dass daraus nichts werden könnte Sein Verlangen danach, mit Draco zusammen zu sein war heute so groß, dass er sich sicher war es nicht ertragen zu können, wenn aus ihrem Treffen nach dem Ball nichts wurde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er dann zerspringen müsste vor Sehnsucht.

Die Tanzschritte des Midnight's Spell waren hingegen scheinbar vollkommen aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Nicht einmal der erste Schritt fiel ihm mehr ein, aber über der Angst, dass seine Hoffnung Draco heute Nacht noch zu treffen, zerstört werden könnte, wirkte das geradezu lächerlich banal.

Den ganzen Tag über war er unruhig gewesen und hatte darauf gewartet und gehofft irgendeine Nachricht von Draco zu bekommen darüber wie und wo sie sich treffen würden. Aber nichts war geschehen. Der Gedanke heute mit Draco zu schlafen löste solche starken Gefühle von Sehnsucht, Begierde und gleichzeitig Angst in ihm aus, dass er sich kaum noch vorstellen konnte, dass es tatsächlich geschehen würde. Auch wenn er es sich so sehr wünschte wie er sich bisher noch nichts anderes gewünscht hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er, wenn er in diesem Augenblick in den Spiegel Erised geblickt hätte Dracos und seinen Körper gesehen hätte, die leidenschaftlich ineinander verschlungen waren. Mit all seinen Sinnen verzehrte er sich nach Draco.

Die Angst und Aufregung versetzten Harry in eine äußerst gereizte Stimmung. Und zu allem Überfluss kam auch noch hinzu, dass seine Frisur ausgerechnet heute einer totalen Katastrophe gleichkam. Nach dem Duschen hatte er versucht seine Haare daran zu hindern, dass sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden, indem er sie während des Trocknens gekämmt hatte. Unglücklicherweise hatte das bewirkt, dass sie sich elektrisch aufgeladen hatte und jetzt schlimmer abstanden denn je. Er hatte versucht mit Gel zu retten, was noch zu retten war, aber da er damit nicht wirklich umgehen konnte, sah nun alles noch schlimmer aus, als je zuvor. Und leider drängelten mittlerweile auch andere, die an den Spiegel wollten.

„Nun komm schon Harry", sagte Seamus ungeduldig. „Du hast es vermasselt. Sieh es ein und gib anderen eine Chance, bei denen noch nicht alles verloren ist."

Harry knallte mit einer Wut, die er noch nie an den Tag gelegt hatte, wenn es um sein Äußeres ging, den Kamm ins Waschbecken und verließ den Waschraum. In dieser Situation fiel ihm nur einer ein, der ihm helfen konnte.

Eigentlich hätte er es Sirius hoch anrechnen sollen, dass dieser ihn nicht auslachte, als er mit seinen Roben im Schlepptau vor Remus' Tür stand, aber es wäre ihm fast lieber gewesen, wenn Sirius gelacht hätte, denn wie dieser sich mühevoll zurückhielt, machte ihm den Ernst seiner Lage nur noch mehr bewusst.

„Keine Sorge, das bekommen wir schon wieder hin", sagte er tröstend und zog Harry ins Badezimmer. „Ich habe Erfahrung damit. Dein Vater hatte genau dieselben Haare. Mach sie als ersten noch mal nass."

Als Sirius mit ihm fertig war, war Harry mehr als froh. Seine Haare lagen zwar nicht am Kopf an, so wie er sich das zuerst vorgestellt hatte, aber sie standen jetzt auf eine Art ab, die ein wenig lässig aussah und beabsichtigt wirkte. Ja, er war tatsächlich einigermaßen zufrieden mit sich, als er sich im Spiegel anblickte. Zwar war er ein wenig blass und seine Brille kam ihm zum ersten Mal ein wenig störend vor, aber im Großen und Ganzen war es okay. Mit Draco, der was Charisma und Stil anbetraft die Perfektion in Person war, würde er sowieso nicht mithalten können. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf, ihn in seinen Ballroben zu sehen. Aber immerhin würde er jetzt neben Draco nicht wie eine Vogelscheuche aussehen. Er konnte beruhigt los. Und es war auch höchste Zeit, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es viertel vor acht war. Schon vor zehn Minuten hatte er sich mit Hermione und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum verabredet.

„Ich muss los." Er umarmte Sirius dankbar. „Wir sehen uns gleich auf dem Ball."

„Bis gleich, Harry und denk daran: du siehst atemberaubend aus." Sirius sah ihm stolz nach, als er den Gang zum Gryffindorturm entlang schlitterte. Beinahe wäre er in seiner Eile auch noch ausgerutscht, denn die Ballroben waren ungewohnt lang und er befürchtete, dass Ron und Hermione schon gegangen sein könnten. Und alleine auf dem Ball aufzutauschen war keine angenehme Vorstellung.

Aber Ron und Hermione hatten auf ihn gewartet. Hermione trug ein hellblaues Ballkleid, das ihr hervorragend stand und sehr gut zu Rons neuen dunkelblauen Ballroben passte. Von Hermione wusste Harry schon, dass sie bezaubernd aussehen konnte, wenn sie sich ein wenig Mühe gab. Es erstaunte ihn allerdings wie elegant und … ja … männlich Ron dieses Mal wirkte. Er nahm jedoch auch den kurzen missbilligenden Blick wahr, den er auf Harrys Ballroben warf. Die Farbe grün gefiel ihm offenbar nicht, obwohl Harry schließlich schon vor zwei Jahren dieselbe Farbe getragen hatte. ‚Sie passt eben einfach am besten zu meinen Augen' dachte er trotzig.

„Da bist du ja endlich", Ron verkniff sich einen Kommentar und lächelte. „Gut siehst du aus, Harry. Können wir los?"

Harry nickte und merkte plötzlich, wie seine Knie ein wenig weich wurden. Er hoffte plötzlich, dass Draco noch nicht da sein würde, damit er sich unauffällig an einen Tisch verkrümeln konnte, bevor dieser kam.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry? Du bist ein wenig blass." fragte Hermione.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung" murmelte Harry und fragte sich einen verrückten Moment lang wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn er ihr sagte, dass er nervös war, weil er heute von Draco Malfoy entjungfert werden würde.

Fred und George schlossen sich ihnen auf dem Weg zum Ball an. Ihre Tanzpartnerinnen Angelina und Viola hatten sie an ihrer Seite und alle vier schienen schon jetzt in einer sehr ausgelassenen Stimmung zu sein. Harry dachte, dass der Ball zumindest für die vier ein Erfolg werden würde. Eigentlich waren die Mädchen, die mit Fred und George zum Ball gingen jedes Jahr zu beneiden. Ihnen wurde ganz sicher nicht langweilig. Wahrscheinlich waren die Zwillinge deshalb als Ball-Partner so beliebt.

Außerdem liefen ihnen Lavender und Parvati über den Weg. Die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelten, während ihre Begleitungen, zwei unglückliche Drittklässler, die einzigen die die beiden noch hatten auftreiben können, hinter ihnen hertrotteten wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank. Ron betrachtete das Ganze mit großer Genugtuung und auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Als sie die große Halle betraten, konnte sich selbst Harry, der keinen großen Wert auf Glamour und Dekorum legte das Staunen nicht verkneifen. Der Ballsaal war einer Art Schneepalast nachempfunden worden, und überall glitzerte und funkelte es silbern. Die Tanzfläche sah aus, als sei sie aus Eis gemacht und überall hingen Eiszapfen von den Säulen oder ragten aus dem Boden. Von der Decke rieselten Schneeflocken, die sich allerdings ganz warm und samtig anfühlten, wenn sie die Haut trafen. Die Tische waren mit fantastischen Eisblumen geschmückt die in ganz zarten Farben leuchteten und nicht schmolzen.

„Wunderschön" flüsterte Hermione, in deren Haar einige der gezauberten Schneeflocken liegen blieben und ihren Haarschmuck wunderschön ergänzten. Der Boden der Halle sah aus wie aus Eis und vor dem brillierenden weiß des Hintergrundes nahmen sich die verschiedenfarbigen Ballkleider wunderschön aus.

Tatsächlich sah es aus wie in einem Märchen, musste auch Harry zugeben. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde allerdings sofort von etwas anderem eingenommen. Angespannt suchte er den Tisch der Slytherins nach Draco Malfoy ab, aber ganz offensichtlich war dieser noch nicht da. Auch Pansy und Blaise Zabini konnte er nirgends entdecken.

„Komm Harry, dahinten gibt es Punsch. Lass uns erstmal was trinken." Harry ließ sich von Hermione mitziehen, ließ allerdings dabei die Saaltreppe nicht außer Augen. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er Dracos Ankunft verpassen.

Darüber hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Als er gerade sein Glas mit Punsch in den Händen hielt, den ein Hauself aus einem großen Kessel ausgeschenkt hatte, schien es plötzlich, als würde eine erstaunte Stille, gefolgt von einem ungläubigen Raunen sich durch den gesamten Saal ausbreiten.

Harry blickte auf und sah oben auf der Treppe, die in den Ballsaal hinein führte, Draco Malfoy stehen. Und im selben Moment wusste Harry auch, was den gesamten Saal so in Erstaunen versetzt hatte. Draco war in gold gekleidet. Er trug Ballroben aus einem edlen zartgoldenen Stoff, die ihn noch stolzer und charismatischer wirken ließen als sonst. Ihr zarter Glanz wurde von den von Eis verspiegelten Wänden zurückgeworfen. Und nicht nur das: An seiner linken Seite wand sich eine schmale aber gut sichtbare rote Linie an seinem Körper hinab. Draco trug Gryffindor-Farben. Harry ließ fast den Becher fallen, den er in der Hand hielt, weil seine Hände plötzlich begannen zu zittern und er sah, wie sich Rons Kopf ruckartig zu ihm umdrehte und ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Wow" flüsterte Hermione.

Draco, der durch seinen imponierenden Auftritt, flankiert von Blaise und Pansy wahrscheinlich sowieso viele Blicke auf sich gezogen hätte, konnte nun sicher sein, dass der gesamte Saal ihn beobachtete, während er hoheitsvoll die Treppe hinab stieg. Auch Harry konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und wieder einmal fragte er sich ein wenig verzweifelt, wie jemand wie er jemanden wie Draco verdient hatte.

„Hat er das für dich getan?" flüsterte Hermione ganz leise an seinem Ohr. „Seine Roben meine ich?"

Harry zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte er. Aber Hermione hatte Recht. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass Draco ausgerechnet diese Farben tragen sollte. Und Harry war plötzlich sehr froh, dass er selbst grün trug.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er es getan, weil er genau wusste, dass er damit die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Saales auf seiner Seite hat", zischte Ron und bekam dafür einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermione. „Lasst uns hinsetzen. Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass alle mit offenen Mündern hinstarren."

Hermione wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ist schon okay", sagte er und ärgerte sich, dass seine Stimme ein bisschen schwach klang. „Ich würde mich auch gerne hinsetzen."

Und das entsprach der Wahrheit, denn er traute seinen weichen Knien nicht so ganz. Er war froh, als er sein Glas mit Punsch auf dem Tisch abstellen konnte, ohne es vorher fallen gelassen zu haben. Seine Finger zitterten nämlich fast ebenso sehr, wie seine Knie.

Auch am Gryffindor Tisch waren Dracos Roben das Thema Nummer eins. „Meinst du, er hat das mit Absicht gemacht?" zischelte Parvati zu Lavender.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Lavender beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihrer Freundin vor. „Aber es könnte doch sein, dass er sich in ein Gryffindor-Mädchen verliebt hat und ihr so seine Gefühle zeigen will."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Parvati verrenkte sich den Hals, um noch einen Blick auf Draco zu erhaschen, aber der war ihre Blicken jetzt verborgen.

Harry wurde rot und trank schnell einen Schluck von seinem Punsch, wobei er sich unglücklicherweise die Zunge verbrannte. Hermione sah ihn mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln an.

„Die Dekoration ist ja ganz hübsch", sagte Ron missmutig, offensichtlich bestrebt, das Thema zu wechseln. „Aber eigentlich hätten sie sich mal ein anderes Thema ausdenken können. Südsee-Insel oder so etwas. Schnee haben wir schließlich in letzter Zeit genug."

„Wie kannst du so was sagen?" fragte Lavender entrüstet. „Es ist sooo schööön, Ron!" Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry. „Hast du tatsächlich keine Tanzpartnerin?" Sie sah ihre Chance gekommen. „Dann kannst du uns ja mal zu einem Tanz auffordern. Ich befürchte unsere Partner…" sie warf den beiden Drittklässlern, die sich mit ihrem Punsch an den Tisch der Drittklässler verzogen hatten. „taugen nicht wirklich besonders viel."

Harry war froh, dass Lavender und Parvati in diesem Moment davon abgelenkt wurden, dass der Ball eröffnet wurde. Der erste Tanz gehörte den Prefekten und ihren Partnern.

„Alles Gute", flüsterte Harry Ron zu, als dieser offensichtlich aufgeregt mit Hermione Richtung Tanzfläche ging.

Aber Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt natürlich nicht seinen beiden Freunden, sondern Draco. Dieser stand bereits mit seiner Partnerin auf der Tanzfläche. Es war ein bildhübsches Slytherin-Mädchen, das sich wahrscheinlich wer weiß was darauf einbildete, dass sie den Ball mit Draco eröffnen durfte. Sie himmelte ihn an und warf ihre langen weißblonden Haare zurück. Ihr Kleid war offensichtlich utopisch teuer gewesen. Das konnte sogar Harry sehen, der nichts von Kleidung verstand. Aber so ein Kleid gab es weder in Hogsmeade, noch in der Winkelgasse zu kaufen, dessen war Harry sich sicher.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie es aus Paris", murmelte Parvati, die offenbar denselben Gedankengang gehabt hatte.

Neben Draco sah das Mädchen trotzdem aus, wie ein beiläufiges Anhängsel, dachte Harry.

Dann spielte die Musik auf und er Tanz begann. Es war ein langsamer Schneewalzer. Draco und seine Partnerin tanzten einfach zauberhaft. Harry konnte die Augen nicht von seinem Freund wenden. Die beiden passten einfach perfekt in diese Zauberwelt aus Schnee und Eis und alle anderen Paare verblassten neben ihnen. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Draco ein so guter Tänzer war. Aber eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können, denn Draco war nun mal ein Perfektionist in allem was er tat. Harry hoffte, dass er es ihm nicht übel nehmen würde, wenn er selbst heute beim Midnight's Spell nicht so eine gute Figur machen würde.

Viel zu schnell war der erste Tanz vorüber und die Paare gingen unter dem Applaus der Zuschauer auf ihre Plätze zurück. Die Tanzfläche füllte sich jetzt mit anderen Paaren.

Ron führte Hermione mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust zurück an den Gryffindor Tisch. Offenbar hatte er sich nicht dramatisch vertanzt.

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen", flüsterte Harry ihm zu und hoffte damit zu überspielen, dass er Ron und Hermione nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen hatte. Er musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er im Moment kein besonders guter Freund war. Aber all seine Gefühle und Gedanken waren zurzeit bei Draco.

„Danke" grinste Ron und goss sich aus einem Krug Butterbier in sein Glas. „Darf ich dich auch um den nächsten Tanz bitten, Hermione?"

Hermione sah ihn überrascht und erfreut an.

„Guck mal, da!" Parvati stieß Lavender in die Seite, so dass die um ein Haar ihren Punsch verkippt hätte. „Da ist er!"

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah Charlie, der in diesem Moment am Eingang zum Ball aufgetaucht war.

„Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt auf seine Begleitung." Lavender biss sich auf die Lippen. „Oder ist er etwa doch alleine gekommen?"

In dem Moment betrat hinter Charlie noch jemand den Saal. Harry erkannte ihn trotz der etwas ungewohnten Ballroben auf den ersten Blick. Es war Rons anderer großer Bruder, Bill.

„Was macht denn dein Bruder hier?" fragte Harry. „Ist er auch zum Ball eingeladen?"

Ron zuckte ratlos die Schultern. „Ich wusste davon nichts."

Charlie und Bill steuerten auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu und Lavender und Parvati sahen ihrem Care of Magical Creatures Lehrer gespannt entgegen.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt einen schönen Abend", grinste Charlie, als er an ihrem Tisch angekommen war. „Tolle Dekoration."

„Hallo Charlie!" Lavender setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf und Parvati versuchte es mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag. „Wo ist denn deine Begleitung? Wir würden sie gerne kennen lernen."

„Na hier." Charlie trat neben seinen großen Bruder. Lavender und Parvati sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Es besteht doch keine Vorschrift darüber, wen man zum Ball mitbringen darf, oder? Und Bill ist der Mensch, der mir in meinem Leben am meisten bedeutet. Darum habe ich ihn eingeladen." Er lächelte Bill an und der lächelte zurück.

Harry musste grinsen, als er Lavenders und Parvatis verwirrte Gesichter sah. Sie wussten offenbar nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder entsetzt sein sollten. Er fragte sich, wie die beiden wohl geguckt hätten, wenn er tatsächlich mit Draco zum Ball gekommen wäre. Wahrscheinlich wären sie implodiert. Und mit ihnen der gesamte Gryffindor-Tisch. Oder wahrscheinlich sogar die gesamte Halle.

Er sah zur Tanzfläche, in der Hoffnung, Draco zu entdecken. Und tatsächlich: Dieser tanzte im Moment mit einem anderen sehr hübschen Slytherin-Mädchen. Auch dieses Mal tanzte er zwar mit großer Perfektion und Ausstrahlung, wirkte seiner Partnerin gegenüber aber eher gleichgültig, wie Harry erfreut feststellte.

Er verlor sich in Gedanken darüber, wie Draco nach dem Ball in seinen Armen diese kühle und unbeteiligte Mine abstreifen würde, wie seine Augen sich vor Verlangen verdunkeln würden, wie er Harry mit der gleichen Sehnsucht ansehen würde, die auch er selber spürte…

Er musste für einen Moment die Augen schlissen, als seine Gefühle ihn mit aller Macht überkamen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, traf sein Blick Dracos und er sah ein kleines Aufblitzen in dessen Augen. Dann verschwand er auf der Tanzfläche aus Harrys Augen.

Dafür sah er jetzt Sirius und Remus, die tatsächlich miteinander tanzten. Harry fragte sich, wie es Sirius gelungen war, Remus dazu zu überreden. Und Professor Lupin sah auch eindeutig ein wenig verunsichert aus und so, als würde er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlen. Auch wenn er ein hervorragender Tänzer war.

Auf jeden Fall würde dieser Ball genug Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten paar Wochen bieten.

Harry tanzte einen Tanz mit Hermione, bei dem er sich ganz gut schlug, auch wenn seine Aufregung immer größer wurde. In Gedanken war er nicht mehr wirklich beim Ball, sondern bei dem was danach kommen würde.

Er hielt sich lange an seinem zweiten Punsch fest, weil er nicht zu viel trinken wollte. Alkohol war er schließlich nicht gewohnt und das letzte was er wollte, war Draco betrunken gegenüber zu treten. Draco hielt sich auch mit den Tänzen zurück und Harry sah, wie er ein paar Aufforderungen zum Tanz höflich ausschlug.

‚Er will nicht müde werden', dachte er und fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich röteten.

Mitternacht rückte näher und jetzt wuchs auch Harrys Angst vor dem Midnight's Spell wieder. Sirius hatte ihn noch einmal gefragt, ob er sich an die Schritte erinnerte und hatte sie ihm dann noch einmal mündlich erklärt, was aber nicht besonders viel genutzt hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast die Schritte längst im Gefühl. Sie kommen dann wie von selbst, wenn du die Musik hörst", hatte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen versucht und Harry hoffte sehr, dass er recht hatte.

Immerhin wusste er jetzt wieder den ersten Schritt und er klammerte sich daran fest.

Die Stimmung an ihrem Tisch war Dank Fred und George äußerst ausgelassen und auch Bill und Charlie trugen zur guten Stimmung bei. Sogar Lavender und Parvati waren unheimlich gut gelaunt, nachdem Bill und Charlie sie zu einem Tanz aufgefordert hatten.

Ron genoss es sichtlich einen so großen Teil seiner Familie um sich zu haben und war ganz und gar in seinem Element.

Dass Harry sich da etwas zurückhielt fiel keinem weiter auf.

Harry konnte es kaum glauben, dass er jetzt tatsächlich so nahe am Ziel seiner Wünsche sein sollte, nach all der langen Zeit des Wartens. Und es machte ihm unheimlich große Sorgen, dass er nicht wusste, wie es nach dem Ball weitergehen würde. Zwar hatte Draco immer eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, aber hier wurden sie von so vielen Augen beobachtet, dass es sehr schwer werden würde.

Was sollte er tun, wenn er es nicht schaffte, mit Draco zu sprechen? Seine Sehnsucht krampfte ihm förmlich das Herz zusammen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht erhob sich Dumbledore und bat, die Tanzfläche für den Midnight's Spell frei zu machen und alle de daran teilnehmen wollten forderte er auf, sich in der Mitte aufzustellen.

Die Tanzfläche wurde schnell geräumt und ein Strom von Tänzern kam vom Slytherin-Tisch auf die Fläche. Harry's Knie fühlten sich weich an, als er sich erhob.

„Was machst du, Harry?" Ron nahm ihn am Arm. „Die tanzen jetzt ihr albernes Traditions-Menuett. Da willst du bestimmt nicht dabei sein."

„Doch." Harry schluckte hart.

„Du willst da mitmachen?" quiekte Lavender. „Aber du kannst doch nicht mal vernünftig Walzer!"  
"Ron, der Midnight's Spell ist ein uralter überlieferter Tanz der Zauberer. Es ist schon peinlich genug, dass ihn fast nur noch Slytherins tanzen können", schnaubte Hermione und Bill stimmte ihr nickend zu.

„Viel Glück, Harry!" rief Charlie ihm nach, als er Richtung Tanzfläche ging. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich an, als könnte er jeden Moment darin versinken. Und vielleicht wäre das auch das Beste gewesen, dachte er verzweifelt.

Er hatte komischerweise überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie ihn die Slytherins aufnehmen würden und er wusste auch nicht, welche Position er einnehmen sollte. Umso überraschter war er, als ein Slytherin ihm ohne jede Spur von Unfreundlichkeit bekundete, dass er sich neben ihn stellen sollte. Wenn die Slytherins überrascht waren, dass er den Midnight's Spell mittanzen wollte, dann war es eine eher angenehme Überraschung. Er sah keine der aggressiven und abweisenden Blicke, die er sonst von ihnen gewohnt war. ‚Sie freuen sich, dass jemand ihre Tradition zu schätzen weiß', dachte er überrascht.

Seine Augen suchten nach Draco, aber der stellte sich ganz am anderen Ende der Tanzfläche auf und sah konzentriert nach vorne.

Es begann zwölf zu schlagen und gleichzeitig setzte die Musik ein. „Media Nocti" flüsterte Harry im Chor mit den anderen Tänzern und im selben Moment lösten sich aus allen Zauberstäben die tanzenden vielfarbigen Girladen, die sich jetzt funkelnd über den Tänzern in der Luft wanden und der Atmosphäre etwas Unwirkliches und Zauberhaftes verliehen. Es sah wunderschön und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich glücklich, dass er dazugehörte.

Sirius sollte Recht behalten. Seine Füße tanzten die Schritte fast wie von selbst und wenn er sich einmal über die Tanzrichtung nicht ganz klar war, wurde er sanft von seinen Nachbarn auf den richtigen Weg gebracht. Midnight's Spell war ein Tanz, den man in einer Gemeinschaft tanzte. Es ging nicht um den einzelnen, sondern darum, dass die ganze Gruppe zusammenwirkte und für eine kurze Zeit gehörte Harry ebenfalls dazu und war ein Teil davon. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Slytherins in der Lage waren auf jemand anderen zu achten, als auf sich selbst, aber augenscheinlich konnten sie es. Denn es wäre ihnen ein leichtes gewesen Harry zu blamieren und bloßzustellen, wenn sie gewollt hätten. Genau das Gegenteil war jedoch der Fall und er fühlte sich von ihnen unterstützt.

Nach kurzer Zeit fühlte Harry sich so sicher, dass er sich vollkommen in den Tanz fallen ließ. Und es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei, wie sonst nur wenn er mit seinem Besen flog, oder mit Draco zusammen war.

Schon näherte sich das Ende des Reigens. Harry war jetzt an der Reihe in einer Promenade an den anderen Tänzern vorbei zu laufen. Auf der anderen Seite würde er auf den Partner treffen, mit dem er den letzten Teil tanzen würde. Die letzten Minuten bestanden aus einem Paartanz, bei dem sich die Formation auflöste.

Es war Draco.

Harry war für einen Moment so erstaunt, dass er fast vergaß weiter zu tanzen. Offenbar hatte Draco sofort gewusst, an welcher Stelle er sich platzieren musste, damit sie am Ende miteinander tanzen konnten. Draco zog ihn an sich und nahm ihn in Tanzhaltung und Harrys Selbstbeherrschung kehrte zurück.

„Das hast du fantastisch gemacht" flüsterte Draco und seine Stimme klang so sanft, wie Harry sie noch nie gehört hatte. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Draco so zärtlich klingen konnte. „Danke, dass du mitgetanzt hast."

„Es war toll", flüsterte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. ‚Und ich liebe dich, Draco', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber er sprach es nicht aus. Jetzt noch nicht.

„Wir treffen uns gleich auf dem Flur zum Slytherin-Flügel. Bring deinen Tarnumhang mit."

„Gut." Harry war froh, dass Draco ihn führte, denn sonst hätte er jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr tanzen können. Aber Draco führte so sicher, dass er ganz von selbst die richtigen Schritte machte. Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als schwebe sein Kopf irgendwo in den Wolken.

Die Musik verklang und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen.

Draco ließ ihn los, wobei er noch einmal unauffällig über Harry's Rücken strich. Sie verbeugten sich voreinander, wie alle anderen Tanzpaare auch und die Girlanden fielen zur Erde herab, wo sie langsam verglühten.


	22. Verbunden

**Verbunden**

Harry fühlte auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Platz die Blicke der gesamten Halle auf sich ruhen. Aber das war im Moment sein kleineres Problem. Er versuchte schon auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch sich eine glaubhafte Ausrede zu überlegen, warum er gleich gehen würde. Der Ball würde sicherlich noch einige Stunden andauern. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht vorher daran gedacht hatte, sich eine Entschuldigung zu überlegen, die die anderen ihm abkaufen würden. Seit Tagen waren seine Gedanken nur um den Ball gekreist, aber etwas Sinnvolles war dabei nicht herausgekommen. Dann würde er eben jetzt irgendeine Entschuldigung hersuchen müssen.

„Na, das nennt man Pech!" empfing ihn Seamus grinsend. „Da musst du ausgerechnet mit Malfoy tanzen. Aber: selbst schuld, wenn du dich in das Schlangennest setzt. Andererseits hast dus den arroganten Schwachköpfen mal gezeigt, dass nicht nur sie dieses Gehampel, das sie Tanz nennen, hinbekommen!"

Ron musterte Harry nachdenklich und Sirius umarmte seinen Patensohn von hinten. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Harry", flüsterte er. „Du hast perfekt getanzt. Einfach wundervoll." Auch Remus klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Danke." Harry drehte sich um und sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich hatte ja auch einen guten Lehrer. Allerdings bin ich jetzt ziemlich müde." Er griff sich an den Kopf. „Und ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen habe ich auch." Er sah Sirius betont leidend an und natürlich hatte er damit bei seinem immer besorgten Paten Erfolg.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dann lieber hinlegen?" fragte Sirius sofort fürsorglich und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür.

„Das ist eine ganz gute Idee", stimmte er zu.

„Soll ich dich begleiten, Harry?" fragte Ron sofort.

„Das brauchst du wirklich nicht, Ron", erklärte Harry hastig. „Genieß den Abend. Ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Ruhe."

„In Ordnung." Ron wirkte so, als hätte er gerne ein paar Worte mit Harry geredet und der konnte sich denken, worum es dabei ging. Aber wenn er etwas heute nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war das mit Ron ein weiteres Mal seine Beziehung zu Draco zu diskutieren.

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um noch allen eine gute Nacht und einen schönen Abend zu wünschen und die Halle danach nicht rennend zu verlassen. Er nahm nur im Vorübergehen wahr, dass Bill und Charlie jetzt zusammen tanzten, hatte aber keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern.

Als er draußen auf dem Flur war, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er raste zum Gryffindor-Turm und stammelte hastig das Passwort, bevor er die Treppe zum Schlafraum hochjagte.

Er war hellwach und so aufgeregt, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde sein ganzer Körper prickeln. Er fühlte Vorfreude, Angst, Sehnsucht, Nervosität und alles in so ausgeprägter Form, dass es ihn fast zerriss.

Hastig holte er seinen Tarnumhang und das eingepackte Geschenk für Draco unter dem Bett hervor und stürmte die Treppe wieder herunter. In ihm machte sich die nicht erklärbare Furcht breit, dass doch noch etwas dazwischenkommen würde. Dass er aufgehalten werden würde, dass irgendetwas geschah, das ihn davon abhielt, zu Draco zu kommen.

Bevor er den Gryffindor Turm verließ, zog er den Tarnumhang über und verstaute das Geschenk unter seinen Roben. Dann hastete er die fast menschenleeren Gänge entlang.

Dieses Mal hatte er keine Angst, dass Draco nicht da sein würde. Er hatte beim Tanzen gefühlt, dass Draco sich genauso sehr danach sehnte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wie Harry. Trotzdem pochte sein Herz so stark gegen seine Brust, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es würde aus seinem Körper ausbrechen wollen. Der Weg zum Flur der in den Slytherin Flügel führte, kam ihm unglaublich lang vor. Wie in einem Traum, in dem man nicht vorwärts kam.

Und dann sah er Draco endlich vor sich. Außer Atem hielt Harry im Laufen inne und nahm den Anblick in sich auf. Draco stand gegen eine Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, in der ihm eigenen beiläufig eleganten Art. Obwohl seine Haltung gelassen war, strahlte er eine gewisse Anspannung aus und Harry wusste, dass er sehr aufmerksam war, auch wenn er scheinbar gelangweilt den Korridor entlang sah. Auf Harrys Lippen breitere sich ein Lächeln aus und er fühlte Glücksgefühle wie kleine Perlen in sich aufsteigen, wie immer wenn er Draco nahe war. So leise es ihm möglich war, schlich er auf Draco zu, der ihn dieses Mal tatsächlich nicht zu bemerken schien. Er streckte unter dem Umhang eine Hand aus und berührte sanft Dracos Wange.

Draco wich nicht erschrocken zurück, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung. Offenbar hatte er Harry doch kommen hören, denn er wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht.

„Da bist du ja", flüsterte er lächelnd. Harry sah noch einmal den Korridor auf und ab, dann hob er den Umhang und Draco schlüpfte mit darunter. Und dieses Mal war es Harry, der Draco gegen die Wand drückte, seinen Körper gegen ihn presste, und ihn wild küsste. Das brauchte er jetzt einfach. Er musste mit seinem ganzen Körper fühlen, dass Draco wirklich bei ihm war, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dass es jetzt wirklich so weit war. Er hatte viel zu lange darauf gewartet, als dass er sich jetzt noch zurückhalten konnte.

Draco gab sich seinem Kuss für einen Moment ganz und gar hin. Er ließ Harrys Nähe so sehr zu, wie er es noch nie vorher getan hatte und er überließ diesem auch für einen Moment die Kontrolle. Harry Hände wanderten nach oben und umschlossen Dracos Gesicht, während der ihn immer noch küsste und Dracos Arme legten sich um Harrys Körper, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Dracos Lippen auf seinen brannten wie grünes Feuer und Harry fragte sich für einen verzweifelten Moment, wie er es noch woanders hin schaffen sollte und ob sie überhaupt von hier weg mussten. Doch dann schob Draco ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg. Harrys Atem ging schneller, seine Haare hingen ihm über die Augen und er sah Draco sehnsuchtsvoll an. Er war nicht in der Lage einen anderen Gedanken zu fassen, als dass er Draco noch einmal küssen wollte. Es war wie eine Sucht und er hungerte danach, Dracos Lippen wieder auf seinen zu fühlen, seine Zungenspitze mit seiner eigenen zu berühren und die Stromstöße in seinem Körper zu fühlen, die Dracos Küsse in ihm auslösten.

„Hier ist es nicht sicher", flüsterte Draco.

Harry bemühte sich, seine Fassung wieder zu finden, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang. „Wohin?" flüsterte er atemlos.

„In mein Zimmer." Draco tastete nach Harrys Hand.

„Aber ist es denn da sicher?" Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie das letzte Mal in Dracos Zimmer gestört worden waren. Aber im Grunde war es ihm egal. Wenn Draco ihn in diesem Moment gesagt hätte, dass nur Aragogs Höhle für ihre Zusammenkunft infrage kam, dann hätte Harry nicht einen Moment gezögert, ihm auch dahin zu folgen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kenne ein paar sehr gute Schutzzauber." Harry konnte Dracos Zwinkern in der Dunkelheit mehr erahnen, als dass er es wirklich sah.

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen liefen sie nebeneinander zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry genoss es über alle Maßen, Dracos Hand in seiner zu fühlen.

„Ich hoffe nur es wundert sich niemand darüber, dass wir beide vom Ball verschwunden sind", sagte er, obwohl es ihm im Grunde egal war. Sollten die anderen doch denken was sie wollten. Aber er musste irgendetwas sagen, um sich nicht wieder von seinen Gefühlen überwältigen zu lassen. „Und ich hoffe Ron macht keinen Aufstand, wenn er sieht, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett bin…"

„Über all diese Dinge brauchst du dir heute Nacht keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte Draco und seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen sanften rauen Klang, den Harry erst vor kurzem zum ersten Mal gehört hatte und der ihm jedes Mal wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Wie meinst du das?" flüsterte er.

„Es war zwar ein wenig aufwendig und ich musste einige Extra-Stunden in der Bibliothek dafür einlegen, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ich habe rechtzeitig gelernt, den Oblivion- Zauber zu wirken."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Draco von der Seite an. Ein wenig kam er sich so vor, wie wenn er mit Hermione sprach. „Das heißt…?"

„Das heißt, dass für ein paar Stunden niemand an uns denken wird. Die anderen werden zwar nicht vergessen, dass wir existieren, aber für eine geraume Zeit werden sie einfach nicht auf die Idee kommen, nach uns zu sehen oder sich zu fragen wo wir sind. Sehr nützlich, wenn man ein paar ungestörte Stunden für sich allein haben will." Draco drückte Harrys Hand fester.

„Und das hast du für uns gelernt?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Obwohl Draco es mittlerweile mehr als einmal bewiesen hatte, überraschte es ihn immer noch, dass diesem offenbar genauso viel daran lag wie Harry, allein mit ihm zu sein.

„Natürlich", Draco grinste leicht. „Wer weiß, vielleicht können wir ihn irgendwann noch mal gebrauchen. Die Wirkung lässt allerdings nach, wenn jemand dich sieht. Darum hatte ich dich gebeten, den Umhang mitzubringen."

„Das heißt also auch, dass niemand versuchen wird, in dein Zimmer zu kommen?"

„So ist es." Sie hatten den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums erreicht und Draco schlüpfte unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. „Smaragdnatter" war das Passwort, und kurz darauf stand Harry, immer noch unsichtbar, neben Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Draco zog ihn vor seine Zimmertür. „Rot und Grün" flüsterte er und auch diese Tür öffnete sich. Draco ließ Harry den Vortritt und dieser machte zwei Schritte in das Zimmer hinein, blieb dann allerdings wie angewurzelt stehen und sah sich staunend um. Draco schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, bevor er seine schwarz glänzenden Schuhe auszog und sie neben die Tür stellte. Immer noch völlig perplex, streifte Harry seinen Tarnumhang ab. Das letzte Mal als er hier gewesen war, hatte Dracos Zimmer kalt und düster gewirkt. Fast ein wenig abweisend. Heute jedoch…

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" flüsterte er und versuchte jedes Detail der Veränderung zu erfassen.

Der Boden war mit einem flauschigen roten Teppich belegt, der jedes laute Geräusch verschluckte und dem Zimmer etwas so gemütliches gab, dass Harry sich sofort zuhause fühlte. Über dem Bett war jetzt ein Himmel aus dunkelblauen wallenden Tüchern gespannt, ohne dass es jedoch Pfosten gab, die ihn gehalten hätten. Passend dazu befanden sich auf dem Bett große dunkelblaue Kissen, die einen förmlich dazu einluden, sich hineinfallen zu lassen. Das allerschönste aber war, dass der Raum von vielen leuchtenden Flämmchen erhellt war. Sie ähnelten Kerzenflammen, außer dass sie in einem wunderbar warmen rot leuchteten und in der Luft schwebten, wie große Glühwürmchen. Harry kam es fast vor, als sei er durch die Tür in eine völlig andere Welt gelangt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Nur ein paar kleine Sprüche und Vorbereitungen hier und da." Draco legte einen Arm um ihn. „Es gefällt dir also?"

Harry nickte verzaubert und ließ sich von Draco zum Bett führen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass irgendjemand wegen ihm einen solchen Aufwand betrieb und von Draco hätte er das sowieso nicht erwartet. Auch wenn es zu dessen Hang zum Besonderen und Stilvollen natürlich passte. Er ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Bett nieder, als hätte er Angst etwas vom Zauber des Zimmers zu zerstören. Geistesabwesend streifte er seine Schuhe ab und fühlte den weichen Teppich unter seinen Füßen.

„Ach ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen." Draco vollführte eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und das Zimmer war plötzlich von Musik erfüllt, die Harry vage bekannt vorkam, so als hätte er sie vor langer Zeit schon einmal gehört. „Schön", murmelte er, immer noch überwältigt von den Eindrücken. „Was ist das?"

„Kennst du es nicht?" Draco schien die Musik über alle Maßen zu genießen. „Das ist Beethovens 9. Symphonie."

„Beethoven? Du hörst Muggel-Musik?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass etwas so schönes von einem Muggel kommen könnte?" fragte Draco. „Ich bin sicher er hatte Zaubererblut in sich."

„Wenn du meinst." Harry verspürte nicht den geringsten Wunsch, Draco heute zu widersprechen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte Draco und im selben Moment schwebten eine Flasche und zwei kostbar verzierte Kristallgläser, die auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatten, auf sie zu. Harry nickte, immer noch ein wenig benommen, und Draco öffnete nonchalant die Flasche, die mit einem gläsernen Korken verschlossen war. Eine Flüssigkeit von einer herrlich grünen Farbe ergoss sich in die Gläser und Harry griff nach seinem Glas.

Draco ließ sich neben ihn auf das Bett sinken, jetzt ebenfalls ein Glas in der Hand. „Auf unseren Abend" sagte er leise und stieß mit Harry an.

„Ja, auf uns." Harry nahm einen winzigen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Das Getränk schmeckte vorzüglich und ein wenig aufregend. Es rann prickelnd seine Kehle hinab, wo es ein warmes angenehmes Gefühl hinterließ. Er fühlte sich sofort gelöster, nachdem er getrunken hatte. „Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig und nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck.

„Midnight Dew", erklärte Draco. „Eines der kostbarsten Getränke der magischen Welt. Es wird aus Früchten hergestellt, die genau zur Sonnenwende um Mitternacht vom Busch der Tränentraube geerntet werden. Köstlich, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Trink nur nicht zu viel davon." Draco nahm ihm sanft das Glas aus der Hand. „Nach ein paar Schlucken wirkt es entspannend und aufheiternd. Aber wenn man zu viel davon trinkt, kann es passieren, dass man müde wird."

Harry genoss Dracos Fürsorge außerordentlich und er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er in Worte fassen sollte, wie dankbar er ihm war, dass er sich solche Mühe für diesen einen Abend gegeben hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lernte er das Gefühl kennen, für einen einzelnen Menschen etwas ganz Besonderes zu sein. Und zwar nicht, weil er derjenige war, der die magische Welt vor Lord Voldemort retten würde, sondern einfach weil er er selbst war. Er war jetzt unendlich froh darüber, dass er zumindest ein Geschenk für Draco besorgt hatte. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er das Päckchen unter seiner Robe hervorholte. „Hier. Das ist für dich. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Danke, Harry." Draco nahm es mit einem freudigen Lächeln entgegen und Harry fand, dass er in dem warmen Licht, das den Raum erhellte verführerisch schön aussah. Aber es war nicht nur das Licht, fiel ihm dann auf. Draco wirkte heute Nacht anders. Die übliche Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen, er wirkte nicht verkrampft und auf der Hut wie sonst oft. Seinen Zügen fehlte jegliche Härte und auch seine Haltung wirkte, wenngleich stolz, heute nicht ganz so übersteigert aufrecht und perfekt wie sonst immer. Stattdessen strahlte er eine Ruhe und Sanftheit aus, die Harry noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

‚Er genießt diese Stunden, weil sie wirklich uns gehören', dachte er und konnte seinen Blick nicht von Dracos Gesicht lösen. ‚Egal was noch kommt, das hier kann uns keiner mehr nehmen. Für eine Nacht waren wir wirklich zusammen. Für diese eine Nacht war alles perfekt. Auch wenn es vielleicht danach nie wieder so sein wird.'

Sein Blick wanderte zu Dracos schlanken Fingern, die jetzt geschickt das Geschenk auspackten. Es war ein sehr kleines Päckchen, das kunstvoll in grünes Geschenkpapier gewickelt worden war. Draco enthüllte ein zierliches silbernes Schmuckdöschen und drehte es einmal in seiner Hand, um die filigranen Verzierungen zu betrachten. „Wunderhübsch, Harry", sagte er mit ehrlicher Bewunderung.

„Du musst es aufmachen." Harrys Stimme klang ein wenig heiser.

Gespannt blickte Draco auf das Kästchen, während er den Deckel öffnete. Harry, konnte sehen, wie er schluckte als er sah, was darin war.

„Ein … ein Talisman?" flüsterte er.

„Ja. Er ist dem Talisman Salazar Slytherins nachempfunden, wie du siehst. Ich wollte keine genaue Kopie anfertigen lassen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass es jemals zu Verwechslungen kommt. Aber ich hoffe er gefällt dir. Und ich hoffe, dass er dich ebenfalls schützt, so wie dein Talisman mich beschützt hat. Natürlich ist er nicht so stark, aber…"

„Danke Harry." Draco beugte sich vor und zog ihn an sich. Harry konnte fühlen, dass er gerührt war und lächelte glücklich. „…aber ich habe alle bekannten Schutzzauber darüber sprechen lassen", beendete er seinen Satz.

Draco gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der hundert Mal mehr prickelte als der Midnight Dew und nahm dann den Talisman aus seinem Kästchen heraus. Die Kette funkelte zwischen seinen schönen weißen Fingern und reflektierte die kleinen roten Lichter. „Das wichtigste ist, dass es von dir kommt." Bewundernd ließ er die Kette durch seine Hände gleiten. „Machst du sie mir um?"

„Gern." Harry nahm die Kette von Draco entgegen und legte sie um dessen schlanken weißen Hals. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich über die zarte Haut von Dracos Nacken und er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er sah dass dieser auf seiner Berührung hin erschauerte. Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und Harry sah wie dessen Hand sich unbewusst auf die gewohnte Stelle unterhalb seines Halses legte, um den Talisman zu fühlen.

Irgendwie kam Harry in diesem Moment alles unwirklich und magisch vor. Dieser Raum, das Bett, die Lichter, aber vor allem die Tatsache, dass er wirklich mit Draco hier war. Dass er am Ziel seiner Wünsche war. Vielleicht war es nur ein Traum, aus dem er im nächsten Moment erwachen würde, so wie er so oft schon von Draco geträumt hatte, nur um dann in seinem einsamen Bett zu erwachen. ‚Wenn es ein Traum ist, dann möchte ich wenigstens zu Ende träumen' dachte er sehnsuchtsvoll. ‚Die schlechten Träume muss ich schließlich auch immer zu Ende träumen.'

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich", riss Draco Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Noch etwas?" Harry sah erstaunt auf. „Aber das hier alles…"

„Das ist doch nicht wirklich ein Geschenk."

„Ich finde schon." Harry schluckte. „Das ist mehr, als ich bisher jemals bekommen habe."

„Ich wollte etwas, das du mitnehmen kannst", erklärte Draco. „Etwas, das dich an diese Nacht erinnert, wenn sie vorbei ist."

Harrys Herz klopfte so stark, dass er sich sicher war, dass Draco es hören konnte, als dieser seinen Zauberstab zog und mit einem „Accio" ein Päckchen durch die Luft heranschweben ließ, das etwa die Größe eines Buches hatte. Er überreichte es ihm und Harry fühlte, dass Draco gespannt darauf war, wie er reagieren würde. Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wild, als er das rot-silberne Papier öffnete und eine kleine hölzerne Schachtel zum Vorschein kam, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Irgendwo hatte er genau diese Schachtel schon einmal gesehen. Und im nächsten Moment fiel ihm auch ein, wo es gewesen war. Sollte Draco etwa…

Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen und öffnete den Deckel. Und tatsächlich. Da lagen nebeneinander zwei kleine, aber äußerst fein gearbeitete silberne Drachen. Genau die, die er in Mr. Taylors Laden gesehen und beinahe gekauft hätte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er es nicht gewagt hatte, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass Draco nicht wollen würde, dass sie derart verbunden waren. Und jetzt hielt er genau diese Drachen als Geschenk von Draco in seinen Händen. Sprachlos sah er auf das mit Samt ausgekleidete Kästchen in seinen Händen hinab.

Draco musterte ihn und versuchte offensichtlich herauszufinden, ob sein Geschenk Harry gefiel. „Mit den Drachen hat es etwas Besonderes auf sich", erklärte er, natürlich nicht wissend, dass Harry darüber Bescheid wusste. „Jeder von uns bekommt einen und man kann seinem Drachen immer ansehen, wie sich derjenige fühlt, der den anderen Drachen besitzt. So kann ich immer sehen, wie es dir geht und du kannst sehen, wie es mir geht."

„Das ist … phantastisch", flüsterte Harry.

„Willst du deinen Drachen nicht mal herausnehmen?" fragte Draco gespannt. Harry nickte und nahm den zierlichen Silberdrachen vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern heraus, um ihn dann auf seine Hand zu setzen. Sofort erwachte der Drache zum Leben und streckte sich graziös, was Harry angenehm an der Handfläche kitzelte. Dann stolzierte er würdevoll an Harrys Ballen entlang und erinnerte Harry dabei erstaunlich an Draco. Er lächelte bewundernd. Draco tat es Harry gleich und nahm ebenfalls seinen Drachen aus dem Kästchen, der sogleich auf seiner Hand erwachte. Dracos Drache war sehr viel weniger elegant, wie Harry mit einem kleinen selbstironischen Grinsen feststellte. Anscheinend zeigten die Drachen nicht nur Stimmungen an, sondern übernahmen auch die Eigenschaften des Menschen mit dem sie offenbar verbunden waren. Draco hielt seine Hand gegen Harrys und beide Jungen sahen fasziniert zu, wie die beiden Drachen sofort aufeinander zu liefen und sich zärtlich begrüßten. Sie schienen gar nicht genug voneinander zu bekommen. Draco setzte sie auf den Nachttisch, wo sie fortfuhren, einander zu liebkosen.

Harry sah auf. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du mir so etwas schenkst, Draco."

„Warum nicht?" Draco wandte seinen Blick von den Drachen zu ihm.

„Es ist so . . . so persönlich. So liebevoll." Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, als er Draco ansah.

„Und das wundert dich?" Draco sah ihm in die Augen und Harry fühlte sich beinahe hypnotisiert von seinem Blick. „Hast du etwa immer noch nicht gemerkt, dass ich dich liebe?" Und dann fühlte Harry sich plötzlich vehement auf das Bett gedrückt und Draco war über ihm. Harry sah atemlos zu ihm auf, während Draco ihm mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung seine Brille abnahm. Sein Blick verschwamm ein wenig, aber dennoch sah er deutlich das Begehren in Dracos Blick, das ihm förmlich den Atem raubte. Seine Arme schlossen sich um Draco und zogen ihn näher und als Dracos Lippen seine berührten, fühlte er eine solche Zärtlichkeit in sich aufsteigen, dass er glaubte, zerspringen zu müssen. Draco hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Er hatte als erster ausgesprochen, was Harry seit Monaten fühlte.

Dracos Lippen lagen ganz sanft auf seinen und Harry fühlte dessen Zungenspitze, die zärtlich über seine Lippen strich. Erst ganz allmählich wurde der Kuss intensiver und Harry legte eine Hand auf Dracos Hinterkopf, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Es fühlte sich an, als gäbe es nichts anderes auf der Welt, als diesen Kuss. Als würden sie schweben und alles andere um sie herum wäre verschwunden. Die Schule, die magische Welt, Lord Voldemort… für eine Nacht konnte Harry alles hinter sich lassen und das ausgerechnet in den Armen seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes.

Die Zeit in der sie befeindet gewesen waren, kam ihm plötzlich unendlich weit weg vor. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl als sei da von Anfang an noch etwas anderes gewesen, das sie zueinander zog. Das was er jetzt fühlte war so stark, dass es unmöglich innerhalb von ein paar Monaten gewachsen sein konnte. Es musste schon immer in ihm gewesen sein.

Und dann waren plötzlich alle anderen Gedanken vollkommen egal, als Dracos Kuss drängender wurde und Harry spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange bei einem Kuss bleiben würde. Er wollte Draco so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Aber sein Verlangen hatte kein wirkliches Ziel. Er wusste nicht, was er tun musste, um es zu stillen.

Draco löste den Kuss und richtete sich auf. Harry folgte ihm mit den Augen und nahm jede Bewegung in sich auf. Draco kniete stolz aufgerichtet über ihm und seine silbrigen Haare hingen ihm über die Augen, während er mit einem Blick, der Harry völlig gefangen nahm, auf ihn herabsah. Dracos Finger öffneten die Verschlüsse seiner Ballroben und im nächsten Moment streift er sie sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf. Harry sah bewundernd, dass seine Haare danach immer noch genauso makellos lagen, wie vorher. Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf die Ellenbogen auf, als Draco jetzt begann, auch die Verschlüsse an seinen Roben zu öffnen.

„Hast du Angst?" fragte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin nur ein wenig aufgeregt. Naja . . . ziemlich aufgeregt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Er grinste unsicher, aber Draco nickte. „Geht mir genauso." Harry war sich sicher, dass seine Stimme ein bisschen heiser klang. Offenbar war Draco ausnahmsweise nicht ganz so überlegen und von sich selbst überzeugt wie sonst.

„Aber du weißt doch wie es geht?" fragte Harry und fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er hätte den Mut gehabt, Sirius ein bisschen mehr auszufragen. Aber er wusste auch, dass es ihm zu unangenehm gewesen wäre, mit seinem Paten über sein Sexleben zu sprechen. Es gab einfach Grenzen, die man nicht überschreiten konnte.

„Natürlich", sagte Draco und sein Blick war selbstsicherer als seine Stimme klang. „Was denkst du denn, Harry? Wirke ich so, als wäre ich völlig unvorbereitet in diese Sache hineingeschlittert?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Seltsamerweise gab es Harry ein besseres Gefühl zu wissen, dass Draco ebenfalls ein wenig unsicher war. Er lächelte zu seinem Freund hoch. „Ich glaube es kann gar nicht schief gehen, wenn wir uns Zeit lassen und uns nicht unter Druck setzen. So ist es doch immer, oder?"

„Harry, du brauchst dir überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen." Draco gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich tue. Überlass dich einfach ganz mir, okay?" Er streifte Harry die Ballroben über den Kopf und Harry war sich sicher, dass seine Haare daraufhin nach allen Seiten abstanden. Wenn es so war, schien Draco das jedoch nicht zu bemerken. Er rutschte ein Stück zurück und beugte sich vor, um Harrys Hals und Oberkörper zu küssen. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als er feststellte, dass Draco sich offenbar bereits gemerkt hatte, welches seine empfindlichsten Stellen waren. Er fuhr mit der Zunge an seiner Halsschlagader entlang und brachte Harry dazu leise aufzustöhnen. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um es Draco einfacher zu machen und fühlte, wie dessen Finger zärtlich über die Narbe auf seiner Brust strichen, die der Talisman zurückgelassen hatte. Er wand sich unter Dracos Berührungen und sehnte sich nach so viel mehr. Er wollte ihn spüren. Überall auf seinem Körper. Und er wollte in ihm sein.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er das gedacht hatte. Immer wieder hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie sie miteinander schlafen würden und sich nächtelang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Natürlich war er nicht blöd und wusste, dass es dafür zwei Möglichkeiten gab. Draco konnte in ihn eindringen oder Harry konnte in Draco eindringen. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco die erste Möglichkeit bevorzugen würde, einfach weil ihm das natürlicher vorkam. Draco würde die aktive Rolle übernehmen wollen, das war klar. Harry würde ihn in sich aufnehmen und Draco würde in ihn eindringen.

Aber die Sehnsucht, die Harry jetzt fühlte war eine andere. Betroffen schloss er die Augen. So wie er Draco kannte, würde der sich ihm niemals unterwerfen. Darüber war er sich immer im Klaren gewesen, wenn er daran gedacht hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen. Schließlich war Draco auch bislang meist derjenige gewesen, der die Oberhand behielt, wenn sie zärtlich miteinander waren. Harry hatte das immer akzeptiert und genossen. Und jetzt musste er feststellen, dass er sich offenbar danach sehnte, Draco zu nehmen.

Fast ein wenig ärgerlich wischte er den Gedanken zur Seite. Ganz bestimmt würde er ihr erstes Mal nicht dadurch zerstören, dass er versuchte seine eigenen Sehnsüchte gegen Dracos durchzusetzen. Trotzdem machte sich jetzt wieder ein Angstgefühl in ihm breit, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Ganz sicher würde es schmerzen. Schließlich war diese Stelle an seinem Körper eigentlich nicht dafür gemacht, dass etwas in sie eindrang. Wie würde es sich anfühlen? Würde er es überhaupt können? Und wie würde Draco reagieren, wenn er es nicht schaffte? Er erschauderte.

„Harry?" Draco sah auf, als er fühlte, dass Harry nicht mehr wie vorher auf seine Berührungen reagierte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", sagte Harry zögernd.

Draco ließ sich neben ihn sinken und sah, auf einen Arm gestützt auf ihn herab, während seine andere Hand weiter Harrys Oberkörper streichelte. „Was ist los?"

„Ich … ich habe nur überlegt, wie wir es machen." Harrys sah unsicher zu Draco auf. „Du … du wirst in mich eindringen, oder?"

„Ja." Dracos Finger auf seiner heißen Haut waren verführerisch. „Fürchtest du dich davor?"

„Nein", flüsterte Harry. „Glaubst du, es wird wehtun?"

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun." Draco beugte sich vor und küsste sein Ohr. „Siehst du, da auf dem Nachttisch die Creme? Die wird dafür sorgen, dass es ganz leicht geht. Überlass einfach alles mir. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, okay?"

„Okay." Harry richtete sich auf und drückte jetzt Draco auf das Bett zurück, so dass er über ihm lag. „Und was würdest du sagen, wenn ich es bei dir machen würde?" fragte er halb im Scherz, aber dennoch gespannt.

Draco sah zu ihm auf und Harry sah Begierde in seinem Blick aufflackern, die ihn überraschte. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Draco sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ich hoffe das meinst du nicht ernst", sagte er mit beinahe strengem Blick. „Ich bin schließlich der …" er schnappte nach Luft, als Harry einen Punkt oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeins küsste, von dem er wusste, dass er Draco Stromschläge über den Körper jagte. „… der dominantere von uns, wie du weißt."

„Ja, das weiß ich natürlich." Harry küsste an Dracos Oberkörper hinab und genoss es, wie dieser sich ihm entgegen hob. Bei Merlin, wie er es genoss, diese makellose weiße Haut unter seinen Lippen zum Glühen zu bringen. Seine Unsicherheit schwand, als er aufblickte und sah, wie Draco sich auf die Lippen biss, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Selbstsicher legte er eine Hand auf die Schwellung, die sich deutlich unter Dracos schwarzer Unterhose abzeichnete und entlockte diesem ein leidenschaftliches Keuchen, als er daran entlang strich.

„Harry…" Dracos Stimme war rau vor Erregung. Harry wunderte sich über seine eigene Bestimmtheit, als er Dracos Unterhose nach unten schob und sie ihm auszog. Draco half bereitwillig mit und sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu, wie auch Harry seine Unterhose auszog. „Warte", flüsterte er dann und Harry konnte förmlich fühlen, wie er seine Fassung wiedergewann. Lächelnd ließ er es geschehen, als Draco ihn wieder auf das Bett zurückdrückte, um über ihn zu kommen. Er schien fast ein wenig schuldbewusst darüber, dass er die Kontrolle für einen Moment abgegeben hatte.

Umso entschiedener senkte er dafür jetzt seinen Kopf über Harrys Schoß und der warf den Kopf zurück, als Dracos Lippen seine Erektion umschlossen. Es war einfach fantastisch. Nichts auf der Welt konnte schöner sein, als dieses Gefühl . . .

Er legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und drückte ihn, nicht ganz so sanft wie er es vorgehabt hatte, ein wenig tiefer. Sein Körper war jetzt wieder ganz Hingabe und Draco hatte ihn da, wo er ihn haben wollte, als er kurz darauf aufsah.

„Mach weiter", drängte Harry in einem Ton der so fordernd war, dass es ihn selbst überraschte.

Aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben heute noch etwas anderes vor." Er sah entschlossen auf Harry herab und Harry begriff, dass es jetzt so weit war. Draco würde in ihn eindringen. Ergeben schloss er die Augen. Er war bereit dafür. Hauptsache es geschah schnell irgendetwas, das dieses Verlangen in ihm stillen würde. Er war jetzt so heiß, dass er das Gefühl hatte, als würde sein Inneres brodelnd überkochen, wenn er noch länger warten musste. Aber Draco kam nicht über ihn. Und als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in Dracos Augen Unsicherheit und Bestürzung.

In diesem Moment wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er setzte sich auf, nahm Draco bei den Schultern und drückte ihn energisch zurück auf das Bett. Mit Augen, die förmlich grüne Funken sprühten, sah er hungrig auf ihn herab.

„Was machst du, Harry?" Draco versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, offenbar noch nicht bereit, sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben, auch wenn seine Augen jetzt dunkel waren vor Lust.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Harry, durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich mache das, was wir beide wollen. Ich schlafe mit dir." Sanft, aber äußerst bestimmt drückte er Dracos Beine auseinander.

„Aber doch nicht so!" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Hör auf, Harry!" dennoch ließ er es geschehen, dass Harry zwischen seine Beine kam.

„Warum wehrst du dich so dagegen?" fragte Harry, der sich jetzt fühlte, als könnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach der Creme auf dem Nachttisch. Als er jedoch sah, wie sich Verlangen und Angst in Dracos Blick vermischten hielt er inne. „Was ist?"

„Ein Malfoy würde sich niemals einem anderen unterwerfen", Draco sah mit brennenden Augen zu ihm auf und Harry fühlte, wie er mit sich kämpfte. „Die Slytherins würden mich verachten …." Draco wand sich. „Es … es ist so beschämend, aber ich … ich möchte dich in mir spüren…" seine letzten Worte gingen fast in einem wilden Keuchen unter, während seine blassen Wangen Farbe bekamen. Gedemütigt schloss er die Augen. „Tief in mir…"

Harry fühlte ein so starkes Gefühl von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in sich aufbranden, dass er für einen Moment glaubte er müsse daran ersticken. „Oh Draco…" raunte er. „Das hier hat doch nichts damit zu tun, wer der Stärkere ist. Die Zeiten in denen es uns darum ging, wer von uns dem anderen überlegen ist sind doch vorbei, oder?" Er beugte sich vor und küsste Draco auf die Lippen. Kurz ließ er seine Zunge in dessen Mund eindringen und zog sich dann wieder zurück. „Das hier ist einfach nur das Schönste auf der Welt. Ganz egal, wer von uns beiden oben liegt." Er lächelte. „Ich bin dir sowieso hoffnungslos verfallen. Wenn du also so willst, dann hast du längst über mich triumphiert."

Draco öffnete die Augen und sah sehnsüchtig zu ihm auf. „Ich habe davon geträumt, dass du mich nimmst", gestand er und jagte Harry einen solchen Schauder über den Rücken, dass sein Körper sich unwillkürlich aufbäumte. „Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber ich sehne mich danach dass du in mich eindringst."

Harry hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Dracos Worte brachten ihn schier um den Verstand. Seine Hand fand die Cremedose und plötzlich fühlte er instinktiv, was er tun musste. Er wusste, dass er sich einigermaßen geschickt anstellte, als er die Creme zärtlich an Dracos Eingang verteilte und dabei mit einem Finger ganz vorsichtig in ihn eindrang, um ihn vorzubereiten. Draco schien sich jetzt in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Er schloss voller Hingabe die Augen und seine Lippen waren ganz leicht geöffnet. Harry beobachtete ihn genau, um sofort zu merken, falls er ihm wehtun sollte. Draco zuckte hin und wieder leicht zusammen, aber er wirkte, so als würde er Harrys Behandlung genießen.

Schließlich verteilte Harry etwas von der Creme auf seiner Erektion und positionierte sich dann über Draco. Draco zog ihn mit einem Arm zu sich, um ihn zu küssen und ihre Zungen umspielten einander, während Draco Harry mit einer Hand an die richtige Stelle führte.

Es war eng. Für einen Moment glaubte er sogar, dass es zu eng wäre. Dass er niemals eindringen könnte. Aber dann entspannten sich Dracos Muskeln, so dass er sich ein Stück in ihn schieben konnte. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Er stöhnte wild auf und seine Hände krampften sich um Dracos Schultern zusammen. Draco keuchte auf und spannte sich so sehr an, dass er Harry Schmerzen bereitete. Ein Zittern lief durch Dracos Körper und Harry wusste, dass er ebenfalls Schmerzen hatte. Dennoch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Er lag ganz still und hielt die Augen geschlossen, während Harry kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht verteilte. Langsam entspannte Draco sich wieder und Harry wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er sich weiter vorschob. Es war das Aufregendste und Schönste, was er jemals erlebt hatte, auch wenn es tatsächlich ein wenig wehtat. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er pulsieren und er fühlte eine solche Macht in sich, dass er sich sicher war alles schaffen zu können. Die ganze Welt lag ihn in diesem Moment zu Füßen, in dem er in Draco Malfoy war. Ein wenig unvorsichtig schob er sich noch ein Stück vorwärts und dieses Mal keuchte Draco auf und krallte seine Hände in das Bettlaken.

Harry sah auf ihn herab. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er atemlos.

„Ist schon gut", presste Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Warte einen Moment." Sein Körper bebte vor Anstrengung und Harry fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Auch er selbst war mittlerweile schweißnass und das Gefühl, ihrer verschwitzten Körper, die sich aneinander rieben war atemberaubend. Er hielt ganz still, auch wenn es seinen Körper mit aller Macht vorwärts drängte. Sich selbst zur Langsamkeit ermahnend beugte er sich vor, um Dracos Hals zu küssen. Seine Erregung pulsierte in ihm und er hielt es kaum noch aus, still zu halten. Unbewusst drang er noch ein Stück weiter vor und fühlte wie ein Zittern durch Dracos Körper lief. Ganz sanft begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen und hörte, wie Draco tief aufstöhnte. Erschrocken sah er auf und bemerkte einen winzigen Blutstropfen auf Dracos Unterlippe. Offenbar hatte er sich auf die Lippe gebissen, um einen Laut des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken. „Nicht, du tust dir weh", flüsterte er erschrocken und streichelte mit einer Hand über Dracos Gesicht. „Ich höre auf, okay? Du hast Schmerzen."

„Nein", stöhnte Draco und seine Augen öffneten sich flatternd. Harry sah, dass der Schmerz daraus verschwunden war und unbändiger Lust Platz gemacht hatte. „Es ist schön … mach weiter. Bitte. Beweg dich so wie eben."

„Okay" Harry wurde für einen Moment beinahe schwindelig vor Leidenschaft. Er bewegte sich und traf dabei scheinbar einen Punkt in Draco, der diesen zum Erbeben brachte. Zu Harrys freudigem Erstaunen entspannte er sich immer mehr und hob Harry schließlich sogar seine Hüfte entgegen. Er hatte jetzt alle Hemmungen verloren und genoss es offenbar über alle Maßen, Harry in sich zu spüren. Sein Kopf war zurückgelegt, so dass sein schlanker Hals sich bog. Seine Haare fielen wie flüssiges Silber nach hinten und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Seine Wangen hatten Farbe bekommen und seine Lippen flüsterten immer wieder Harrys Namen. Harry fand ihn in diesem Moment so betörend schön, dass er es kaum aushielt, ihn anzusehen. Er war es, der schließlich als erster die Kontrolle verlor. Es war wie ein Rausch, als es ihn schließlich erfasste und er wusste, dass es kein zurück mehr gab. Sein Körper zuckte und er tastete verzweifelt nach Dracos Erektion, um ihn mit über die Schwelle zu nehmen. Auf keinen Fall durfte er nur seine eigene Befriedigung finden, während Draco nicht zum Höhepunkt kam. Mit aller Kraft die er hatte, hielt er sich zurück. Aber auch Draco war zum Glück soweit. Harry musste nur ein paar Mal seine Erektion auf und ab streichen, bevor er schließlich stöhnend und sich aufbäumend kam. Und dann konnte Harry auch endlich loslassen. Es kam mit einer Macht über ihn, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein ganzer Körper wurde davon geschüttelt und er schrie Dracos Namen, bevor er auf ihm zusammensackte und von Dracos Armen in Empfang genommen wurde.

Lange Zeit lag er einfach nur da, den Kopf auf Dracos Brust und fühlte die Nachbeben seines Höhepunktes. Er hörte auf Dracos Herzschlag, der erst so schnell war wie Schmetterlingsflügel und sich dann langsam beruhigte, genau wie Dracos Atem.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile fühlte er Dracos Finger, die träge in seinen Haaren spielten und dachte, dass er in diesem Moment zufrieden sterben könnte. Wenn er sowieso sterben musste, warum dann nicht hier in Dracos Armen, während er so glücklich war, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben? Das Glück pulsierte immer noch in ihm, wie etwas Lebendiges und strömte durch seine Adern wie flüssiges Silber.

Er wusste, dass er noch nicht einschlafen konnte, aber sagen konnte er auch noch nichts, denn er fürchtete, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen würde. Er tastete nach Dracos Hand und verschlang ihre Finger ineinander. Er wünschte sich, dass sie für immer auf diese Art verbunden sein könnten.

* * *

Liebe Leser. Wow, nach einer story und weiteren 21 Kapiteln erleben Draco und Harry endlich ihr erstes Mal!  
Erstmal natürlich mein Dank an alle, die auch das vorige Kapitel gelesen und vielleicht sogar ein Review hinterlassen haben. :) Ich habe den siebten Band gelesen und wieder richtig Lust bekommen, weiter zu schreiben. Keine Angst vor Spoilern, diese Geschichte nimmt natürlich weiterhin ihren eigenen Lauf.  
Aufmerksame Leser haben wahrscheinlich gemerkt, dass ich in diesem Kapitel eine kleine Referenz zu einem meiner weiteren Lieblingspärchen einbringe. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. ;) Vielen Dank für eure treue und Geduld!  



	23. Seelentier

**23. Der Traum**

Das erste was Harry spürte, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war, dass er Dracos Hand immer noch in seiner hielt. Er lag in Dracos Armen und ihre Finger waren miteinander verschlungen. Für einen Moment lag er ganz still und genoss das Gefühl, so nahe bei Draco zu sein. Noch bevor er die Augen aufschlug, wusste er, dass er etwas sehr schönes geträumt hatte, aber leider entglitt es ihm schon im nächsten Moment. Ohne den Kontakt zu Draco zu lösen, drehte Harry sich um und sah, dass Draco ihn beobachtete. Offenbar war er schon eine Weile wach und hatte ruhig gelegen, um Harry nicht zu wecken.

„Wow", ein winziges unsicheres Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was man nach so einer vollkommenen Nacht zu demjenigen sagte, der sie einem geschenkt hatte. Nichts konnte wirklich das ausdrücken, was er in diesem Moment zu Draco sagen wollte. „Ich glaube, so gut habe ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht geschlafen", sagte er schließlich.

Draco beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ein angenehmes Prickeln lief durch Harrys Körper. Er hatte also tatsächlich die ganze Nacht neben Draco geschlafen und Draco hatte ihm tatsächlich gestanden, dass er ihn liebte. Der gestrige Abend, so fantastisch und unglaublich er auch gewesen war, war alles andere als ein Traum. Sie hatten tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen. Und es war schöner gewesen, als Harry es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen jemals ausgemalt hatte. Draco richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah auf ihn herab und Harry räkelte sich wohlig im Bett.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Dracos Hand legte sich jetzt auf Harrys Brust und streichelte ihn sanft. Er war noch immer zärtlich, aber dennoch war Harry deutlich bewusst, dass er nicht mehr so gelöst war, wie letzte Nacht. Selbst jetzt wirkte er bereits wieder ein wenig angespannt und abweisender als gestern Abend noch. Etwas von der gewohnten Kälte war in seine hellen Augen zurückgekehrt.

Harry tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille, ohne die er sich immer ein wenig hilflos fühlte und Draco reichte sie ihm. „Wir haben wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor der Zauber nachlässt, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry und spürte, wie sein Herz sank, als Draco nickte. Nach dieser Nacht fiel es ihm noch schwerer, sich von Draco zu lösen. Jetzt da er wusste, wie rundum vollkommen es mit Draco zusammen sein konnte, war es umso schwieriger zu ertragen, dass es nur sehr selten so sein würde.

„Draco?" fragte er leise. „Warum können wir es nicht einfach alle wissen lassen, dass wir zusammen sind?" Er sah bittend, aber ohne große Hoffnung zu ihm auf. „Natürlich würde es Gerede geben, aber es würde auch schnell wieder uninteressant werden. Es kann doch nicht das erste Mal sein, dass ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin sich ineinander verlieben."

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es geht nicht, Harry. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Und es geht mir nicht um das Gerede der Anderen."

„Aber um was geht es dann?"

„Es geht um dich, Harry. Um dich und um deine Situation."

Harry setzte sich auf. „Ich weiß, dass ich in Gefahr bin. Aber dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, würde diese Gefahr doch nicht vergrößern!"

„Doch, genau das würde es!" fuhr Draco ihn an. „Glaub mir, die Todesser wissen wie du bist! Sie hatten lange genug Gelegenheit, dich zu beobachten. Und wenn sie wissen, dass sie durch mich an dich herankommen können . . . glaubst du denn im Ernst, sie würden diese Möglichkeit ungenutzt lassen? Was glaubst du, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn du durch mich in ihre Hände gerätst? Wenn sie mich als Köder für dich benutzen?" Draco saß jetzt ebenfalls im Bett und sah Harry mit silbern funkelnden Augen an. „Sie dürfen nicht wissen, dass eine Verbindung zwischen uns besteht! Nur auf die Art können sie mich niemals dafür benutzen, dir zu schaden."

Harry schluckte. Endlich wusste er also wirklich, worum Draco sich sorgte und er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf darüber, dass er selbst so naiv hatte sein können. Es ging Draco nicht nur um Gerüchte oder um seinen Ruf. Es ging ihm vor allem darum, dass er Harry schützen wollte.

„Harry" Draco streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Alle Aggression war plötzlich von ihm abgefallen und seine Stimme klang wieder warm und gefühlvoll. Sie hatte jedoch einen verzweifelten Unterton, der Harrys Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehen ließ. „Weißt du eigentlich wie schutzlos du im Schlaf aussiehst? Du wirkst so unschuldig und wehrlos, dass man das Gefühl hat, jeder könnte dich jederzeit überwältigen. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es so oft geschafft hast, Voldemort zu trotzen, aber wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann, dann will ich nicht, dass es noch einmal dazu kommt, dass du ganz allein gegen ihn kämpfen musst. Die Magische Welt kann sehen wie sie klar kommt. Sie können nicht erwarten, dass du . . ."

„Draco!" Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte Draco selten so aufgewühlt gesehen. „Ich bin derjenige, der Voldemort besiegen kann! Darin besteht nun mal meine Aufgabe!"

„Wer sagt das?" fauchte Draco, plötzlich wieder aggressiv. „Dumbledore? Und warum kämpft er nicht selbst gegen ihn? Warum zeigt er nicht mal wieder, dass er all die Lorbeeren, die auf sein Haupt gehäuft werden, verdient hat?"

Harry wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber Draco war noch nicht fertig. „Was für ein Wahnsinn ist das, von einem fünfzehnjährigen Jungen zu verlangen, dass er sich allein gegen den mächtigsten und grausamsten aller Zauberer zur Wehr setzt?" Dracos Stimme wurde immer wütender, während er redete. „Im Grunde sind sie nicht besser als Voldemort, wenn sie das von dir verlangen."

„So darfst du nicht reden", sagte Harry fest. „Sie setzen ihre Hoffnungen in mich . . ." Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war von Dracos Worten. Noch niemals hatte jemand die Möglichkeit ausgesprochen, dass er seine Aufgabe, Voldemort zu besiegen, nicht erfüllen musste. Es wurde schlichtweg von ihm erwartet. Selbst Sirius ging fest davon aus, dass Harry seine Eltern rächen würde. Und Dumbledore schien ebenfalls nicht an eine andere Möglichkeit zu denken. Nicht einmal für Harry selbst war es jemals ernsthaft in Betracht gekommen, ein anderes Schicksal zu wählen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er es sich schon oft insgeheim gewünscht hatte. Unzählige Male hatte er sich schon danach gesehnt einfach ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein, auf dem nicht eine solche Bürde lastete, aber das war nun mal nicht sein Schicksal. Und auch jetzt war ihm bewusst, dass er niemals einen anderen Weg einschlagen würde. Wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen, dann musste er es tun. Für alle, die schon durch seine Hand gestorben waren. Dennoch war er überwältigt davon, dass ausgerechnet Draco der erste Mensch war, der ihn für alle Zeiten von Voldemort fern halten wollte.

„Ich wünschte, wir wären bereits volljährig." Draco biss erbittert die Zähne aufeinander. „Dann würde ich dich von hier wegbringen, Harry. Irgendwohin . . . in die östliche Welt vielleicht. Da war Voldemort niemals besonders stark. Vielleicht könnten wir da in Ruhe leben, ohne dass du behandelt wirst wie ein Lamm, das man zur Schlachtbank führt und das auch noch in der Hoffnung, dass es dem Schlachter ein für allemal den Garaus macht."

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?" fragte Harry völlig perplex. „Du würdest mit mir von hier verschwinden?"

„Ja natürlich!" Draco klang so bestimmt, dass Harry keinen Moment an seinen Worten zweifelte. „Ich habe mir natürlich überlegt, ob wir es auch jetzt schaffen könnten. Von Hogwarts abzuhauen wäre nicht das Problem. Aber draußen wären wir verloren. Sobald wir unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen würden, hätten sie uns. Wir haben keine Chance, bevor wir siebzehn sind." Draco klang so überzeugt von dem, was er sagte, dass Harry sich sicher war, dass Draco tatsächlich schon länger über all das nachgedacht hatte.

Er war so getroffen davon, dass Draco tatsächlich die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hatte, mit ihm zu fliehen, dass er seine Gedanken nicht sofort sammeln konnte. Auch Draco schwieg jetzt, offenbar immer noch die Tatsache verfluchend, dass es keinen Ausweg für sie gab.

Schließlich fand Harry seine Sprache wieder. „Draco, es . . . es macht mich wirklich froh, dass du das für mich tun würdest." Harry griff nach seiner Hand. „Aber ich könnte es nicht. Auch wenn wir eine Möglichkeit hätten."

„Ich weiß." Draco sah ihn an und in seinem Blick war eine solche Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass Harrys Herz schmerzte. „Du rennst lieber mit offenen Augen in dein Unglück, als dass du dich von irgendjemandem als Feigling bezeichnen lässt. Warum bist du nur so ein verdammt typischer Gryffindor?" Er zog Harry mit einem Ruck in seine Arme und Harry keuchte auf, als er Dracos immer noch nackte Haut auf seiner fühlte. „Hast du dir jemals überlegt, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn du . . ." Draco brach ab und schob Harry an den Schultern von sich weg. So vehement, als müsse er sich selbst dazu zwingen, Harry endlich gehen zu lassen. „Wir haben heute keine Zeit mehr für Diskussionen. Wenn du noch verschwunden bist, wenn der Oblivion-Zauber seine Wirkung verliert, war der ganze Aufwand umsonst. Du musst zurück."

„Okay" Harry war immer noch etwas durch den Wind von Dracos plötzlichem unerwartetem Gefühlsausbruch. Der Slytherin hingegen hatte seine Fassung bereits wieder gefunden. Als er grazil aus dem Bett stieg und sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung einen schwarz-seidenen Morgenrock überstreifte, auf dem kunstvoll das Emblem einer grünen Schlange eingearbeitet war, deutete nichts mehr darauf hin, dass er Harry vor kurzem gestanden hatte, dass er sich wünschte, mit ihm zu fliehen.

Harry hingegen fühlte sich noch immer reichlich durcheinander, als er die Beine über den Bettrand schwang. Geistesabwesend strich er sich über die Haare, als könnte er die völlige Unordnung in der sie sich mittlerweile befanden dadurch auch nur annähernd beheben. Er sammelte seine Unterhose vom Boden auf und Draco reichte ihm seine Ballroben, ihn damit zur Eile ermahnend.

„Draco?" Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, weil er sich gerade durch seine Roben hindurchkämpfte. „Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du darüber nachgedacht hast, mit mir zu verschwinden. Und . . ." er zog sich die Roben über den Kopf und sah Draco mit offenem Blick an. „und gestern war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens."

„Wirklich?" Draco trat lächelnd zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. Und für einen Moment war er wieder genauso unverschlossen und zärtlich wie am gestrigen Abend. „Mir ging es genauso." Er beugte sich vor und gab Harry einen Abschiedskuss, von dem dieser wusste, dass er ihn noch heute Nacht auf seinen Lippen knistern fühlen würde.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war Harry unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen. In seiner Hand hielt er vorsichtig Dracos Geschenk, den kleinen silbernen Drachen. Obwohl es schwer gewesen war, heute von Draco wegzugehen und obwohl er nicht wusste, wann sie sich wieder sehen konnten, fühlte er sich unglaublich glücklich, beinahe ausgelassen. Er brauchte nicht mehr daran zu zweifeln, wie Draco für ihn fühlte. Egal was geschah, er konnte sich endlich Dracos Gefühle sicher sein. Er kannte Draco und seinen Stolz gut genug, um zu wissen, wie viel es den Slytherin gekostet hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Und umso mehr wusste er es zu schätzen. Sein Herz fühlte sich frei wie ein Vogel und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dass er vor Freude vor sich hingesummt hätte. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass nichts und niemand ihm etwas anhaben konnte. Träumerisch verlor er sich in Gedanken darüber, wie es sein würde, tatsächlich mit Draco zu fliehen. In seinen Gedanken lebten sie in einer gemütlichen Holzhütte, nicht unähnlich der von Hagrid, tief im Wald. Niemand wohnte weit und breit und sie waren ganz und gar auf sich gestellt. Und natürlich gab es niemanden, der sie jemals störte oder bei etwas unterbrach. Er konnte sich seltsamerweise sogar vorstellen, dass er für Draco kochte, so wie er früher manchmal für die Dursleys hatte kochen müssen. Nur, dass er es diesmal gerne tat. Natürlich wusste er, dass diese Gedanken völlig abwegig und unrealistisch waren. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er sich Draco beim besten Willen nicht in einer rustikalen Holzhütte vorstellen konnte sprach dagegen. Aber nach der gestrigen Nacht konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er solche Phantasien hatte.

Nun, fliehen konnte er nicht mit Draco, aber vielleicht war es nicht ganz so undenkbar, wie er gedacht hatte, dass es irgendwann eine Zeit geben konnte, in der sie tatsächlich zusammen sein würden, ohne es geheim zu halten. Wenn Draco es auch wollte, war es schließlich nicht unmöglich. Irgendwann, wenn er Voldemort besiegt hatte, wenn er nicht mehr in Gefahr war, wenn Draco sich nicht mehr um ihn sorgen musste und wenn nicht mehr so viel zwischen ihnen stand.

Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, als ihn die Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht ohne Vorwarnung mit aller Macht überkam. Er dachte daran, wie er Draco im Arm gehalten hatte, wie er auf ihn herabgesehen hatte, als es ihm kam und allein die Erinnerung ließ seine Knie weich werden wie Butter. Dennoch mahnte er sich selbst zur Eile. Der Aufwand, den Draco mit dem Oblivion-Zauber gehabt hatte, sollte schließlich nicht doch noch umsonst gewesen sein.

Vor dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, flüsterte er das Passwort und schlüpfte dann durch die Öffnung. Er hatte Glück, dass Ron und Hermione, die in zwei der großen Lehnsessel saßen, so tief in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, dass sie das sich öffnende Portrait nicht wahrnahmen. Für einen Moment den Atem anhaltend blieb er an die Wand gedrückt stehen. Er war sicher, dass sie ihn bemerken würden, wenn er versuchte sich die knarrende Treppe in den Schlafraum hoch zu schleichen. So konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er ihr Gespräch belauschte.

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass er das für Harry gemacht hat?" fragte Ron äußerst ungläubig, und Harry begriff sofort, dass es um Dracos Bekleidung beim Weihnachtsball ging.

„Überleg doch mal, Ron. Warum sonst sollte Draco Malfoy ausgerechnet mit goldenen Roben beim Ball auftauchen?"

„Um zu provozieren natürlich. Um die Blicke auf sich zu ziehen."

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, es zu glauben. Aber ich denke, Harry hatte auch seine Gründe, den Midnight's Spell mitzutanzen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Da er ansonsten alles andere als ein begeisterter Tänzer ist, denke ich, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um wenigstens einen Tanz mit Draco zu haben." Hermiones Stimme war anzumerken, dass ihr die Romantik der Situation nicht gänzlich entging. Harry gratulierte ihr innerlich zu ihrer Kombinationsgabe.

Ron nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Möglich. Aber das beweist nur, dass Harry Malfoy tatsächlich verfallen ist. Nicht, dass es andersrum genauso ist."

„Weißt du, was ich langsam glaube, Ron?" Hermione beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Du willst es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Du kannst dich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass dein bester Freund sich in jemanden verliebt hat, den du verabscheust. Und darum versuchst du alles, um es schlecht zu machen. Wahrscheinlich bist du sogar ein bisschen eifersüchtig, dass Harry jemanden hat, der ihm so viel bedeutet."

„So ein Blödsinn!" fuhr Ron auf. „Ich denke nur: Wenn er Harry wirklich lieben würde, dann würde er sich ihm gegenüber niemals so mies benehmen."

„Dass er das tun könnte, um Harry zu schützen, ist dir wohl noch niemals in den Sinn gekommen?"

„Pah, was ist denn das bitte für eine Art, jemanden zu schützen, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit fertig zu machen und zu beschimpfen!" fragte Ron außer sich. „Harry hat wirklich genug Probleme. Wenn Malfoy ihn lieben würde, dann würde er versuchen, ihm beizustehen und nicht ihn noch mehr fertig zu machen."

Ohne auf Hermiones Erwiderung zu warten, schlich sich Harry jetzt doch an den beiden vorbei. Sie waren so auf ihren Streit konzentriert, dass er glaubte, dass es sicher war, sich doch noch die Treppe hoch zu schleichen.

Im Schlafraum der Jungen angekommen streifte er hastig den Umhang ab, stopfte ihn unter das Bett und zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu. Vorsichtig öffnete er dann seine Hand und sah auf den kleinen Drachen, der sich darin befand. Der wirkte ein wenig unruhig und angespannt und Harry streichelte ihn sanft mit einem Finger. Er war wirklich unglaublich froh, dass er eine Erinnerung an die denkwürdigste Nacht seines Lebens hatte. Erst jetzt kam ihm zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass er keine Jungfrau mehr war und das brachte sein Herz wieder dazu, aufgeregt zu klopfen. Am liebsten hätte er es irgendjemandem erzählt, aber natürlich kam dafür niemand infrage. Und im Grunde war es auch schön, dieses Gefühl in sich zu verwahren, wie einen Schatz, der zu herrlich war, um ihn irgendjemandem zu zeigen. Oder wie einen Traum, der etwas von seiner Magie verlor, wenn man ihn erzählte.

Es hätte sowieso niemand verstehen können, wie vollkommen diese Nacht gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall hatte er jetzt etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte, wenn sein Leben sich wieder verdunkeln würde. Die Nacht mit Draco würde wie eine Flamme in jeder Dunkelheit leuchten.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er Draco beim Mittagessen sehen würde. Trotzdem hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht und war enttäuscht, als Dracos Platz leer blieb. Der war allerdings nicht der Einzige, der beim Mittagessen fehlte. Viele Schüler hatten es offenbar nach dem Ball vorgezogen in ihren Betten zu bleiben. Und mehrere von den Anwesenden sahen ziemlich durch die Mangel gedreht aus. Diejenigen, die da waren, kannten allerdings offenbar nur ein Thema, welches Harry ziemlich auf die Nerven ging: Sirius Black und Professor Lupin, die zum Glück klug genug gewesen waren, ebenfalls nicht zum Essen zu erscheinen.

„Hast du es schon gehört, Harry?" fragte Seamus, mit dem typischen ich-habe-große-Neuigkeiten-Blick.

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich erzählen", entgegnete Harry eher desinteressiert.

„Professor Lupin und DEIN Pate, Sirius Black, haben gestern auf dem Ball miteinander getanzt", ließ Seamus die vermeintliche Bombe platzen.

„Soso." Harry häufte sich ein paar Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller.

„Sie haben Walzer getanzt", ergänzte Seamus in der Hoffnung, Harry noch eine weitere Reaktion zu entlocken.

„Überrascht dich das?" fragte Harry und ließ sich von Ginny die Soße reichen. „Sie wohnen schließlich auch zusammen."

„Du meinst . . ." Seamus rutschte etwas näher zu Harry, offenbar in der Hoffnung exklusive Informationen zu bekommen. „Sie wohnen tatsächlich nicht nur als Freunde zusammen? Du musst es doch wissen, Harry. Willst du etwa sagen, die beiden sind tatsächlich ein Paar?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?" kam Hermione Harry zu Hilfe. „Stört dich daran irgendetwas?"

„Naja . . ." Seamus sah sie unsicher an. „Sie . . . sie sind beide . . ."

„Männer?" fragte Harry genervt.

„Lehrer", beendete Seamus seinen Satz. „Tut mir leid, aber mir fällt es nun mal ein bisschen schwer zu erfassen, dass meine Lehrer auch ein Sexleben haben." Er zuckte die Schultern.

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er wurde immer noch nicht besonders gern daran erinnert, dass Lupin und Sirius vermutlich miteinander schliefen. Der Gedanke verwirrte und verunsicherte ihn irgendwie, auch wenn er natürlich der letzte sein sollte, der daran irgendetwas Seltsames fand. Aber Sirius war und blieb nun mal sein Pate!

„Sei unbesorgt, das gilt bestimmt nicht für alle deine Lehrer", sagte Fred fröhlich. „Ich bin mir zum Beispiel ziemlich sicher, dass Snape kein Sexleben hat."

Harry fragte sich gequält, ob seine Mitschüler gestern zu viel von dem Weihnachtspunsch gehabt hatten. Es fiel ihm aber sowieso schwer, sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Draco schweiften. Seit er mit ihm geschlafen hatte, war es noch schwieriger, seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen auch nur für einen Moment aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Ohne jede Vorwarnung überfielen ihn immer wieder Bilder davon, wie Draco ihm sagte, dass er mit ihm fliehen wollte; wie er ihm gestand, dass er sich wünschte, Harry in sich zu fühlen; wie er mit einem Blick zu ihm aufsah, der Harry durch und durch ging. Jedes Mal musste er kurz die Augen schließen und sich sammeln, um das Mittagessen halbwegs vernünftig hinter sich zu bringen.

Er war froh, als er am späten Nachmittag endlich wieder Zeit für sich hatte. Aufseufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett zurücksinken, um die Nacht mit Draco in Gedanken noch einmal zu erleben. Aber stattdessen nahm etwas anderes von seinen Gedanken Besitz, nachdem er sich wohlig ausgestreckt hatte. Der Traum, der ihm beim Aufwachen entglitten war, kam jetzt wieder zu ihm zurück. Harry schloss die Augen, um sich besser darauf konzentrieren zu können. Das erste was kam, war das freudige und ein wenig aufgeregte Gefühl, das mit allen Träumen einhergegangen war, in denen er von seiner Animagus-Gestalt geträumt hatte. Er schluckte nervös und seine Hand fuhr über das Bettlaken. War es dieses Mal endlich soweit? Würde er endlich sein Seelen-Tier erkennen? Schemenhaft zunächst kamen die Bilder des Traumes wieder zu ihm zurück. Er sah David vor sich, den Jungen, der vor vielen Jahren, als er noch bei den Dursleys gewohnt hatte, auf ihn aufgepasst hatte. Er saß mit ihm auf dem Sofa und David hielt ein Buch in der Hand. „Das Tier, um das es in der Geschichte geht, erinnert mich ein wenig an dich", sagte er lächelnd und begann dann mit einer angenehmen Stimme zu lesen. „Dies ist die Geschichte von der großen Schlacht, die Riki-tiki-tavi ganz alleine durch die Badezimmer des großen Bungalows von Segowlee ausgetragen hat. Darzee, der Schneidervogel, hat ihm zwar geholfen und Chuchundra, die ängstliche Moschusratte, hat ihm gute Ratschläge gegeben. Aber den eigentlichen Kampf hat Riki-tiki-tavi ganz alleine ausgefochten. Riki-tiki-tavi war ein Mungo. In seinem Fell und seinem Schwanz ähnelte er einer Katze, sein Kopf und seine Art glichen eher denen eines Wiesels."

Davids Stimme wurde leiser und die Schemen des Traums lösten sich vor Harrys Augen in Luft auf, aber dieses Mal hatte er genug gesehen. Er richtete sich benommen in seinem Bett auf, überwältigt davon, dass jetzt endlich tatsächlich das eingetroffen war, worauf er so lange gewartet hatte. „Ein Mungo!" flüsterte er. Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, natürlich! An die Geschichte hatte er als Kind immer wieder gedacht, wenn er sich schlecht und allein gefühlt hatte. Der tapfere kleine Mungo, der gegen drei Schlangen gekämpft hatte, um die Familie, bei der er lebte, zu beschützen, hatte ihn tief berührt. Jetzt machten auch die Träume Sinn, die er schon früher gehabt hatte. Er lachte leise, während er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Er, der so große Angst davor gehabt hatte, sich in eine Schlange zu verwandeln, würde zum natürlichen Feind dieser Tiere werden. Er musste unbedingt sofort jemandem von seiner Entdeckung erzählen und war froh, dass er diese Neuigkeit im Gegensatz zu der gestrigen Nacht nicht geheim halten musste. Und Sirius hatte es eindeutig verdient, als erster davon zu erfahren.

Er streichelte dem silbernen Drachen, der unruhig, aber mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf seinem Nachttisch auf und ab wanderte, kurz mit einem Finger über den Kopf, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Voller Vorfreude lief er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Er war sich sicher, dass Sirius stolz auf ihn sein würde, dass er es geschafft hatte. Ganz sicher kam es davon, dass er in Dracos Armen so ruhig und sicher geschlafen hatte, dass er jetzt endlich den entscheidenden Traum gehabt hatte. Er war in Hochstimmung, als er daran dachte, dass er sich bald wirklich so unbeschwert und leichtherzig fühlen würde wie in seinem Traum, wenn er seine Animagus-Form annahm.

Gerade als er an der Tür zu Lupins Gemächern klopfen wollte, kamen ihm Sirius und Remus von der anderen Seite des Flures entgegen. Im ersten Moment wollte Harry sofort auf Sirius losstürmen und mit der Neuigkeit herausplatzen, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und er blieb alarmiert stehen.

Die beiden waren offenbar in großer Eile. Professor Lupin sah blass und gehetzt aus und sehr viel abgerissener als seit langer Zeit. Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Kleidung war durcheinander geraten. Er nahm Harry gar nicht wahr, da er aufgebracht auf Sirius einredete. Der wiederum sah ebenfalls besorgt aus und sah mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Boden vor sich. Dann blickte er auf und nahm Lupin bei den Schultern, als wollte er ihn dazu bringen, sich zu beruhigen. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry beunruhigt, sein eigenes Anliegen vergessend.

Sirius sah zu ihm und sah dann wieder zu Lupin. „Ihm können wir es sagen."

Lupin nickte abwesend, so als sei er in Gedanken ganz woanders.

„Cai ist verschwunden", sagte Sirius ernst. „Seit gestern Nacht schon."

* * *

Authors Notes

Ich möchte mich wieder einmal ganz besonders für eure Reviews bedanken. Ich freue mich jedes Mal unheimlich, wenn mir jemand seine Meinung schreibt. Darum möchte ich dieses Mal auch gerne einzeln darauf antworten.

LiaTonks: Freut mich, dass die Unsicherheit der beiden gut rüber gekommen ist. Harry fürchtet nur, dass es keine weitere Nacht geben wird, weil mit ihm und Draco alles so kompliziert ist.

Draconis: Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, dass du schon so lange liest! Auf dieses Kapitel habe ich mich auch schon lange gefreut.

Reinadoreen: Ich freue mich, dass es mir gelungen ist die gemischten Gefühle der beiden herauszuarbeiten.

boeli: Wow, ich bin jedes Mal erstaunt, dass du immer noch nicht aufgegeben hast zu Lesen und der Geschichte immer noch treu bist! gg.

Apollinia: Deine Erklärung finde ich sehr einleuchtend. So ähnlich habe ich es mir auch vorgestellt. Außerdem fand ich es interessant, weil man es so einfach nicht erwartet. Und irgendwie hat es sich beim Schreiben auch einfach so ergeben. Manchmal haben die Figuren echt ein Eigenleben.

Jawsia: Wo, das ist wirklich ein Kompliment! Vielen Dank dafür.

Liriel: Danke!

blub: Ich hoffe auch, dass die Motivation anhält, aber nach dem letzten Band bin ich wieder echt im Potter-Fieber gg

Lewanna: Ja, bei den Slytherins würden Harry/Draco sicher nicht gut ankommen. Bill/Charlie sind in dieser ff nicht wirklich ein Paar, auch wenn ich nichts gegen incest in stories habe. Bin da tatsächlich sehr offen, solange die Dinge nur der Fantasie entspringen.

Sammy-chan: Schön, hier auch alte Bekannte zu treffen. gg. Cool, dass dir Draco als Uke auch gefällt.

Werhamster: Danke, dass du immer noch mitliest!

anonüm: Danke!

Ceelestine: Kein Wunder, bei den langen Pausen, die ich zwischendurch eingelegt hatte…

skateZ: Danke!

Zadi: Sehr lieben Review. Danke dafür!


	24. Die Suche

**24. Die Suche**

„Verschwunden?" wiederholte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Cai ist ausgerissen?"

„Vermutlich, ja." Sirius zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

„Das wissen wir nicht genau, es kann auch sein, dass ihn jemand entführt hat", fügte Lupin nervös hinzu.

„Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Remus." Sirius streichelte seine Schultern. „Die Tür ist schließlich von innen geöffnet worden. Es ist also viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er von selbst abgehauen ist."

„Aber warum sollte er das tun?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Er hat doch überhaupt keinen Grund dazu."

„Das ist ja das Schlimme." Sirius Miene wurde noch besorgter. „Heute Nacht ist es soweit. Wir haben Vollmond. Und zu dieser Zeit werden Werwölfe ein wenig unruhig und . . . nunja, unberechenbar." Er sah Lupin entschuldigend an, aber der nickte nur angespannt. „Darum müssen wir ihn auch unbedingt finden, bevor der Mond aufgeht", sagte er. „Er muss Snapes Wolfsbanntrank nehmen, damit er nicht so eine qualvolle Verwandlung hat und danach zahm ist. Außerdem können wir ihn schließlich nicht als Werwolf in der Schule herumlaufen lassen."

„Warum gibt es denn dann keine Suchaktion nach ihm?" fragte Harry. „Ihr hättet alle verständigen sollen, damit sie euch helfen können!"

Lupin sah schuldbewusst zu Boden und Sirius seufzte leise. „Das habe ich auch gesagt, aber Remus hatte Angst, dass Cai uns weggenommen wird, wenn herauskommt, dass wir nicht auf ihn aufpassen können."

„Er ist sowieso nur zur Probe bei uns", rechtfertigte sich Lupin verzweifelt. „Und wenn bekannt wird, dass hier ein Werwolf frei herumläuft, würde es vermutlich so viele Beschwerden von den Eltern der Schüler geben, dass Cai und ich unsere Sachen packen könnten."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry schnell. Sie hatten jetzt sowieso keine Zeit mehr für Erklärungen, auch wenn er es alles andere als klug fand, niemandem Bescheid zu geben. Auch wenn er Remus irgendwie verstehen konnte „Wo könnte er sein?"

„Wir haben schon fast das ganze Schloss abgesucht", erklärte Sirius resigniert. „Ohne Erfolg. Als nächstes müssen wir uns die unmittelbare Umgebung von Hogwarts vornehmen. Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr." Er sah besorgt aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne sank und sich unerbittlich dem Horizont näherte.

„Ich helfe euch", sagte Harry sofort entschieden.

Sirius schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Wenn er es tatsächlich bis nach draußen geschafft hat, ist er vermutlich in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Auf Werwölfe scheint er geradezu eine magische Anziehungskraft zu haben. Und dahin nehme ich dich ganz bestimmt nicht mit."  
"Und ich lasse dich nicht allein hineingehen", sagte Harry und sah Sirius entschlossen an.

Der grinste ganz leicht. „Hey. Wer ist hier eigentlich für wen verantwortlich? Ich bin immer noch dein Pate und nicht andersrum. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass es im Verbotenen Wald irgendetwas gibt, das mir gefährlich werden könnte?"

„Das kann man nie wissen." Harry dachte schaudernd daran, welche scheußlichen Kreaturen bereits im Verbotenen Wald gehaust hatten. Darunter waren auch Dementoren gewesen und um nichts in der Welt würde er zulassen, dass die sich Sirius noch einmal näherten. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er ihn im dritten Schuljahr nur um Haaresbreite mit seinem Patronus-Zauber hatte retten können, war noch viel zu lebendig.

„Harry, es ist wirklich besser, wenn du im Schloss bleibst", sagte Sirius ernst und nahm ihn bei den Schultern. „Es ist nicht nötig, dass du dich auch noch in Gefahr bringst. Du weißt doch, dass es Schülern verboten ist, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten."

„Nur, wenn sie ohne Begleitung sind", Harry hielt Sirius eindringlichem Blick stand.

„Sirius, wir haben keine Zeit mehr", drängte Lupin. „Wenn wir ihn nicht vor dem Mondaufgang finden . . ." Er sah Sirius unglücklich an. „Lass Harry doch mitkommen. Wenn er bei dir bleibt, wird ihm sicher nichts passieren. Und ich fürchte, du kannst ihn sowieso nicht mehr zurückhalten."

„In Ordnung", sagte Sirius zögernd und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er alles andere als angetan von der Idee war. „Du bleibst immer in meiner Nähe, verstanden?"

Harry fand Sirius Sorge mal wieder ein wenig übertrieben, wenn er daran dachte, wie oft er schon allein im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war. Aber das brauchte er diesem ja nicht zu erzählen. Im Grunde konnte er verstehen, warum Sirius manchmal ein wenig überbesorgt war. Ihm ging es andersrum ja genauso. Die Angst, Sirius zu verlieren, ließ ihn diesen ständig beschützen wollen, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass dieser gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Meistens jedenfalls.

Sirius wartete in der Eingangshalle auf Harry, der sich in aller Eile Wintersachen überzog.. Zum Glück waren Hermione und Ron nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, so dass er keine Fragen beantworten musste. Als er in der Halle ankam, war Lupin bereits losgegangen, um Cai zu suchen.

Es schneite mal wieder, als sich die großen Torflügel des Schlosses hinter Sirius und Harry schlossen. Es war so kalt, dass Harrys Wangen brannten und das Atmen weh tat. Nebeneinander stapften sie auf den Verbotenen Wald zu, der im Dämmerlicht wirkte, wie ein großes lauerndes Raubtier, das auf Opfer wartete. Der frische Schnee lag fast kniehoch und es war gar nicht so leicht, vorwärts zu kommen.

„Ich frage mich, wieso Cai überhaupt ausgerissen ist", sagte Harry fröstelnd. „Es geht ihm schließlich unheimlich gut bei euch." Er zog seine Roben fester um sich.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Er schien allerdings mit unserer Fürsorge nicht besonders viel anfangen zu können. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte er sich immer weiter in sich zurückgezogen. Remus hat sich unheimlich Mühe gegeben, an ihn heran zu kommen, aber da war nichts zu machen. Ich fürchte fast, dass er dadurch, dass er von seiner Familie verstoßen wurde so verstört ist, dass er es vorzieht, ein Wolf zu sein." Er seufzte leise. „Ich wünschte nur, Remus wäre nicht so unvernünftig gewesen, niemandem zu sagen, dass Cai verschwunden ist. Aber er hat sich riesige Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er überhaupt mit mir auf den Ball gegangen ist."

„Aber Cai hätte auch verschwinden können, während ihr geschlafen hättet", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er gibt sich trotzdem die Schuld."

Sie waren am Rande des Waldes angekommen und Harry fühlte, wie es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Aus diesem Wald war schon so viel Schlechtes und Grauenhaftes gekrochen, dass er ihn nicht mehr ohne ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl betreten konnte.

Im zweiten Schuljahr war er hier mit Ron auf die Riesenspinne Aragog gestoßen und sie hatten gerade noch mit dem Ford Anglia der Weasleys fliehen können. Aber noch viel grauenerregender war das Erlebnis im ersten Schuljahr gewesen. Schaudernd dachte er daran, wie er in diesem Wald zum ersten Mal Voldemort begegnet war, auch wenn er damals natürlich noch nicht gewusst hatte, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelte, dem er gegenüberstand. Damals war er mit Draco hier gewesen, weil sie eine gemeinsame Strafe bekommen hatten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass er sich damals gewundert hatte, dass Draco sogar halbwegs normal mit ihm redete. Sie waren bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang durch den Wald gelaufen, ohne dass Draco versucht hatte, ihn zu beleidigen oder zu verletzen. Seinerzeit hatte er es auf Dracos Angst geschoben, von der er sich irgendwie ablenken wollte, aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr ausschließen, dass Draco tatsächlich noch mal versucht hatte, ihm näher zu kommen. Vielleicht hatte er es damals schon genossen, für eine Weile mit Harry allein zu sein. Sowieso hatte Draco damals im ersten Schuljahr alles getan, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, nachdem dieser sein Angebot, Freunde zu werden, abgelehnt hatte, erinnerte sich Harry.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln dachte er daran, wie riesig Dracos Angst vor Voldemort, beziehungsweise vor der Einhornblut trinkenden Kreatur gewesen war, die sie in jener Nacht gesehen hatten. Natürlich war Draco damals erst ein elfjähriger Junge gewesen und es war nur natürlich, dass er sich fürchtete, aber trotzdem hatte dieser Zwischenfall schon gezeigt, dass er kein hingebungsvoller Todesser werden würde. Auch wenn er ein Slytherin war, fühlte er offenbar schon immer eine gewisse Abneigung gegen die dunklen Mächte und Harry war mehr als glücklich darüber. Die Gedanken an Draco ließen sogar den finsteren Wald weniger bedrohlich erscheinen.

Das einzig Gute daran, dass sie den Wald betraten, war, dass hier auf Grund der Bäume der Schnee nicht hoch lag und sie besser vorankamen. Dafür war es hier allerdings bereits ziemlich düster, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht ganz untergegangen war.

„Lumos" flüsterte Sirius und hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich, damit sie sehen konnten, wo sie hintraten. Harry zog ebenfalls seinen Stab.

„Was hat dieser Wald nur an sich, dass man sich jedes Mal unwohl fühlt, wenn man ihn betritt?" murmelte Sirius. „Ich habe wirklich schon viel Unschönes erlebt und gesehen, aber dieser Wald gehört zu den unangenehmsten Orten, die ich je betreten habe. Abgesehen von Azkaban natürlich." Er sah sich frierend um. „Ich hoffe nur, Remus passt gut auf sich auf."

Harry legte die Hände vor den Mund. „Cai!" rief er, obwohl er wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass der kleine Werwolf auf ihn hören, geschweige denn antworten würde. Er wäre schließlich nicht abgehauen, wenn er lieber in Hogwarts geblieben wäre. Zu seiner Überraschung merkte er, dass er ziemlich besorgt um Cai war, auch wenn er mit dem Jungen nie wirklich warm geworden war. Jetzt allerdings wünschte er sich von ganzem Herzen, dass sie ihn finden würden, bevor er sich selbst in Gefahr brachte oder sich in einen Wolf verwandelte. Schließlich war er trotz allem noch ein kleiner Junge. Auch wenn er Harry aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ganz geheuer war.

Sirius fiel in seine Rufe mit ein, aber sie bekamen keine Antwort, auch als sie immer tiefer in den Wald hineingingen.

Es verging bestimmt eine halbe Stunde, in der sie nebeneinander immer tiefer in den Wald hineinliefen und mit ihren Zauberstäben in alle Richtungen leuchteten, um eine Spur von Cai zu entdecken. Harry fror immer mehr und er hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht allein von der Kälte kam. Dieser Wald war schon immer unheimlich gewesen, aber heute schien es so, als habe er eine ganz besonders unheilvolle Aura. Es kam ihm hier noch dunkler vor als sonst und noch etwas anderes stimmte nicht. Zuerst kam er nicht darauf, was es war, aber desto tiefer sie in den Wald eindrangen, desto deutlicher wurde die Veränderung. „Sirius, fällt dir auch etwas auf?" fragte er unbehaglich.

Sirius blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Du hast Recht. Irgendetwas hat sich verändert."

Harry nickte. „Es sind keine Tiere mehr da."

Der Verbotene Wald hatte schon immer andere Tierarten beherbergt als alle anderen Wälder, die Harry kannte. Natürlich gab es die Einhörner, aber die meisten Arten waren lichtscheu und Furcht einflößend und eher von der Art, denen man lieber nicht begegnen wollte. Sie krochen und schlängelten sich über den Boden und beobachteten Besucher feindselig aus dem Gebüsch heraus mit ihren leuchtenden Augen. Hin und wieder konnte man sonst ein Krächzen oder Zischen hören, aber seit einer Weile war alles um sie herum vollkommen still. Alles was zu hören war, waren ihre Rufe nach Cai und das Knacken der Äste, über die sie gingen. Die Laute der Kreaturen hatten sonst Harrys Nackenhaare sich aufstellen lassen, aber dennoch war die völlige Abwesenheit dieser Geräusche noch beunruhigender und unheimlicher. Heute hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass der Wald vollkommen tot war.

Er konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken und trat unwillkürlich näher zu Sirius. Sein Pate legte sofort fürsorglich den Arm um ihn und Harry war dankbar dafür. Wenigstens war er jetzt nicht allein.

„Seltsam", flüsterte Sirius und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in den Wald. „Es wirkt tatsächlich vollkommen ausgestorben. So als würde in diesem Wald nichts mehr leben. Und nicht nur das . . . siehst du das Harry?"

Sirius leuchtete einen Baum an und Harry sah sofort, was er meinte. Die Bäume im Verbotenen Wald waren alt, bedrohlich und riesig, aber nichtsdestotrotz lebten sie. Dieser Baum allerdings war vollkommen tot. Seine Rinde war grau, als könne sie jeden Moment zu Asche verfallen und seine Äste zeichneten sich gespenstisch gegen die Dämmerung ab. Sirius leuchtete den nächsten Baum an und dasselbe Bild bot sich ihnen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry leise und es kam ihm vor, als halle seine Stimme in dem gespenstischen Wald wieder, als würde sie davongetragen, irgendwohin wo sie vielleicht von jemandem gehört wurde, der sie nicht hören sollte. Er hatte plötzlich den Wunsch, Sirius an der Hand zu nehmen, sich umzudrehen und zu laufen, so schnell er konnte. Er wollte raus aus diesem verfluchten alptraumhaften Wald. Tapfer unterdrückte er jedoch das Gefühl und umklammerte lediglich seinen Zauberstab fester.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sirius sah sich aufmerksam um. „Aber wir sollten besser von hier verschwinden. Das ist mir nicht geheuer."

Harry nickte. Die Chance, Cai hier zu finden, war vermutlich sowieso nicht besonders groß. Vielleicht hatte Remus mehr Erfolg gehabt. Jedenfalls mussten sie unbedingt aus diesem Wald heraus. Das sagten ihm all seine Instinkte.

Gerade als sie umgedreht hatten, horchte Harry auf. Er war der Meinung, dass er ein Geräusch gehört hatte. So etwas wie ein sehr schwaches Wimmern. Sirius hatte es offenbar auch wahrgenommen, denn er blieb stehen und hob lauschend den Kopf.

„Klingt wie ein verletztes Tier. Wir müssen nachsehen, Harry. Möglicherweise ist es Cai."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er sehr viel lieber aus diesem Wald herausgekommen wäre. Aber wenn es tatsächlich Cai war, dann konnten sie ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen.

Sirius hatte immer noch einen Arm um Harrys Schultern gelegt, als sie in die Richtung gingen, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Er rief noch einmal Cais Namen, erhielt allerdings keine Antwort. Dafür hörten sie ein erneutes leises Wimmern, das so herzzerreißend war, dass es Harry durch und durch ging. Er hoffte plötzlich, dass es nicht Cai war, denn wenn er es war, dann musste er entsetzliche Schmerzen haben. Sirius lief jetzt schneller und Harry sah mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl, wie ein Ast, den er streifte einfach zu Staub zerfiel. Sein Herz schlug jetzt schnell gegen seine Rippen und seine Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, war feucht von Schweiß. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht gerade einen sehr großen Fehler machten, indem sie tiefer in diesen seltsam verzerrten Wald eindrangen. Irgendetwas hier war vollkommen falsch.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Weil ich zur Zeit Ferien habe (der Lehrerberuf hat durchaus gute Seiten ) geht es wie ihr merkt auch recht schnell vorwärts. Da auch ein paar Fragen gestellt wurden, möchte ich die gerne beantworten, soweit es möglich ist.

LiaTonks: Draco geht ja davon aus, dass Voldemort noch außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Er befürchtet, dass die Todesser ihn benutzen könnten. Naja und dass er damit Recht hat ist ja nicht gesagt. Vielleicht ist seine Sorge auch total unberechtigt.

Boeli: Hey, da gings dir ja genau wie mir als Kind mit Riki-Tiki-Tavi. Mein Vater hat mir die damals vorgelesen und ei aht mich lange nicht mehr losgelassen. Ich fand schon immer, dass sich Harry und Riki-Tiki irgendwie ähnlich sind.

Sammy: gg Die Idee mit Japan finde ich natürlich auch sehr gut!

blub: Abwarten, aber natürlich gibt es da immer noch sehr viel Streitpotential zwischen den beiden.

beenie: Ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen, aber es werden noch einige.

Ceelestine: Wie schön, noch jemand, der Mungos mag

Apollinia: Cool, dass du dir so viele Gedanken um die story machst. Du bist auch recht nah dran!

Anahita: Vielen Dank für das lange Review und das Lob! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut.


	25. Slytherin Stolz

**25. Slytherin-Stolz**

Das laute Knirschen, mit der die Wand, die zu Dracos Zimmer führte, sich hinter ihm schloss, schien seine Stimmung wiederzuspiegeln. Mit wehendem Umhang durchschritt er den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin sinken, den ein Drittklässler kurz zuvor hastig geräumt hatte.

Die Gespräche wurden gedämpfter und einige Schüler wagten vorsichtige neugierige Blicke in seine Richtung. Draco befand sich schon seit heute Morgen in einer dieser Stimmungen, in der man ihn am besten nicht ansprach und auch sonst nicht belästigte. Zwei Schüler brachen vorsorglich ein Zauberschachspiel ab, da es dabei mitunter ziemlich laut zugehen konnte und drei Mädchen verzogen sich für ihre Unterhaltung in ihren Schlafraum. Draco lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und ließ mit einem „Accio" ein Buch aus einem der Regale herbeischweben, ohne es dann jedoch zu öffnen. Schweigend sah er in die grün flackernden Flammen im Kamin, das geschlossene Buch in der Hand.

Er fragte sich, warum er überhaupt aus seinem Zimmer herausgekommen war. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass die Anwesenheit der anderen Slytherins ihn ablenken könnte, aber sie gingen ihm einfach nur auf die Nerven. Schon seit heute Morgen, seit Harry gegangen war, fühlte er sich wie eingesperrt. Das hatte allerdings nichts mit dem Slytherin-Flügel oder auch nur mit dem Schloss zu tun. Er war heute bereits am großen See gewesen und auf dem Quidditch-Feld, aber das Gefühl war überall das gleiche. Komischerweise hatte er sich gestern Abend im Gegensatz dazu vollkommen frei gefühlt, obwohl er nur in seinem verhältnismäßig kleinen Zimmer gewesen war. Also musste es etwas mit Harrys Anwesenheit zu tun gehabt haben.

Natürlich hatte Draco keine Sehnsucht. Dieses Gefühl war Slytherins fremd und Malfoys vermissten sowieso nie jemanden, sie wurden höchstens vermisst. Und er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Harry ihn vermisste.

Dennoch konnte Draco nicht verhindern, dass auch er immer wieder daran denken musste, wie sich Harrys Küsse auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten, wie seine Haare ihn nachts im Gesicht gekitzelt hatten und wie er morgens als erstes ein wenig hilflos nach seiner Brille getastet hatte. Diese Geste hatte etwas so rührend schutzloses, dass es Draco jedes Mal einen seltsamen kleinen Stich gab, wenn er daran dachte. Sowieso konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die Nacht sich immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte, so sehr er auch versuchte, sich abzulenken. Er hatte es mit Lesen versucht, mit Fliegen und mit Lernen. Er hatte versucht einen Zaubertrank zu brauen und hatte zum ersten Mal völlig dabei versagt, da er Asphodel mit Arcadian-Kraut verwechselt hatte. Ein faux-pax, den er sich normalerweise niemals hätte zu Schulden kommen lassen.

Alles zog Draco zu Harry hin und er fand es demütigend, das vor sich selbst zugeben zu müssen. Vielleicht waren Slytherins ja doch in der Lage Sehnsucht zu empfinden. Wenn auch natürlich auf eine weit beherrschtere und würdevollere Weise, als die leicht erregbaren Gryffindors. Draco jedenfalls würde diese Sehnsucht mit einer Fassung und Haltung tragen, die selbst seinem Vater alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Vor allem würde er auf gar keinen Fall durch die Schule laufen, wie ein verliebter Hufflepuff, um dem Objekt seiner Begierde nahe zu sein. Aus diesem Grund war er auch nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen. Deshalb, und weil er glaubte, dass Harrys Anblick die Situation nicht unbedingt einfacher machen würde. Eher im Gegenteil.

Seine Gedenken schweiften zu etwas, das Harry gesagt hatte, kurz bevor sie am gestrigen Abend eingeschlafen waren. Als er sich in Dracos Armen geräkelt hatte, als gäbe es keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem er sich geborgener und wohler fühlte. Draco schluckte, als er daran dachte:

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was du zu mir gesagt hast, als wir damals in der Heulenden Hütte zum ersten Mal zusammen waren?" hatte Harry gefragt, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem kleinen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Dass du unmögliche Haare hast?" Draco grinste.

„Das auch. Und du hast gesagt, dass Slytherins zum Spaß Sex haben." Von jedem anderen hätte das vielleicht herausfordernd geklungen, aber Harry wirkte so unschuldig, als er es sagte, dass Draco es einfach . . . nunja . . . niedlich finden musste.

„Ich habe auch gesagt, dass Gryffindors nur mit Leuten schlafen, in die sie verliebt sind. Hatte ich damit etwa nicht Recht?"

„Wahrscheinlich schon. Aber offenbar schlafen Slytherins auch mit Leuten, die sie lieben, oder?"

„Habe ich jemals das Gegenteil behauptet?" hatte Draco gefragt und die Augenbrauen gehoben. „Es hat mir außerdem auch Spaß gemacht. Also war meine Theorie durchaus wahr."

„Wenn auch vielleicht ein bisschen zu ungenau", hatte Harry hinzugefügt und kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Typisch Harry, darauf noch einmal zurückzukommen. Draco seufzte leise. Es gehörte einfach zu Harrys Persönlichkeit, dass er aussprach was er dachte. Er war so haarsträubend naiv und gutgläubig. Trotz allem was er bereits erlebt hatte, hatte er noch immer nicht seinen Glauben daran verloren, dass es die Menschen im Grunde gut mit ihm meinten. Draco hatte sich schon oft verwundert gefragt, wie ein Junge, der die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens nur ausgenutzt und misshandelt worden war, sich eine solche Unschuld und Gutherzigkeit bewahren konnte. Es war wirklich faszinierend.

Trotzdem spürte Draco, – und er fragte sich manchmal, ob er der Einzige war – dass all diese Ereignisse durchaus ihre Spuren in Harry zurückgelassen hatten. Tief in sich verbarg er Ängste und düstere Gedanken, die er nicht einmal vor sich selbst zuließ. Aber Draco, der selbst sehr geübt darin war, Dinge nicht an die Oberfläche dringen zu lassen, fühlte es. Außerdem hatte er Harrys Fassade schon einmal bröckeln sehen. Damals in der Heulenden Hütte, kurz bevor sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Und wahrscheinlich war er der einzige Mensch, der schon einmal das Ausmaß von Harrys innerer Zerrissenheit gesehen hatte. Es hatte ihn damals wirklich erstaunt, denn bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er Harry tatsächlich für glücklich und mit sich und der Welt im Reinen gehalten. Erst danach hatte er wirklich begonnen, darüber nachzudenken, wie Harry Potter wirklich fühlte. Jetzt konnte er kaum noch glauben, dass es tatsächlich einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er Harry für den beneidenswertesten aller Zauberer hielt. Wie himmelschreiend naiv war er damals bloß gewesen? Er hatte nur gesehen, dass Harry berühmt war, dass er verehrt wurde, als der Junge, der überlebt hatte, dass alle ihn für etwas Besonderes hielten und jeder Achtung vor ihm hatte. Harry Potter war genau das, was Draco sein wollte. Harrys Einsamkeit, seine unstillbare Sehnsucht nach seinen Eltern, seine unerträgliche Vergangenheit bei den Dursleys, sein bevorstehender Kampf mit Voldemort . . . all das hatte er einfach ausgeblendet. Aber schon bevor ihm das alles bewusst geworden war, war eine Sache schon damals gleich gewesen: Er hatte Harry nahe sein wollen. Und weil er es nicht als Freund sein konnte, hatte er es als Feind sein wollen.

Mit einem hatte Harry offenbar Recht: Auch Slytherins konnten sich verlieben, so sehr Draco das überraschte. Seit er wusste, dass man das, was er für Harry empfand, durchaus als Liebe bezeichnen konnte, dachte er darüber nach, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Tatsache nicht unbedingt unehrenhaft war. Etwas zu lieben, bedeutete, dass man es um jeden Preis besitzen wollte. Im Grunde war es also nichts anderes als eine andauernde Form von Begierde. Und es war auch nur natürlich, dass er den Drang hatte, das, was er besitzen wollte, auch zu beschützen. Die Malfoys waren sehr eigen mit ihren Besitztümern und konnten es nicht leiden, wenn man ihnen etwas wegnahm oder das, was sie besaßen, zerstörte. Und für Draco war Harry das Kostbarste, was man besitzen konnte.

Was diese Theorie allerdings nicht erklärte, war, warum er sich so sehr wünschte, dass Harry glücklich war. Manchmal dachte er sogar darüber nach, aus Harrys Leben zu verschwinden, weil dieser dann vielleicht ein angenehmeres Dasein hatte. Das war so haarsträubend uneigennützig, dass Draco sich erschauernd fragte, warum ihn der sprechende Hut nicht gleich nach Gryffindor sortiert hatte, oder vielleicht, um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, nach Hufflepuff.

Schon während er die Vorbereitungen für ihr gemeinsames Zusammensein in seinem Zimmer getroffen hatte, hatte er hin und wieder fassungslos über sich selbst den Kopf geschüttelt. Kerzen! Ein Himmel über dem Bett! Teppiche! Niemals hatte Draco es für möglich gehalten, dass er für jemand anderen solchen Aufwand betrieb und es ihm auch noch Spaß machen würde. Der einzige Mensch, für den er bisher irgendetwas freiwillig getan hatte, war sein Vater.

Aber Harry war nun mal Harry und Draco war ein Perfektionist. Er hatte unbedingt alles perfekt machen wollen, damit Harry diese Nacht nie vergaß. Und das hatte er wahrscheinlich geschafft.

Allerdings gab es da noch diese eine Sache, über die Draco lieber nicht nachzudenken versuchte. Nämlich die Art, wie sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Draco kannte sich natürlich mit der Familiengeschichte der Malfoys aus. Als Sohn einer der letzten großen Reinblutfamilien der magischen Welt wurde es schlichtweg von ihm erwartet, dass er seinen Stammbaum so gut wie auswendig konnte. Seit er lesen konnte, hatte er regelmäßig das Familienbuch studiert. Daher wusste er, dass Beziehungen mit einem anderen Mann nicht unbedingt eine Seltenheit in seiner Ahnenreihe darstellte. Unter seinen Vorfahren hatte es Männer gegeben, die einen Geliebten hatten und auch wenn dies nach außen hin vertuscht worden war, fanden sich im geheimen Stammbuch, in das nur direkte Nachfahren der Malfoys Einsicht hatten, Einträge darüber. Dominanz und die Fähigkeit zur Unterwerfung anderer waren zwei der zentralen Grundsätze seiner Familie und das spiegelte sich auch in ihren Beziehungen wider. Zwar war ein männlicher Nachfahre natürlich dazu verpflichtet, zu heiraten und Nachkommen zu zeugen, aber es sprach nichts dagegen, dass er außerhalb seiner Ehe noch weitere Liebschaften pflegte. Und da machte es nicht unbedingt einen Unterschied, welches Geschlecht die jeweiligen Partner hatten. Schließlich wurden sie nur benutzt, um die himmelhohe Überlegenheit der Malfoy-Familie zu demonstrieren. Einige seiner Vorväter hatten Angehörige von anderen angesehenen Zaubererfamilien verführt, um ihre Superiorität zu beweisen.

Aber sämtliche Vorfahren hätten sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe umgedreht, wenn sie gehört hätten, dass ihr jüngster Nachkomme sich einem anderen bereitwillig unterworfen hatte. Einem Zauberer, der nicht einmal reines Blut hatte! Ja, er hatte Harry erlaubt, ihn zu nehmen, und das schlimme war, wie vollkommen richtig es sich angefühlt hatte. Das bittersüße Gefühl, das er empfunden hatte, als Harry in ihn eingedrungen war, brannte noch immer wie eine Flamme in ihm und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Eigentlich hätte das nicht passieren dürfen, eigentlich hätte er die ganze Zeit über derjenige sein müssen, der die Oberhand behielt.

Aber obwohl er Harry den dominanten Part hatte übernehmen lassen, fühlte er sich ihm seltsamerweise nicht unterlegen. Er hatte so sehr gefühlt, dass Harry ihn liebte, ja ihn geradezu anhimmelte, dass es nicht die geringste Rolle gespielt hatte, dass er der Aufnehmende gewesen war. Genau wie Harry gesagt hatte, hatte es plötzlich keine Rolle mehr gespielt, wer von ihnen der Überlegene war. Nur, dass sie einander so nahe wie irgend möglich waren, hatte gezählt.

„Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte eine unsichere Stimme und riss Draco unwillkommenerweise aus seinen Gedanken.

Draco sah widerwillig auf. Natürlich, das konnte nur Blaise Zabini sein, der ihn wieder einmal störte. Seit Anfang des Schuljahres tat der Junge alles dafür, um Dracos Vertrauter zu werden und da seine Gesellschaft ihm mittlerweile sehr viel angenehmer war, als die von Crabbe und Goyle, hatte Draco nichts dagegen unternommen. Dennoch tendierte Blaise mittlerweile dazu ein wenig zu aufdringlich zu sein. Zwar waren er und Pansy Parkinson eine Art Paar, aber Draco hatte stark das Gefühl, dass beide im Grunde hinter ihm her waren. Ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte er bei Granger und Wiesel im Bezug auf Harry, auch wenn Harry das natürlich vehement abgestritten hätte. Und er konnte sogar Recht haben. In Gryffindor kannte man Gerüchten zufolge verschiedene Arten von Liebe, nicht nur die, die darauf abzielte, jemanden ins Bett zu bekommen.

„Was ist?" fragte er gereizt.

„Ich dachte nur, du möchtest vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft?" Zabini ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Draco sinken.

„Und was hat dich um Merlins Willen auf diese Idee gebracht?" Draco musterte ihn ungehalten.

„Du bist schon den ganzen Tag über ein wenig abweisend. Ist vielleicht irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Ich wirke nicht ein wenig abweisend, ich wirke über alle Maßen abweisend. Und das kommt daher, dass ich in Ruhe gelassen werden will", zischte Draco, dem die Störung höchst zuwider war. Blaise war der Einzige der sich traute, ihn anzusprechen, wenn er ganz offensichtlich allein sein wollte. Und jetzt ließ sich auch noch Pansy auf der Lehne von Zabinis Sessel nieder. Genau das hatte Draco noch gefehlt. „Bist du neuerdings mein Gesprächstherapeut, Zabini?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber trotzdem kannst du doch mit mir reden, wenn irgendetwas ist." Zabini lehnte sich weiter zu ihm vor. „Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von deinem Vater gehört?"

Offenbar dachte Blaise, dass Dracos schlechte Stimmung daher rührte, dass er nicht wusste, wie es seinem Vater ging. Und ganz Unrecht hatte er damit tatsächlich nicht. Seitdem Harry Lucius für ihn getroffen hatte, weil Draco fürchtete beobachtet zu werden, hatte Lucius nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Und in der Tat trug das zu Dracos noch schlechterer Stimmung bei. Allerdings glaubte er fest daran, dass sein Vater in Sicherheit war. Wenn er vom Ministerium gefasst worden wäre, hätte er das auf jeden Fall sofort im Propheten gelesen. Er wusste allerdings nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn Lucius tatsächlich den Todessern in die Hände fiel. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf die Raffinesse seines Vaters zu vertrauen.

„Nicht, dass es dich etwas anginge, aber nein." Draco stand auf, die enttäuschten Blicke von Blaise und Pansy ignorierend. Wieder einmal war er mehr als froh, dass er ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, in das er sich jetzt zurückziehen konnte. Er durchquerte mit sehr bestimmten Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei ihm einige Erstklässler respektvoll auswichen. Die Wände öffneten sich, nachdem er leise das Passwort gesprochen hatte und sofort kam wieder die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht in ihm hoch. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder dieses Zimmer würde betreten können, ohne sofort Harrys staunenden Blick vor sich zu sehen, ohne sich vorzustellen, wie er sich ein wenig linkisch auf dem Bett niederließ und zu ihm aufsah.

Draco setzte sich auf die Stelle, an der Harry gestern gesessen hatte und sah auf den Nachttisch, wo er den Drachen zurückgelassen hatte. Den ganzen Tag über fragte er sich schon, ob das Geschenk eine gute Idee gewesen war, denn er konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu beobachten. Es war einfach überwältigend, wie sehr der kleine Drache Harry in seiner Art ähnelte. Genau wie Harry wirkte er ein bisschen ungeschickt, aber gleichzeitig auf eine anziehende Weise verwegen und tapfer. Außerdem war er wahnsinnig neugierig und hatte seine Nase schon fast in alles gesteckt, was es in Dracos Zimmer zu entdecken gab. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er unglaublich glücklich, fast ausgelassen gewirkt und es war unwiderstehlich gewesen, ihm zuzusehen. Normalerweise war er Draco jedes Mal sofort fröhlich entgegen geflogen, sobald der das Zimmer betreten hatte. Jetzt aber blieb der Drache verschwunden, was Draco ein wenig beunruhigte.

Er suchte mit den Augen das Zimmer ab, stand dann auf und suchte auf dem Schreibtisch hinter ein paar Büchern und Zutaten für Zaubertränke und ließ sich schließlich auf die Knie nieder, um unter das Bett zu sehen. Und da fand er ihn schließlich. Der Drache hatte sich hinter einen Bettpfosten verkrochen und sah ängstlich dahinter hervor.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Draco beunruhigt. Sofort wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eigentlich Harry war, dessen Furcht sich in seinem Drachen widerspiegelte. Er streckte eine Hand aus und hob den Drachen vorsichtig auf, um ihn dann auf seine Handfläche zu setzen. Der Drache zitterte leicht und drückte sich gegen seine Hand. Draco streichelte ihn beruhigend, aber natürlich wirkte das nicht im Geringsten.

„Verdammt, was ist los?" flüsterte er mit einem ratlosen Blick auf den Drachen. „Hast du es etwa schon wieder geschafft, dich in Gefahr zu bringen, Harry?" Zwar wirkte der Drache nicht so, als sei er in Todesgefahr, aber der klägliche Anblick reichte vollkommen, um Draco fast rasend zu machen. Er saß hier und wusste, dass Harry sich vor etwas fürchtete und konnte nicht das Geringste tun, um ihm zu helfen, da er nicht einmal wusste, wo Harry sich befand.

Eigentlich hätte er sich um diese Tageszeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor befinden müssen, um Wiesel und Granger beim Händchenhalten zuzusehen. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf den kleinen Drachen herab, der jetzt fröstelte, als würde er frieren. Das vergrößerte natürlich Dracos Sorge, dass Harry das Schloss verlassen hatte. Und da draußen konnte ihm im Grunde alles passieren. Warum konnte Harry nicht ein einziges Mal dort bleiben, wo er hingehörte, ohne sich sinnlos in Gefahr zu bringen?

Draco machte sich natürlich nicht wirklich Sorgen. Das wäre für einen Malfoy auch völlig untypisch gewesen. Es war nur so, dass . . . na gut, er machte sich Sorgen. Und vor allem musste er wissen, was mit Harry los war.

Er setzte den Drachen vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab und stand auf. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es mit dem Drachen immer so sein würde. Er würde ihm Harrys Gefühle und Empfindungen zeigen, aber Draco würde nie etwas tun können, um ihm zu helfen. Was wenn er eines Tages sah, dass der Drache Schmerzen empfand, dass er verwundet wurde? Was wenn er leblos vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach? Plötzlich brauchte er keinen Grund mehr, um sich dafür zu rechtfertigen, dass er nach Harry sehen wollte.

* * *

**Author's note**: Wie versprochen dauert es dieses Mal nicht so lange mit dem update. Ich bin zur Zeit wieder ziemlich im Harry Potter Fieber und hoffe sehr, dass ich die story mit dieser neuerlichen Schreiblust zu Ende bringen werde. Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews, die mich dabei unterstützen!

Lia: Naja, Remus und Sirius haben ja schon gesagt, dass Cai wohl nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist. Darum hätte die Karte vermutlich nichts mehr genützt. Übrigens kann ich mich momentan auch sowieso nicht mehr genau erinnern, wo die abgeblieben ist. Interessant… weiß es vielleicht jemand? Oder hat Harry die bis zum Schluss?

Sheherazade: Sorry!

Anahita: Ich fand das Kapitel als ich es noch mal gele4sen habe auch ganz schön unheimlich.

Jawsia: Gleich zwei Reviews. Vielen Dank! Ich finde ab und zu muss ein Cliffhanger sein, um die Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten. :D

Amidala: Freut mich sehr, dass die Geschichte dir gefällt!

Sammy: Ich finds übrigens immer noch witzig, dass wir uns rein zufällig nun schon aus zwei ganz verschiedenen fandoms im Internet kennen!

boeli: Sorry für den cliffhanger, aber da ich mir sicher war, dass ich relativ schnell weiterschreibe habe ich mir das mal erlaubt. :D

IndigoMaike: Freut mich, dass du dich doch noch zu einem REview durchringen konntest!

blub: Zum Glück sind demnächst ja bald wieder Ferien.

Lewanna: Danke für das REview! Ich hoffe das update hat dir nicht zu lange gedauert.

Lara: Oh, Vorschußlorbeeren. :D Ich hoffe sie hat dir dann auch wirklich gut gefallen.

Yuy: Danke!

Apoillinia: Ich habs versucht :D


	26. Cai

**26. Cai**

„Da siehst du das?" fragte Sirius und Harry hörte, dass sein Atem schneller ging. Auch er selbst fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als er sah, auf was das Licht von Sirius Zauberstab fiel. Etwa zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt lag eine kleine weiße Gestalt zusammengekrümmt auf dem Waldboden.

„Ist es Cai?" fragte Harry atemlos. Sirius zuckte die Schultern und ließ ihn los, um zu der Gestalt zu eilen. Harry folgte ihm.

„Er ist es", flüsterte Sirius bestürzt und sank neben Cai auf den Boden. „Bei Merlin, was ist mit ihm passiert?"

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, als er im Licht seines Zauberstabs sah, wie Cai zugerichtet war. Sein gesamter Körper war von Schnitten übersät, als sei er in einen Haufen aus Scherben gefallen und er blutete aus vielen kleinen Wunden. Er war nackt und vollkommen weiß im Gesicht, so als sei alles Blut aus seinen Wangen gewichen und er lag beunruhigend still. Nicht einmal mehr das leise Wimmern drang jetzt über seine Lippen.

Sirius tastete nach Cais Pulsschlag und Harry sah, dass seine Finger ganz leicht zitterten. „Er lebt, aber sein Herzschlag ist schwach. Wir müssen ihn sofort zurückbringen." Sirius zog seinen Mantel aus und breitete ihn auf dem Waldboden aus. Äußerst vorsichtig hob er Cai auf, legte ihn dann auf den Mantel, wickelte ihn darin ein und wirkte einen Wärmezauber auf das Gewebe.

„Was ist nur mit ihm passiert?" Harry war völlig fassungslos.

„Darüber müssen wir uns später Gedanken machen." Sirius sah zum Himmel auf, der allerdings fast von gespenstischen Bäumen verdeckt war. „Wenn der Mond aufgeht ist er vielleicht verloren. Ich glaube nicht, dass er in diesem Zustand eine schmerzhafte Verwandlung übersteht. Er braucht unbedingt den Wolfsbanntrank. Und wir müssen ihn aus der Kälte herausbringen. Auch Wärmezauber schützen nicht dauerhaft vor Erfrierungen." Sirius hob Cai vorsichtig auf seine Arme und stand auf. „Bleib ganz nah bei mir, Harry."

Harry nickte und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Weg. Er fragte sich voller Entsetzen, wer in der Lage sein konnte, einem so kleinen Jungen so etwas Grausames anzutun. Der Weg zurück aus dem Wald kam ihm sehr lang vor und Cai lag beängstigend still in Sirius Armen. Harry tat es plötzlich leid, dass er am Anfang von Cais Auftauchen alles andere als begeistert gewesen war. Wie hatte er nur so missgünstig gegenüber einem Junge sein können, der so verlassen und unglücklich war? Gerade weil er sich in mancher Hinsicht mit Cai identifizieren konnte, hätte er doch Mitleid mit ihm haben müssen.

Nur am Rande fiel ihm auf, dass die gewohnten feindseligen Geräusche der Tiere wieder einsetzten, nachdem sie eine Weile gegangen waren. Auch der Wald wurde wieder lebendiger und wirkte weniger abgestorben.

Kurz bevor sie den Waldesrand erreichten, hörte er eine verzweifelte Stimme, die nach Sirius rief. Erleichtert erkannte er Professor Lupin.

„Remus, wir haben ihn gefunden!" Sirius drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und im nächsten Moment war Lupin bei ihnen.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte er angstvoll, als er sah, dass Sirius Cai im Arm trug. „Ist er verletzt?"

„Ja, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Remus. Ich hoffe du hast den Wolfsbanntrank bei dir?"

Remus nickte und zog hastig eine kleine durchsichtige Flasche aus seinen Roben hervor. Sirius kniete sich in den Schnee, Cai immer noch im Arm haltend und Remus ließ sich vor ihm nieder. Mit einer Hand stützte er Cais Kopf, während er ihm mit der anderen Hand die Flüssigkeit einflößte.

„Er ist vollkommen unterkühlt, Sirius", sagte er und sah mit besorgtem Blick zu ihm auf. „Wir müssen ihn auf der Stelle ins Warme bringen."

Sirius nickte und sah sich um.

„Hagrids Hütte!" rief Harry. „Wir können ihn zu Charlie bringen."

„Gute Idee", Sirius erhob sich wieder.

Die Hütte war nur wenige hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass die Fenster hell erleuchtet waren. Charlie war also zu Hause. Er stapfte voraus und klopfte vehement an die Tür.

Charlie öffnete erstaunt und hinter ihm tauchte sein Bruder Bill im Türrahmen auf. „Harry? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ja!" sagte Harry atemlos. „Cai ist weggelaufen und . . ."

In dem Moment tauchten auch schon Sirius und Remus hinter ihm auf.

„Kommt rein", sagte Charlie, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen und trat zur Seite. Sirius stürzte in die Hütte und legte Cai, der noch immer in seinen Mantel eingewickelt war auf dem Sofa ab. „Wir haben ihn im Wald gefunden", erklärte er. „Er ist verletzt und völlig verfroren."

„Ich hole einen Verbandskasten", sagte Charlie schnell, während Bill weitere Scheite ins Feuer warf, um die Hütte zu wärmen.

Vesta, Charlies kleiner Drache zischte die vermeintlichen Eindringlinge feindselig an, aber niemand beachtete sie.

Sirius schlug vorsichtig seinen Mantel zurück und Cais gepeinigter kleiner Körper lag vor ihnen.

Es sah Mitleid erregend aus. Er hatte am gesamten Körper kleine Wunden und in manchen von ihnen schienen noch kleine Glasscherben zu stecken. Auf seiner Wange war ein tiefer Schnitt und selbst seine Hände bluteten. Harry konnte sich nicht im Geringsten erklären, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Charlie kehrte mit dem Verbandskasten zurück und träufelte etwas Jod auf ein steriles Stück Stoff. „Wir sollten keine Heilzauber verwenden, bevor wir nicht wissen, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Das Wichtigste ist erstmal, dass er warm wird."

„Ich habe schon einen Wärmezauber gewirkt", erklärte Sirius.

„Trotzdem können noch ein paar Decken bestimmt nicht schaden." Bill tauchte am Sofa auf und breitete ein paar Decken über Cai aus, der jetzt wieder leise wimmerte, als Charlie den Schnitt auf seiner Wange betupfte.

Remus stöhnte leise auf und trat vom Sofa zurück. „Es ist soweit" keuchte er, und sofort war Sirius neben ihm. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Kümmere dich um ihn." Er zeigte auf Cai und krümmte sich dann wie unter Schmerzen zusammen.

„Du hast doch den Trank genommen?" fragte Sirius besorgt, während er eine Hand auf Cais Stirn legte.

„Natürlich. Du musst mich das nicht jedes Mal fra . . ." während Lupin sprach verwandelte sich seine Stimme in ein leises Knurren. Harry sah mit großen Augen zu, wie ihm Fell und Krallen sprossen und sein Kiefer sich zu einem wölfischen Gebiss verzog.

„Es ist also Vollmond" murmelte Charlie, der offenbar nicht so leicht zu erschüttern war und zog die fauchende Vesta von Lupin weg, um sie in der Küche anzubinden.

Mit einem Jaulen ließ Remus sich auf alle Viere nieder und bog den Kopf nach hinten. Es war das zweite Mal, dass Harry diese Verwandlung beobachtete und sie schien tatsächlich um einiges weniger schmerzvoll und quälend zu sein, wenn Lupin den Trank genommen hatte. Er war ein hübscher Wolf, stellte Harry fest, wenn er auch ein wenig abgerissen aussah. Sein Fell hatte eine graubraune Farbe und seine Augen leuchteten in einem warmen bernsteingelb, als seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen war Er streckte sich und strich dann Sirius einmal um die Beine, bevor er sich friedlich vorm Kamin niederließ. Dieses Mal wirkte er nicht im Geringsten aggressiv. Erleichtert wandte Harry jetzt den Blick zu Cai.

Der gab wieder das leise Wimmern von sich, als sein Körper jetzt ebenfalls begann sich zu verwandeln. Er wand sich unter den Decken und bäumte sich ein paar Mal gequält auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und auch ihm spross ein Fell, bis schließlich unter den Wolldecken ein Wolfsjunges lag. Sein Fell war dunkler als das von Remus und er sah Sirius, der ihm über den Kopf streichelte mit vor Furcht geweiteten Augen an. Als er offenbar sicher war, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte, ließ es erschöpft den Kopf auf seine kleinen Pfoten sinken.

„Wenn auch Snape in seinem Leben sonst vielleicht nie zu etwas nütze war, sein Wolfsbanntrank ist der reinste Segen" seufzte Sirius. „Du glaubst ja nicht, was es für Remus früher für eine Qual war, wenn er sich verwandelt hat. Es hat ihn jedes Mal völlig ausgelaugt."

„Das glaube ich" Harry ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel am Kamin sinken und hielt seine steif gefrorenen Hände über das Feuer. Er fühlte sich allerdings verpflichtet, Snape ein wenig zu verteidigen „Aber das ist nicht das einzige, wozu Professor Snape gut ist. Er hat uns schließlich im Herz der Dunkelheit das Leben gerettet."

Sirius seufzte leise. „Jetzt nimmst du ihn schon in Schutz, wie Remus immer. Aber du hast ja Recht. Vielleicht muss ich meine schlechte Meinung über ihn doch noch mal überdenken. Das wird mir allerdings schwer fallen."

Cai rollte sich unter den Wolldecken zusammen und Sirius erhob sich und ließ sich dann in den Sessel gegenüber von Harrys sinken. „Was für ein Abend." Lupin legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius Knie und der kraulte ihn am Hals.

„Was ist denn überhaupt mit dem Jungen passiert?" fragte Bill, während Charlie Cai fürsorglich ein Schälchen mit verdünnter Milch hinhielt.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Irgendetwas muss ihm im Wald zugestoßen sein. Jedenfalls haben wir ihn dort gefunden."

„Im Wald . . ." Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. An der Stelle an der Sirius und ich Cai gefunden haben wirkte er wie ausgestorben." Harry bekam allein beim Gedanken daran eine Gänsehaut. „Als sei alles Leben aus ihm verschwunden."

„Bill und ich werden uns Morgen mal genauer umsehen", versprach Charlie.

„Aber seid vorsichtig", sagte Harry besorgt. „Redet lieber erst mit Dumbledore darüber."

Cai richtete sich schwach auf und trank ein wenig von der Milch, während Charlie ihm beruhigend über den Kopf streichelte. Offenbar konnte er nicht nur mit Drachen gut umgehen.

„Möchte jemand einen Tee?" fragte Bill unterdessen und sowohl Sirius, als auch Harry nickten dankbar.

Bill verschwand in der Küche.

„Madam Pomfrey sollte sich um diese Verletzungen kümmern, wenn Cai sich wieder verwandelt hat", sagte Charlie. „Sonst könnte es passieren, dass wir ihn noch mehr verletzen. Er hat noch einige Splitter in der Haut stecken."

Sirius nickte zustimmend. Harry sah seinen Paten an und ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie viel besser Sirius jetzt aussah, als damals in der heulenden Hütte, als er ihm das erste Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden hatte. Er hatte noch immer etwas Gejagtes und Verwegenes an sich, was ihn aber jetzt, da sein Äußeres gepflegter war, äußerst charismatisch wirken ließ. Seine Haare waren noch immer lang und ein wenig ungebändigt, aber er hatte nur noch einen sehr leichten Bartschatten. Seine stahlblauen Augen stachen leuchtend aus seinem Gesicht hervor und er sah längst nicht mehr so hager und abgekämpft aus, wie vor einem Jahr. Jetzt erst sah man wirklich, was für ein schöner Mann er noch immer war. Er streckte seine langen Beine von sich, eine Hand immer noch auf dem Kopf des Wolfes und Harry wusste plötzlich ganz sicher, dass er ein für alle Mal akzeptiert hatte, dass Sirius und Professor Lupin ein Paar waren. In diesem Moment kam es ihm ganz natürlich vor. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich in der heulenden Hütte in die Arme gefallen waren und schluckte. Wie schrecklich musste es für Lupin gewesen sein, jahrelang zu glauben, dass der Mann den er liebte, seinen besten Freund umgebracht hatte. Und wie schrecklich war es für Sirius sicher gewesen mit dem Wissen in Azkaban festzusitzen, dass sein Geliebter ihn für einen Mörder hielt. Harry lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Dass Bill ihm eine Tasse Tee reichte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Warum wolltest du vorhin eigentlich zu uns?" fragte Sirius.

„Hm?" Harry sah auf.

„Na, vorhin haben wir dich doch vor unserer Tür getroffen. Du wolltest doch offenbar zu uns."

„Oh! Ja!" Harry setzte sich auf. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er völlig vergessen, was er Sirius unbedingt hatte erzählen wollen.

„Ich hatte endlich den Traum, auf den ich gewartet habe! Ich weiß jetzt, was meine Animagus-Form ist."

Sirius helle Augen leuchteten erfreut auf. „Du hast es also geschafft? Was ist es?"

„Ein Mungo." Harry sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

„Ein Mungo?" Sirius schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen. „Ein Mungo . . . damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Warum nicht?" Charlie sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihnen hinüber. „Ich finde es passt zu Harry. Mungos sind meiner Meinung nach die tapfersten Tiere die es gibt. Sie legen sich sogar mit Giftschlangen an und gehen meist als Sieger aus den Kämpfen hervor. Es gibt viele Geschichten und Mythen, in denen ein Mungo Menschen vor den Angriffen von Schlangen rettet. In Indien gilt er in Fabeln sogar als Beschützer der Menschen."

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz und gleichzeitig erstaunt darüber, dass Charlie so gut bescheid wusste.

„Du hast natürlich Recht", gab Sirius nachdenklich zu. „Ich war nur irgendwie davon ausgegangen, dass Harry dasselbe Seelentier hat, wie sein Vater. Aber wenn ich es mir Recht überlege . . ." er sah Harry gedankenverloren an. „Du bist nicht so arrogant und stolz, wie James es tatsächlich manchmal sein konnte. Deinen Charakter hast du eher von Lily geerbt. Ein Hirsch hätte nicht wirklich zu dir gepasst. Und natürlich bist du wirklich sehr mutig."

„Und vor allem hat Harry uns wirklich alle schon ein paar Mal vor einer ganz bestimmten Schlange beschützt", sagte Bill ernst.

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Der Gedanken, dass sein Seelentier etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, dass Voldemorts Seelentier offenbar eine Schlange war, war ihm auch schon gekommen.

„Ein kleiner Mungo, der ganz allein gegen eine Schlange kämpft", Sirius sah Harry stolz und liebevoll an, aber in seinem Blick schwang auch Sorge mit. „James und Lily wären so stolz auf dich gewesen."

Harry wendete seinen Blick schnell ab und sah ins Feuer. Der Gedanke an seine Eltern trieb ihm noch immer schnell Tränen in die Augen.

Sirius war taktvoll genug, um abzulenken. „Wir müssen zum Schloss zurück. Wahrscheinlich machen sich deine Freunde bereits Sorgen um dich, Harry."

Harry nickte.

„Ihr solltet Professor Lupin und den Kleinen heute Nacht lieber hier lassen", sagte Bill. „Cai sollte auf keinen Fall noch mal hinaus in die Kälte. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es hilfreich wäre, wenn du spät abends einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf durchs Schloss führst." Er warf einen Blick auf Lupin. „Auch wenn er äußerst friedlich scheint."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Sirius ein wenig unbehaglich. „Auch wenn mir nicht ganz wohl ist bei dem Gedanken ihn hier zu lassen."

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen." Bill grinste. „Mein Bruder ist Drachenbändiger. Da wird er mit zwei Werwölfen wohl keine Probleme bekommen."

„Du hast Recht", Sirius lächelte leicht und kniete sich dann zu Lupin auf den Boden, um ihn zum Abschied zu kraulen. „Benimm dich gut. Morgen bist du wieder ganz der Alte."

Er war offenbar sehr gut an Remus Werwolfsgestalt gewöhnt, was natürlich nach all den Jahren die die beiden sich schon kannten kein Wunder war, aber Harry dache, dass es nicht einfach sein konnte, damit zu leben. Weder für Remus, noch für Sirius. Andererseits: Wer hatte nicht irgendetwas, das ihm das Leben schwer machte? Er hatte seine Narbe und alles was damit zusammenhing, Draco hatte den Druck seiner Abstammung, der auf ihm lastete und selbst Ron hatte damit zu kämpfen, dass er immer im Schatten seiner Brüder stand.

Sirius sah noch einmal nach Cai, der inzwischen unter Charlies streichelnden Händen eingeschlafen war. Auch Remus schien sich hier äußerst wohl zu fühlen.

„Komm Harry. Bevor sie noch einen Suchtrupp nach uns losschicken."

Aus der wohlig warmen Hütte hinaus in die Kälte zu kommen war äußerst unangenehm und Harry schlang die Arme eng um seinen Körper. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah zu noch einmal zum Verbotenen Wald, bevor er neben Sirius zurück zum Schloss hochstapfte.

„Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?" fragte er. „Ich meine, ich weiß jetzt, was mein Seelentier ist und wie verwandle ich mich?"

„Nun ja . . ." Sirius zögerte. „Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich das auch nicht so genau. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass es am Anfang viel schwieriger war, mich in einen Hund zu verwandeln. Damals musste ich mich sehr stark darauf konzentrieren und es unbedingt wollen. Und es hat nicht immer sofort geklappt. Heute ist es fast so einfach wie einen Arm zu heben."

„Du meinst, wenn ich mich sehr stark auf mein Seelentier konzentriere klappt es?"

„Vielleicht klappt es nicht sofort. Am Anfang ist es so, als gäbe es eine Schwelle, die du überschreiten musst. Wahrscheinlich hat man als Mensch auch eine unbewusste innere Abwehr dagegen, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Die muss man erst überwinden, bevor es funktioniert. Du musst dir einfach Zeit lassen Harry und es immer wieder versuchen."

„In Ordnung", murmelte Harry resignierend. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er erst wusste, was sein Seelentier war, würde es ganz leicht werden.

„Und wie geht es dir sonst so, Harry?" fragte Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn. Der Ton in dem er die Frage stellte, ließ Harry sofort vermuten, dass er auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus wollte.

„Ganz gut. Warum fragst du?" Sie waren fast beim schloss angekommen und Harry war froh darüber. Die Kälte drang schon wieder durch seine Jacke und seine Stiefel hatten keine Zeit gehabt zu trocknen.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du beim Midnight's Spell mit Mal . . . mit Draco getanzt hat. Das war kein Zufall, oder?"

Harry schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. Was würde es bringen, Sirius anzulügen?

„Ich kann dir nur den Rat geben, zu deinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Manche Dinge muss man festhalten, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Ich weiß." Harry sah auf den Schnee vor sich. „Aber so einfach ist das manchmal nicht."

„Wem sagst du das. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich und Remus immer zu dir halten werden. Ganz egal, was geschieht."

„Danke Sirius."

Die Tore des Schlosses öffneten sich für sie und Harry war dankbar für die Wärme, die ihnen sofort entgegenströmte. Die große Eingangshalle war keineswegs leer. Harry hatte vergessen, dass es noch gar nicht besonders spät war. Im Verbotenen Wald war es ihm so vorgekommen, als sei es mitten in der Nacht. Hier allerdings waren noch einige Schüler unterwegs zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Sirius verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lupins Gemächern, während Harry seinerseits den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum einschlug.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken wäre er fast mit Draco zusammengeprallt, als dieser in der Gegenrichtung sehr schnell um eine Ecke kam.

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihn fassungslos an. „Harry!" brachte er schließlich hervor und Harry bemerkte erstaunt, dass Draco in der Öffentlichkeit seinen Vornamen benutzte. Und noch etwas erstaunte ihn: Draco sah über alle Maßen erleichtert aus.

„Wo . . ." In dem Moment kamen einige Ravenclaws den Gang entlang und Dracos Benehmen änderte sich schlagartig. „Na Potter, wo hast du dich rumgetrieben? War es mal wieder Zeit die Welt zu retten oder hast du dich einfach nur draußen verirrt?" Seine Stimme troff jetzt vor Verachtung, aber Harry begriff plötzlich, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, was er sich vor den anderen Schülern natürlich nicht anmerken lassen konnte.

„Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, Malfoy," entgegnete Harry, der noch nie besonders schlagfertig gewesen war. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich war im Verbotenen Wald."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Und was um alles in der Welt wolltest du da?" fragte er betont gelangweilt. „Ein paar Einhörner beschützen? Ist dein Leben noch nicht gefährlich und ruhmreich genug? Gab es zu lange keine Zeitungsartikel mehr über Gryffindors Goldkind? Oder musst du dir jetzt, wo der dunkle Lord sich ruhig verhält andere Beschäftigungen suchen?"

Hinter Dracos schnippischer Fassade verbarg sich ganz offensichtlich echter Ärger und Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, woher Draco überhaupt gewusst hatte, dass er in Gefahr geschwebt hatte. Dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein. Natürlich! Der Drache! Draco hatte sehr wahrscheinlich mit ansehen müssen, wie sehr er sich gefürchtet hatte.

„Rührend, dass du dich offenbar um mich sorgst, Malfoy", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass es abwertend und ironisch genug klang, da ein paar Hufflepuffs inzwischen angehalten hatten, um ihre Konfrontation zu beobachten. „Aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Ich war nicht in Gefahr."

„Zu schade. Aber mit ein bisschen Glück erkältest du dich, wenn du nicht machst, dass du aus diesen nassen Sachen herauskommst." Draco wandte sich an die Hufflepuufs. „Und ihr seht zu, dass ihr weiterkommt."

Als die Schüler Dracos Befehl gehorchend um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, hob Draco seinen Zauberstab und wirkte einen schnellen Trockenzauber auf Harrys Kleider.

„Hast du mich etwa gesucht?" hauchte Harry.

„Allerdings. Ich war sogar am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes." Draco sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Bevor ich hineingehen konnte, schien es dem Drachen wieder besser zu gehen."

Harry dachte, dass sie sich knapp verpasst haben mussten. Als Draco am Waldrand war, hatte er wahrscheinlich gerade Sirius' Hütte betreten. Er schauderte beim Gedanken daran, dass Draco beinahe alleine in den Wald gegangen wäre. „Es tut mir Leid," sagte er, aber im nächsten Augenblick kamen Lavender und Parvati um die Ecke und sahen ihn und Draco neugierig an.

„Also unangenehme Träume, Potter," zischte Draco und verschwand hocherhobenen Hauptes den Gang entlang.

Lavender und Parvati sahen ihm nach und beeilten sich dann, um Harry einzuholen, der schon auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war.

„Man sieht dich in letzter Zeit ja öfter mit Draco Malfoy," begann Lavender.

„Findest du?" fragte Harry betont desinteressiert, auch wenn er sich innerlich anspannte.

„Naja, beim Weihnachtsball hast du mit ihm getanzt," gab Parvati zu bedenken.

„Unfreiwillig."

„Und? Wie war es?" fragte Lavender neugierig. „Er tanzt phantastisch, oder?"  
Harry blieb stehen und sah sie Stirn runzelnd an. „Und wieso interessiert dich das?"

Lavender wand sich. „Naja . . ." sie sah Parvati Hilfe suchend an.

„Wir kennen ein Mädchen, die ihn ganz interessant findet", sagte Parvati schnell.

„Aus unserem Haus? Aus Gryffindor?" fragte Harry mit dem wie er hoffte angebrachten Maß an Empörung.

„Naja, wenn es nicht mal dir etwas ausmacht, mit ihm zu tanzen . . ." Lavender zuckte die Schultern.

Harry grinste. „Im Grunde habt ihr Recht. Es sollte egal sein, aus welchem Haus man kommt. Und ja. Er tanzt sehr gut."

Lavender und Parvati blieben etwas irritiert stehen, während Harry als erster durch die Portraitöffnung verschwand.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Pünktlich zum Anfang der Ferien gibt es ein weiteres neues Kapitel. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ihr seid wirklich die Besten!


	27. Scherben

**27. Scherben**

Ron und Hermione saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum über das Projekt für Magischen Schutz gebeugt. Sie hatten sich noch keine Gedanken über Harrys Fehlen gemacht, da sie davon ausgegangen waren, dass er wieder bei Sirius war, womit sie ja auch nicht ganz falsch gelegen hatten.

„Warum hast du uns nicht um Hilfe gefragt?" fragte Ron, als Harry ihnen vor dem Kamin im die Geschichte erzählt hatte. „Wir hätten sofort bei der Suche geholfen."

„Weil Professor Lupin nicht wollte, dass es jemand weiß", sagte Harry entschuldigend.

„Früher hättest du trotzdem mit uns darüber gesprochen", sagte Ron anklagend und Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er verschwieg zurzeit viel mehr vor seinen besten Freunden, als er es früher getan hätte. Er konnte Ron nicht sagen, warum es so war, dass sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten. Der glaubte sicher, dass Draco daran schuld war.

„Das ist doch egal, Ron", kam Hermione Harry zur Hilfe. „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie Cai gefunden haben." Sie wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Und du bist ganz sicher, dass er wieder ganz gesund wird?"

Harry nickte. „Er sah ziemlich schlimm zugerichtet aus. Aber bei Charlie ging es ihm schon wieder etwas besser."

„Was kann bloß mit ihm passiert sein?" Hermione sah nachdenklich ins Feuer. „Woher können diese Scherben gekommen sein, die er im Körper hatte?"  
Harry hatte natürlich auch schon viel darüber nachgedacht. „Eigentlich muss es geschehen sein, bevor er in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen ist. Dort gibt es schließlich kein Glas. Vielleicht ist er durch ein Fenster nach draußen gesprungen?"

„Ich frage mich nur, warum er überhaupt weggelaufen ist", sagte Ron. „Eigentlich hatte er dazu doch nicht den geringsten Grund."

„Er scheint sich allerdings nie besonders gut bei Sirius und Professor Lupin eingewöhnt zu haben", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Ich hoffe nur, meine Brüder sind vorsichtig, wenn sie sich Morgen im Wald umsehen", sagte Ron. „Nach dem was du erzählt hast, habe ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei."

Obwohl an diesem Tag unglaublich viel passiert war, kehrten Harrys Gedanken, als er im Bett lag, einzig und allein an die gestrige Nacht zurück. Er brauchte nur daran zu denken, wie Draco ihn angesehen hatte und schon kam sein Herzklopfen zurück. Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand jemals so stark für jemand anderen gefühlt hatte, wie er für Draco. Nicht einmal damals, als er erfahren hatte, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde, hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt. Auch wenn das Gefühl von damals am ehesten von allen anderen Gefühlen, die er jemals gehabt hatte, mit dem Gefühl für Draco zu vergleichen war. Es hatte etwas so verheißungsvolles und magisches, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde es ihn ganz und gar ausfüllen und ihn davontragen. Dadurch, dass es Draco gab, wirkte alles andere auf der Welt irgendwie schöner und leichter.

Harry hatte die Vorhänge seines Bettes zugezogen und beobachtete im matten Schein seines Zauberstabes den kleinen silbernen Drachen, den er auf seine Bettdecke gesetzt hatte. Obwohl die Decke für den Kleinen wirken musste wie ein unwegsames Gebirge, verlor er nicht ein einziges Mal auf seiner Entdeckungsreise seine perfekte Haltung und seinen etwas hochmütigen Gang. Selbst, als er sich schließlich zum Schlafen zusammenrollte, tat er das mit der eleganten Lässigkeit, die auch Draco so sehr zu Eigen war. Harry hob ihn vorsichtig auf und legte ihn auf dem Nachttisch ab, damit er ihm im Schlaf nicht wehtat. Dann setzte er seine Brille ab, ließ seinen Zauberstab erlöschen und kuschelte sich unter seine Bettdecke.

Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn er mit jemandem über Draco hätte reden können. Manchmal war er so angefüllt von Dingen, die er gerne jemandem erzählt hätte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er müsste platzen.

Früher war immer Ron derjenige gewesen, mit dem er alles hatte besprechen können. Aber allein die Vorstellung, Ron von Draco vorzuschwärmen, war völlig absurd. Und auch, wenn Ron das nicht wahrhaben wollte, glaubte Harry, dass das der Grund war, warum er sich von Ron entfernte. Ron konnte einfach einen so wichtigen Teil von Harrys Leben nicht verstehen und akzeptieren, dass er ihn, vielleicht ohne es zu wollen, von sich stieß.

Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass es auch ihm wehtat, dass Ron und er sich so sehr voneinander distanzierten. Das was er an Ron immer so gemocht hatte: sein stürmisches, manchmal sogar etwas übereiltes Wesen, seine offene Art, Gefühle zu zeigen und auch seine Angewohnheit, sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, sogar, dass Ron leicht reizbar und manchmal sehr schnell eifersüchtig war, verzieh er ihm jetzt. Er hätte gern alles wieder in Kauf genommen, wenn dadurch zwischen ihnen alles wieder in Ordnung hätte kommen können. Aber, dass Ron seine Beziehung zu Draco nicht wahrhaben wollte, damit konnte er nicht leben. Auch, wenn er Ron sogar irgendwie verstehen konnte.

Er fragte sich, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, wenn es andersrum gekommen wäre. Wie hätte er reagiert, wenn Ron eine Beziehung mit Draco angefangen hätte? Die Vorstellung war zwar vollkommen absurd, aber trotzdem spürte Harry einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht, beim bloßen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit. Es war ihm nicht wirklich möglich, sich in Rons Lage zu versetzen, da er sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, Draco zu hassen. Außerdem glaubte er wirklich, dass er mit jeder von Rons Entscheidungen hätte leben können. Aber auch, wenn es so aussah, als würde Rons Freund diesen nur quälen?

Er seufzte leise. Jetzt war er wieder bei der alten Zwickmühle angekommen. Um Ron erklären zu können, wie es wirklich zwischen ihm und Draco stand, hätte er ihm sagen müssen, dass ihre Streitereien nicht echt waren. Und damit hätte er wiederum Draco hintergangen, der nicht wollte, dass jemand darüber bescheid wusste, dass sie noch immer zusammen waren. Es war einfach alles so verdammt kompliziert. Und wer wusste, wie lange es das noch bleiben würde?

Er sah zu Ron hinüber, der bereits schlief und seine Decke fest um sich gewickelt hatte. Warum musste er nur so oft jemanden vermissen, der ihm eigentlich so nahe war?

Am nächsten Tag brachte Hermione sie dazu, sich weiter mit dem Projekt für Arabella Figgs Klasse auseinander zu setzen. Harrys Gedenken schweiften dauernd ab und er konnte sich nur äußerst schwer auf den Artikel über den Spiegel Erised konzentrieren, den er lesen sollte. Immer, wenn er zwei Seiten gelesen hatte, stellte er fest, dass nichts vom Inhalt hängen geblieben war und er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er da gerade gelesen hatte. Seufzend fing er dann noch einmal von vorne an. Im Recherchieren war er wirklich hoffnungslos. Aber es war auch wirklich ein bisschen viel verlangt, sich bei allem was zurzeit geschah, auch noch darauf zu konzentrieren. Er bewunderte Hermione dafür, dass sie es immer schaffte, sich in die Schularbeit zu stürzen, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres.

Harry sah über sein Artikel hinweg zu Hermione, die konzentriert ein paar Fakten aus einem Buch herausschrieb, das so groß war, dass es kaum auf den Tisch vor ihr passte. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten mal nach Cai sehen?" fragte er. „Ich mache mir Sorgen." Das war nicht nur ein Vorwand, um vom Lernen wegzukommen. Er war wirklich besorgt um den kleinen Werwolf, den er gestern bei Charlie zurückgelassen hatte.

„Du hast Recht", Hermione ließ bereitwillig ihren Federkiel sinken und Ron seufzte erleichtert auf. „Er ist wahrscheinlich auf der Krankenstation, oder?"

Harry nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Madame Pomfrey ließ sie ein wenig unwillig zu Cai und betonte, dass der Kleine unbedingt Ruhe brauchte. An seinem Bett saß bereits Remus Lupin, der erschöpft und abgezehrt aussah, wie immer an den Tagen nach Vollmond. Er streichelte über Cais Hand, die klein und zerbrechlich auf der Bettdecke lag. Sie war immer noch von feinen aber tiefen Wunden gezeichnet und auch die Glassplitter steckten noch immer darin. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Der arme Kleine", flüsterte Hermione, mit einem Blick auf Cais Gesicht, auf dem ebenfalls noch immer tiefe blutige Schnitte zu sehen waren. Ron, Hermione und Harry blieben etwas betreten am Fußende des Bettes stehen. Cai sah sehr zart und fragil aus, in seinem Krankenbett. Er war fast so weiß wie das Laken, auf dem er lag und seine schwarzen verwuschelten Haare betonten seine Blässe noch. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber er wirkte im Schlaf unruhig, so als würde er schlecht träumen.

„Warum hat Madame Pomfrey keinen Heilzauber benutzt?" fragte Harry, der wusste, dass die Krankenschwester normalerweise gegen alle großen und kleinen Verletzungen ein Mittel hatte.

„Das hat sie natürlich, aber die Zauber wirken bei seinen Verletzungen nicht", sagte Lupin und ihm war anzumerken, wie sehr ihn das mitnahm. „Sie hat alles versucht, aber die Wunden wollen sich nicht schließen, nachdem man die Scherben entfernt hat. Sie meint wir müssen warten, bis der Körper sie von selbst abstößt, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit seiner Verwandlung gestern zu tun." Remus zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

„Von selbst?" Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja. Einige der Scherben haben sich offenbar schon von selbst gelöst. Und danach verheilen die Wunden langsam."

„Seltsam", murmelte Harry.

„Ja, allerdings", bestätigte Sirius, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war. Er trat hinter Lupin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Unverändert."

„Ich wollte kurz nach ihm schauen, bevor ich zu Charlie gehe", erklärte Sirius. „Vielleicht haben er und Bill im Wald irgendetwas gefunden."

„Können wir mitkommen?" fragte Harry schnell. Er war auch mehr als neugierig darauf, was mit dem Wald geschehen war und er wusste, dass Ron wahrscheinlich nach seinen Brüdern sehen wollte.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Sirius.

„Sag Charlie bitte noch einmal Danke dafür, dass er mich und Cai gestern bei sich behalten hat", sagte Lupin. „Es war mir sehr unangenehm, dass ich mich bei ihm verwandelt habe. Ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit, mich dafür zu entschuldigen."

Sirius lächelte. „Es war ja keine böse Absicht. Das weiß Charlie auch." Er strich Remus einmal über die Wange. „Außerdem bist du mittlerweile der friedlichste Werwolf der Welt."

„Dank Severus", sagte Lupin und Sirius verdrehte unauffällig die Augen, bevor er Harry, Ron und Hermione bedeutete, ihm zu folgen.

Als Harry kurz darauf hinter Sirius und zwischen seinen zwei Freunden zu Hagrids ehemaliger Hütte hinunterlief, dachte er daran, wie sie denselben Weg im ersten und zweiten Schuljahr oft gelaufen waren. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt war damals alles noch so viel einfacher gewesen. Draco war ihr gemeinsamer Feind gewesen, der sie piesackte und er hatte sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden müssen. Fast ein bisschen sehnsuchtsvoll sah er zu Ron, der neben Hermione ging. Immer noch fühlte er sich ihm verbunden. Ron war der allererste Mensch gewesen, bei dem er sich irgendwie zu Hause gefühlt hatte. Der erste Freund den er jemals gehabt hatte, der immer so etwas wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen war, und der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie es sich anfühlen konnte, eine Familie zu haben.

Wahrscheinlich hätte es noch immer so sein können, wenn er nicht so viele Fehler gemacht hätte. Es war nicht richtig gewesen, Ron anzulügen, auch wenn er seine Beziehung zu Draco hatte geheim halten wollen. Er hatte ihn damit auf eine ganz falsche Spur gebracht und ihm eigentlich keine andere Wahl gelassen, als Draco weiterhin zu hassen. Ihm wurde schwer ums Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass er diesen Abgrund zwischen ihnen vielleicht nie mehr würde schließen können.

Sie waren bei Hagrids Hütte angekommen und Charlie war gastfreundlich wie immer. Das Teewasser war bereits aufgesetzt, da er sie kommen sehen hatte und Bill war gerade dabei, ein paar selbstgebackene Kekse auf den Tisch zu stellen.

„Ich soll im Namen von Remus Danke sagen", erklärte Sirius, während er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Wofür?" fragte Charlie überrascht.

„Dafür, dass er gestern hier bleiben konnte, obwohl er ein Werwolf war." Sirius angelte nach einem Keks und Harry setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Sessels. Ron und Hermione hatten gemeinsam auf dem anderen Sessel Platz genommen.

„Das war doch völlig selbstverständlich", sagte Charlie grinsend und reichte Sirius eine Teetasse. „Außerdem habe ich noch nie so einen friedlichen Werwolf gesehen."

„Das werde ich ihm ausrichten. Habt ihr euch heute im Wald umgesehen?"

„Ja." Charlie ließ sich im Sessel gegenüber von Harry und Sirius nieder. „Wir konnten nichts finden."

„Nichts?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Wart ihr an der Stelle, die wir beschrieben haben?"

„Natürlich", schaltete sich jetzt auch Bill in das Gespräch ein. „Da war nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Komisch" Harry und Sirius sahen sich nachdenklich an.

„Aber der Wald wirkte gestern wie tot", erklärte Sirius.

„Ja, wie ausgestorben", ergänzte Harry.

„Nun, vielleicht war ein Raubtier in der Nähe", vermutete Charlie. „Dann verstummen oft die anderen Tiere."

„Aber das würde nicht die abgestorbenen Bäume erklären", warf Sirius ein.

„An manchen Stellen ist der Verbotene Wald allerdings tatsächlich abgestorben", meinte Bill. „Möglicherweise ist in manchen Gegenden der Boden vergiftet, vielleicht ist der Wald dort auch nur besonders alt und stirbt deshalb."

Harry schwieg. Charlies und Bills Erklärungen klangen einleuchtend, aber das erklärte nicht das seltsame Gefühl von Gefahr, das ihn gestern beschlichen hatte.

„Aber irgendetwas muss im Wald mit Cai passiert sein." Sirius nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Die Wunden, die er hat, heilen nicht. Die Scherben sitzen offenbar zu tief."

„Hast du mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen?" fragte Charlie.

„Das wollte ich", antwortete Sirius. „Aber er ist nicht da. Offenbar hat Hagrid ihn um Hilfe gebeten und Dumbledore ist sofort abgereist."

„Es gibt Neues von Hagrid?" fragte Harry und sah gespannt auf.

„Anscheinend. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, um was es geht."

„Aber wenn er Hilfe braucht, ist er offenbar in Schwierigkeiten?" fragte Harry und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Nicht unbedingt", sagte Sirius beschwichtigend. „Vielleicht kommt er auch einfach mit seinen Verhandlungen nicht voran."

„Also ist Dumbledore nicht mehr im Schloss?" fragte Hermione mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, dachte Harry. Schon oft war gerade dann etwas Schlimmes passiert, wenn Dumbledore nicht anwesend war. Es war fast, als sei er eine Art Schutzgeist, der Böses von Hogwarts abhielt.

„Nein, aber ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen." Sirius grinste sie aufmunternd an. „Der halbe Orden des Phoenix ist im Schloss versammelt. Es gibt wahrscheinlich im Moment keinen sichereren Ort als Hogwarts."

Harry lächelte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Irgendwie bezweifelte er Sirius' Worte.


	28. Sirius' Entscheidung

**28. Sirius' Entscheidung**

Harry war dieses Mal froh, als die Schule nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder begann. Schließlich bedeutete das, dass er Draco nun auch in einigen Schulklassen wieder sehen würde und nicht nur hin und wieder bei den Mahlzeiten. Ansonsten hielt sich Draco im Moment von ihm fern und Harry tat das Gleiche. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Lavender und Parvati gegenüber auch noch zu erwähnen, dass Draco ein guter Tänzer war. Damit hatte er Öl auf Flammen gegossen, die sich wahrscheinlich bereits entzündet hatten. Den beiden waren neue Gerüchte über Draco Malfoy sowieso äußerst willkommen, und dass gerade Harry Potter neuerdings Positives über ihn sagte, war natürlich besonders pikant. Zum Glück waren sie, soweit Harry wusste, noch nicht dahinter gekommen, was wirklich los war, aber er fühlte, dass sie ihn beobachteten. Vor allem, wenn auch Draco in der Nähe war. Harry fürchtete, dass Draco es ihm übel nehmen könnte, wenn er herausfand, dass Harry Wasser auf die Mühlen von Gerüchten gekippt hatte, also war er sehr darauf bedacht, sich nichts mehr anmerken zu lassen. Sogar bei den Mahlzeiten mied er es, in Dracos Richtung zu blicken und auch sonst erwähnte er ihn möglichst selten. Eine Tatsache, die vor allem Ron sehr willkommen hieß.

Gerade aus diesem Grund wusste Harry Dracos Weihnachtsgeschenk immer mehr zu schätzen. Oft saß er einfach auf seinem Bett und beobachtete den kleinen Drachen, der sich immer auf irgendeine Art beschäftigte. Offenbar konnte er sogar Bücher lesen, oder zumindest so tun, denn sobald Harry auf dem Bett ein Buch aufschlug, kam er hinzu und lief auf den Seiten entlang, als würde er lesen. Am allerliebsten schwirrte er allerdings im Raum umher. Offensichtlich liebte er das Fliegen genauso sehr wie Draco und er war auch ebenso geschickt. Zum Glück verließ er niemals das Zimmer, wenn Harry ihn nicht mit hinaus nahm, denn sonst wäre er sicher verloren gegangen, unternehmungslustig, wie er war. Harrys Mitbewohner hatten den Drachen natürlich inzwischen auch schon bemerkt, aber Harry hatte ihnen einfach gesagt, dass es ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von seinem Paten gewesen war und niemand hatte daran gezweifelt. Alle hielten den Drachen offenbar für eine Art magisches Spielzeug, ohne zu ahnen, was es wirklich damit auf sich hatte.

Harry fragte sich natürlich manchmal, wie sich der Drache verhielt, der bei Draco lebte und hoffte, dass er auch etwas von der Eleganz und Anmut seines eigenen Drachens hatte. Allerdings bezweifelte er das leider.

Cai hatten er zusammen mit Ron und Hermione während der letzten Tage natürlich oft besucht. Was auch immer dem kleinen Werwolf im Wald zugestoßen war, hatte ihn sehr stark mitgenommen. Zwar waren die Scherben nach und nach offenbar von seinem Körper abgestoßen worden, aber die Wunden heilten nur sehr langsam. Wenn es möglich war, war Cai seitdem noch mehr in sich zurückgezogen. Außerdem war er ständig unruhig, so als ob er große Angst vor etwas hatte. Er zuckte vor jeder Berührung zurück und aß und trank nur gerade so viel, wie er brauchte, um am Leben zu bleiben. Für Harry war es vor allem qualvoll zu sehen, wie Remus Lupin darunter litt, dass es Cai schlecht ging. Er fragte sich, ob Lupin daran erinnert wurde, wie es ihm selbst gegangen war, nachdem er gebissen worden war. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es auch für ihn eine quälende Zeit gewesen. Gerade für einen so sanften Menschen, wie Lupin musste es grauenvoll sein, sich jeden Monat in eine Art Monster zu verwandeln.

Seit dem Vorfall mit Cai im Wald war allerdings in Hogwarts nichts ungewöhnliches mehr passiert und Harry wagte es langsam wieder aufzuatmen. Langsam konnte er auch glauben, dass Sirius und er sich nur etwas eingebildet hatten, und dass in Wahrheit keine Gefahr aus dem Verbotenen Wald drohte.

Ein anderer Gedanke hatte Harry allerdings die ganzen Weihnachtsferien nicht losgelassen und das war der an seine Animagus-Gestalt. Seit er wusste, dass er ein Mungo werden würde, hatte er sich wieder und wieder mit aller Kraft darauf konzentriert, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm eine Verwandlung gelingen würde, aber nichts geschah. Natürlich hatte er Sirius noch einmal darüber ausgefragt, aber der hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er Geduld haben musste. „Schamanen-Zauber zeigen ihre Wirkung, wenn ihre Zeit gekommen ist", hatte er gesagt und ihm lächelnd die Haare zerstrubbelt. „Mit Ungeduld erreichst du gar nichts. Und glaub mir: Wenn du es erst einmal geschafft hast, ist es das einfachste von der Welt."

„Aber kannst du mir nicht ungefähr sagen, wie lange es dauern wird?" hatte Harry ihn gedrängt.

„Wenn du es wirklich mit aller Macht willst, dann wird es funktionieren."

Das war allerdings nur ein schwacher Trost gewesen, denn Harry wusste nicht, wie in aller Welt er es noch mehr wollen könnte, als jetzt. Er war unendlich gespannt darauf, wie es sich anfühlen würde, ein Mungo zu sein. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an die Lebensfreude und Kraft, die er in den Träumen gespürt hatte, in denen er dieses Tier gewesen war. Außerdem hatte er die Hoffnung, dass er so vielleicht wieder einmal unauffällig in Dracos Nähe gelangen konnte. Aber offenbar reichte das nicht für eine Verwandlung. Ron und Hermione hatte er noch nichts davon erzählt. Er wollte sie erst einweihen, wenn es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, sich zu verwandeln, da er glaubte, dass er sich sonst noch mehr unter Druck setzen würde.

Am ersten Schultag, einem Mittwochmorgen, fiel es Harry äußerst schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen, wie immer wenn er sich erstmal daran gewöhnt hatte, länger zu schlafen. Noch schwieriger war es allerdings für Ron, der sich so oft noch einmal umdrehte, dass Harry schließlich drohte, ihm einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht zu kippen. Die erste Schulstunde, die sie haben würden, war „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bei Lupin. Immerhin begann der Schulalltag also mit Harrys Lieblingsfach. Mit einem Schauder dachte er bereits jetzt an „Magischer Schutz" bei Arabella Figg. Die einzige die in dieser Klasse offenbar aufmerksam bleiben konnte, war Hermione. Alle anderen verbrachten sie in einer Art geistigem Dämmerzustand, Mrs. Figg eingeschlossen. Sogar Zaubertränke war besser zu ertragen, ausgenommen die Tage, an denen Snape schlecht gelaunt war. Nun gut, das waren natürlich die allermeisten Tage…

Ron wäre um ein Haar beim Frühstück wieder eingeschlafen, was Hermione mit einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln kommentierte. Harry wagte einen Blick zu Draco, der im Gegensatz zu den allermeisten anderen Schülern sehr ausgeschlafen wirkte und selbstverständlich mit äußerster Sorgfalt gekleidet war. Er war vermutlich der einzige Schüler, der es schaffte in ihren eher unscheinbaren Schulroben elegant zu wirken. Harry dachte lächelnd daran, wie großen Wert sein kleiner Drache jeden Morgen auf die Pflege seiner silbrigen Schuppen legte.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" würden sie mit den Slytherins zusammen haben und Harry fand den Gedanken sehr angenehm, zwei Stunden lang mit Draco im selben Raum zu sein. Wieder einmal würde er sich zusammennehmen müssen, um nicht zu oft zu ihm zu sehen. Lavender und Parvati würden schließlich auch da sein.

Wie in Lupins Unterricht üblich, setzten sich Harry, Hermione und Ron in die erste Reihe, während Draco mitsamt seinem Gefolge in der letzten Platz nahm. Harry seufzte leise. Aber immerhin erledigte sich damit auch das Problem mit Lavender und Parvati.

Der Geräuschpegel in der Klasse war recht hoch, da Professor Lupin noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Seltsamerweise war er auch zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn noch nicht da. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn Lupin war normalerweise immer pünktlich.

„Glaubst du, es ist vielleicht etwas mit Cai?" fragte Hermione und lehnte sich besorgt zu Harry. „Vielleicht geht es ihm schlechter, oder er ist wieder verschwunden."

„Ich hoffe nicht", sagte Harry leise, aber natürlich war ihm dieser Gedanke auch sofort gekommen.

„Meinst du, wir sollten nach ihm sehen?" fragte Ron und Harry nickte. Sie waren gerade aufgestanden, als sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers öffnete und Professor Lupin hereinkam.

Er sah sehr schlecht aus. Zwar wirkte er kurz nach Vollmond oft abgekämpft und erschöpft, aber das war mit seinem jetzigen Anblick nicht zu vergleichen. Er war sehr blass, seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen und sein Blick war auf seltsame Art verhangen. Zwar versuchte er sich offenbar nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Harry sah sofort, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nichts stimmte.

„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe sie hatten schöne Ferien", begrüßte er sie, aber seiner Stimme fehlte die übliche Wärme. „Schlagen sie bitte das Lehrbuch auf Seite 277 auf. Lesen sie den dort abgedruckten Text über schutzbrechende Flüche und fassen sie ihn zusammen", sagte er, bevor er sich hinter sein Pult sinken ließ.

Die Schüler murrten widerwillig, während sie ihre Bücher aufschlugen. Alle hatten in Professor Lupins erster Stunde nach den Ferien auf etwas Spannenderes gehofft. Hermione warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor sie sich gewissenhaft über ihr Buch beugte. Lehrbuchunterricht war äußerst ungewöhnlich für Lupin. Er hielt nicht viel von Theorie, die nicht in der Praxis geübt wurde. Eine der Tatsachen, warum Harry ihn als Lehrer so sehr schätzte. Heute jedoch schien er nicht in der Lage zu sein, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Zwar war er sehr bemüht darum, seine Haltung zu bewahren, aber Harry sah, wie seine Finger nervös mit einem Bleistift spielten und ihn schließlich zerbrachen. Er konnte es kaum mit ansehen. Entschlossen stand er auf und ging nach vorne.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leise, eine direkte Anrede vermeidend. Natürlich war er schon seit Weihnachten dazu übergegangen Lupin zu duzen und ihn mit Vornamen anzureden, aber hier im Klassenzimmer kam ihm das doch sehr seltsam vor.

Lupin rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das allerdings sehr gequält wirkte. „Ja. Danke, dass du fragst, Harry."

„Ist irgendetwas mit Cai? Oder mit Sirius?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, aber es war Harry nicht entgangen, dass er ein wenig zusammengezuckt war, als er Sirius' Namen erwähnt hatte.

„Es ist wirklich nichts weiter", beteuerte Lupin. „Ich bin nur ein wenig müde."

Da jetzt mehrere Schüler zu ihnen nach vorne sahen, verzichtete Harry darauf, weiter nachzufragen, auch wenn er alles andere als beruhigt war.

Während der Stunde ging Lupin zwar im Klassenraum umher und beugte sich zu einigen Schülern hinunter, um ihnen zu helfen, aber es wirkte sehr, als müsse er sich dazu zwingen, mit seinen Gedanken in der Klasse zu bleiben. Die Slytherins nutzten die Gelegenheit, um sich unmöglich zu benehmen, indem sie andere Schüler mit Kügelchen bewarfen oder miteinander tuschelten. Draco beteiligte sich allerdings zu Harrys Freude nicht daran, sondern schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf über das kindische Verhalten seiner Klassenkameraden.

Harry hatte wirklich Mitleid mit Remus, der sich alle Mühe gab, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Er beschloss, nach dem Unterricht auf ihn zu warten. Schließlich waren Lupin und Sirius so etwas wie seine Familie, also hatte er ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was vor sich ging.

„Sollen wir mit dir warten, Harry?" fragte Ron, als die Stunde vorbei war.

„Lieber nicht", sagte Hermione. „Vielleicht ist es etwas, das uns nichts angeht. Harry steht ihm schließlich viel näher. Es ist besser, er spricht allein mit ihm."

„Wir heben dir was vom Mittagessen auf", versprach Ron ungewöhnlich fürsorglich.

Harry nickte nervös.

Professor Lupin ließ sich Zeit damit, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen, bevor er die Klasse verließ. Harry kam es fast so vor, als zögere er das Gespräch mit ihm hinaus. Als er schließlich zu ihm trat, hatte er wieder das etwas angestrengte Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Also, was ist los?" fragte Harry eindringlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, wenn du es von mir hörst", sagte Lupin zögernd. „Aber erfahren wirst du es ja sowieso." Er nahm Harry bei der Schulter und führte ihn zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, blickte er auf und in diesem Augenblick hatte sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck von solcher Traurigkeit und Verlorenheit, dass es Harry einen schmerzenden Stich gab.

„Sirius hat sich von mir getrennt", sagte er, sehr um eine feste Stimme bemüht und es gelang ihm auch halbwegs, es so wirken zu lassen, als würde damit nicht eine Welt für ihn zusammenbrechen.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Harry, völlig fassungslos.

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, leider ist es so. Er hat es mir gestern Abend gesagt und wie du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst, ist es für mich nicht gerade einfach, das zu akzeptieren." Er straffte sich. „Aber ich werde natürlich mit seiner Entscheidung leben. Und es war unverantwortlich von mir, dass mein Unterricht darunter gelitten hat. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Harry fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Remus", flüsterte er benommen. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Nun, es ist leider nicht meine Entscheidung." Lupin schluckte hart. „Und Sirius war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher." Er schaffte ein kleines Lächeln, das allerdings nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich so etwas schon befürchtet. Es war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Kopf hoch, Harry. Zwischen euch ändert sich dadurch doch nichts."

„Aber . . ." Harry schüttelte den fassungslos den Kopf. „Natürlich ändert sich damit etwas! Wie kann er so etwas tun, Remus? Das . . . das kann er nicht ernst gemeint haben. Er war doch so . . . so glücklich!"

„Das dachte ich auch, aber anscheinend habe ich mich getäuscht." Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Lupin sich vor Harry nicht anmerken lassen wollte, wie hart er getroffen war und es gelang ihm auch einigermaßen, seinen Schmerz zu verbergen. Jetzt allerdings klang seine Stimme erstickt und es war offensichtlich, dass er das Gespräch beenden wollte. „Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn er es dir selbst sagt. Er ist zurück auf seinem Turm."

„Okay" murmelte Harry, ziemlich neben sich. Natürlich würde er sofort mit Sirius reden müssen. Das, was Remus ihm erzählt hatte, musste einfach ein riesiges Missverständnis sein. Anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären.

„Zwischen uns ändert das natürlich auch nichts." Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. „Entschuldige mich jetzt." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Klassenzimmer ein klein wenig schwankend.

Harry ließ sich auf das Pult sinken, vor dem er gestanden hatte. Er war selbst überrascht davon, wie sehr ihn diese Nachricht schockierte. Noch vor kurzem war er alles andere als begeistert gewesen über die Beziehung seines Paten zu seinem Professor. Aber jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er sie bereits als selbstverständlich angesehen hatte. Er hatte es genossen mit Sirius, im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und zu reden, während Remus Tee gekocht hatte. Sogar Cai hatte schon irgendwie dazugehört, obwohl man ihn meist kaum wahrnahm. Genau so hatte er sich immer eine Familie vorgestellt. Und das sollte jetzt zerstört sein? Von einem Tag auf den anderen?

Am meisten tat ihm natürlich Remus Lupin leid. Er hatte sich so lange geweigert, offen eine Beziehung mit Sirius zu führen. Schließlich hatte er nachgegeben und das scheinbar nur, um jetzt so vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden. Harry konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Er musste sofort mit Sirius reden.

Auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm wurde seine Wut auf Sirius immer größer. Was fiel dem überhaupt ein, Remus gerade jetzt im Stich zu lassen, wo er sich so große Sorgen um Cai machte? Was dachte er sich überhaupt dabei, sich zu trennen, nachdem er so lange um Remus gekämpft hatte? Nachdem elf Jahre in Azkaban nichts an seinen Gefühlen geändert hatten, entschied er sich jetzt auf einmal alles zu zerstören? Das war doch Wahnsinn!

Harry rannte die letzten Treppen zum Turm hoch, bereit, Sirius seine Empörung ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Er erklomm die Leiter, stieß die Falltür auf und richtete sich auf, im Begriff Sirius eine gehörige Standpauke zu halten.

Als er diesen allerdings sah, verschwand alles, was er hatte sagen wollen aus seinem Kopf. Sirius saß auf dem Boden zusammengekauert, den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Mauer gelehnt und sah so verloren und einsam aus, dass Harry schlucken musste. Genau so hatte er vermutlich in seiner Zelle in Azkaban gesessen, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

„Sirius, was ist passiert?" fragte er, statt einer Strafpredigt und kniete sich zu seinem Paten.

Sirius Blick wandte sich langsam ihm zu, aber es wirkte, als würde er Harry wie durch eine Art Nebel sehen. Harry erschrak. Irgendetwas fehlte an diesem Blick. Ein gewisses Funkeln, das selbst elf Jahre Aufenthalt am schrecklichsten Ort der magischen Welt nicht zerstört hatten, war jetzt erloschen.

„Ich weiß es nicht"; sagte er. „Remus hat dir alles erzählt, nehme ich an?"

„Wie kannst du das so ruhig fragen?" Harrys Ärger flammte wieder ein wenig auf, als er hörte, wie gleichgültig Sirius' Stimme klang. „Wie kannst du dich einfach von ihm trennen? Nach allem was zwischen euch gewesen ist?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr. Würdest du es etwa fair finden, wenn ich trotzdem mit ihm zusammenbliebe?"

„Wie kann das sein, dass du ihn plötzlich nicht mehr liebst?" Harry sah ihn fassungslos an, aber da war tatsächlich nicht mehr eine Spur von Zärtlichkeit für den Werwolf in Sirius' Blick und Worten.

Sein Pate zuckte die Schultern. „Ich vermute, dass es schon länger so ist. Meine Gefühle für Remus und der Gedanke an dich waren das einzige, das mich in Azkaban am Leben gehalten hat. Vielleicht habe ich mir nur eingebildet, ihn zu lieben, um etwas zu haben, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte. Jetzt fühle ich jedenfalls nichts mehr davon."

Harry fröstelte. „Und was ist mit mir?" fragte er leise. „Hast du dir vielleicht auch nur eingebildet, mich zu lieben, damit du etwas hattest, das dich aufrecht hält?"

„Nein", sagte Sirius schnell. „Mit dir ist es etwas Anderes", aber Harry hatte das grässliche Gefühl, dass seine Antwort nicht mehr ganz so sicher klang, wie sie es noch vor einer Weile getan hätte.

„Sirius, das . . . das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Du kannst nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen deine Gefühle verlieren!"

„Es war nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen." Sirius sah über den Turm hinaus in die Ferne. „Ich habe es schon seit einer Weile gefühlt und wollte es nicht wahr haben. Es engt mich ein. Ich brauche meine Freiheit. Natürlich habe ich mir auch überlegt, Remus zuliebe so zu tun, als wäre nichts." Er sah Harry eindringlich an. „Aber ich kann nicht schon wieder in einem Käfig leben. Und so habe ich mich gefühlt. Auch wenn es grausam klingt das zu sagen."

„Aber du wirktest so glücklich." Harry fühlte, dass er zitterte und er wusste nicht, ob es von der Kälte auf dem Turm kam, oder von den Tatsachen, mit denen er konfrontiert wurde.

„Natürlich war ich irgendwie glücklich", sagte Sirius ausweichend. „Aber im Großen und Ganzen war es eher eine Illusion, der ich mich hingegeben habe. In den Jahren in Azkaban hatte ich mir so sehr gewünscht, wieder mit Remus zusammen zu sein, dass ich dabei völlig übersehen habe, dass meine Gefühle nicht mehr die gleichen waren.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", sagte Harry, immer noch erschüttert.

„Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du älter bist. Gefühle ändern sich. Remus war meine Jugendliebe, die ich glorifiziert habe, weil ich in Azkaban einen Halt brauchte. Glaubst du vielleicht, dass du für Malfoy immer so fühlen wirst, wie du es jetzt tust?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. Ihm war noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass seine Gefühle nachlassen könnten.

Sirius lächelte nachsichtig. „Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass du dich irrst."

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. Im ersten Moment wollte er ihn anschreien, dass er gefälligst nicht über ihn urteilen sollte, wenn er nicht einmal über seine eigenen Gefühle bescheid wusste.

Aber dann drehte er sich einfach nur um und ging zurück zur Falltür. Ohne auf Sirius zu hören, der ihm etwas nachrief, kletterte er schnell die Leiter hinunter und rannte dann, um vom Turm weg zu kommen. Alle möglichen Gefühle wirbelten in ihm durcheinander. Er war enttäuscht, verletzt und auch wütend auf Sirius. Andererseits machte er sich wiederum Sorgen, auch wenn sein Pate das im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht verdient hatte. Vor allem war er jedoch über alle Maßen verwirrt.

Die Mittagspause war fast vorüber. Auf keinen Fall konnte er jetzt zu den anderen gehen und eine Stunde Zaubersprüche ertragen. Erstmal musste er sich einigermaßen wieder fangen und dazu musste er alleine sein.

Der einzige Ort der ihm dazu zu dieser Tageszeit einfiel, war der kleine Korridor auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, in dem er sich vor einer Weile mit Draco getroffen hatte und dorthin machte er sich jetzt auf den Weg. Froh, dort angekommen zu sein, ohne dass ihn jemand aufgehalten hatte, ließ er sich in der Fensternische nieder. Er zog die Beine an, nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach Weinen zumute, aber er fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals, der wahrscheinlich so schnell nicht verschwinden würde. Für ihn war es klar gewesen, dass Sirius und Remus von nun an zusammen bleiben würden. Irgendwie gehörten sie zusammen, auch wenn er sich am Anfang nur schwer damit hatte abfinden können. Es war schlimm, dass das jetzt einfach so vorbei sein sollte. Und was genau so schlimm war, war der Eindruck, dass sich Sirius verändert hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er erst jetzt die wahren Auswirkungen von Azkaban spürte? Dass die Jahre in Gefangenschaft ihn noch im Nachhinein so veränderten? Was, wenn er plötzlich entdeckte, dass auch sein Pflichtbewusstsein Harry gegenüber ihn einengte? Würde er dann nach Ron einen weiteren von den wenigen wirklichen Freunden verlieren, die er hatte? Er stöhnte leise auf und sah nach draußen in das Schneetreiben. Plötzlich kam es ihm vor, als würde es schon seit Ewigkeiten schneien oder zumindest seit Jahren und einen Moment lang hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass er nie wieder sehen würde, wie die ersten zarten Grashalme sich aus der Schneedecke hervorkämpften und wie die ersten Vögel den Frühling begrüßten. Es war ein seltsam hoffnungsloses Gefühl und er bemühte sich, es schnell abzuschütteln. Dennoch legte sich in diesem Moment eine Traurigkeit auf ihn, die ihn niederzudrücken drohte. Nicht einmal, dass die nächste Stunde anfing, kümmerte ihn. Er wollte, dass dieses Funkeln in Sirius Augen zurückkehrte, er wollte, dass Ron ihm wieder so nahe war, wie früher und er wünschte sich, dass seine und Dracos Gefühle sich niemals ändern würden. Aber vielleicht gingen wirklich alle seine Wünsche ins Leere.

Er fühlte sich sehr müde und hätte am liebsten den Kopf gegen das Fensterglas gelegt und wäre eingeschlafen. Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er hatte das sehr unangenehme Gefühl, dass einer seiner Alpträume zu ihm durchdringen würde, wenn er jetzt einschlief. Mit einem Schauder erinnerte er sich an den Traum, in dem er seine Eltern wieder im Spiegel Erised gesehen hatte. Und dieses Mal hatten sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie stolz auf ihn waren und ihn vermissten. Auf keinen Fall konnte er jetzt auch noch hören, dass sie ihm die Schuld an ihrem Tod gaben. Er wollte nicht einschlafen, aber es fühlte sich fast so an, als würde ihn etwas hinabziehen, als würde etwas wollen, dass er schlief. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Seine Augenlieder schlossen sich und in seinen Gedanken sah er etwas durch die Gänge auf sich zukommen. Es war klein und glänzte silbrig und er wusste, dass es äußerst gefährlich war. Er wollte aufstehen und wegrennen, aber er war bereits zu weit in den Schlaf hinüber geglitten.

Erstmal muss ich sagen, dass es mir sehr viel bedeutet, dass diese Geschichte nach Jahren noch immer Leser hat und sogar Reviews bekommt. Mich hat sie auch nicht losgelassen und ich habe immer noch vor, sie zu Ende zu bringen. Danke an alle, die mich dabei unterstützen!

Boeli: Ich glaube einen treueren Leser kann man sich gar nicht wünschen. Fühl dich ganz fest umarmt!

Momo: Danke für das Review. Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, wenn sich jetzt noch jemand die Mühe macht, auch noch das Prequel zu lesen.

LaraLynx: Danke sehr! Ich habe es ganz fest vor!  
Reinadoreen: Und ich finds schön, dass es noch ein paar von meinen alten Lesern auf gibt!


End file.
